Tranche de Vie
by Kairi11
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Lorsque Kaori décide de séduire Ryô, elle n'imagine pas devenir la victime de la folie d'une fan de City Hunter.Chap 17 en ligne ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !
1. Une séparation salutaire

****

Chapitre 1 : Une séparation salutaire

Sunrise café, quartier de Shinjuku

Lundi 15 mai, 12h26

Kaori avala une gorgée du délicieux cappuccino que le serveur venait de lui apporter tout en regardant sa meilleure amie, Akari, qui s'attaquait avec un plaisir non dissimulé à un énorme banana split. Elle enviait sa gourmandise car elle-même n'avait plus goût à rien ces derniers temps. Kaori venait d'avoir 28 ans et elle s'était rendue compte à quel point sa vie était un désastre. Son regard se posa spontanément sur l'adorable bébé d'Akari qui dormait dans un transat prés de la jeune maman. Il venait d'avoir 6 mois et faisait chaque jour le bonheur de ses parents. Kaori n'avait aucune difficulté à le croire. Elle le trouvait si craquant. Elle aussi aimerait, un jour, avoir un joli bébé brun avec de belles joues rouges. Mais vu comment évoluer les choses, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Elle poussa un long soupir et se mit à touiller vigoureusement son cappuccino. 

- Kaori, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de glace? La mienne est un pure délice et je sais que tu adores ça.

Kaori regarda la boule de vanille à moitié fondue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu es gentille mais je dois faire attention à ma ligne. J'ai tendance à prendre un peu de poids ces temps-ci.

Akari ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à rire doucement.

- S'il y a une personne qui doit perdre un peu de poids ici, ce n'est vraiment pas toi. - Akari posa sa cuillère et posa un regard inquiet sur son amie - Sérieusement Kaori, je vois bien que ça ne va pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Kaori avait besoin d'une confidente. Elle avait bien penser à Miki, ou encore à sa sœur Sayuri, mais toutes ces personnes connaissaient que trop bien sa situation. Elle avait besoin de conseils d'une personne extérieure à sa vie, une personne qui serait objective et franche.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je viens d'avoir 28 ans, je suis toujours célibataire, j'ai un travail excitant mais qui ne remplit pas suffisamment mon compte en banque. Et comble de l'horreur, je suis une fan inconditionnelle des "_Feux de l'Amour_" et de "_Top Models_".

- Allons, là je ne te suis pas très bien. Comment ça célibataire ? Mais depuis le temps que tu partages ta vie avec Ryô, les choses ont bien du évoluer, non ?

Akari ponctua sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil et fit un grand sourire à sa voisine. Malheureusement le visage de Kaori n'avait rien du visage d'une jeune femme amoureuse mais plutôt celui d'une jeune femme dans la peine et la douleur. Akari secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

- Kaori, ne me dis pas que rien n'a changé entre vous deux ! J'avais cru comprendre que Ryô s'était enfin dévoilé et qu'il avait reconnu son amour pour toi. Je t'avoue que je ne te suis pas très bien.

Kaori replaça une mèche couleur châtain derrière son oreille et haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Akari. Il m'aime mais il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie. Il continue à courir les jolies filles et moi je continues à lui donner des coups de massues ici et là. Et ça va bientôt faire neuf ans que ça dure et je crois que ça durera toujours.

Toshi commença à gigoter dans son petit siège, ouvrit subitement ses jolis yeux et se mit à pleurer. Au même moment la montre d'Akari sonna et la jeune femme sortit un biberon de son sac. Elle se leva pour le mettre à réchauffer dans le four à micro-onde mis à la disposition des clients du café pendant que Kaori se chargeait de consoler le nouveau né. Naturellement, Akari lui proposa de donner le biberon.

- Je pense, ma chérie, que tu devrais prendre un peu tes distances avec Ryô. Regarde-toi, tu es une superbe fille qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir tous les garçons que tu veux. A mon avis, il faut que tu montres à Ryô ce qu'il risque de perdre s'il ne se bouge pas un peu.

Kaori se sentit fondre devant ce petit garçon qui tétait goulûment son biberon. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête, juste un léger duvet noir et soyeux. Il sentait bon le talc et Kaori souhaita de tout son cœur connaître le bonheur d' être mère un jour ou l'autre.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

Akari posa ses mains sur la table et sembla très intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- D'abord, tu te refais une garde robe à l'image de la belle jeune femme que tu es devenue. Ensuite, tu te construis une vie sociale en béton. Que dirais-tu de venir passer 3 semaines dans notre maison de campagne ? Des vacances te feront le plus grand bien. 

Kaori ne sautait pas trop de joie à l'idée de devoir quitter Ryô pendant 3 longues semaines. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle commençait à étouffer dans cet immeuble froid et isolé où elle n'avait même pas de voisins avec qui se chamailler ! Elle se rendait compte qu'à part Ryô et toute sa bande, elle ne voyait pratiquement plus personne. Elle s'apprêtait à accepter quand un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux clairs s'adressa à son amie. Il remarqua tout de suite Kaori et lui lança un de ses plus beau sourire. Alors Kaori se mit à rougir de plus belle et focalisa son regard sur sa tasse de café.

- Akari, si tu m'avais dit que tu serais en si bonne compagnie, je serais venu plus tôt.

Mademoiselle, je suis David Chambers et je suis là pour vous servir.

Kaori vira au rouge tomate et focalisa une fois de plus son regard sur sa tasse. 

- Du calme Dave, Kaori est une très bonne amie à moi et je t'interdis de lui jouer un de tes numéros de charme. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Dave regarda Kaori d'un air interrogateur. Cette fille était d'une beauté saisissante. La manière dont elle rougissait et dont ses doigts se lier et se délier lui donner une innocence troublante. 

- Dave, j'ai proposé à Kaori de venir passer quelques jours à la campagne avec nous. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de la laisser tranquille, ok ?

Kaori n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Elle n'avait pas encore accepter et son amie la protégeait déjà des avances d'un homme qu'elle trouvait , elle devait bien l'admettre, fort séduisant. Mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Il y avait Ryô et elle ne voulait pas le mettre au pieds du mur. Elle prit son sac et sortit son portefeuille sans un regard pour le beau Dave.

- Akari si tu veux qu'on fasse les boutiques, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche un peu. 

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku

Lundi 15 mai, 18h26

Après avoir déposé le petit Toshio chez sa grand-mère et s'être débarrassé poliment de Dave, Kaori et Akari dévalisèrent les magasins pendant toute l'après-midi. Pulls, jeans, robes, mini-jupes, jupes longues, petits hauts, lingeries, robes du soir, chaussures, accessoires... Kaori avait littéralement explosé sa carte de crédit. De toute manière, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et puis comme Ryô n'avait besoin d'elle que pour les repas et le ménage, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher ses folies vestimentaires.

C'est donc avec une dizaine de sacs et de cartons que Kaori essaya tant bien que mal de regagner sa chambre. Les escaliers du sixième étage furent fatales à l'équilibre précaire des paquets et, dans un grand bruit, elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le palier. Elle entendit des pas au-dessus de sa tête et Ryô déboula en caleçon et en tee-shirt dans la cage d'escalier. A en juger par ses yeux à moitiés ouverts, il était en train de dormir. Il bailla à se déboîter la mâchoire, se gratta la tête et resta regarder tranquillement la jeune femme, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux ce qui éveilla la colère de Kaori.

- Au lieu de rester planté là comme un idiot, tu ne pourrais pas me donner un coup de main pour tout ramasser ? ... Et je t'en prie, arrête un peu de rigoler.

Ryô était maintenant complètement réveillé et attrapa la main de sa partenaire pour l'aider à se lever. Il l'aida ensuite à ranger ses vêtements et tomba bien évidemment sur les tenues les plus sexy qu'elle avait achetées. Kaori se disait qu'il devait avoir un radar intérieur pour découvrir ce genre de chose. Il inspecta une jolie robe du soir très décolletée et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner à ce sujet.

- Tu sais Kaori, même avec les vêtements les plus sexy de la terre, tu ressembleras toujours à un garçon manqué.

****

BANG !!! Ryô n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'une énorme massue de 1000t s'écrasa sur sa tête. Kaori réunit tant bien que mal ses affaires et laissa Ryô encastré dans le plancher du palier.

- Une chose encore Ryô, sache que les garçons manqués ne savent pas faire la cuisine! Alors bon appétit !!

****

BANG!!! Et la porte de sa chambre claqua.

" _Je te hais, je te déteste... Ryô, espèce d'imbécile, d'ordure... Je dois vraiment être idiote pour rester vivre avec un homme qui me traite comme une moins que rien... ou alors je dois être mazo... _"

Ryô souleva tant bien que mal la massue qui lui écrasait la tête et massa ses cervicales douloureuses. Kaori n'avait pas été de main morte cette fois-ci et elle semblait vraiment en colère. Ryô se remémora la quantité de vêtements qu'elle venait de s'offrir et se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Il avait une très bonne mémoire et les quelques affaires qu'il avait pu apercevoir ne ressemblaient guère à celles que Kaori portaient habituellement. D'un pas lent et lourd, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit encas. Lui qui avait une faim de loup, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas compter sur les talents culinaires de sa partenaire pour ce soir. Ryô poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit que seul une cuisse de poulet survivait dans le réfrigérateur. Il pesta encore une fois sur Kaori et sur son manque d'humour légendaire. 

Kaori essaya désespérément de ranger toutes ses achats dans son unique armoire mais elle déclara forfait au bout d'une demi-heure. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Soit, elle s'achetait une seconde armoire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses moyens pour l'instant, soit elle sacrifiait la petite armoire où elle dissimulait ses différentes massues ce qui ne l'enchantait guère non plus. Elle décida finalement de garder quelques unes de ses tenues dans leurs emballages d'origine et de les poser sur le sol au pied de son lit. Ce travail fini, elle se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son lit. Elle en avait vraiment marre de l'attitude de Ryô et elle en souffrait de plus en plus, physiquement et moralement mais bien sûr monsieur Saeba ne voyait rien. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait perdu l'appétit et qu'elle mangeait comme un oiseau. Il n'avait pas vu non plus qu'elle avait maigri et qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Non, il ne voyait rien. Il ne la regardait pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin pas comme elle l'aimait lui. Elle avait 28 ans maintenant et elle se considérait comme une femme avec tous les envies et les besoins des autres femmes. Elle aimait Ryô et ressentait sa masculinité et sa virilité au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais lui il la voyait encore et toujours comme une petite fille innocente. Kaori soupira et se regarda dans la glace. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle se reprenne en main et qu'elle lui montre qui elle était vraiment. Akari avait totalement raison. Satisfaite de sa décision, Kaori décrocha le téléphone pour informer son amie qu'elle passerait avec joie ces 3 semaines à la campagne.

Lorsque Kaori apparut dans le salon, Ryô était affalé dans le canapé, occupé à baver devant un de ses fameux magazines pornographiques. Il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à sa partenaire et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il remarqua Kaori habillée d'un magnifique ensemble en jean qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette parfaite et longiligne. Elle était très élégante et paraissait sur le point de sortir. Il nota le petit sac de voyage sur le parquet et fronça les sourcils.

- Ryô, je sors avec Akari et quelques amis ce soir. Je resterai dormir chez elle cette nuit. Je pense revenir demain dans l'après-midi.

Ryô avait tout de suite enregistré l'information et un rictus sadique se dessina sur son visage. Il pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour draguer des filles, passer toute la nuit dans les cabarets et même ramener une ou deux filles à la maison. Sait-on jamais, si la chasse était bonne ? 

Kaori comprit immédiatement ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau de ce pervers et lui lança un regard électrique.

- Je te préviens Ryô, ne t'avise surtout pas de ramener une de tes créatures à la maison. Si jamais tu le fais, je te jure que l'enfer ne sera rien par rapport à ce que je te ferais subir tout le reste de ta vie !!!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kaori prit son sac, ses clefs de voiture et sans même un dernier regard pour son partenaire claqua la porte du salon.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 16 mai, 03h26

Ryô passa bien évidemment la nuit dans les cabarets, à boire en compagnie de jolies filles peu farouches. Pourtant il rentra relativement tôt, vers 3 heures, et seul comme Kaori le lui avait demandé. Le silence de l'appartement lui parût soudain très pesant et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa partenaire. Est-ce qu'elle était déjà rentrée ? Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? A qui, à quoi rêvait-elle ? Sans savoir comment, Ryô se retrouva dans la chambre de le jeune femme à contempler cette univers féminin. 

Poussé par la curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son armoire et admira les derniers achats de son associée. Des jupes élégantes, des tailleurs, des tee-shirts et des pantalons. Sans oublier les chaussures et les sacs. Il se demandait comment autant de vêtements pouvait tenir dans une aussi petite armoire et sourit quand il découvrit le reste des vêtements dans leurs emballages. Il n'y avait que Kaori pour préserver son armoire à massue plutôt que de l'utiliser pour ranger correctement ses nouvelles fringues. Ryô retomba sur la fameuse robe noire qu'il avait découvert sur le palier. Rien à voir avec les vêtements habituels de sa partenaire. Kaori voulait changer de style, elle voulait le séduire et ça il en était intimement persuadé. Il s'assit en soufflant sur le lit. Déjà qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler quand elle n'essayait pas de le séduire, il se demandait comment il allait réagir si elle le draguait ouvertement. Draguer ? Kaori ? Cette idée le fit rire. Elle en était incapable. Dés qu'un garçon s'intéressait plus ou moins à elle, elle se mettait à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et à perdre ses mots. Et dieu sait que de nombreux hommes la trouvaient à son goût mais un seul regard de City Hunter suffisait à les remettre à leur place. Pas touche à Kaori, le message était clair.

Ryô saisit la photo de Kaori et de son frère et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était loin le temps où Kaori était encore une jeune fille innocente et impressionnable. Pendant des années, il ne l'avait considérée que comme le sœur de son meilleur ami mais maintenant elle était devenue l'élément central de sa vie, sa raison de vivre, sa moitié. Mais Ryô était trop fier et orgueilleux pour le lui dire ou pour le lui montrer. Naïvement, il avait pensé que Kaori aurait accepté cette situation et qu'ils auraient vécu ainsi toute leur vie. Mais Kaori devenait de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus désirable et de plus en plus femme. Et lui, il n'était qu'un homme. Et contre ça, même le grand Ryô Saeba ne pouvait rien.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 16 mai, 10h31

Kaori entra doucement dans la chambre de Ryô et le trouva comme à l'accoutumé profondément endormi et serrant de toute ses forces son édredon. Il devait encore rêvé d'une jolie fille réceptive à toutes ses envies. Loin de s'en offusquer, Kaori avait appris à en rire tellement c'était pathétique pour Ryô, le grand étalon de Shinjuku, de ne réussir à draguer qu'en rêve. Elle sourit lorsque Ryô commença à grommeler dans son sommeil et se demanda si une fois dans sa vie, rien qu'une toute petite fois, il avait rêvé d'elle. Kaori, elle, rêvait de lui pratiquement toutes les nuits et elle se réveillait alors le plus souvent toute rouge et troublée. Elle pensait à lui tout le temps et d'ailleurs si elle était rentrée si tôt ce matin c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer ce moment de pur bonheur qu'était le réveil de Ryô. Elle s'approcha du lit, s'agenouilla et regarda Ryô dormir. Tiens, il avait prit son air sérieux tout à coup et elle le trouva extrêmement beau et attirant. Il serait tellement facile de l'embrasser et de se lover dans ses bras. Mais comment réagirait-il ? A n'en pas douter, il la repousserait et la traiterait de chose hideuse ou de machin repoussant. Elle soupira de dépit et se remit debout. D'une voix qu'elle voulait douce et mélodieuse, elle réveilla Ryô.

- Ryô, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Ton petit déjeuner est prêt !

Au lieu de râler, Ryô se redressa, frotta ses yeux comme un gamin et chercha quelqu'un du regard.

- Erika, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu !!

Erika ???? Qui c'est cette Erika ? Une de ces filles de cabaret ? BANG !!! Le sang de Kaori ne fit qu'un tour et Ryô reçut une massue de 1000t sur la tête avant qu'il ne put s'étirer. Il entendit des mots tels que salaud, ordure, pervers et la porte de sa chambre claquer. Ryô se gratta la tête et retira la massue de son lit. Il savait qu'il avait encore blessé sa partenaire mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était si proche de lui tout à l'heure et si attirante. Il n'avait eu qu'à tendre les bras pour toucher sa peau et l'embrasser. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et il n'aurait jamais ce droit là.

Kaori était à la table du petit déjeuner quand Ryô se manifesta vêtu d'un caleçon noir et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle avait eu le temps de faire ses valises et de calmer ses nerfs avant que monsieur Saeba ne se décide à descendre à la cuisine. Comme si de rien n'était, il se servit un café, prit le journal et se mit à lire. Il ne faisait pas attention à sa partenaire et celle-ci commençait à bouillir sur sa chaise. Elle arracha le journal des mains de son associé et planta son regard furieux dans le sien.

- Ryô, je ne sais pas qui est cette Erika mais j'espère pour toi qu'elle sait faire la cuisine et le ménage. Je pars en vacances pour trois semaines chez mon amie Akari.

Tu fais ce que tu veux pendant mon absence, je m'en fous complètement !

Sur ces mots Kaori sortit de la cuisine le tête droite et bien sûr en claquant la porte.

Ryô resta planté comme un idiot et se demanda qui allait lui faire ses repas durant l'absence de Kaori. Car il savait pertinemment que lorsque Kaori reviendrait tout recommencerait comme avant. 

****

Cats'eye café, quartier de Shinjuku,

mardi 16 mai, 15h26

Ryô entra tranquillement dans le café et sauta directement sur Miki croyant naïvement que l'éléphant n'était pas là. BING !!! BANG !!! Il se retrouva une fois de plus cloué à terre, la tête écrasée par une chaise et le rire de Miki résonnant à ses oreilles douloureuses. Ryô se traîna lentement vers sa chaise attitrée et reconnut immédiatement les belles jambes de la jeune femme qui était assise à coté de lui.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, Saeko, je suis en vacances pour trois bonnes semaines !!

Alors n'essaie pas de me soutirer le moindre service, c'est clair !!

Saeko ne se laissa nullement démonté par le ton agressif de Ryô, se tourna lentement vers lui de façon à ce qu'il voit ses jolies jambes et murmura doucement.

- C'est dommage Ryô car cette fois-ci j'avais décidé d'être très gentille...

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois et c'est toujours moi qui me fait avoir dans l'histoire. J'en ai marre, tu m'entends ?

Saeko battit subtilement des cils et regarda le nettoyeur dans les yeux.

- Miki m'a informé que Kaori serait absente pour trois semaines environ ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sera pas là pour nous embêter... je pourrais peut-être payer ma dette...

Cette idée ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le regard lubrique et libidineux, Ryô se pencha sur le café que lui avait servi Miki et en but une gorgée.

- Je t'écoute Saeko mais je te préviens je veux que tu me rembourses toute ma dette !!

Compris ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais une espèce de détraqué sexuel sévit en ce moment à Tokyo. Il drague des filles, les viole et les frappe tellement fort qu'elles finissent par mourir sous ses coups. Nous avons deux victimes sur les bras. Elles étaient toutes jeunes et jolies et vivaient comme toutes les filles de leur âge. Il n'y a aucun point commun entre elle et l'enquête piétine. Ce criminel est très intelligent, il ne laisse jamais la moindre trace de son passage et à chaque fois le lieu du crime est nettoyé du sol au plafond. On a passé au peigne fin chaque endroit et rien... pas même un cheveux, un bout de tissu... rien du tout. Nous n'avons aucune piste et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Si même la police ne peut rien faire, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Tu as des informateurs... Peut-être savent-ils quelque chose... J'en ai parlé à Mick et, même s'il a quitté le milieux, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider.

- OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Saeko remercia Ryô, se leva et quitta le café. Miki semblait troublée par ce que venait de révéler l'inspectrice préférée de Ryô. Mais c'était de Kaori dont elle voulait parler à Ryô.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais quand elle est passée au café, en fin de matinée,

elle était bien énervée. J'ai vaguement compris qu'elle partait à la campagne pour trois semaines. Tu crois que tu vas survivre sans elle ?

Sous le coup, Ryô recracha le café qu'il venait d'avaler et prit une mine réjouie.

- Au contraire Miki, je suis libre de draguer autant de filles que je veux et de les ramener à la maison sans risquer de me prendre une massue sur la tête. Je suis enfin libre !!!

Miki eut un de ses petits sourires ironiques.

- Je crois aussi que de, son côté, Kaori va connaître les joies de la drague.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Quand Kaori est venue me voir, elle était accompagnée d'Akari mais aussi d'un beau jeune homme. Il n'a pas arrêté de la couver du regard et d'après ce que j'ai compris il partait avec elles en vacances... Excuse-moi un moment, j'ai de la vaisselle à faire.

Avec un grand sourire, Miki prit la tasse de café de Ryô et le laissa seul perdu dans ses pensées. 

****

A suivre ... 


	2. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

****

Chapitre 2 : le jeu du chat et de la souris

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 5 juin, 13h 31

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kaori déposa le reste de ses bagages dans le couloir et se passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Le plus dur était derrière elle et c'est avec un sourire de satisfaction et de triomphe qu'elle regarda ses trois valises posées sur le sol. Il est vrai que monter trois valises au cinquième étage et sans ascenseur pouvait être considéré comme un sport de haut niveau. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de trois voyages pour le faire et maintenant elle était complètement lessivée. Comme elle le pressentait, Ryô n'était pas là pour l'aider ni même pour l'accueillir. Elle avait tout de même fait l'effort de le prévenir deux jours à l'avance de son retour pour que Monsieur Saeba puisse la caser dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Mais non, encore une fois elle s'était faite un film en imaginant qu'elle ait pu lui manquer un tout petit peu et que Ryô, pour une fois, soit là avec un grand sourire et quelques bonnes attentions. Les nerfs à vif, Kaori frappa du pied une de ses valises et le regretta amèrement. Elle jura et se mit aussitôt à trottiner sur place pour faire passer la douleur. 

Ses affaires dans sa chambre, Kaori se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le salon et ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle découvrit la pièce. Des magazines, des restes de nourritures, des vêtements sales étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol et le canapé. A en juger par l'état de la pièce, Ryô n'avait pas fait énormément de ménage depuis qu'elle était partie. Il s'était laissé vivre comme à son habitude et n'avait rien changé à ces agaçantes petites manies. Kaori s'avança lentement dans le salon et se mit à compter le les boîtes de pizzas et de soupes préparées qui décoraient (façon de parler ! ) le parquet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et pensa que cette chère Erika n'avait, en fin de compte, aucun don pour la cuisine et pour le ménage. Décidément, Ryô Saeba ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à ricaner mais se traita aussitôt de folle. Elle passerait le reste de l'après-midi à rendre cet endroit présentable et elle n'avait pas encore vu l'état de la cuisine. Rien que d'y penser, Kaori se sentit encore plus exténuée.

****

Cats'eye café, quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 5 juin, 16h26

Le regard de Miki balaya avec une petite pointe de désolation son café vide. Il était à peine 16h30, c'est à dire l'heure à laquelle les clients afflués en grand nombre, et Ryô les avait déjà tous fait fuir. Il est vrai que voir un homme tel que Umobitzu se mettre en colère et balancer un client, qui justement s'appelait Ryô, contre le mur était à la fois effrayant et impressionnant. De quoi ruiner la clientèle d'un café ! Miki lança un regard meurtrier à Ryô qui essayait désespérément de se cacher dans sa tasse de café.

Elle avait tellement hâte que Kaori revienne et la débarrasse un peu de cet exaspérant étalon de Jinshuku. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait été autant perdu sans Kaori ! 

****

La clochette de la porte du café retentit et Mick Angel fit son apparition. Apparemment, il était d'excellente humeur et affichait un sourire digne d'un acteur de pub pour dentifrice. Il s'approcha de Ryô et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Alors Ryô, tu t'es remis de la fiesta de cette nuit ? Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'on s'était pas marré comme ça !!

Ryô grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et dévoila son visage cerné et fatigué à son ami.

- Ouais mais c'est pas toi qui doit ranger tout l'appart avant que Kaori ne débarque. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle croit que je ne peux pas vivre correctement sans elle !!

Miki souffla très fort et se racla la gorge. Quel toupet !! Quand Ryô n'était pas chez lui, il était soit au café soit carrément chez elle et Falcon. Et tout ceci commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Mick sortit une cigarette et demanda un café à Miki.

- Justement, la vérité est que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle et je t'avoue que je te comprends. Elle me manque beaucoup!!

La sonnette de la porte retentit une seconde fois et cette fois-ci c'était une Kaori tout bronzée et tout souriante qui fit son apparition. Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantacourt en jean, elle semblait particulièrement en forme ( même après trois heures de ménage non-stop!!).

- Qui est-ce qui te manque Mick ?

Miki prit Kaori dans ses bras et Mick lui sourit tendrement.

- Devine ??

BANG !!! Ryô était tombé de sa chaise dés qu'il entendit le son de la voix de Kaori. Elle ne devait pas revenir avant demain et l'appartement était un vrai dépotoir. Elle allait encore s'imaginer des choses comme que le plus grand nettoyeur du Japon ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Kaori s'agenouilla près de Ryô, lui sourit à pleines dents et sortit un petit marteau de son sac.

- J'avais espéré, Ryô, que tu serais là pour m'accueillir et que tu aurais gardé l'appartement dans un état un peu plus présentable. BANG!!! (Petit coup de marteau).

Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas ta bonne et que tu es assez grand pour ranger tes affaires!!!! BING !!!( moyen coup de marteau).

Ryô s'agenouilla rapidement devant son associée et se prosterna devant elle.

- Attends Kaori !! Tu étais sensée rentrer demain et non aujourd'hui! J'avais l'intention de faire le ménage, je te le jure !!

Kaori resta interloquée par les propos de son partenaire. Elle fit un rapide calcul sur ses dix doigts et se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle tapa doucement et gentiment, cette fois, le bras de son associé et s'excusa.

- Désolé Ryô, je crois que je suis revenue un jour en avance !!!

Miki et Mick s'esclaffèrent devant le tête défaite de Ryô et demandèrent à Kaori comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. Mick trouvait tout simplement Kaori sublime. Sa peau hâlée contrastait avec la blancheur de son débardeur, ses cheveux avait pris quelques centimètres et certaines mèches avaient éclaircies au soleil. Elle semblait avoir trouvée le poids idéal et son corps paraissait plus musclé qu'avant. Et surtout, elle avait un magnifique sourire et des yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Bref, elle était heureuse de vivre et Mick était content pour elle. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer les changements intervenus chez Kaori. Miki en était plus que ravie et soulagée pour son amie et Ryô complètement abasourdi par la beauté qui émanait de sa partenaire. Il était toujours par terre et en profitait pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Jamais de sa vie, il ne l'avait vu si joyeuse et si éclatante. Il se sentit soudain jaloux des personnes qui lui avait apporté ce bonheur et surtout jaloux de l'homme pour qui elle avait fait tous ces efforts. Car il savait bien que seul un homme pouvait pousser une femme à s'embellir. Et tout au fond de lui, il espérait que cet homme, se soit lui.

Les trois amis s'installèrent au comptoir tandis que Kaori se battait avec les cadeaux qu'elle avait rapportés de ses vacances. Mick et Ryô ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés devant leur chemise hawaïenne alors que Miki s'émerveilla devant un magnifique coquillage rose trouvé sur la plage. Kaori sortit une énorme chemise pour Falcon et précisa à Miki qu'elle était faite main et sur mesure. Ryô regarda son associée d'un air soupçonneux.

- Dis-moi Kaori, où as-tu passée tes vacances au juste ?

Kaori devint rouge comme une tomate et tritura ses mains.

- Je te jure que je savais pas que sa maison de campagne était à Hawaï .

Les épaules de Ryô s'affaissèrent d'un coup et on pouvait entendre comme des gémissements sortir de sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée Ryô... la prochaine je demanderai à Akari si tu peux venir avec nous!

Loin de s'en faire pour Ryô, Kaori se fit un plaisir de faire un exposé de ses activités à Hawaï. Piscine chauffée, tennis, golf, plage, surf, bowling, ski nautique, plongée sous-marine, grande réception, farniente... Kaori n'avait jamais passé de vacances aussi fabuleuses. Bien que tout au fond de son cœur, elle aurait aimé les partager avec Ryô. Il lui avait incroyablement manqué et c'est avec un effort de volonté qu'elle se retenait de lui téléphoner tous les jours. En plus, l'ami d'Akari, Dave Chambers n'avait pas arrêté de la coller et c'est tout juste si elle pouvait prendre une douche toute seule. Elle avait senti qu'elle lui plaisait mais, pour elle, seul Ryô comptait. Elle avait pourtant essayé de faire comprendre à ce Dave qu'il ne l'intéressait pas mais son trop peu d'expérience voire son inexpérience totale avec les hommes ne l'aidait guère dans cette tâche. Elle espérait simplement que de retour au Japon, Dave s'amourache d'une autre fille et l'oublie définitivement.

- Et tu as vu des requins ? ... parce qu'il paraît qu'à Hawaï, les requins adorent les Japonaises !!

Ryô sortit de sa bouderie et prit un malin plaisir à répondre à la place de Kaori.

- T'inquiète pas Mick ! Dès qu'ils ont vu Kaori en maillot, ils ont pris leur aileron à leur cou!!!

BANG !!! Ryô reçut une grosse massue hawaïenne sur le tête et piqua du nez dans sa tasse.

Kaori sauta de sa chaise, prit son sac et s'étira élégamment les bras. Elle se sentait en pleine forme malgré les réflexions de Ryô et avait une soudaine envie de faire des courses. Au vu du réfrigérateur désespérément vide, elle s'était rendue compte que Ryô n'avait pas fait souvent les courses. Elle se doutait qu'à part les pizzas et les repas chez Miki (merci le téléphone !), il ne s'était pas souvent approcher de la cuisinière. Elle attrapa Ryô par le col de son tee-shirt et se retourna vers Miki et Mick.

- Ryô et moi devons aller faire des courses vu que Monsieur Saeba n'a pas pris la peine de remplir les placards... Au fait j'organise une petite soirée vendredi pour fêter mon retour de vacances alors je compte sur vous tous!! 

Kaori traîna Ryô derrière lui et fut rattrapée par Mick avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Attends, Kaori, je viens avec vous! 

****

Quelque part dans le quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 5 juin, 17h26,

Tout en regardant les boutiques, Kaori marchait tranquillement dans la grande rue de Harajuku devant Ryô et Mick. Mick avait les yeux rivés sur la jolie silhouette de l'associée de son ami et, vu la tête qu'il affichait, il pensait à d'autres choses qu'aux courses. Ryô, traînaillant comme à son accoutumé, réprimait l'envie de mettre une raclée à tous ces hommes qui bavaient littéralement sur sa partenaire. Qu'était-il arrivé à Kaori durant ces vacances ? Elle se montrait si confiante, si sûre d'elle tout-à-coup comme si elle testait son pouvoir de séduction. Petit sourire par-ci, petit clin d'œil par-là. Ryô sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos car ce qu'il craignait le plus se concrétisait en ce moment et devant ses yeux. Kaori était devenue une femme et elle avait pris conscience de ça. Et lui, il était un homme... un homme qui aimait les femmes. Comment allait-il gérer ça? Les yeux de Ryô tombèrent sur le visage lubrique de Mick et n'y tenant plus, il lui tapa sur le tête. 

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 6 juin, 10h31,

Kaori entra doucement dans la chambre de Ryô et le trouva encore une fois lové dans son édredon. Elle eut une petite pensée pour cette Erika, sentit la colère monter doucement mais reprit contenance. Si elle voulait que son plan fonctionne, il fallait qu'elle maîtrise un temps soit peu ses excès de fureur. Pendant ses vacances, elle avait pu prendre du recul et s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'y prenait mal avec Ryô. Elle ne pouvait pas le changer mais, elle, elle pouvait changer ! Elle devait prendre les choses en main et pour ce faire, elle avait observé plusieurs hommes qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle était jolie et désirable, elle avait écouté les conseils d'Akari, de maquilleuses et autres professionnelles de la mode pour se mettre un peu plus en valeur et elle s'était remise en forme. Dès lors son moral était au plus haut et c'était une Kaori bien plus forte et séduisante qui avait posé les pieds sur le sol de Tokyo. Ryô marmonnait dans son sommeil et Kaori s'agenouilla près du lit. Le visage de l'homme était tout proche du sien et elle dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Ses joues rosirent un peu et Kaori embrassa tendrement le front de son partenaire en lui demandant gentiment de se réveiller. Elle remit une mèche folle en place et se leva. Le visage tout rouge, elle rejoignit nerveusement la porte et déclara d'une voix timide " ton déjeuner est prêt". 

Kaori sortie, Ryô se tourna sur le dos et regarda longuement le plafond. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était vraiment en train d'arriver. Kaori était décidée à le séduire et Ryô se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour qu'il réponde à ses sentiments. Il grogna... Dieu que ça allait être difficile de lui résister ! Le simple baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur son front l'avait complètement retourné et il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur subtil de son gel douche à la vanille flotté dans la chambre. Frustré, il balança son édredon contre le mur et se promit à lui-même qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas craquer.

****

Cat's eye café, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 6 juin, 11h26,

Kaori était plongée dans ses pensées et n'écoutait pas un traître mot de la conversation de Miki et de Kasumi. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter Ryô au petit déjeuner et s'était lamentablement enfuie à la première occasion. Pour se donner bonne conscience, elle était passée voir le tableau de messages à la gare et après elle s'était rendue directement au café de son amie. 

- ... ils n'auraient jamais du le laisser partir ! Comment crois-tu que la série va évoluer si nos deux agents préférés sont séparés ? Scully sans Mulder, c'est un peu comme Ryô sans Kaori ! Inimaginable !!

Les poings sur les hanches, Kasumi attendait la réponse de sa patronne et la réaction de Kaori. Le sourire aux lèvres, Miki haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son amie.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Je trouve pas mal le couple Doggett-Reyes et puis c'est la dernière saison alors... qu'en penses-tu Kaori? ... Kaori, tu es avec nous ?

Kaori regarda d'un air hagard ses amies et eut un petit sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien écouté... 

Miki se pencha vers son amie et la regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est Ryô, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas été gentille avec toi depuis ton retour et ça te travaille un peu ? ... Ne t'inquiète pas Kaori, je suis sûre que tu lui as énormément manqué mais il est trop timide pour te l'avouer, tu le connais !

Kaori devint rouge comme une tomate et commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

- Mais non... pas du tout... c'est juste le décalage horaire...

Devant l'air gêné de Kaori, Miki et Kasumi échangèrent un sourire complice qui redoubla d'intensité à l'entrée de Ryô. Ce dernier se précipita directement sur cette chère Miki et reçut un marteau de 1000t décoré de petits palmiers sur sa jolie tête. BANG !!! Kaori entendit un vague " ça faisait longtemps" , grommela un " pourquoi c'est lui que j'ai choisi " et sortit furieuse du café en claquant la porte devant l'air ébahi de ses amies.

Miki s'approcha du visage déformé de Ryô et lui cria aux oreilles.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ryô Saeba ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu penses un peu plus aux sentiments de Kaori et un peu moins à ta libido ! Un des ses jours, tu vas vraiment la perdre !! ... Ryô !! ... Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !!!

Ryô s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et fit signe à Kasumi de lui préparer un café.

- ...

Miki commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et avait une folle envie de le claquer.

- Je ne plaisante pas Ryô ! Tu n'es plus le seul à t'intéresser à Kaori ! Tu sais le beau jeune homme brun dont je t'ai parlé... eh bien... elle m'a avoué qu'il lui plaisait énormément ( Miki s'en voulait un peu de mentir mais elle en avait assez de voir Kaori souffrir)...

- Génial, Kaori va enfin avoir un petit ami !

- Tu n'es pas drôle Ryô ! ... Et puis, après tout fais ce que tu veux !! ... Mais ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où Kaori te laissera tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette pour un homme qui aura un tant soit peu de respect et de sentiments pour elle... Tu t'en mordra les doigts car jamais de ta vie tu ne trouveras une femme qui t'aime et te comprend comme elle.

Ryô en avait assez de cette conversation. Bien sûr que Miki avait raison, bien sûr qu'il risquait de perdre Kaori un jour ou l'autre. Il l'aimait tellement, elle était son rayon de soleil, sa force de vivre. Mais tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il existait une petite chance pour elle de vivre une vie normale, loin du crime et de la violence. Et tant que cette petite voix serait là, il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler ces sentiments. Il avait fait une promesse à son meilleur ami et il la respecterait. Et cela même si le prix à payer était de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. 

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 5 juin, 18h26,

Kaori avait repris du poil de la bête. Après avoir flâné dans les boutiques et après avoir parlé à Akari, son moral était de nouveau au beau fixe. Innocemment, elle avait cru que tout allait changer en un claquement de doigt et que Ryô lui tomberait directement dans les bras. Mais Ryô était Ryô et elle devait faire avec. Regonflée à bloc, elle se remit à l'ouvrage et confectionna un délicieux dîner pour celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ryô lisait une de ses revues érotiques quand il entendit le jolie filet de voix de Kaori. Il avait été plus que surpris de la retrouver d'excellente humeur à son retour vu son départ précipité du café ce matin même. Plus il essayait de la comprendre, moins il y arrivait. Il s'approcha en silence de la cuisine et observa soigneusement sa partenaire. Elle était rayonnante et très attirante dans son petit tablier bleu. Elle portait un de ses tee-shirt à la mode qui ne cachait rien de son ventre plat, un pantacourt en jean qui mettait en valeur ses jolies mollets tout bronzés et, au grand étonnement de Ryô, elle était pieds nus. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la chaîne qui ornait sa cheville et se demanda qui la lui avait offerte. Son cerveau songea tout de suite à cet espèce de gentleman de pacotille dont Miki lui avait parlé et il ressentit aussitôt une vague de jalousie le submerger.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Kaori demanda à Ryô d'aller ouvrir. Traînant les pieds, il s'exécuta et fut étonné de trouver sur le palier Saeko, accompagnée de Mick. Il sauta tout de suite sur son inspectrice préférée mais fut immédiatement arrêté par un coup de massue. BANG !!! Saeko remercia Kaori d'un sourire et enjamba le corps de Ryô pour entrer dans le salon. Mick se pencha sur le corps de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille " Moi j'ai eu droit à une dizaine de baffes!!!".

Kaori avait préparé du café et tout en remplissant les tasses demanda à Saeko la raison de sa visite.

- Je suis venue voir Ryô au sujet du service que je lui ai demandé...

De la fumée s'échappa de la tête de Kaori qui lança un regard meurtrier à son partenaire. Une énorme massue était miraculeusement apparue dans ses mains. Mick et Saeko se recroquevillèrent dans le canapé tandis que Ryô essayait désespérément de s'expliquer.

- Ne t'énerve pas Kaori !!! Je te jure que cette fois Saeko a vraiment besoin de moi !!

Cela ne semblait pas suffire à Kaori. Debout sur le canapé, elle était prête à frapper.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle cette fois? Erika ? Ryoko ? Pamela ? Elle est blonde ? Brune ? Et qui va nous payer ? Le saint esprit peut-être ?

- Non ... Saeko m'a simplement promis de me rembourser toute ma dette et d'un coup.. Oups !!!

Ryô venait de comprendre son erreur et regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir la colère de Kaori quand Mick vint à son secours et se planta devant lui.

- Écoute, Kaori moi aussi je suis dans le coup. Et je t'assure que Saeko a vraiment besoin de notre aide. Laisse-nous t'expliquer. 

Kaori se calma petit à petit et se rassit sur le canapé. Ryô remercia chaleureusement Mick de lui avoir sauver la vie mais se demanda ce que ce geste pouvait bien cacher. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Kaori se tourna vers Saeko qui ne se fit pas prier pour exposer la situation et les nouvelles avancées de l'enquête. 

- Cela fait pratiquement un mois que ce meurtrier n'a pas fait de nouvelle victime et je trouve cela inquiétant. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mis à profit ce temps pour se trouver une nouvelle proie et qu'il ne va pas tarder à frapper de nouveau.

Kaori était un peu déboussolée par les propos de Saeko et remercia Dieu d'avoir pour partenaire et amis des personnes capables de se protéger et de la protéger. Mais réflexion faite, elle se traita d'idiote et se reprocha son manque de cran. Elle était la partenaire de City hunter et se devait de faire face à toutes les situations même les plus dangereuses et les plus violentes. Elle devait être forte et à la hauteur de son associé.

Mick s'approcha de la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette.

- Le problème, Saeko, c'est qu'aucun de mes anciens contacts n'a le moindre petit indice ou information sur ces crimes et, d'après ce que je sais, pour Ryô, c'est la même chose.

Saeko soupira de résignation et se leva du canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je vous demande simplement de rester vigilant et de garder vos oreilles grandes ouvertes. Ce genre de meurtrier finit toujours par commettre une erreur alors soyons sur nos gardes. Je t'appelerai plus tard, Ryô. Bonne soirée !!

En entendant le mot "téléphone", Kaori sauta sur ces pieds et se dirigea vers le meuble de téléphone. Elle fouilla dans différentes factures, en sortit une et la posa sur la table basse.

- Ryô, fais-moi penser de payer le téléphone sinon on va nous le couper... Eh Mick, ça te dirait de dîner avec nous ? Je crois que ce soir je me suis surpassée !!!

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 5 juin, 20h31

Mick et Ryô étaient pitoyablement avachis sur le canapé du salon une main sur leur ventre. Apparemment, ils s'étaient régalés et, au plus grand bonheur de Kaori, incapables d'aller faire une virée dans un de leur cabaret préféré. Kaori leur servit un café bien chaud tandis que Ryô montrait à Mick ses dernières revues érotiques. Ce dernier attendit que Kaori soit dans la cuisine pour questionner son ami.

- Dis-moi Ryô, comment tu fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Kaori est de plus en plus appétissante, tu sais !

Ryô recracha le café qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et tapa sur sa cage thoracique pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il regarda son compère d'un air surpris et fin d'être dégoûté. 

- Mais ça va pas Mick ! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! ... Kaori, appétissante !!! Je crois vraiment que tu as besoin de lunettes ! 

Mick lui pointa un doigt accusateur sous les yeux.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais retirer tes lunettes ! Elle te gâche la vue car, je vais te faire une confidence, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré de femme aussi belle et exceptionnelle que Kaori... Si je n'avais pas Kazue, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde! ... tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller au petit coin...

Ryô s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et comme à son habitude grommela des choses inaudibles. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette journée. Il avait la désagréable impression que tous s'étaient donnés le mot pour lui faire la morale. Kaori et son réveil en douceur, Miki et ses reproches et maintenant Mick qui craquait encore une fois sur sa partenaire. Il était vraiment temps que cette journée se termine. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de verres qui s'écrasaient sur le sol. Il entendit ensuite Kaori jurait, l'appelait et d'un mouvement souple et rapide, il se retrouva dans la cuisine où il la découvrit assise sur le plan de travail. 

- A quoi tu joues, Kaori ?

Il remarqua tout de suite les morceaux de verres sur le sol et les pieds nus de sa partenaire. Si elle marchait dans la cuisine comme ça, elle risquait de s'entailler les pieds. Il grommela encore une fois et fit une geste de la main pour lui dire de ne pas bouger.

- Ca va j'ai compris. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se croit toujours sur une plage d'Hawaï.

Ryô prit le balai et se mit en devoir de nettoyer les débris de verre. Kaori le regardait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres se battre avec la poubelle et la pelle. Sa besogne accomplie, il se retourna vers sa partenaire qui n'avait pas l'air décidé de descendre de son perchoir. Avec un petit sourire, elle lui désigna le sol.

- Je ne veux pas paraître pénible mais il risque de rester des petits morceaux verres et je n'ai pas envie de me couper les pieds. 

Ryô leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de son associée. D'un geste plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au salon. Il remarqua son poids léger, cette légère senteur de vanille et sentit la chaleur de ce jeune corps contre le sien. Lui qui voulait se montrer indifférent, c'était raté. Son cœur battait plus vite et Ryô sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrer une à une. Sur le point de l'installer sur le canapé et donc de retrouver le contrôle de la situation, Ryô se prit les pieds dans une de ses revues qui traînait, comme fait exprès, par terre et se retrouva sur le divan écrasant Kaori de tout son poids. Il pesta, releva la tête mais ne s'était pas rendu compte que son visage était si proche de celui de sa partenaire. Elle le regardait intensément, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux candides dans les siens et attendait un geste de sa part. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu et Ryô sentit ses dernières défenses tomber. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un tel besoin d'aimer une femme. Alors doucement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et BANG!!!

- Oh pardon !!!

Mick Angel regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser la scène. Ryô s'était retrouvé en un éclair prés de la porte de la cuisine comme si le fait de mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et son associée allait effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Malgré la gêne de la situation, la réaction infantile de son ami le fit éclater de rire. Si on pouvait tuer d'un seul regard, Mick Angel serait déjà mort et enterré. Mick lança un oeil vers Kaori et sourit de la voir si troublée et si heureuse à la fois. Il se sentit tout d'un coup de trop et souhaita bonsoir avant de fermer la porte du salon.

Le silence était tel qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche volait. Le plus grand nettoyeur du Japon était complètement dépassé par les évènements et se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Kaori ne bougeait pas et un joli sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ryô se maudissait de n'avoir pas su résister à la tentation et de lui avoir donner de faux espoirs. Car la petite voix était toujours là et Ryô ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter. Il choisit donc la solution de facilité et, d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré, se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

- Kaori, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Loin d'être froissée par ce départ précipité, Kaori se remémora dans les moindres détails la scène qui venait de se passer. Elle se souvint des yeux troublés de son compagnon, la flamme du désir qu'elle y avait décelée. Et même si au final, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, elle venait d'avoir la preuve que Ryô éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et pour l'instant c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Kaori se plaça devant la fenêtre et s'émerveilla devant la ville illuminée. Elle se sentait bien et elle était heureuse. L'avenir s'annonçait plein de surprises et très prometteur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses pieds et elle se félicita, un large sourire éclairant son visage, d'avoir penser à casser ce verre.

****


	3. Kaori passe à l'attaque

****

Chapitre 3 : Kaori passe à l'attaque

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mercredi 6 Juin, 11h31,

Kaori s'étira tranquillement dans son lit et regarda, incrédule, son radio-réveil. Rapidement, elle sauta de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers le cuisine. Elle détestait faire la grâce matinée et rester paresser au lit mais, dans le cas présent, le décalage horaire et son après-midi de ménage non stop lui auront été fatales. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle maugréa contre l'horloge qui affichait fièrement ses 11h31 et se demanda si ça valait vraiment la peine de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais anticipant la réaction de Ryô, elle décida finalement de cuisiner un copieux petit-déjeuner et se mit en oeuvre avec énergie.

Ryô écouta attentivement les bruits émanant de la cuisine et jeta un oeil sur son réveil. 11h31. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Kaori de se lever aussi tard. Il était réveillé depuis plus de trois heures et il était loin d'être en pleine forme. Sa nuit avait été longue et agitée mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi il avait rêvé. Il soupira, se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Il n'avait pas revu Kaori depuis la scène de la veille et ne savait pas encore quel comportement adopté. Tout au fond de lui, il aimerait pouvoir prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras et lui dire dans un sourire ravageur "Alors on en était où ? " Mais il savait pertinemment que le plus juste était de faire comme si rien n'était. Il se traita de lâche et sortit mollement de son lit. 

Ryô n'était pas prêt à voir ça. Kaori, habillée d'une simple nuisette blanche et de la robe de chambre assortie, cuisinait des oeufs brouillés en chantonnant. Ryô resta quelque peu interloqué par ce nouveau comportement et se demanda depuis combien de temps sa partenaire avait abandonné les pyjamas pour les nuisettes. Tout homme normalement constitué ne s'en plaindrait pas mais Ryô, qui faisait justement de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer et sauter sur Kaori, sentit une certaine frustration envahir son corps.

La jeune femme se retourna pour poser les oeufs sur la table de la cuisine quand elle aperçut Ryô. Bien malgré elle, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses joues se colorèrent un peu. Mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et fixait bizarrement le journal sur la table.

- Ryô ? ... Tu tombes bien car j'allais justement te réveiller.

Ryô posa son regard sur sa partenaire qui lui souriait un peu trop tendrement à son goût. Un peu décontenancé par la nouvelle Kaori, il s'installa en silence à la table et lui tendit machinalement sa tasse de café pour qu'elle la remplisse. Sans un regard pour elle, il commença à s'empiffrer pour éviter toute conversation mais fut étonné de voir que Kaori ne mangeait rien. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils et demanda sur un ton peu abrupt:

- Tu ne prends rien ? Tu sais ce n'est pas en faisant attention à ta ligne que tu ressembleras enfin à un vraie femme...

BANG!!! Cette fois-ci le visage de Ryô avait viré au rouge écrevisse et portait les marques du gaufrier, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt comique. Kaori s'était mise debout et essayait de se calmer. Plus elle essayait de comprendre cet homme, moins elle y arrivait. C'en était désespérant !

- Je déjeune avec Dave dans une heure et c'est donc pour cela que je ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner avec toi, ce matin ... Et sache, pour ta gouverne, que bien des femmes aimerait avoir ma silhouette !!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kaori quitta la cuisine et laissa notre cher Ryô en tête à tête avec ses oeufs brouillés. Dave ? Mais qui était donc ce Dave ?

****

Cats'eye café, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mercredi 6 juin, 13h26

Miki observait minutieusement son amie Kaori qui prenait un café avec un beau jeune homme brun. Elle savait simplement qu'il s'appelait Dave Chambers, qu'il était d'origine américaine et qu'il travaillait dans la finance. A vrai dire, elle était un peu inquiète. Face à de beaux yeux bleus et un sourire ravageur, une élégance et une gentillesse innée, il était difficile de ne pas succomber même pour une jeune femme comme Kaori. En plus, il avait oublié d'être bête ! Kasumi était tout de suite tombée sous le charme mais Miki émettait quelques réserves quand à ses véritables intentions. Elle connaissait bien ce genre d'homme et craignait qu'une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait de Kaori, il ne la laisse tomber pour une autre femme. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions quand elle vit Kaori se levait brusquement et quittait le café. Dave ne semblait nullement dérouté par la réaction de son amie et, bien au contraire, en profita pour faire mieux connaissance avec Miki et Kasumi. Il s'installa au bar à la place préféré de ce cher Ryô.

- Je dois vous dire que je ne pensais pas que Kaori avait des amies aussi charmantes.

Kasumi vira au rouge écrevisse alors que Miki fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue. Elle avait eu raison de penser que c'est un beau parleur et un homme à femme. Mais il était beaucoup plus dangereux que Ryô car il était plus patient et beaucoup plus subtil dans ses démarches de séduction. Miki voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Tout sourire, elle lui servit un autre café.

- Kaori m'a dit que vous travaillez dans la finance. Mais vous êtes Américain alors que faites-vous dans notre beau pays ?

- Mon père souhaite s'ouvrir au marché Japonais et implanter une de ses entreprises financières dans l'agglomération de Tokyo. Il m'a envoyé ici pour négocier au mieux et pour me familiariser avec votre culture. Je dois dire que je suis bien content d'avoir pris des cours de japonais en option lorsque j'étais encore à l'université.

Kasumi paraissait surprise mais Miki ne fit aucun commentaire.

- C'est vrai que vous parlez parfaitement notre langue.

BONG !!! La porte du café s'ouvrit violemment sur Kaori traînant Ryô par le col de son tee-shirt et qui, vu se tête, venait de recevoir un ou deux bons coups de massue.

- Tu es vraiment exaspérant, Ryô. Je ne peux pas te laisser deux minutes que tu sautes sur tout ce qui porte une jupe... Mais je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières de gré ou de force !!!!

Kaori était encore une fois en colère et sortit, en guise première leçon, une grosse massue où l'on pouvait lire "10000 t pour le respect de la femme" . Mais, sentant le regard de Dave sur elle, elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits et lâcha précipitamment son marteau et son partenaire qui s'étala par terre. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et ricana bêtement.

- Dave ! Je... je voudrais vous présenter mon partenaire de travail, Ryô Saeba.

Les yeux de Dave s'attardèrent sur l'homme assis en tailleur à même le sol et qui se massait énergiquement la nuque. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. A force d'entendre compliments et éloges sur le compte du célèbre détective privé Ryô Saeba, il s'était forgé une tout autre idée du personnage. Naïvement, il s'attendait à rencontrer un homme charismatique et inquiétant. Un homme, propageant tout autour de lui, un certain sentiment de malaise et de peur. Un homme qui voyait tout et comprenait tout d'un seul regard. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être en face d'un vulgaire enquêteur dont le passe-temps favori se résumait à draguer les jolies filles. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la fascination et la confiance aveugle que Kaori lui portait .Car durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de Ryô et de ses exploits. Dave chercha le regard de son adversaire et rencontra les yeux d'un gamin boudeur. Grand bien lui fasse ! Il était à présent rassurer sur son rival et se réjouit à l'avance du bon fonctionnement de son plan. Il pouvait passer à la seconde partie. Sûre de lui, il se leva et d'une poignée de main remit Ryô debout.

- Dave Chambers. Heureux de vous rencontrer Monsieur Saeba. Vous savez que Kaori ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous ? 

Ryô prit une air surpris et pointa méchamment du doigt son associée.

- Vous parlez bien de cette Kaori là. Cette chose inhumaine qui passe son temps à me taper dessus et m'empêche de rendre heureuses toutes les femmes de la terre !!

Rapide comme l'éclair, Kaori s'empressa d'attraper la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chose inhumaine, espèce de vieux pervers recyclé !! 

BANG !!! PAF !!! Ca faisait une éternité que Ryô n'avait pas reçu de table sur la tête et il en avait même oublier la sensation de douleur que ça procurait. Au lieu de lui en venir en aide, toute la petite bande s'installa au bar laissant le pauvre étalon de Shinjuku aplati sous la table. Péniblement, il se releva et fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissements pour remettre son corps en forme.

Le téléphone portable de Kaori se mit à sonner et elle s'isola pour répondre. Ryô en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de Dave et en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Ryô n'aimait pas ce type et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il tournait autour de sa partenaire. Non, il y avait autre chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

- Vous connaissez Kaori depuis longtemps ... Chambers ?

- Ca fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. C'est Akari qui nous a présenté et je la remercie tous les jours pour ça.

Pour renforcer ses propos, Dave posa un regard langoureux sur Kaori puis revint sur le visage de Ryô pour voir se réaction. Mais rien ! Ryô demeura impassible. 

- Akari m'a dit que Kaori et vous étiez seulement partenaires de travail. Donc rien ne m'empêche de tenter ma chance, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Saeba ?

Ryô n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kaori s'approcha d'eux et tapa sur l'épaule de Ryô.

- C'était Saeko. Elle a des nouvelles et t'attend à l'endroit habituel. Mick sera là aussi.

****

Parc municipal, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mercredi 6 juin, 14h26,

- Saekoooooo ! Et si on partageait un peu d'amour tous les deux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BANG!!!! Ryô goûta à la dureté du banc sur lequel reposait un porte document. Saeko éclata de rire devant le visage pitoyable de Ryô et fit signe à Mick de s'approcher. Les deux hommes s'assirent tranquillement alors que Saeko sortit deux photographie de son porte document et les tendit aux deux hommes. La première représentait une jolie jeune femme pleine de joie de vivre et l'autre la même jeune femme mais, cette fois, après avoir été sauvagement agressée.

- Amy Tikada, 25 ans. Elle a été retrouvée morte, tôt ce matin, dans son appartement. Elle a été battue et violée. Pas de signe d'effraction, appartement nettoyé de fond en comble, aucune preuve matériel. Les voisins n'ont rien entendu. On a juste le témoignage d'une de ses amies qui savait qu'Amy avait un rendez-vous galant hier soir. D'après elle, Amy avait rencontré cet homme la veille et l'avait invité à dîner chez elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu nous dire.

Ryô regarda attentivement les photos. L'assassin n'y avait pas été de main morte et, en passant d'une photo à l'autre, on avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même fille. Mick serra des poings et se demanda ce qui pouvait un homme à faire ça

- Saeko, tu pourrais nous donner une photo de la fille. Je vais la passer à mes informateurs et je pense que Ryô va faire de même. A mon avis, l'assassin a du la rencontrer dans un lieu public et donc il y des chances pour que quelqu'un les ait vus.

Saeko sortit deux enveloppes marrons sur lequel était marqué le prénom des deux hommes.

- J'y ai pensé Mick et j'ai donc récupéré en plus des photos des deux premières victimes. Je vous en ai fait plusieurs copies mais s'il vous en manque, dites-le moi.

Ryô prit l'enveloppe, regarda les différentes photos et la referma.

- Il a très bon goût ce type. Mais je t'avoue que je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à une femme.

Il s'approcha de Saeko et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mick était intrigué par ses messes basses eu curé et tendit l'oreille pour écouter les manigances de Ryô. Il capta quelques mots comme finance, beau gosse et américain. Il crut d'abord que Ryô parlait de lui, après tout il était beau gosse et américain, mais l'argent et lui ça faisait deux. Il suffisait de voir l'état de son compte en banque pour s'en assurer. Saeko sourit, fit un clin d'œil à Mick non s'en avoir repoussé, une fois encore, les avances de Saeba et partit.

Ryô était lui aussi sur le point de partir quand il sentit la main de Mick sur son bras. Il se retourna et fit un bond de dix mètres devant le sourire narquois de son ami.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Ryô ?

Mick donnait de légers coups d'épaules à son ami et affichait toujours ce sourire débile. Ryô croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Mick .

- Je t'en prie Ryô. Hier soir je t'ai surpris sur le point d'embrasser Kaori. Je suppose qu'après mon départ, vous n'en n'êtes pas rester là... Ouh, je t'envie un peu... Kaori est devenue encore plus séduisante depuis son voyage à Hawaï... S'il n'y avait pas Kazue je crois que...

- ...

Ryô ne bronchait pas et cette attitude mit la puce à l'oreille de Mick. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était fait des idées sur la fameuse scène de la veille et que leur relation en était toujours au même stade. Il plaignait sincèrement Kaori et Ryô. Comment deux êtres qui s'aimaient et se respectaient autant pouvaient être aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre? La réponse était loin d'être évidente. Mick savait pertinemment que le problème venait de Ryô et non de Kaori. Il avait simplement peur que Kaori ne se lasse de l'indifférence de Ryô et ne le quitte définitivement, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait aimer un autre homme que lui. Mick sortit une cigarette et en proposa une à son ami qui accepta. 

- J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas bien Ryô ... Kaori t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi ...

Elle pourrait t'apporter tellement de bonheur et toi tu la repousses sans arrêt ... Tu n'as pas vu tous les efforts qu'elle a fait pour toi? ... Sa nouvelle garde-robe, sa gentillesse ... Que veux-tu de plus, Ryô ? 

Ryô exhala une bouffée de cigarette et scruta l'horizon.

- Je veux simplement qu'elle ait une vie normale avec un mari et des enfants. Je veux qu'elle puisse quitter un jour ce monde de violence. Je veux seulement qu'elle reste en vie. 

- Tu sais que le seul désir de Kaori est de rester à tes côtés.

- J'ai promis à Makimura de veiller sur elle et de la protéger et tant qu'elle sera avec moi, elle sera toujours en danger. Tu devrais me comprendre Mick, toi qui connais le milieu.

- Tu risques de la perdre...

Ryô écrasa sa cigarette et s'étira les bras.

- C'est bien là le problème, Mick. Tu sais bien que je déteste perdre ...

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mercredi 6 juin, 18h26,

Ryô était complètement crevé après avoir parcouru la ville pour mettre au courant ses contacts du meurtrier qui continuait à sévir en ville. Il était mort de faim et espérait que Kaori lui ait mitonné de bons petits plats comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais ce qu'il vit en entrant dans le salon ne présageait rien de bon. Kaori était assise sur le canapé mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'était qu'elle pleurait. Son visage était caché dans un mouchoir en papier qui n'allait vraisemblablement pas tarder à atterrir sur la table de salon avec les autres mouchoirs usagés. Kaori semblait désespérée et son corps était secoué de sanglots. Ryô retint sa respiration. Il détestait voir une femme pleurait surtout si cette femme était sa coéquipière. Des milliers de questions s'imposèrent à son esprit. Kaori pleurait-elle à cause de lui ou à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier soir ? Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessée plus qu'à l'accoutumé ? Son cerveau se rappela alors des propos tenus par Dave. Peut-être que ce dernier avait été trop entreprenant avec elle ? Kaori n'avait pas l'habitude des hommes et cet idiot en avait sûrement profité. Ryô sentit la rage montait ne lui. Si jamais cet ordure se présentait devant lui, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau. Ryô s'approcha doucement du canapé, s'installa prés de sa partenaire et lui toucha gentiment l'épaule. 

- Kaori, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kaori tressaillit au contact de la main de son partenaire sur son épaule et leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Elle semblait un peu égarée et plongea ses yeux embarrassés dans ceux de son associé. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors elle se glissa dans les bras protecteurs de Ryô et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ryô était encore une fois décontenancé par le comportement de Kaori mais au lieu de la repousser, il la berça doucement en lui caressant le dos. Il aimait la tenir dans ses bras et la sentir si proche de lui. Son regard balaya distraitement le salon et c'est là qu'il comprit. Plusieurs vidéocassettes étaient éparpillées sur la table basse, un pot de glace à moitié vide gisait par terre et un paquet de mouchoirs pratiquement vide trônait sur le divan. Le regard de Ryô se posa sur le magnétoscope allumé et d'un geste, qu'il voulut rapide et précis, il attrapa la télécommande et le mit en route. L'écran noir de la télévision fit place à une scène d'enterrement avec différents personnages de fiction que Ryô connaissait de vue. Et là le ridicule de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Kaori était en train de regarder une de ses séries à l'eau de rose et à en juger par sa réaction, un de ses personnages préférés était mort. Il leva les yeux au ciel et d'un voix qu'il voulait indifférente demanda:

- Qui est mort ? 

Ryô relâcha Kaori et prit une vidéocassette qui traînait sur la table. Il lut à haute voix " Top Models - épisodes du lundi 29 mai au vendredi 2 juin " et regarda sa partenaire d'un air réprobateur. Kaori savait très bien qu'elle avait profité de la situation et Ryô détestait plus que tout être pris pour un imbécile. Et à cet instant très précis, il se sentait complètement ridicule. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Kaori, il réagissait toujours sans réfléchir. Il se leva, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et éteignit la télévision.

- Ca t'amuse tant que ça de me ridiculiser ?

Kaori culpabilisait un petit peu. Dés qu'elle avait aperçut Ryô et ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, elle ne s'était pas posée de question et en avait profité. Il était tellement rare qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la cajole un peu, même qu'il fasse attention à elle qu'elle avait foncé. Elle le regrettait un peu maintenant car Ryô semblait vraiment en colère. Ses yeux paraissaient plus noirs et plus sombres que d'habitude et Kaori savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle devint toute rouge et focalisa son regard sur ses pieds.

- Je suis désolée... J'étais tellement prise par ce que je regardais que je n'ai pas réfléchi ... Je n'ai jamais voulu te jouer un vilain tour ...

Kaori semblait sincèrement désolée mais Ryô ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle essayait tout simplement de le séduire. Son comportement depuis son retour allait dans ce sens mais Ryô ne voulait pas se laisser piéger. Il ne céderait pas et Kaori devait prendre conscience de ça.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu te mettais dans des états pareils pour des feuilletons. Je trouve ça tellement stupide et infantile. C'est pas en regardant ça que tu vas grandir et devenir une vraie femme.

Kaori sentit la colère la gagner. Ryô lui parlait comme à une gamine et ça l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Elle avait 28 ans maintenant et il serait peut-être temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle se leva du canapé et, rouge de colère, se posta devant lui.

- Je te trouve gonflé de me dire ça Ryô. Tu me traites comme une gamine alors que Miki et Kasumi, qui regardent les mêmes feuilletons que moi, sont pour toi des femmes à part entière. 

Ryô adorait voir sa partenaire en colère. Ses yeux brillants laissaient entrevoir l'être passionné qui se dissimulait sous sa carapace de femme forte. Ryô croisa négligemment ses bras derrière son cou et se mit à bailler.

- Le jour où je te considérerais comme un vraie femme sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Tu es et tu resteras toujours un garçon manqué... Mais tu sais il y a des hommes qui aiment ça !!!

Ryô lui tapa doucement l'épaule et se mit à rigoler. Kaori avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait et ça serait toujours comme ça. Elle pourrait avoir les cheveux longs, portait des vêtements plus féminins et plus élégants qu'il la verrait toujours comme un garçon manqué. Elle avait mal, très mal. Son manque de gentillesse l'avait blessé au plus profond d'elle-même. Le pensait-il vraiment ou était-ce encore une de ses taquineries pour cacher ses vrais sentiments ? Kaori tenta alors de croiser son regard mais tout ce qu'elle y perçut fut encore plus douloureux. De la moquerie et une certaine indifférence. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout à coup et les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Mais elle ne pleurait pas devant lui. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Pas encore. Droite comme la justice, Kaori passa près de son partenaire et, avant de quitter le salon, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu n'arrives à draguer qu'en rêve !!

Alors que la porte du salon se refermait, Ryô reçut de plein fouet une massue " Roi de la Crapule - 10 000 t " venant de nulle part et l'écrasant contre un mur. Le nez complètement écrasé et les dents de devant pratiquement inexistantes, Ryô se demanda en ricanant comment elle arrivait à lui faire ça même à travers une porte ! 

****

Immeuble de Rhô Shaba, quartier de Shinkyo,

Chambre de Kaori,

Mercredi 6 juin, 19h31,

Kaori venait de prendre une très longue douche ce qui apaisa un peu ses tourments. Après avoir enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt, elle prit la photo posée sur sa table de chevet et regarda attentivement son frère. Elle savait que la vie ne serait jamais facile dès lors qu'elle devenait la partenaire de City Hunter. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais une jeune femme comme les autres dont la vie tournait autour d'une maison, d'un mari, d'enfants et d'un travail. Très peu pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle voulait simplement rester auprès de Ryô et l'aidait le plus possible dans cette vie difficile et ingrate. Depuis prés de huit ans maintenant, elle essayait de montrer à Ryô qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Mais lui n'avait pas arrêter de la repousser, de lui cacher et même de la laisser en dehors de certain problème.Comme Makimura d'ailleurs. Kaori se mit alors à sourire. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée qu'il faisait tout ça pour la protéger. La protéger à la demande de son frère. Mais elle aussi était là pour le protéger et pour l'aimer. Et malgré tout ce que Ryô Saeba pouvait dire ou déclarer, Kaori savait qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Ses yeux, la veille, n'avaient pas menti. Elle embrassa la photo de son frère et murmura un timide "merci". Kaori se sentit plus légère, plus sereine. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras, pas encore. Elle se sentait prête à conquérir le monde.

****


	4. Un dîner mouvementé

****

Chapitre 4 : un dîner mouvementé !

The Sullivan's Café, quartier des affaires,

Vendredi 8 juin, 19h04,

D'un geste vif, l'homme interpella le jeune serveur qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la jolie blonde qui était assise à trois tables de lui. Gêné d'avoir était surpris ainsi, le garçon s'approcha rapidement des nouveaux clients et, les mains un peu tremblantes, prit leur commande.

- Une téquila pour moi. Et... un double whisky sec pour mon ami. Je crois qu'il en a bien besoin.

Une fois le serveur parti, l'homme se mit à ricaner bêtement et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça, hein Chambers ?

Le visage crispé et tendu, Dave regardait avec un dégoût non dissimulé l'homme qui était devenu par la force des choses son partenaire de "travail". Ce sourire qu'il affichait en toute circonstance l'exaspéra au plus au point et l'envie irrépressible de lui refaire le portrait lui démangea insidieusement les doigts. Alors pour ne plus à avoir à soutenir ce regard si empreint d'ironie et de vice, Dave détourna la tête et fixa son attention sur la belle blonde qui avait accaparé l'esprit du jeune serveur quelques minutes plus tôt. Un nom se mit à résonnait dans sa tête. Jack Lemon. Tout un programme. Connu aux États-Unis comme étant un tueur sans scrupules et sans aucune pitié, Lemon était surtout reconnu pour être diablement efficace et sérieux dans son travail. On racontait qu'il ne discutait jamais les ordres. Qu'il les exécutait sans broncher et encaissait son du pour mieux disparaître ensuite. Et maintenant, il était au Japon. Pour quelles raisons ? Dave n'en avait aucune idée. Et comble de l'ironie, Dave savait pertinemment qu'avec ses beaux yeux bleus mais totalement vide d'expression, ses cheveux noirs peignés en arrière et ce corps athlétique mis en valeur par un costume de prix, son soi-disant partenaire ne passait pas inaperçu et donnait même l'image d'un homme respectable et ayant réussi dans la vie. La jeune femme blonde répondit d'un sourire ravageur au coup d'œil de Dave. Visiblement, il lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Hé ! T'es pas là pour draguer, Chambers !... Je te préviens tout de suite que si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, ton père comptera ses beaux billets de banque entre quatre planches et loin de son fils chéri.

Dave serra les poings de rage. Il se sentait complètement impuissant face à un homme tel que Lemon et complètement perdu face à l'homme, caché dans l'ombre, qui tirait les ficelles de toute cette sordide histoire. Il l'avait eu deux ou trois fois au téléphone mais malheureusement, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de son identité et n'avait donc, pour l'instant, aucune opportunité de se sortir de là. Il avait beau chercher, analyser la situation dans tous les sens, il était bel et bien sous la coupe de ces cinglés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dave se mit à soupirer bruyamment et sursauta quand Jack tapa violemment sur la table pour capter son attention

- Tu m'écoutes Chambers ?!!!! ... Bien. Je veux que tu places ces caméras miniatures dans son appart. Il y en a quatre : une pour la cuisine, le salon et deux pour les chambres. N'oublie pas d'appuyer sur le bouton d'enregistrement et de me passer un coup de fil quand t'auras fini le boulot... Au fait, chaque disque peut contenir jusqu'à une semaine de données donc on te laissera tranquille tout ce temps là.

Sur ces mots, Jack posa une petite mallette sur la table dans laquelle se trouvaient les quatre petites caméras. Elle étaient si minuscules que Dave n'aurait aucun problème à les dissimuler dans sa veste. Il en prit une dans ses mains et l'étudia attentivement.

- Technologie de pointe. Autonomie de plus de 150 heures. Tu ouvres le volet sur la droite et tu y trouveras toute les commandes : lecture, enregistrement, avance rapide... T'inquiète pas, les disques sont déjà installés.

Lemon regarda sa montre, se leva brusquement en jurant et balança quelques billets sur la table. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir :

- Et pas de conneries, Chambers ! Tu ne voudrais pas causer du chagrin à ta petite maman et à ta petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux remplis de haine, Dave observa, les mains cramponnant sa chaise, le tueur quitter le café non sans avoir avant donner son numéro de téléphone à la jolie blonde de la table d'à côté.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Chambre de Kaori Makimura, 

Vendredi 8 juin, 19h26,

Kaori admira une dernière fois sa jolie silhouette dans le miroir. Ce soir, elle portait une robe longue mauve à bretelles et fendue sur le côté. A la fois féminine et pratique, Kaori en était tombée sous le charme dés qu'elle l'avait vue dans la vitrine du magasin d'Eriko. Satisfaite de son image, Kaori s'apprêtait à descendre à la cuisine lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui gratter au niveau du cou et s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de couper l'étiquette. Elle fit une grimace en redécouvrant le prix de sa robe et se dit que si Ryô découvrait sa petite folie, il ne serait pas content du tout. Elle grimaça encore une fois. De toute manière, depuis mercredi soir, c'était à peine si elle avait eu la chance de croiser son chemin et de lui parler. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il travaille dur pour retrouver le meurtrier qui terrorisait Tokyo mais de là à oublier l'existence même de sa partenaire, il y avait des limites quand même !Elle avait l'impression de ne servir qu'à préparer les repas et à tenir propre l'appartement de Monsieur ! Kaori se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Quelle idée avait-t-elle eu d'organiser ce stupide dîner !!! Sourires à tout va, conversation forcée et Dave pendant 3 heures non-stop. Kaori sentit toute son énergie la quitter. Elle supportait plus en plus difficilement ce fils à papa américain. Non pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas sympathique. Mais sa fâcheuse tendance à lui jouer son numéro de séducteur dès qu'ils étaient ensemble commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Toute flattée qu'elle l'était au début, Kaori trouvait Dave de plus en plus étouffant. Et puis, elle le trouvait bizarre et inquiétant quelquefois. Il la fixait d'une drôle de manière lui faisant vraiment peur mais elle préférait ne rien dire à Ryô. Il allait encore la traiter de petite fille, lui dire qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule et elle savait au fond qu'il avait raison. Reprenant courage, Kaori se remit debout et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle était une femme maintenant et elle allait s'expliquer avec Dave. Comme une jeune femme indépendante et sûre d'elle ? Kaori plaqua alors un joli sourire sur son visage légèrement maquillé et sortit de sa chambre.

****

Chambre de Ryô Saeba,

Vendredi 8 juin, 19h31,

Ryô regarda avec un sourire de satisfaction l'image que lui renvoyait la glace. Il était comme le bon vin, il se bonifiait avec l'âge. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante et Ryô avait une certaine hâte de se retrouver face à ce Dave Chambers. Depuis mercredi, Kaori avait beaucoup vu son amie Akari et par la même occasion ce cher Chambers. Ryô s'était même surpris à surveiller sa partenaire plusieurs jours de suite. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il préférait garder un oeil sur ses fréquentations car il devait bien avouer que Dave était un bel homme, même s'il n'était pas aussi séduisant que lui bien sûr. Et il ne doutait pas que Kaori puisse être tombée sous la charme. Alors que Ryô regardait la montre que sa partenaire lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire, il entendit une porte se fermer et des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers le salon. C'était le signe que les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Un sourire débile se dessina sur son visage. Il se délectait déjà de percer à jour les véritables intentions de Dave. C'est alors que la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Vendredi 8 juin, 19h31

Kaori finissait de dresser la table lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Les bras chargés de plateaux d'amuse-gueule et autres petits fours préparés par ses soins, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander l'aide de son partenaire.

- Ryô va ouvrir, s'il te plaît !

Ryô ouvrit la porte d'un geste un peu trop brusque pour la circonstance et se retrouva nez à nez avec Akari et Dave, visiblement surpris par cet entrée en matière. Le regard de Ryô se posa d'abord sur Akari, ravissante dans sa robe verte, mais il se rappela, un peu déçu, qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle venait d'avoir une bébé. Bien que sa morale soit peu recommandable, il ne s'attaquait jamais à de jeunes mamans, surtout cette maman était en plus la meilleure amie de sa partenaire. Souriant de satisfaction, Ryô se tourna alors vers un Dave visiblement perplexe. Loin s'en faut, Ryô Saeba était, aujourd'hui, dans toute sa splendeur et dans toute sa force et Dave allait comprendre à qui il avait affaire. La main tendue, le meilleur nettoyeur de Japon attendait que son invité réponde à son geste.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu du mal à trouver l'immeuble, Chambers.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent quelques instants. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Akari toussoter que Ryô s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Partiellement caché par Dave, il distingua un landau de bébé et plusieurs sacs posés à terre.

- Je suppose que nous avons affaire au petit Toshi?

Akari eut un petit sourire et poussa le landau jusqu'au salon. Kaori vint à la rencontre de ses amis, leur fit un signe de la main et se dirigea directement vers le bébé. Elle se mit à faire des grimaces, des bruits bizarres et Ryô se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée sur la tête. Akari se mit à rire doucement.

- Kaori est dingue de Toshi et je crois que c'est réciproque. Vous savez Ryô, elle ferait une excellente mère.

Dave s'était installé sur le canapé et regardait Kaori d'un drôle d'air. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que Ryô Saeba pouvait être aussi impressionnant et si charismatique quand il s'en donnait la peine. Mais ce n'était certainement pas Saeba qui allait l'empêcher de mener à bien ses projets et à protéger sa famille. Et Kaori par la même occasion. Ryô arriva sur ces mornes pensées et proposa un verre de whisky à son invité qui accepta naturellement.

- Vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées, Chambers.

Dave était mal à l'aise. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il s'attaquait au plus grand tueur de Japon et, que si jamais ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose, il pourrait dire au revoir à la vie et à celle de son père. 

- Je me demandais comment une fille aussi extraordinaire que Kaori pouvait faire un travail aussi dangereux que le votre... Vous savez, Monsieur Saeba, Kaori n'a pas seulement un physique de rêve mais elle a aussi un cœur en or. Et pour être totalement franc, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. 

Ryô avala son whisky de travers. Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas entendre ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre un des personnages de séries à l'eau de rose que Kaori affectionnait tant. Ryô avait raison de se méfier, c'était un beau parleur.

- Vous voulez rire ou quoi ???... Kaori passe tout son temps à me taper dessus avec ses énormes massues !!!! Elle a un cœur de pierre Chambers, je vous l'assure !!!!

Comme sorti de nulle part, Ryô reçut un énorme sac sur la tête et, surpris, s'écroula sur le canapé. Il parvint difficilement à articuler :

- Je vous l'avais bien dit... 

Dave l'observa attentivement. D'habitude très psychologue, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner la personnalité de cet homme et encore moins à le comprendre. Alors il reprit une rasade de whisky et se replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

L'atmosphère était un peu tendue et Kaori remarqua tout de suite que Ryô et Dave ne s'appréciaient pas. Elle en ressentit un certain soulagement et une certaine satisfaction et se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour elle et son partenaire. Comme la sonnette retentit, Kaori traversa d'un pas rapide le salon et ouvrit la porte à Mick, Falcon et Miki. Elle se sentit tout de suite revigorée devant les sourires de ses amis de toujours. Mick était particulièrement élégant dans son costume gris qu'il avait du louer pour la soirée et Miki était toujours aussi resplendissante lorsqu'elle était au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Ce costume te va très bien, Mick. Je suis ravie que tu sois des nôtres, ce soir.

Mick offrit un bouquet de roses à Kaori qui se mit instantanément à rougir. Mick Angel était, lui aussi, un séducteur invétéré mais dans un style plus élégant que Ryô.

- Un simple bouquet de roses pour la plus belle des roses !!!

Kaori se sentit particulièrement gênée par le geste de Mick mais surtout très flattée. Ils étaient restés très proches malgré Kazue et Ryô et elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Elle l'adorait et lui ne ratait jamais une occasion de la séduire.

- Miki, ma douce Miki, que tu es belle dans cette robe !!!

Ryô s'élança vers Miki avec une telle fougue qu'il emporta avec lui le magnifique bouquet de roses de Mick et le piétina sans ménagement. 

- Ryôoooooo !!! Espèce de vieil obsédé lubrique !!! Je te jure que tu vas la sentir passer celle-là !!!!!!!!!!!!

Le sang de Kaori ne fit qu'un tour. BANG !!!! Un énorme marteau de 10000t s'abattit sur Ryô faisant un trou béant dans l'entrée de l'appartement. D'un sourire complice, Falcon et Mick prirent un malin plaisir à enfoncer leur ami encore plus dans le sol et, morts de rire, suivirent les demoiselles dans le salon.

***********************************

Le dîner avait été succulent et Kaori avait démontré encore une fois à ses amis ses talents culinaires. Falcon lui demanda gentiment de donner quelques cours de cuisine à Miki alors que Mick essaya à mainte reprise de se faire inviter à tous les repas, Kazue étant absente pendant une semaine. Comme à son habitude, Ryô avait tout dévoré et taquinait de temps en temps sa partenaire. D'ailleurs, Kaori lui avait délicatement enfoncé sa fourchette dans la main droite lorsqu'il avait sorti sa théorie selon laquelle elle cuisinait comme un homme parce qu'elle était un vrai garçon manqué. Bref, tout le monde avait bien ri et sympathisé et même Akari, un peu timide d'habitude, s'était rapidement détendue. Dave, quant à lui, s'était installé côté de Kaori et n'avait pas beaucoup parler pendant le repas. Ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il ne ratait pas une seule miette de la conversation. Mais il restait sur ses gardes car il avait tout de suite senti le regard pesant et soupçonneux de Ryô dés qu'il avait franchi la porte d'entrée. 

Les invités étaient passés au salon et Ryô avait mis une musique d'ambiance. Alors que Kaori s'affairait à la cuisine, Akari sortit de son sac les photos de vacances qu'elle venait de faire développer. Il y avait dix pochettes de photos et la jeune femme les posa méthodiquement sur la table basse. Kaori rejoignit le groupe un grand plateau dans les mains et servit le café. Elle vit les pochettes sur la table et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait des doubles de toutes les photos que tu as prises?

Akari haussa les épaules et tendit les pochettes de photos à Falcon, Miki, Ryô et Mick.

- J'ai fait la même chose pour Dave alors...

Kaori la remercia d'un large sourire et prit une gorgée de café. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les rires, les cris d'exclamation, les cris de ravissement de ses amis. Mick la complimenta sur le choix de son bikini alors que Ryô restait curieusement silencieux. Elle entendit un " _Kaori en maillot de bain, ça fait même fuir les requins_" et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard plongea directement dans celui de Ryô et fut surprise d'y découvrir de la tendresse et même une pointe d'admiration. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Au lieu d'être heureuse, Kaori sentit la tristesse envahir peu à peu son cœur et sortit sur la balcon pour se rafraîchir et s'isoler.

***********************************

Pensivement, Kaori regardait les milliers d'étoiles qui étincelaient dans le ciel, en ce soir de juin. Elle se sentait tout à coup d'humeur mélancolique mais elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voit comme ça. Elle était comme fatiguée de ce jeu incessant et frustrant que Ryô menait depuis prés de huit ans maintenant. La lune était immense dans le ciel et Kaori se demanda si son frère pouvait la voir de là où il était.

- Pourquoi cet air triste ?

A ces mots, Kaori se retourna et vit Mick Angel sortir de la pénombre. Il avait une cigarette à la main et affichait toujours ce sourire si débordant de gentillesse. Kaori s'appuya de nouveau à la balustrade et Mick l'imita. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et leurs bras se frôlaient légèrement.

- Depuis quand espionnes-tu les demoiselles, Mick ?

Kaori constata l'absurdité de la question et, en souriant, fit un geste de la main pour l'empêcher de répondre. Son ton se voulait joyeux et plein d'entrain mais Mick y décela une légère tristesse.

- C'est un de mes talents cachés... Pourquoi es-tu si triste tout à coup ?

Kaori remit nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas triste Mick... J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air... 

Mick n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment ce que Kaori voulait lui cacher.

- Tu es comme un livre ouvert, Kaori. On voit tout de suite ce que tu penses sur ton visage. Et là, je te dis que tu es triste.

Cette psychanalyse de pacotille exaspéra Kaori. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser un peu seule avec ses idées noires ? De toute manière, comme à chaque fois elle arriverait à trouver le force d'y faire face. Alors pourquoi vouloir en parler ? 

- Tu parles comme Ryô, Mick !! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me reproche de ne pas savoir cacher mes sentiments !! ... Mais j'en ai marre de tout ça !! .. Je suis comme je suis et si ça déplaît tant que ça à Ryô... eh bien... eh bien... tant pis pour lui... je supporte bien tous les jours ses pitreries, ses moqueries et son attitude déplaisante envers les femmes !!!

Ouah!!! Kaori était très remontée contre Ryô. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser et Mick se demanda si ce n'était pas en fin de compte une très bonne chose. Le problème, c'était que Kaori devait exploser devant Ryô et non devant lui.

- Tu te rends compte Mick que ça fait huit ans qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on mange ensemble, qu'on veille l'un sur l'autre et rien... rien du tout... je suis une femme après tout et lui c'est un homme... est-ce trop demander un peu de tendresse et de chaleur de sa part !!! ... je ne lui demande pas la lune à ce que je sache, je veux juste qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi et à mes sentiments !!!

Kaori était rouge comme une tomate et le ton de sa voix avait monté d'un cran. Mais tout d'un coup, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler à son ami et se sentit encore plus mal. Mick regardait avec douceur et compassion le visage cramoisi de Kaori. Il chercha ses yeux mais le jeune femme détournait volontairement la tête.

- Je suis désolée Mick... je me suis un peu emportée... je crois que c'est le champagne... dès que je bois un petit peu, je parle à tort et à travers... s'il te plaît, oublie tout ce que je viens de dire... Ryô a raison, je devrais réfléchir un peu plus avant de parler...

Mick écrasa sa cigarette par terre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ouvrira les yeux un jour ou l'autre... il faut juste que tu sois un peu plus patiente, Kaori... Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne voit pas la belle jeune femme que tu es devenue, les efforts que tu fais pour lui plaire... je t'assure Kaori, tes efforts seront récompensés et bien au-delà de ce que tu espérais...

Les paroles de Mick firent un bien énorme à Kaori qui prit une profonde inspiration et sourit à son ami. Mick avait raison et même si ça faisait toujours aussi mal, elle se devait d'attendre que Ryô soit prêt à se livrer et à se donner totalement. Spontanément, elle prit tendrement Mick dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Mick ? Tout serait si simple alors...

A ces mots, Mick le séducteur reprit le dessus sur Mick le confident et profita de la situation pour palper le corps si ferme et si parfait de Kaori. BANG !!! Un pot de fleur sur la tête, Mick rigola comme un imbécile et se gratta le cou.

- Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre Mick, je connais déjà la réponse... 

Kaori le regardait méchamment, les poings sur les hanches et l'air contrariée, quand soudain elle se mit à éclater de rire. Elle riait tellement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et hoqueta difficilement:

- Je t'adore Mick!!! Tu arrives toujours à me remonter le moral !!

Elle essaya de se calmer et y arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se pencha vers son ami, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et souffla avant de rentrer dans le salon :

- Merci.

Mick resta quelques instants bouche bée, caressa la joue où Kaori avait déposé un baiser et se remit debout. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, il pivota sur sa gauche et déclara : 

- Tu es un sacré veinard Ryô ! Si une femme comme Kaori m'avait offert son cœur, je t'assure que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde !

Une fois seule, Ryô sortit de l'ombre ( c'est une manie chez les tueurs professionnels ou quoi !!!) et regarda une photo de Kaori prenant la pose en maillot de bain sur une des plages d'Hawaï. Il sourit discrètement et la glissa dans sa poche.

***************************************

Kaori avait rejoint ses amis quand Ryô regagna le salon. A vrai dire, il était un peu déçu de l'attitude de Dave. Il s'attendait à voir un beau parleur en action et c'est à peine si ce dernier avait ouvert la bouche. Tout ce que ce jeune financier savait faire, c'était regarder, admirer et coller sa partenaire. Et tout ce cinéma commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourtant quelque chose d'autre le gênait et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Kaori. Ce type était faux et Ryô voulait découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. Pensif, Ryô observa ses invités. Akari, Miki et Kaori étaient en pleine conversation et vu l'expression de leurs visages, la discussion semblait des plus sérieuses. Quant à Mick, il s'évertuait à expliquer ses meilleures techniques de drague à un Dave très intéressé et devant un Falcon au bord de la crise de rire. Ryô hésita entre se joindre au groupe de filles ou au groupe d'hommes mais son esprit pervers fit rapidement pencher la balance. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'assit silencieusement à côté de Miki et, feignant de vouloir entendre le débat, prit un malin plaisir à enserrer la taille fine de sa voisine pour tendre l'oreille. Miki hurla de surprise et, en moins de temps pour le dire, Falcon prit Ryô par les pieds, fit une dizaine de tours sur lui-même et l'encastra dans le mur de la salle de séjour. Kaori se cacha les yeux d'un air contrarié et entendit les pleurs du petit Toshi qui dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre.

- C'est malin, Ryô !! A cause des tes singeries, le petit Toshi s'est réveillé !!

Kaori était une fois de plus en colère contre son partenaire et attrapa le bras Akari qui s'apprêtait à aller consoler son fils.

- Laisse Akari, je vais m'en occuper! ... Après tout c'est à cause de mon crétin d'associé que ton bébé s'est réveillé ! 

Un dernier regard mauvais pour ce pauvre Ryô gisant dans le mur, Kaori se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite, c'était que Dave avait pris le même chemin qu'elle.

****

Chambre de Ryô Saeba,

Vendredi 8 juin, 23h26,

Après avoir vérifié que Kaori se dirigeait bien vers sa chambre, Dave pénétra silencieusement dans celle de Ryô. Il avait réussi à placer discrètement les caméras dans la cuisine et dans le salon mais ici "le travail" était un peu plus délicat. Impatient d'en terminer, il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et nota avec une certaine ironie la présence de posters de femmes nues sur plusieurs murs de la chambre. Un peu trop vulgaire à son goût d'ailleurs. Avec rapidité et efficacité, Dave plaça minutieusement une caméra miniature dans la plante posée sur une commode proche du lit. Il vérifia que le disque y était bien inséré et appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher l'enregistrement. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de ce geste et se demanda en sortant de la chambre s'il pourrait un jour se regarder encore dans une glace. 

****

Chambre de Kaori Makimura, 

Vendredi 8 juin, 23h31,

Dave attendit patiemment que Kaori sorte de sa chambre pour y pénétrer. Il devait se dépêcher sinon Akari ou même Ryô risquait de se demander où il était passé et ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer. Une fois seul dans la pièce, Dave prit un plaisir évident à découvrir l'univers dans lequel Kaori évoluait. Il remarqua sur sa table de nuit une photo d'elle posant avec un homme portant des lunettes, une petite boîte en velours et sur le sol une petite massue en métal. Il ouvrit ensuite une petite armoire et eut la surprise d'y trouver des dizaines de massues. Il se mit à sourire malgré lui. Elle était étonnante. Attachante. Et il l'aimait. Il en était intimement persuadé. Mais il n'était pas là pour penser à ça. Tout en essayant de faire le minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le petit Toshi, il se mit au travail. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dave sentit son portable vibrer et d'un geste agacé prit la communication.

__

- Chambers.

- _Pourquoi chuchotez-vous, Dave ?_

( Dave comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas Lemon au bout du fil mais l'autre homme )

- A cause du petit Toshi naturellement !!!

- ....

- C'est pas grave... Je croyais que je devais appeler une fois le travail fini.

- C'est terminé ?

( Le visage tendu, Dave jeta lança un oeil à l'endroit où il avait caché la caméra )

- A l'instant... Bon sang, mais dites-moi qui vous êtes à la fin !!!!!

- Pour l'instant, il est bien plus sage que vous ne connaissiez pas mon nom.

( Dave se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux. )

- Comment va mon père ?

- Votre père? ... Je crois qu'il apprécie moyennement la petite cellule que nous lui avons si gentiment préparée pour son séjour parmi nous. Il est vrai qu'il était habitué au Palace et au luxe. La transition doit être dure.

( Dave fulminait et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de hurler. Son regard se posa sur la photo de Kaori légèrement éclairée par la veilleuse.)

- J'ai obéi aux ordres sans rechigner alors je pense que j'ai droit à une petite faveur.

- Une faveur ?

- Kaori. Elle n'a rien avoir avec City Hunter. Ce n'est ni une meurtrière ni même une professionnelle. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

- C'est la partenaire de Saeba, non ? Partenaire dans tout les sens du terme si j'en crois ce que l'on raconte.

- Non !!! Il n'y a rien entre eux, je vous l'assure. Elle n'est ni sa petite amie et encore moins sa maîtresse !... Laissez-la tranquille !

- C'était donc vrai ! Vous êtes tombé sous le charme de cette fille... Mais désolé pour vous, Chambers, cette jeune fille est justement le pilier central de mon plan. Je la garde.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne la touchez pas !!

(Rires )

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier ?Allons ressaisissez-vous ! Retrouvez-moi demain matin à l'endroit habituel et oubliez cette fille... pour votre propre survie et celle de votre père.

- Attendez !!! ... Et merde !!! 

Alors qu'il balança d'un geste rageur son portable sur le lit de Kaori, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Dave ? Je suis venu chercher Toshi car Akari voudrait rentrer... mais... tu m'as l'air bien énervé. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Dave posa son regard torturé sur la jeune femme et décela une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses jolis yeux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui alors que lui s'apprêtait à la poignarder dans le dos. Comment pouvait-il encore la regarder bien en face ? Quel homme était-il donc? Que pouvait-il faire ? Le cerveau de Dave avait un peu de mal à fonctionner quand Kaori se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Une idée émergea alors dans son esprit embrumé d'une manière soudaine. S'il arrivait à la convaincre de partir avec lui, peut-être pourrait-il encore la sauver ? 

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien... Mais attends un peu Kaori... On a pas eu une minute à nous pour discuter de toute la soirée... Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore à quel point tu es magnifique dans cette tenue.

Kaori entendit la petite sonnette d'alarme résonnée dans sa tête. Visiblement, Dave avait envie de la séduire et tout ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle devait trouver un moyen de repousser ses avances sans pour autant le vexer. Et il était peut-être temps qu'elle s'explique sérieusement avec lui.

- Écoute Dave, il y a un bébé qui dort ici. Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour avoir ce genre de conversation... (elle réfléchit quelques instants)... Suis-moi.

****

Chambre de Ryô Saeba,

Vendredi 8 juin, 23h31,

Dave ne se fit pas prier et suivit Kaori jusqu'à la chambre de Ryô. Elle laissa passer son ami le premier mais ne ferma pas complètement la porte. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa conversation. Il remarqua tout de suite son manque d'enthousiasme et se dit que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. 

- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée à l'idée de me parler... Aurais-je dit quelque chose de déplaisant ?

Kaori regrettait un peu son comportement car, en fin de compte, si elle avait des reproches à faire, ce n'était certainement pas à Dave et encore moins à Mick de les subir. Elle se força à sourire et attendit la suite.

- Il faut que je t'avoue, Kaori, que tu me plais énormément... je te trouve merveilleusement belle, intelligente, généreuse, et plus encore et je me disais qu'on pourrais essayer de passer le vitesse supérieure tous les deux ? Que penses-tu d'un voyage romantique dans les îles rien que toi et moi ?

Ouah !!!!!!! Kaori resta quelque peu abasourdie par cette déclaration si subite et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges mais son cœur battait normalement. Dave avait beau être séduisant et plein d'attentions, elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin pas comme elle aimait Ryô. 

- J'ai encore une affaire à régler au Japon mais tu pourrais partir quelques jours en avance et profiter un peu du soleil... Que dirais-tu de la semaine prochaine ?

Dave était assez satisfait de son plan. Avec son influence et l'aide financière de son entreprise, il pourrait facilement aider Kaori à quitter le pays incognito. C'était assez risquer mais il devait tenter l'affaire. Il resta complètement abasourdi quand Kaori refusa nette sa proposition.

- Je suis désolée, Dave, si je t'ai donné une fausse impression mais... je... je te considère comme un ami et pas plus.

La déception et l'incompréhension se lurent successivement sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il voulait la sauver. Il fronça des sourcils et fit de grands gestes des mains. Il ne la lâcherait pas comme ça.

- Je ne te suis plus Kaori... on s'apprécie, on est bien ensemble et on a passé des vacances inoubliables... ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'on se voit pratiquement tous les jours... et tu espères me faire croire que je ne suis qu'un ami ? 

L'alcool, la tension, l'angoisse, la peur... Dave s'énervait de plus en plus et faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de Ryô. Quant à Kaori, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs si son comportement avait été plus ou moins ambigu, ou si elle avait fait ou dit des choses qui laissaient présagés qu'il pourrait avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Kaori soupira d'impuissance. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec les hommes, c'était certain. Alors le plus discrètement possible, elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte.

- Hé où vas-tu comme ça ? ... La discussion est loin d'être finie !

Dave ne parlait plus, il criait. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le cœur de Kaori battait à tout rompre et elle commençait elle-aussi à s'énerver. 

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter Dave. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est mon amitié. Un point c'est tout.

La voix de Kaori tremblait légèrement mais son visage reflétait toute sa détermination. Dave était très amoureux de cette femme et ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre. Il fallait qu'elle cède. Alors il s'adoucit, sourit généreusement et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Kaori, au contraire, recula pas à pas et se cogna contre le mur de la chambre. Dave en profita pour immobiliser les mains de la jeune femme derrière son dos et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Peut-être que ceci te fera changer d'avis. 

Il pencha son visage vers le sien et essaya de l'embrasser quand il se sentit soulever de terre et plaquer contre le mur. Kaori en profita pour se dégager et se posta derrière Ryô. Dave ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre que le grand Ryô Saeba avait fait son apparition et qu'il était venu au secours de la belle princesse en danger. 

- Alors Chambers, on s'est égaré ?

Ryô lâcha le col de la veste du jeune homme, se tourna vers sa partenaire et lui tapa gentiment sur le bras.

- Tu sais Kaori, pour ton premier baiser, j'aurai préféré que tu emmène ton petit ami dans ta chambre et non dans la mienne... Ouh, ouh !! Tu es avec nous ou quoi !

A première vue, Kaori paraissait très troublée et un peu perdue. Bien évidemment, Ryô ne pouvait pas deviner qu'au contraire, bouillait de colère en se remémorant les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Un père n'aurait pas dit mieux. Un frère non plus. Ces simples mots, prononcés avec tant de certitude par Ryô, lui donnait l'impression d'être une pauvre gamine prise en faute après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Elle se sentait humiliée comme jamais. Alors comme par magie, une massue apparue dans les mains de la jeune femme et s'écrasa de toute sa force sur la pauvre Ryô. BANG!!! Sans un regard pour son partenaire et Dave, Kaori sortit rageusement de la chambre, grommelant tout fort qu'on lui reprendra à deux fois avant d'organiser une nouvelle soirée.

- Vous voyez Dave, Kaori n'a rien d'une fille douce et généreuse ! C'est une violente et rien de plus !

****

Dave s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il lança tristement à Ryô :

- Peut-être, mais promet-moi de tout faire pour la protéger... Je compte sur vous, Monsieur Saeba. 

De nouveau sur pieds, Ryô vit la porte de sa chambre se refermer et se remémora, perplexe, les paroles de Chambers. 


	5. Une partenaire envoûtante

****

Chapitre 5 : Une partenaire envoûtante

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Salon, vendredi 8 juin, 23h31,

Kaori débarrassait avec un certain agacement les assiettes sales et les verres vides qui traînaient sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ne comprenait toujours pas comment la soirée, qui avait si agréablement commencé, était devenue aussi pesante pour elle. Les invités étaient partis depuis prés de dix minutes maintenant et Ryô n'était toujours pas remonté. Il devait être une nouvelle fois en colère contre elle et, pour tout dire, cela lui était bien égal ! Que Monsieur fasse sa mauvaise tête, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire! Plus elle y repensait, plus elle commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il y avait un quelconque avenir autre que professionnel pour elle et Ryô. Elle souffla de découragement. Elle avait encore le ménage à faire avant d'aller se coucher et, comme d'habitude, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de son partenaire. Son regard se posa successivement sur la part de gâteau au chocolat et sur la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide qui traînaient encore sur la table. Ils semblaient lui lancer des appels au secours. D'un geste rapide, Kaori récupéra son verre qui était posé sur le plateau et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise. Paresseusement, elle se servit une nouvelle coupe de champagne et attaqua avec gourmandise son gâteau. Si Ryô la voyait ainsi, il lui dirait sûrement qu'elle ressemblerait à un éléphant avant ses trente ans et qu'elle n'aurait, par conséquence, plus aucune chance de se dégoter un petit ami. Comme si ça pouvait l'embêter encore plus, il remettrait une couche en lui expliquant que sa manière de manger n'avait rien de sexy et qu'elle tenait plus de l'homme que de la femme. Énervée, elle reposa bruyamment sa petite cuillère sur la table et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. Elle devait être sérieusement atteinte pour rester avec homme comme lui."_L'amour rend aveugle_" dit-on. Dans son cas, c'était outrageusement et incroyablement vrai. Kaori sentit ses joues et son corps se réchauffer au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait sa coupe de champagne. 28 ans. Célibataire. Fauchée. Vivant avec le plus grand obsédé de tous les temps. Et seule un vendredi soir avec pour seule compagnie un gâteau et une bouteille du champagne. De quoi déprimer pour le reste de sa vie ! Mélancolique, la jeune femme se reversa un nouveau verre et tomba sur son reflet dans la vitre de la porte-fenêtre. Avec sa coupe à la garçonne et ses grands yeux étincelants, sa robe qui mettait en valeur son corps parfait, elle était loin d'être repoussante. Elle était même attirante. Alors pourquoi ? Aucune réponse cohérente ne vint à son esprit. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Pas ce soir. Stupidement, Kaori se mit à rire. L'alcool commençait à agir et elle se sentait d'humeur euphorique tout à coup. Elle s'admira encore une fois et croisa le regard de son partenaire dans le reflet de la vitre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il avait un drôle de regard. Comme le soir où il avait failli l'embrasser. Elle se traita d'idiote. Et pour ne pas montrer à son idiot de partenaire qu'elle l'attendait, elle reprit une bouchée de gâteau. D'un pas tranquille et les mains dans les poches, Ryô s'approcha de la table, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- A ce rythme là, tu vas ressembler à une baleine avant même d'avoir eu un seul petit ami !

Mettant ses mains au dessus de son visage pour se protéger d'un coup de massue, Ryô tomba presque à la renverse quand il entendit le rire de Kaori résonnait à ses oreilles. Il écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea la jeune femme comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Kaori, tu es sûre ça va ?

La jeune femme se calma en quelques instants et plongea ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude dans ceux de son partenaire.

- J'aurais parié que tu m'aurais traité d'éléphant et non de baleine !!!... Quoique c'est beaucoup moins flatteur pour moi... la baleine étant beaucoup... mais beaucoup plus grosse que l'éléphant !!!

Interloqué Ryô ne répondit rien mais nota, avec un petit sourire en coin, les joues rouges de sa partenaire, ses yeux brillants, le sourire euphorique qu'elle affichait depuis tout à l'heure et le verre de champagne qu'elle serrait plus que nécessaire dans sa main. Visiblement, elle avait un peu trop bu.

- Kaori, tu es saoule !!!

Mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son associé, Kaori se mit à bouger sur sa chaise et, après avoir lâché son verre, se tritura maladroitement les mains.

- Je ne suis pas saoule, Ryôoo !!... j'ai... j'ai juste bu un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est tout !!! 

Ryô s'assit en face de la jeune femme et se versa aussi une coupe de champagne. Il s'amusait de voir sa partenaire si droite, si sérieuse, si responsable se laisser aller à la douce chaleur de l'alcool. Elle était tout simplement ravissante avec ses yeux fiévreux et ses joues délicieusement colorées. Et en plus, cette robe qui épousait avec grâce ses formes parfaites ne gâcher rien à ce charmant tableau. Ryô détourna vivement la tête quand il prit conscience où ses pensées l'amenaient. Sur un terrain miné. Étonné, il vit Kaori se servir une nouveau verre de champagne mais lui retira la bouteille des mains avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de le remplir. 

- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu ailles te coucher... Je te signale que tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire et que le réveil risque d'être dur demain matin.

Irritée par ce ton paternel, Kaori frappa des poings sur la table et arracha le verre des mains de Ryô qu'elle finit d'une traite.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Ryô !!!... Je suis assez grande pour savoir si je dois aller me coucher ou non !!

La mine boudeuse, Kaori se laissa aller contre le siège de sa chaise et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait Ryô avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux ce qui amusa encore plus le nettoyeur le plus redouté du Japon.

- Désolée de te décevoir Kaori, mais ta réaction est digne de celle d'une gamine de huit ans !!!

Kaori le fusilla littéralement du regard mais n'avait pas assez de force pour lui envoyer une massue " pauvre demeuré !!!" sur la tête.

- Tu vas voir si je ressemble à une gamine de huit ans !!!

Vexée par les paroles de Ryô, Kaori se leva d'un mouvement brusque et sentit sa tête tournait un peu. Elle tenait debout mais devait prendre appui sur le rebord de la table pour ne pas s'étaler par terre. Elle remarqua l'air moqueur et le sourire ironique que son partenaire essayait de réprimer. Sa fierté de femme de 28 ans en prit un coup et cette dernière puisa dans ce qui lui restait d'orgueil pour se tenir droite comme la justice au milieu du salon. Un sourire provoquant illuminant son doux visage, elle se mit à tourner sensuellement sur elle-même. Il allait voir si elle était encore une gamine ! Elle se sentait d'humeur amoureuse ce soir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était très attirante et même envoûtante quand elle s'en donnait la peine. Elle commença à rire alors qu'elle se déhanchait et bougeait lascivement devant un Ryô Saeba complètement ébahi. 

- Alors, Ryô tu trouves toujours que je ressemble à une petite fille ?

Ryô déglutit péniblement. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa partenaire et se demandait s'il arriverait à résister à la tentation. Elle était devenue une jeune femme dangereusement séduisante même pour un homme tel que lui. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et fit un geste évasif de la main. Ryô passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il se doutait que c'était l'alcool qui faisait que Kaori était d'humeur, disons, affectueuse et qu'en tant qu'homme digne et respectable, il se devait de quitter le salon et de la laisser jouer seule son petit délire. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Il serait détestable s'il en profitait un peu. Alors pour se donner courage, Ryô prit un grande inspiration et détourna son regard de la belle créature qui dansait devant ses yeux : 

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Kaori s'avança vers lui, prit sa main et l'entraîna au milieu du salon. Elle avait une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux et Ryô n'y résista pas bien longtemps. Impertinente, elle se colla à lui et commença à danser un petit slow. Complètement pétrifié par l'audace si soudaine de son associée, Ryô n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son rythme et resserra, sans vraiment s'en rendre comte, son étreinte. Il aimait la tenir dans ses bras et sentir le parfum subtil de sa peau. Kaori ne mettait que rarement du parfum, elle préférait ses gels douches parfumés à la vanille et Ryô ne s'en plaignait pas. Leurs deux corps s'épousaient à merveille. Spontanément, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa légèrement. Ravi, il la sentit frémir dans ses bras et en éprouva un sentiment de satisfaction. Il continuèrent à danser pendant quelques minutes quand Kaori se raidit étrangement dans ses bras. Surpris, Ryô chercha ses yeux et rencontra un regard empli de tristesse et de questions. Il savait ce qu'elle désirait car il avait envie de la même chose. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres et, poussé par le désir, Ryô l'embrassa passionnément. Kaori répondit ardemment à ce baiser et se lova encore plus étroitement contre lui comme pour ne plus le laisser partir. Ryô se rendit compte que derrière ses airs de femme froide se cachait une jeune femme passionnée. Kaori gémit dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux...

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mon dieu qu'était-il en train de faire ? Qu'était-il en train de faire à sa douce Kaori ? La réponse était limpide. Il profitait de l'innocence de sa partenaire, grisée par l'alcool, pour assouvir ses bas instincts. Il réprima un juron. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ryô se dégoûtait d'être incapable de se maîtriser devant une belle jeune femme. Il se sentait mal. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire. Ils étaient brillants, trop brillants. Ils étaient imbibés d'alcool. Ryô retrouva alors son sang froid légendaire et rompit doucement mais fermement leur étreinte. La jeune femme grogna et poussa un soupir de déception. Prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains, il lui souffla :

- Il est temps d'aller au lit, Cendrillon. 

Gentiment, il lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle semblait lutter contre le sommeil à présent. Elle était adorable. Dans un geste doux, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur de la pièce et avant de la refermer lui sourit une dernière fois:

- Bonne nuit, Kaori.

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, quartier des affaires,

Samedi 9 juin,8h31,

Jack Lemon sortit de sa berline en claquant violemment la portière. Il était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin et était bien décidé à mener rapidement cette transaction. 

Tout en allumant une cigarette, il pénétra dans l'entrepôt Kaidi où était entreposé des centaines de meubles de styles asiatiques destinés à l'exportation et se dirigea nerveusement vers le petit bureau au fond de la bâtisse. Il jura lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était le premier arrivé et qu'il allait perdre son temps. Comme tout tueur professionnel qui se respecte, il considérait que son temps était inestimable et, dans ce cas, il détestait en perdre à cause de personne qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot "ponctuel". Furieux, il s'assit sur le bureau, s'alluma une seconde cigarette et balança une enveloppe sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Il attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il distingua des bruits de pas et le sifflement d'un homme. Tout en se remettant sur ses deux jambes, Jack sortit son revolver de sa veste, prêt à répliquer si les choses tournaient mal. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et leva les mains en signe de paix, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Lemon rangea son flingue et détailla des pieds à la tête l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- Vous êtes en retard ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous attendre !

Le sourire de l'homme redoubla d'intensité mais cette fois-ci on pouvait y discerner une certaine cruauté et un certain vice. Lemon en éprouva un sentiment de malaise. 

- Désolé, j'ai loupé mon bus... alors vous avez besoin de mes services ? 

Lemon récupéra l'enveloppe et y sortit la photo d'une jeune femme qui posait en maillot de bain sur une plage et celle d'une homme recevant une coup de sac d'une jolie jeune femme.

- Débrouille-toi pour que ce type quitte le quartier de Shinjuku mardi dans l'après-midi. Méfie-toi, c'est un pro.

L'homme prit les photos dans ses mains et regarda avec avidité et perversité la jeune femme. Lemon se raidit au vu de son expression de sadique et se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de faire appel à lui.

- Pour la fille, je te préviens tout de suite : on veut juste que tu la testes, que tu lui fasses peur. En aucun cas, tu ne dois la blesser sérieusement. On n'a besoin d'elle pour la suite.

L'homme fourra les deux photos dans la poche de son vieux blouson en cuir et eut un rire diabolique :

- Elle est très mignonne. Je crois que ça va être dur !

D'un geste rapide, Lemon sortit son flingue et le pointa, non sans une certaine satisfaction, sur la tempe de l'homme :

- Tu fais ce qu'on dit sinon tu n'auras même pas l'occasion de fantasmer sur cette jolie photo. Tu m'entends ? Fous-toi ça dans le crâne !!!!!!! 

Lemon inscrivit une date, des noms et une adresse sur l'enveloppe qui contenait les deux photos et la tendit à l'autre tueur :

- Je t'y retrouve mardi en début d'après-midi. Toutes les indications sont dans cette enveloppe... Et maintenant, dégage !

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bureau en sifflotant. Lemon ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais son instinct de professionnel lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait que des problèmes avec cet individu et qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire appel à ses services. 

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Samedi 9 juin, 11h26,

Le pas traînant, Kaori pénétra silencieusement dans la cuisine et se dirigea directement vers la cafetière pour se préparer un café très fort. Elle posa la boîte d'aspirine, qu'elle avait été cherchée dans l'armoire à pharmacie, sur le plan de travail et s'étonna de voir que le café était déjà prêt. Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle se servit une grande tasse de café, avala avec une grimace deux comprimés d'aspirine et s'installa à la table du petit déjeuner. Curieusement, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la présence de Ryô qui, dissimulait derrière son journal, affichait un sourire moqueur et plein de sous-entendus. Sans détacher son regard de la page des résultats sportifs, il poussa vers sa partenaire un verre qui contenait une substance de couleur verdâtre plus que douteuse. Mais avant que Kaori puisse dire quelque chose, il leva sa main pour l'empêcher de parler :

- Bois-ça et tu verras que ton mal de tête disparaîtra comme par enchantement.

Les mains massant ses tempes douloureuses, Kaori ne se fit pas prier et but la mixture magique d'une seule traite. Le goût était détestable et la jeune femme se précipita sur son café pour faire passer le goût.

- C'était infect!!... Ouaw!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait prendre ? J'espère que tu n'essaies pas de m'empoisonner au moins ?

Ryô ne répondit rien. Il semblait absorber par son journal. Kaori se resservit une autre tasse de café mais réprima un haut le cœur quand elle voulut prendre une croissant.

- Combien de verres j'ai bu hier soir ?... J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tambour dans la tête !!

Pour la première fois depuis que Kaori s'était levée, Ryô osa poser les yeux sur sa partenaire. Étrangement, elle n'avait aucune cerne sous les yeux et son teint n'était nullement blafard. Si elle ne s'était pas plainte de ses maux de tête, Ryô ne se serait jamais aperçu qu'elle avait la gueule de bois. Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa un croissant et y mordit à pleine dents :

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Kaori fit une moue de dégoût quand Ryô croqua une nouvelle fois dans son croissant.

- Après le départ de Mick et les autres, je me souviens vaguement d'avoir mangé un gâteau au chocolat puis... c'est le trou noir.

Ryô ne cacha pas son soulagement de savoir que Kaori ne se rappelait pas le baiser et l'étreinte passionnés de la nuit dernière. Il n'en avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et avait attendu avec anxiété de la revoir au petit déjeuner. Kaori tapa avec sa main droite sur la journal pour attirer son attention.

- Alors ?

Ryô se sentait d'humeur à la taquiner. Après tout, comme elle ne se souvenait de rien, il pouvait bien la faire marcher un petit peu.

- Tu étais tellement saoule que tu as voulu me faire un strip-tease ! Mais dieu merci pour mes pauvres yeux, j'ai réussi à te calmer avant que tu n'enlèves tout tes vêtements et à t'enfermer dans ta chambre 

Le cerveau un peu embrumé, Kaori mit quelques instants à assimiler les propos de Ryô. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux plein d'innocence et sentit ses joues se colorés quand elle comprit le sens des paroles de son partenaire. 

- Quoi ?!!!... Je ne te crois pas! Je... je... n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Tu bluffes !

Ryô arborait un sourire qui en disait long. Elle? Faire un strip-tease? Devant Ryô en plus? Et elle ne s'en rappelait pas ? Quelle humiliation !! Alors que Kaori détournait la tête pour ne plus subir le regard moqueur de son partenaire, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Non ! il n'aurait pas osé !!! Kaori se jeta littéralement sur Ryô et le tint fermement par le col de son tee-shirt. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui demanda sur un ton sec :

- J'espère, pour ta propre vie, que tu n'en as pas profité pour me faire des choses bizarres ? 

D'abord interloqué par la réaction de sa partenaire, Ryô se mit à gesticuler de la tête et des mains.

- Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas touché !!...D'ailleurs, comment veux-tu que je touche une fille aussi repoussante que toi, hein ? 

BANG !!! Avec un sourire sadique, Kaori écrasa Ryô avec une énorme massue de 10000t. Le travail fini, elle se frotta tranquillement les mains et lança à Ryô avant de quitter la pièce :

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Akari pour le déjeuner. Tu comprendras que je ne serais pas là pour te préparer ton déjeuner !... Au fait, merci pour la mixture, c'est diablement efficace. 

Aplati sous la massue, Ryô se mit à ricaner stupidement et se promit que, la prochaine fois que sa partenaire aurait la gueule de bois, il la laisserait seule avec son mal de tête et son sale caractère comme seule compagnie. 

****

Café Cat's eye, quartier de Shinjuku,

Samedi 9 juin, 17h31,

Ce samedi était un jour relativement calme au café et Miki et Falcon en profitèrent pour faire un peu de ménage. Le café parfaitement nettoyé, les deux époux aidèrent Ryô à sortir du mur dans lequel il était encastré depuis une bonne demi-heure. Mick avait justement choisi ce moment pour passer les voir et se mit à éclater de rire en voyant Miki et Falcon essayaient désespérément de sortir Ryô de son piège. L'éléphant avait été violent cette fois-ci et le pauvre Ryô avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. C'est vrai que, plus par habitude que par envie, Ryô avait une fâcheuse tendance à sauter sur Miki dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle et cela énervait énormément Falcon. Et ce samedi là ne découlait pas à la règle. 

Une fois installé confortablement au bar et devant un bon café, Ryô bailla bruyamment à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et la manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Miki, les mains sur les hanches, posa un regard furibond sur Ryô.

- Je suis sûre tu as encore passé le reste de la nuit à te saouler et à t'amuser avec ces filles de cabaret ! ... Franchement, tu devrais penser un peu plus souvent à Kaori et passait un peu plus de temps avec elle ! Ouah... je ne te comprends vraiment pas !!! 

Ryô riait jaune. Si Miki savait à quel point il s'était occupé de Kaori cette nuit, elle ne le croirait certainement pas. Ryô se mit alors à ricaner et se traita de pauvre imbécile.

- Arrête un peu de ricaner Ryô et regarde un peu qui vient d'arriver !

Mick donna un coup de coude à son acolyte et un sourire admiratif sur les lèvres, regarda vers la porte du café. Ryô fit de même et resta interloqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après avoir dit rapidement au revoir à Akari, Kaori et Eriko se ruèrent dans la café et, adossées contre la porte, essayèrent désespérément de bloquer l'accès du café à certains hommes un peu trop entreprenant à leur goût. Passé la surprise, Falcon se décida à agir et, avec toute la subtilité et la douceur qui le caractérisaient si bien, s'occupa efficacement des pervers agglutinés maintenant sur la vitrine de son commerce. Ryô, Mick et Miki étaient bouche bée et regardaient Kaori comme s'ils la voyaient pour le première fois. Eriko gloussa en voyant les têtes ébahis de ses amis et, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie, lui lança :

- Je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort cette fois-ci, Kaori !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire joyeusement, ne faisant nullement attention aux regards interrogateurs de leurs amis. Les bras ballants, et le bouche ouverte, Ryô ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kaori. Un sourire magique sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de vitalité, le jeune femme haussa doucement des épaules. Elle portait un corsage blanc à bretelles, qui mettait ses belles épaules bronzées en valeur, sur une jupe blanche évasée au-dessus des genoux. A chacun de ses pas, sa jupe fendue sur les cotés laissait entrevoir, de façon élégante, un peu des ses cuisses fuselées et dorées. Ses jolies sandales blanches à talon soulignait le galbe parfait de ses mollets et Ryô fut, une fois de plus, attiré par le bracelet qui scintillait à sa cheville. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains descendaient le long de son cou et d'un geste naturelle, elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et élégants. Rien à voir avec le garçon manqué qu'elle était il y a quelque temps déjà. Ryô avait l'impression qu'en un seul petit mois, elle était devenue une véritable femme. Il se dégageait de tout son être une telle féminité qu'il se fit force pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à sa petite Kaori ? Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit d'une massue qui s'écrasait sur le sol.

- Mick, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu me fasses des choses bizarres !!!

Miki fit signe à Kaori de s'approcher et, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Je crois bien que dans cette tenue, ma chère Kaori, tu as du faire tourner la tête à de nombreux hommes. Tu es tout simplement magnifique, n'est-ce pas Ryô ?

Ryô était fasciné par les reflets dorées qui se jouaient sur les épaules de sa partenaire. Eriko ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Elle a carrément provoqué une émeute. Tu aurais du voir ça Ryô, Kaori n'avait que l'embarras du choix !

Kaori était mal à l'aise maintenant. Tous ces regards, trop souvent avides et pervers, la gênaient beaucoup. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de sortir dans cette tenue. Ce n'était pas elle. Mais sous l'insistance de ses amies, elle avait craqué. Encore une fois. Timidement, elle lança un regard vers son partenaire. Il la regardait fixement, une petite flamme au fond des yeux. Elle en fut toute intimidée. 

- Alors Ryô, tu trouves encore que Kaori ressemble à un garçon manqué ?

Ryô continuait à regarder sa partenaire et but une gorgée de café.

- Vous aurez beau la maquiller, la coiffer et lui mettre des vêtements de prix, Kaori sera toujours Kaori !

Pour une fois, Miki se mit en colère à la place de Kaori qui essayait difficilement, sous le regard insistant de son partenaire, de cacher son trouble .

- Espèce de mufle !!! ... Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne paire de lunettes ou alors d'un cerveau tout neuf, je ne sais pas encore !!! ...Ne t'inquiète pas Kaori, je suis ...

Miki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mick Angel, de nouveau opérationnel après quelques mouvements de gymnastique, s'élança avec toute sa fougue sur Kaori. Cette fois-ci, il fut stoppé net par un tabouret lancé par ce cher Ryô et s'écrasa comme un vulgaire insecte sur le sol. Ryô s'accroupit et le regarda sévèrement dans les yeux.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça ...

Ravie de ne plus être le centre d'attention, Kaori s'installa au comptoir et, d'un air faussement enjoué, commença à raconter son heure de shopping avec Akari. Eriko, quant à elle, prit plaisir à détailler la magnifique robe en satin rouge qu'elle lui avait dénichée. Soudain, Kaori sentit une main se posait délicatement sur son épaule.

- Ma douce Kaori, je me disais que comme Kazue n'était pas là en ce moment, on pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir et s'amuser un peu ...

Mick ne cachait pas son emballement pour la jeune femme ce qui énervait profondément Ryô. Mick avait beau être son meilleur ami, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse saliver sur elle de cette manière. Il connaissait ce regard lubrique et savait exactement à quoi son ami pensait. La jalousie le submergea et Ryô serra fortement les poings pour essayer de contenir ce sentiment si brutal. Il fallait qu'il trouve un prétexte pour ramener Kaori à la maison sans éveiller les soupçons.

La sonnerie du portable de Kaori empêcha cette dernière de répondre et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour prendre tranquillement la communication, Saeko fit son entrée dans le café. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se dirigea directement vers les deux hommes et, au vu de son expression meurtrière, Ryô devina que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

- Dis-donc Ryô, tu n'écoute jamais ton répondeur ou quoi !!! ... Je t'ai laissé une bonne dizaine de messages depuis ce matin et tu n'as même pas pris le temps de me rappeler!! ... J'ai un boulot moi et j'ai autre chose à faire que de te courir après !!

Ryô, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les reproches de la jolie inspectrice, était plus intéressé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Kaori, visiblement énervée et agacée par son interlocuteur, gesticulait dans tous les sens et d'un mouvement brusque coupa la communication téléphonique. Pendant quelques instants, elle posa une main sur son front pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Miki et Eriko rejoignèrent alors leur amie et toutes trois s'installèrent à une table. En quelques minutes, Kaori retrouva sa bonne humeur et c'est en riant qu'elle prit part à la conversation. De son côté, Ryô restait intrigué par son comportement si inhabituel. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait vue s'emporter contre quelqu'un, sauf contre lui naturellement. 

- Ryôoooooo !!!!!!!!!! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle !!

Ryô se retourna vers Saeko qui avait pris place entre les deux hommes. Elle portait une de ses tenues sexy mais, une fois n'était pas coutume, Ryô n'éprouva pas l'excitation habituelle. Pourtant Saeko était assise de telle manière que ses cuisses n'avaient plus de secret pour lui et pour Mick. Il bailla une nouvelle fois, but une gorgée de café et grimaça lorsque le liquide froid coula le long de sa gorge. 

- Je t'écoute, Saeko.

- La meilleure amie d'Amy Tikada est venue me voir hier soir. Elle m'a affirmé qu'Amy avait rendez-vous, le soir du meurtre, avec un étranger qui était de passage au Japon. Elle ne m'a pas donné plus de détails mais au moins nous avons un semblant de piste. 

Ryô paraissait dubitatif et tout en croisant ses bras derrière son cou, il regarda Saeko.

- Laisse-moi te dire que cet indice est bien mince. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que, rien que dans le quartier des affaires, il y a des étrangers qui débarquent et qui repartent tous les jours.

Saeko hocha de la tête.

- Oui, mais le premier meurtre datant de plus d'un mois, le meurtrier doit être au Japon depuis un certain temps déjà. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être remarqué. 

Ryô était loin d'être convaincu et Mick était de son avis. Mais comme il n'y avait aucune autre piste, il fallait bien tenter le coup.

- Ouais... ça vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer !

Saeko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire passer l'info !! Bougez-vous un peu !!

Ryô se mit debout pour protester. Il n'avait aucune envie de courir la ville pour rechercher un meurtrier dont on ne savait pratiquement rien. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui avec Kaori et... Et quoi ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui parler ? Mais de quoi ?

Ryô se massa les tempes. Tout ça c'était la faute d'Eriko ! Et de Miki ! Et d'Akari ! Et de Saeko ! et... Il voulait retrouver son ancienne Kaori. Il remarqua que Saeko commençait à s'agiter. Par réflexe, il approcha son visage de celle de l'inspectrice et lui grommela assez fort : 

- Je viens à la seule condition que tu me donnes un acompte de ce que tu me dois ! Je suis sûre que Falcon est d'accord pour nous prêter sa chambre !!!!!!!!

Au grand étonnement de Ryô, Saeko afficha un sourire triomphant et lui souffla à l'oreille : 

- Ryô, je t'ai dit que je te paierai ce que je te dois quand on aura attraper ce salaud... Et si... elle nous en laisse l'occasion !!

Kaori, dont la chaleur émanait de tout son corps, était maintenant si proche de Ryô qui lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Mais au grand dam de Ryô, elle ne fit rien. La coupe était pleine. Elle était fatiguée, blasée, usée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette comédie. Les yeux froids et rempli d'indifférence, elle fit signe à Eriko de la rejoindre et lança sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger :

- Si on allait en boîte, Eriko ? Comme certaine personne présente ici, moi aussi j'ai envie de m'éclater et de m'amuser un peu.... Allez à plus tout le monde. 

Ryô se sentit encore plus mal que si Kaori lui avait asséné un coup de massue. Il se rendit compte que s'il continuait comme ça, il risquait de la perdre définitivement. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, oui mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et puis dans cette tenue, elle risquait d'en séduire plus d'un ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la suive et qu'il empêche tous ces pervers de poser leurs yeux et leurs mains baladeuses sur elle. Plus rapide que l'éclair, il se retrouva près de la porte du café 

- Il faut que j'y aille... un rendez-vous important !!

Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, Mick l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Ah non Ryô... Les belles jeunes femmes de Tokyo ont besoin de toi... il faut qu'on retrouve cet assassin... Allez viens, je t'emmène !!! 

Et pour couronner le tout, Saeko saisit un des bras de Ryô et aida Mick à le traîner dehors, les rires de Miki et Falcon couvrant les cris de colère du pauvre étalon de Shinjuku.

****

Quartier de Shinjuku,

Samedi 9 juin, 18h26,

Grommelant et parlant toute seule, Kaori marchait tellement rapidement qu'Eriko avait du mal à la suivre. Et son visage reflétait tellement de colère et de rage que les passants se détournaient vivement de sa route et la regardaient comme s'ils avaient affaire à une folle. Eriko, à bout de souffle, stoppa net au milieu de la rue et interpella son amie qui visiblement ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

- Eriko ?

D'un pas rapide, Eriko la rattrapa et posa une main affectueuse sur son bras. Elle voyait bien que Kaori était malheureuse et que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour plaire à Ryô, il restait toujours indifférent. 

- Je suis désolée, Kaori. Je... j'aimerais te dire que Ryô ouvrira les yeux un jour ou l'autre mais... après avoir vu tout ce que tu fais pour lui plaire et après avoir vu son comportement... je pense sincèrement que tu devrais... que tu devrais laisser tomber... 

Kaori se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Après tout, Eriko avait peut-être raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuellement se battre pour une chimère. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il la tolérait comme partenaire. Soit. Elle apprendrait à l'accepter. Elle apprendrait à vivre avec. Elle apprendrait dorénavant à vivre pour elle. Et ce même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Inquiète, Eriko vit la visage de son amie se décomposer progressivement.

- Kaori ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Kaori ne connaissait que trop bien cette douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Elle vivait avec depuis près de huit ans maintenant. Mais elle ne s'écroulerait pas devant son amie. Non ! Elle attendrait d'être seule dans sa chambre pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Encore une fois, elle jouerait les femmes fortes. Alors prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme fit un effort pour sourire à son amie :

- Je crois que tu as raison, Eriko... Il faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal... Allez viens, je crois qu'on avait décidé de se faire une soirée entre fille.

Rassurée de voir son amie sourire de nouveau, Eriko lui prit le bras et commença à lui parler des derniers endroits à la mode où de nombreux hommes beaux et riches passaient leur soirée dans le but de trouver leur future femme. Concentrée sur leur conversation, aucune des deux ne remarqua l'homme, bien caché dans une petite ruelle, qui les suivait scrupuleusement depuis leur départ du café. 


	6. Piégés

****

Chapitre 6 : Piégés

Quelque part sur le pont de Tokyo,

Mardi 12 juin, 13h31,

Par cette journée particulièrement chaude et étouffante, la Porsche 911 de l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami filait à toute allure sur le grand pont de Tokyo, doublant avec une certaine impudence les pauvres véhicules qui respectaient scrupuleusement la limitation de vitesse. Une paire de lunettes de soleil posée élégamment sur son nez, Saeko passa la troisième et prit un plaisir certain à dépasser la BMW qui lui avait fait une queue de poisson quelques kilomètres plus tôt. D'ailleurs, elle ne se gêna pas pour sourire à pleine dents au conducteur, un bellâtre machiste, qui se croyait tout permis du fait qu'il possédait une voiture luxueuse. Ravie de voir dans son rétroviseur le visage de l'homme se contacter et devenir rouge de colère, elle enfonça le clou en lui envoyant un clin d'œil plein de malice. Son petit jeu fut interrompu par des cris et des gloussements provenant du siège passager.

- Saekooo!!!!!!! Je ne te connaissais pas ces tendances suicidaires mais, moi, je tiens à arriver en une seule pièce à notre rendez-vous ! 

Saeko s'amusait comme une petite folle. Au lieu de lever le pieds de l'accélérateur, elle prit un malin plaisir à accélérer un peu plus se faufilant avec une maîtrise et un sang-froid digne des plus grands pilotes de course dans la circulation fluide de Tokyo. Elle lança un regard en biais vers son passager et retint un fou rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Ryô, le plus grand nettoyeur de Japon, blanc comme un linge cramponné à son siège comme si ce dernier était son seul espoir de survie. Visiblement, Ryô avait quelques difficultés à garder son calme et n'appréciait pas du tout ses talents de conductrice. Tant pis pour lui ! Elle réserverait ça à d'autres hommes un peu plus téméraires et plus résistants. Petit à petit, Saeko ralentit et se cala sur la vitesse de la voiture qui se trouvait devant elle. La jeune femme sa passa une main dans les cheveux et fit la moue.

- Je ne pensais pas que le plus redouté des tueurs de Japon était malade en voiture ! Je suis déçue, Ryô !

D'un mouvement qu'il voulait posé, Ryô se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège et lança un regard noir à la conductrice.

- Sache, pour ta gouverne, qu'il y a trop de jolies jeunes femmes qui m'attendent et me désirent pour que je disparaisse stupidement dans un accident de voiture !

Saeko se mit à rire ce qui agaça encore plus ce cher Ryô. D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa un paquet entouré d'un joli ruban rouge qui était posé sur la banquette arrière et le plaça sur les genoux de son passager. 

- Tiens, un cadeau pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Ryô retrouva immédiatement le sourire et, comme tout gamin l'aurait fait, il se mit à le secouer pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Il se décida enfin à déchirer le papier. D'un air dubitatif, Ryô sortit un livre du paquet et la jeune femme vit le visage de son ami se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le thème de l'ouvrage. Dans un grognement, il demanda à Saeko ce que cela signifiait en pointant le bouquin du doigt :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Saeko haussa innocemment les épaules et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Ryô feuilleta d'un air contrarié son cadeau puis dans un grand bruit le reposa sur ses genoux. Machinalement, il se mit à lire le titre à voix haute :

- " _Collection psychologie : 20 manières de lui prouver votre amour sans dire je t'aime_ "... Alors là, je suis mort de rire !!! ... C'est ton idée, je suppose ?

Saeko prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour faire passer l'envie de rire qui lui démangeait la gorge. Elle était d'humeur malicieuse aujourd'hui et le fait de pouvoir taquiner Ryô comme bon lui semblait rendait cette journée encore plus agréable. Dans un effort, elle reprit son calme et tout en fixant la route, répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu devrais plutôt remercier Yuka.... C'est elle qui l'a déniché à la foire aux livres... Elle m'a dit texto " C'est exactement ce qu'il faut à cet idiot de Ryô. Il dit qu'il est incapable d'avouer ses sentiments, qu'il ne sait pas les exprimer alors il n'a qu'à les montrer ! Et après avoir lu ce bouquin, il n'aura plus d'excuses pour ne pas prouver à Kaori qu'il l'aime"... Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ma petite sœur ! 

Ryô eut un regard méchant et grommela des choses incompréhensibles. Il se cala au fond de son siège et balança sans un regard le fameux livre sur la banquette arrière.

- Cette petite peste aura ma peau ! Mais de quoi cette gamine se mêle-t-elle ? Elle est à peine sortit du giron de sa mère qu'elle veut me donner des conseils sur ma vie sentimentale!... Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

Saeko accéléra pour doubler un énorme camion qui transportaient, à en juger par les différentes inscriptions, des meubles Kaidi. Ryô continuait à bougonner dans son coin. 

- Ryô, vous n'êtes toujours pas réconcilier Kaori et toi ?... J'ai cru sentir une léger froid quand je suis venue te chercher tout à l'heure. 

Ryô eut un sourire sarcastique. Un léger froid ? C'était carrément le pôle nord entre eux deux depuis samedi. C'est vrai que Kaori continuait à lui préparer ses repas, à s'occuper du ménage et à faire son train-train quotidien mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'existait plus pour elle. Bonjour. Bonsoir. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. En plus, il n'avait pas reçu de coup de massue depuis trois jours maintenant. Et il savait que c'était ça le signe le plus grave. Les mains derrière la nuque, Ryô regardait le paysage défilait devant ses yeux.

- Rien de grave... Ca s'arrangera, comme d'habitude. 

Saeko fit une grimace. Elle ne semblait pas de cette avis et se doutait que Kaori était vraiment décidée à réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ne fais pas comme moi Ryô... Ne laisse pas Kaori t'échapper. Tu as la chance d'avoir trouver la femme de ta vie alors arrête un peu ton baratin et tes pitreries et donne toi la possibilité d'être enfin heureux..

Ryô se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il remarqua, même à travers ses lunettes de soleil, les regrets et la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux.

- Hideyuki ?

Saeko rétrograda derrière une camionnette qui semblait être sortie tout droit de la série " Scoubidou ". Elle s'attendait même à voir débouler un chien. Elle sourit.

- Je crois que si j'avais été un peu moins égoïste et plus courageuse, je n'aurais pas autant de regrets. Des remords peut-être... mais des regrets sûrement pas.

Ryô ne voulait pas répondre. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait qu'il devrait prendre une décision mais pas maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas prêt.

- Elle change, Ryô... Elle est plus confiante, plus sûre de son pouvoir de séduction... Si toi tu ne le vois pas, d'autres s'en chargeront à ta place. Et ils n'auront pas autant de scrupules que toi à en profiter.

- ...

Saeko poussa un soupir d'impuissance et sentit son humeur devenir plus sombre. Le lieutenant Saeko Nogami était de retour. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Ryô avant de s'engager dans un parking.

- Je t'aurais prévenu Ryô. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre si tu te retrouves tout seul... Allez viens, Tenshi doit nous attendre. 

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, Quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 12 juin, 14h02,

Le souffle court, Kaori étrangla avec toute sa force la pauvre poupée en tissu qu'elle s'était fabriquée à l'effigie de Ryô et la balança violemment contre le mur de sa chambre. Un peu calmée, elle s'assit mollement sur son lit et fixa d'un air absent l'objet de ses tourments. Elle se sentait bizarre depuis samedi. Elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adoptée face à son partenaire. Certes, elle continuait toujours à veiller sur lui et sur la maison mais il y avait maintenant entre eux ce mur qui les empêchait de se voir vraiment et de communiquer. Kaori sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un sentiment de colère la gagner progressivement. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle avait tout essayé, tout tenté et s'était encore et toujours sentie repoussée et humiliée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle devait vraiment réagir. C'était devenue vitale. La sonnerie de son portable la tira de ses pensées. Kaori attrapa son sac qui était posé sur une chaise, sortit rapidement son téléphone et prit la communication. Elle fut ravie de reconnaître la voix de son amie Akari.

__

- Salut Kaori ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas !

( Un léger sourire illumina le visage contrarié de Kaori.)

- Tu ne me déranges jamais, Akari. D'ailleurs, je ne faisais rien de bien passionnant.

( Les yeux de Kaori se posèrent sur la poupée chiffonnée et machinalement, la jeune femme s'en approcha pour lui donner un nouveau coup de pieds.)

- Je me disais que ça serait sympa si tu venais profiter un peu de la piscine. Toshi t'attend avec impatience !

( Le regard de Kaori se remplit de tendresse à l'énonciation du nom du petit Toshi)

- Oui, pourquoi pas... Après, tout cet imbécile de Ryô est bien parti s'amuser je-ne-sais-où avec cette chère Saeko ! Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de m'éclater !

( Kaori se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était de mauvaise foi car elle savait pertinemment que si Ryô avait suivi Saeko, c'était pour faire avancer l' enquête.)

- Kaori, pourquoi tu cries ? Tu m'as l'air bien énervée tout à coup... Tu t'es encore disputée avec Ryô, c'est bien ça ?

( Kaori souffla. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre un disque rayé.)

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... enfin pas au téléphone... Il faut d'abord que je passe voir Miki... Je serai là dans une demi-heure tout au plus. A tout de suite. 

Kaori n'avait plus envie de penser ni de réfléchir. Rapidement, elle fourra dans un petit sac de voyage son maillot de bain blanc à deux pièces, une bouteille de shampoing, une grande serviette de toilette ainsi que le livre qu'elle devait rendre à Miki et sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Alors qu'elle fermait les volets de sa chambre, Kaori entendit le bruit de clefs qu'on introduisait dans une serrure. Elle regarda l'heure qu'indiquait son radio réveil.14h10. Elle pensa immédiatement que Ryô était de retour et que sa petite excursion n'avait pas été couronnée de succès. 

- Ryô ?... Tu es rentré ?

Kaori déboula dans le salon à vitesse grand V et fut étonnée de n'y trouver personne. La pièce était plongée dans une légère obscurité, les volets étant fermés pour donner un peu de fraîcheur à l'endroit. Pourtant l'atmosphère était chaude, étouffante. Kaori n'était pas rassurée et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gagnée par l'angoisse, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac pour mettre la main sur son revolver. Soulagée de sentir le métal froid sous ses doigts, Kaori se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la cuisine pour récupérer ses clefs de voiture qui traînaient négligemment sur la table de la cuisine. Et tout en sortant son arme de son sac, elle essaya de dissiper le léger malaise qu'elle ressentait en chantonnant le dernier tube à la mode. Mais alors qu'elle vérifiait une dernière fois si son revolver était bien chargé, elle sentit de puissantes mains s'abattre sur ses épaules et l'entraînaient brutalement au centre du salon.

****

Quartier des affaires, Tokyo,

Mardi 26 juin, 14h26,

Ryô agrippa le garçon par le col de son tee-shirt et tout en le maintenant suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, plongea son regard dur dans les yeux effrayés et un peu hagards du gamin.

- Je sais que tu as des informations sur l'homme qui tuent toutes ces femmes à Tokyo. Dis-moi ce que tu sais et on en restera là.

Le garçon fit un signe de tête et poussa un cri de douleur quand Ryô le lâcha et qu'il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Saeko s'agenouilla près de lui et lança un regard furieux à son partenaire. 

- Tu avais vraiment besoin d'être aussi brutal ! Je te rappelle que c'est un témoin important, voire primordiale pour faire avancer l'enquête, et toi tu le traites comme un criminel !

Ryô eut un rire sarcastique, sortit de sa poche une pochette en plastique qui contenait plusieurs petit sachets blanc et les jeta par terre.

- Saeko, tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas traiter avec les dealers et ce même s'ils peuvent aider la police ! Alors soit tu me laisses faire soit je laisse tomber !

Saeko n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Depuis le temps que son enquête piétinait, elle ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de City Hunter pour arrêter ce détraqué sexuel et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa coopération. Elle soupira de résignation puis se releva rapidement alors que Ryô s'adressait rudement au jeune dealer.

- On t'écoute. 

Toujours à terre, Tenshi, qui devait avoir 20 ans tout au plus, se massa le bas de dos pour tenter de faire passer la douleur. Fébrilement, il se remit debout et bien qu'il soit plus grand que la plupart des gens, il n'arrivait pas à la taille de City Hunter.

- Ces jeunes femmes ont toutes rencontré et parlé avec le même homme... D'après ce qu'on raconte, c'est un étranger venu au Japon pour affaire.... Il serait très porté sur les jeunes et jolies femmes... On dit aussi qu'il se balade régulièrement dans le parc, vous savez au centre du Quartier des Affaires, et que c'est de là qu'il choisit ses prochaines victimes. 

Ryô commençait à s'énerver. Rien de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne ferait avancer l'enquête et il avait la désagréable sensation de perdre son temps. Saeko semblait, elle-aussi, de son avis et le ton doucereux et respectueux qu'elle prenait pour s'adresser au jeune dealer devint plus sec et plus dédaigneux.

- Et... ?

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Ryô attendait impatiemment la suite. 

- Rien de plus, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.

Ryô lança des yeux noirs à Saeko et d'un mouvement rapide lui attrapa le bras. Le doigt pointé vers l'horizon, il lui lança :

- J'ai perdu deux heures de ma journée pour apprendre des choses que nous savions déjà... Alors, ma chère inspectrice, tu me dois un dédommagement... Et ça tombe plutôt bien car j'ai remarqué un petit hôtel assez sympa deux rues plus loin...

Écrasant violemment du talon le pauvre pied de Ryô, Saeko, qui ne cachait plus son irritation, s'adressa durement au jeune dealer.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi, Tenshi. Tu m'as expressément demandé de venir te voir avec City Hunter, pour ta protection paraît-il, et parce que tu avais des informations capitales à me fournir pour mon enquête. Mais tu ne nous n'a rien révélé de plus que l'on savait déjà !

Ryô tiqua lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Habituellement, c'était Saeko qui souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne lors de certains interrogatoires qui pouvaient se révéler assez dangereux même pour un inspecteur de police expérimenté. Mais là, c'était de Tenshi qu'émanait la requête et non de Saeko. L'instinct de Ryô lui dictait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce jeune dealer lui cachait le plus important. Il se contenta d'abord de le fixer puis, en articulant parfaitement chaque mot, attrapa de nouveau le col de son tee-shirt. 

- Je vais être très clair, Tenshi. Je déteste perdre mon temps. Alors soit tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, sois tu passes les cinq prochaines années de ta minable petite vie en prison après avoir eu, bien entendu, un petit aperçu de la colère de City Hunter.

Tenshi tremblait de la tête aux pieds et prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. De tout manière, il n'avait pas le choix et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se mettre City Hunter sur le dos et devenir un de ses innombrables ennemis. Car si Saeba venait à apprendre ce qu'il lui avait caché, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau.

- Un homme m'a téléphoné avant hier soir sur mon portable pour me demander un service. Soit je coopérer soit il me faisait passer l'envie de dealer et me donner ensuite aux flics... Il... Il voulait que j'éloigne City Hunter de son immeuble et que je le retienne une bonne partie de l'après-midi en dehors du quartier de Shinjuku... Je ne sais rien d'autre, je vous le jure !!! 

Ryô et Saeko s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Pour quelle raison cet homme voulait-il éloigné Ryô de Shinjuku ? Ryô relâcha plus doucement le jeune individu qui, cette fois-ci, réussit à rester debout.

- T'as une idée de ce qu'il voulait faire ?

Tenshi baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures puis lança un regard paniqué vers Saeko.

- Il a parlé d'une fille... Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'occuper d'elle... 

Ryô sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tout entier. Le jeune garçon s'agitait de plus en plus et paraissait chercher un semblant de réconfort dans les yeux de Saeko.

- Tu connais le nom de cette fille, Tenshi ?

Sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, Tenshi prit une grande inspiration et plongea ses yeux effrayés dans ceux de City Hunter.

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelait... Kaori.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, Quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 12 juin, 14h32,

Comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée, Kaori se retrouva projetée contre le canapé du salon par une force hors du commun. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme se remit rapidement sur ses pieds pour voir le visage de son agresseur, tout en dissimulant derrière son dos le revolver qu'elle n'avait pas lâché malgré la violence de sa chute. La pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre et tout ce que Kaori pouvait voir de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, c'était un sourire pervers presque sadique et un regard vorace et cruel. Elle avait du mal à distinguer ses traits mais il ne semblait pas être Japonais bien que son épaisse chevelure brune pouvait indiquer le contraire. L'homme la détaillait de la tête aux pieds et Kaori se sentit pétrifiée sous ce regard immonde. 

- Qui êtes-vous et dites-moi ce que vous voulez !

Le sourire de l'homme redoubla d'intensité. D'un geste lent, il sortit une photo de la poche de sa veste en jean et jaugea encore une fois la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son tee-shirt un peu moulant et son jean qui mettait en valeur sa belle silhouette. Une voix enrouée s'éleva alors dans le silence de l'appartement.

- Tu es bien plus jolie que sur cette photo, ma belle... Je sens que je ne vais pas résister très longtemps !

Instinctivement, Kaori fit un pas en arrière mais le canapé l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Kaori comprit tout de suite que cet homme était très intelligent et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Mais, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Bien au contraire. Elle était la partenaire de City Hunter et elle était assez grande maintenant pour se sortir de situation critique sans l'intervention de Ryô. Et puis, elle avait son revolver et bien qu'elle ne visait pas aussi juste que son partenaire, elle se débrouillait assez bien pour blesser sérieusement. Elle ferma ses yeux quelques instants pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et, le regard plein de défi demanda encore une fois :

- Je répète encore une fois la question : que faites-vous ici et que voulez-vous ? 

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, l'homme se mit à rire. D'un rire dur, cruel, à vous glacer le sang. Il la pointa simplement du doigt et lança brutalement :

- Toi .

Kaori sentit la panique et la peur la gagner. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle avait chaud, extrêmement chaud et elle sentait le revolver glissait peu à peu dans sa main humide. Elle savait qu'elle devait agir vite et bien.

- Ne m'approchez pas, espèce d'ordure !

D'un geste rapide, Kaori mit en joue son adversaire et lui intima de se tenir tranquille. Elle ne se savait pas de taille contre son adversaire et comprit que la seule stratégie à suivre était la fuite. Tenant toujours son revolver braquer sur son agresseur, elle se déplaça avec précaution pour atteindre la porte de salon. Mais au lieu d'obéir, l'homme se rua sur elle à une telle vitesse que Kaori ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Le bras tordu vers l'arrière, elle lâcha son pistolet et commença à se débattre tant qu'elle put. Griffures, coup de pieds, coup de poings, Kaori se défendit comme elle pouvait mais l'homme ne semblait ressentir aucun de ses coups. Pour la calmer, l'homme lui asséna une gifle d'une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée littéralement contre le mur. Sous le choc, elle s'écroula à moitié inconsciente sur le sol du salon. L'homme semblait ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et releva avec son index son joli visage. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres mais cet instant de plaisir fut interrompu par un homme qui lui empoigna les épaules pour le balancer plus loin sur le sol.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas la toucher, espèce de demeuré !... 

Alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, Kaori entendit des bruits de pas et la voix d'un autre homme. Il y eu ensuite une violente dispute. Des cris. Des injures. Le bruit d'une bagarre. Puis deux coups de feu. Et le silence. Un silence pesant. Elle essaya alors d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient vraiment trop lourdes. Soudain, elle sentit vaguement que quelqu'un cherchait son pouls et la transportait sur le canapé du salon. Sa tête la faisait douloureusement souffrir et son cerveau refuser la moindre petite action. Elle sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

****

Immeuble de Mick Angel, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 26 juin, 15h05,

Après avoir passé le début de l'après-midi à draguer sans succès de jolies jeunes filles en ville, Mick rentra chez lui un peu dépité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son sex-appeal depuis qu'il s'était installé officiellement avec Kazue et ça le travaillait un peu. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci ce qui le frustrait encore plus. La veste négligemment jetée sur le canapé, Mick se dirigea directement vers le répondeur pour écouter ses messages. Il rembobina la bande et appuya sur le bouton lecture.

__

" Vous avez quatre messages "

" Premier message : Monsieur Angel, ici le propriétaire du cabaret le Folichon. Il semblerait que vous et Monsieur Saeba n'ayez pas encore payé vos factures depuis le mois d'Avril. Je compte sur vous pour passer me voir et me payer dans la semaine. _Merci_."

Au souvenir de tout l'argent que Ryô et lui avaient dépensé dans ce cabaret, Mick ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace et se dépêcha d'effacer le message pour ne pas que Kazue tombe dessus.

__

" Second message : Mick, c'est Kazue. Je suis bloquée chez le professeur jusqu'à ce soir. Alors ne m'attends pas pour manger. Je t'embrasse très fort."

Une fois de plus Mick fit la grimace et décida, avec un petit sourire ironique, de s'inviter chez Ryô et Kaori pour le soirée. 

__

" Troisième message : Monsieur Angel... Ici Akari, l'amie de Kaori. Je... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais il faudrait que vous passiez la voir ... Elle... Nous avions rendez-vous en début d'après-midi mais elle n'est toujours pas arrivée... J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la rappeler chez elle et sur son portable mais elle ne répond pas... Et je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Ryô non plus... Je vous en supplie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Merci"

Mick fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement le message suivant.

__

" Quatrième message : Monsieur Angel, il est 15h00 maintenant et Kaori n'est pas passée au café voir Miki comme prévu et elle ne répond toujours pas au téléphone. Je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous... " 

Mick ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la fin du message. Un peu inquiet, il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea en courant vers l'immeuble voisin.

__

" Vous n'avez plus de message. "

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, Quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 26 juin, 15h05,

Mick comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble de Kaori et de Ryô. Il était un ancien tueur professionnel et son instinct de nettoyeur, qui ne le trompait jamais, lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes et d'être le plus vigilant possible. Avant de s'aventurer plus loin, il vérifia une dernière fois si son système de fléchettes était opérationnel. Tout était en ordre. Ses cinq sens en éveil, il emprunta le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers qui menaient chez ses amis, tout en essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Savoir Kaori en danger le mettait dans un état d'anxiété qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il avait beau aimé Kazue, Kaori était son premier véritable amour. Et elle compterait toujours énormément à ses yeux. Après avoir monté les escaliers sans peine, Mick se faufila discrètement dans l'appartement et se dirigea en premier lieu vers le salon. La porte était grande ouverte et l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce lui était malheureusement que trop familière. L'odeur de la poudre. L'odeur du sang. Mick ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir mais le professionnel qu'il était reprit le dessus. Mick Angel pénétra dans la pièce. Il y avait un homme étendu près de la fenêtre et Kaori était allongée, inconsciente, sur le divan du salon. Estomaqué, Mick se précipita vers la jeune femme et, les mains tremblantes, vérifia si elle était toujours en vie. Réconforté de sentir un pouls faible mais régulier sous ses doigts gantés, Mick étudia avec soin le visage de la jeune femme et lui caressa délicatement sa pommette rouge et gonflée, preuve qu'elle avait du être assommée. Rassuré de ne trouver aucune autre blessure sérieuse sur son corps, Mick tenta de la réveiller délicatement en lui tapotant légèrement sur les joues.

- Kaori... Kaori, c'est Mick.. Réveille-toi, ma douce... Kaori ?

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, clignant prudemment des paupières, puis dévisagea quelques instants l'homme qui était agenouillé près d'elle. 

- Mick... Mick, c'est bien toi ??

Visiblement déboussolée, Kaori plissa encore une fois des yeux et essaya de se redresser sur le canapé. Mais sa tête tournait dangereusement et son corps, encore sous le choc de l'agression, se mit à trembler violemment l'obligeant à se rallonger sur le champ.

- Kaori, calme-toi.... Tu es encore en état de choc... 

Les mains massant ses tempes endolories, Kaori tourna difficilement la tête vers Mick et rencontra son regard inquiet.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur... Mais, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on gagne ses galons de professionnel, non ?

Ravi de voir Kaori faire de l'humour et de la voir s'apaiser, Mick l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les yeux encore un peu brûlant, le jeune femme tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Mais choquée par le mare de sang dans laquelle baignait le corps de l'homme, Kaori détourna vivement les yeux et commença à se triturer les mains.

- Il... il... est mort ?

Mick s'approcha de l'individu et remarqua tout de suite les deux balles qui criblaient son abdomen. Il s'accroupit pour chercher un pouls et, confus, se passa une main les cheveux :

- Désolée, Kaori... 

Comme si elle avait soudainement froid, Kaori se recroquevilla et se frotta vigoureusement les bras. Mick attrapa alors la couverture qui traînait sur le canapé et lui couvrit les épaules avec. Machinalement, elle resserra les pans tout en expliquant d'une voix à peine audible :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai tiré dessus, Mick... Je... 

Kaori fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son partenaire. Accompagné de Saeko, Ryô surgit dans le salon, son magnum 357 dans la main et prêt à tirer. Consterné, il considéra l'homme couché sur le sol tandis que Saeko se dirigea vers le corps pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie.

- Il est mort.

Le regard de Ryô se posa ensuite sur Mick, puis sur Kaori dont le visage bouleversé reflétait le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir. Il la rejoignit rapidement et contre toute attente, la serra doucement dans ses bras :

- Tu n'as rien, Kaori ? 

Abasourdie par l'attitude si inhabituelle de son partenaire, Kaori le fixa avec de grands yeux remplis de confusion et d'incompréhension. Machinalement, elle se replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et grimaça lorsque sa main effleura accidentellement sa pommette meurtrie.

- Ne t'inquiète, pas Ryô... Je vais bien, je t'assure !

Comme pour donner un peu plus de poids à son affirmation, Kaori lui adressa un joli sourire. Peut-être un peu forcé sur l'instant mais sincère. Spontanément, Ryô caressa sa joue blessée et s'adressa à Mick :

- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Mick haussa les épaules et posa un regard plein de tendresse sur la partenaire de Ryô. 

- Je crois qu'il faut demander ça à Kaori... Mais regarde plutôt ça, il avait cette photo sur lui.

Mick retira de la poche de la veste de l'homme la photo de Kaori et la montra à Ryô et Saeko. Les yeux fixant le corps mortellement blessé de l'homme qui l'avait agressée, Kaori lança un regard égaré et perdu à ses amis puis entreprit d'expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ryô posa sa main sur les mains froides de la jeune femme :

- Et tu dis que c'est un autre homme qui a tiré ?

Kaori acquieça d'un signe de la tête. Elle pointa du doigt son revolver qui avait glissé près de la porte :

- Tu peux vérifier mon revolver... Il y a exactement six balles dans mon barilier... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tirer...

Kaori se mordit la lèvre inférieure tant son corps la faisait soudainement souffrir. Elle avait une douleur lancinante dans le dos et dans la cheville droite et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle retira les mains de Ryô des siennes et tenta de se mettre debout. Mais son corps était tellement fatigué qu'elle dut prendre appui sur son partenaire pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Alors Ryô la prit dans ses bras et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, expliqua à Saeko:

- J'emmène Kaori à l'hôpital. Elle a besoin d'être examinée. Je te fais confiance Saeko pour gérer tout ça ... 

Sur ces mots, Ryô quitta rapidement l'immeuble accompagné de Mick pour se rendre à l'hôpital laissant à Saeko le soin de régler le reste de l'affaire. La jeune inspectrice fit vite le rapprochement de cette agression avec le meurtrier qui sévissait en ville depuis quelques mois. Satisfaite de voir enfin son enquête avancée, l'inspectrice semblait pourtant perplexe sur de nombreux points. Comment l'agresseur connaissait-il Kaori ? Comment avait-il eu cette photo ? Et qui était l'homme qui l'avait empêché de la tuer ? Il y avait un lien entre ces deux hommes, c'était certain. Oui, mais lequel ? Saeko n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur la question. Les secours et la police arrivèrent très vite, envahissant par la même tout l'immeuble. Saeko donna quelques instructions et leur indiqua, sur un ton qui se voulait sans réplique, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se rendre au sous-sol. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à s'expliquer sur le présence d'une armurerie et d'une salle de tir dans un immeuble appartenant à de simples civils. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de protéger Kaori et Ryô des indiscrétions de la police et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle baisserait les bras.

****

Parking de l'Hôpital Central de Tokyo, Tokyo,

Mardi 12 juin, 16h51,

Planqué dans sa berline, l'homme alluma sa dixième cigarette de la soirée et surveillait scrupuleusement l'entrée de l'hôpital. Contrarié, il vérifia pour la millième fois si son portable était bien chargé et le balança de dépit sur le siège du passager. Il était là depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et il en avait vraiment marre d'attendre. Surtout qu'il avait un plan beaucoup plus agréable pour la nuit. La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées et, après avoir jeté son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre, il prit la communication.

__

- Lemon, j'écoute.

- J'espère, mon cher Jack, que tout s'est déroulait selon mes plans.

( Mal à l'aise, Jack changea de position sur son siège. )

- A vrai dire, j'ai du improvisé. Votre complice a pris son rôle un peu trop au sérieux et j'ai du couper court à ses... comment peut-on appeler çà ? ... disons, ses pulsions.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous avez entendu parler du tueur de Tokyo ?... Eh bien, c'est justement lui qui a répondu à l'annonce !!!

- Et vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte de ça lors de votre entretien ?

( Lemon commençait à être agacé par le ton un peu trop pédant de son interlocuteur.)

- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui l'avez contacté et qu'à notre époque, les mecs tordus, ça court les rues !... Et si je n'avais pas été là pour le surveiller, la fille serait déjà six pieds sous terre. J'ai été obligé de lui tirer deux balles dans le ventre pour qu'il la laisse en vie... 

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Plutôt sonnée mais elle sera sur pieds dans la semaine. Elle s'en est plutôt bien tirée et a montré qu'elle avait beaucoup de cran... Saeba, lui, est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il semblait vraiment inquiet . 

- Exactement comme je le pensais... Vous avez récupéré ce que je vous ai demandé ?

( Jack attrapa un sac et en sortit plusieurs cds miniatures ).

- Ouais, pas de problème. Ils étaient exactement là où Chambers les avaient installés. Mais dites, pourquoi cet imbécile ne s'en est-il pas occupé comme prévu ?

- Ce cher Dave est stupidement tombé sous la charme de cette fille et a décidé de tout arrêter !!!... Mais lui et sa famille payent très cher cet excès de sentimentalisme ... Il est en ce moment même en train d'expliquer à ses actionnaires pourquoi son père a puisé régulièrement dans les comptes de la société pour s'offrir une superbe villa sur la côte méditerranéenne... 

( Lemon jura au téléphone.)

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, merde... Vous m'avez contacté pour mes compétences en informatique et pour que je "motive" Dave... Les tueurs en séries et les loosers ne faisaient pas partie du contrat ! 

- Les aléas du métier Jack... 

( Lemon fit une grimace et se gratta le cou )

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai quitté le métier depuis cinq ans maintenant et que je me suis rangé... Je ne donne plus dans les meurtres crapuleux !

- Pensez-vous vraiment que votre femme apprécierait de connaître votre passé de tueur professionnel, Lemon ?

( Lemon ne parlait plus, il criait )

- Laisser ma femme et mon gosse tranquille ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça !

- Calmez-vous, Jack !... Je vous demande seulement de finir votre contrat et ensuite vous pourrez retourner sagement à votre petite vie de famille... Où est Saeba ? 

- Il est toujours à l'hôpital. E il y a Mick Angel et Ijuin Falcon aussi.

- Bien. Qu'il profite au maximum de ses derniers jours de calme... Je vous attends demain matin à la première heure à l'endroit habituel. C'est du bon travail, Jack. 

Lemon coupa son portable et lança un dernier regard vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Sur le point de démarrer, il aperçut une jolie jeune femme au long cheveux bruns, accompagnée de Ryô et de Kaori, monta alors dans un 4x4 et Jack sourit malgré lui en imaginant le terrifiant Falcon jouant son rôle de bon petit mari. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, Lemon jeta un oeil sur sa montre et grimaça de voir qu'il était encore en retard et qu'il devrait trouver encore une bonne excuse pour s'excuser auprès des invités de sa femme.

****


	7. wwwCityhuntercom

****

Chapitre 7 : www.cityhunter.com

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 juillet, 13h31,

Vêtue d'une combinaison-pantalon de couleur crème, sans manche et légèrement décolletée en V, Kaori pénétra dans le salon un sourire aux lèvres, vérifiant une dernière fois que sa ceinture en métal était bien en place. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien ce matin. Elle s'était réveillée apaisée, sereine comme purifiée de tous les maux et tous les doutes qui la minaient un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et elle, elle avait une envie irrésistible de goûter à la douce chaleur de ce mois de juillet. C'est vrai que durant ces trois dernières semaines, en plus de rester se reposer à la maison, elle avait plutôt navigué entre les rires et les larmes, ne comprenant pas toujours ses réactions si extrêmes et son comportement si renfermée, et ce même avec ses plus proches amis. Peut-être un peu de déprime ? Non... Ce n'était pas ça mais plutôt ce que les médecins appelaient " un choc post-traumatique". Quel femme ne serait pas bouleversée et choquée d'avoir été agressée dans sa propre maison par une espèce de monstre ? Même si elle était la partenaire de City Hunter et qu'elle se devait de faire face à toutes les situations avec courage et stoïcisme, elle n'en était pas moins une femme, douce et fragile sous la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Le médecin qui l'avait suivie lui avait, d'ailleurs, prescrit quelques tranquillisants pour apaiser les cauchemars qu'elle faisait les premières nuits mais, au bout de quelques jours, Kaori s'était rendue compte que sa propre volonté et le soutien de son partenaire et de ses amis était un remède bien plus efficace. Heureuse de vivre, Kaori lança un " Salut " enthousiasme pour attirer l'attention de son partenaire. 

- Ryô, j'ai rendez-vous avec Eriko... Je serai de retour vers 17h30.

Assis en tailleur sur le divan, Ryô délaissa son journal et leva tranquillement la tête vers la jeune femme. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il détailla la jolie tenue qu'elle portait et qu'il ressentit la douce sérénité qui émanait de tout son être. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Et il était tellement fière d'elle. Fière du courage dont elle a fait preuve et de sa volonté inégalable. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Ryô prit quelques instants avant de poser le journal sur la table basse et leva les bras au ciel pour s'étirer. Il se mit ensuite debout et prenant les clefs de l'appart, rejoint sa partenaire dans le couloir.

- OK... Je te suis.

Les yeux tout ronds, Kaori le dévisagea de surprise.

- Comment ça " je te suis" ? ... Tu ne comptes pas venir avec moi tout de même ? 

Ryô la regarda avec attention. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée les yeux et s'était mise un peu de fond de teint pour cacher le bleu qui marquait sa pommette droite depuis ce fameux jour. Il ne voyait aucune cerne sous ses yeux, ses traits étaient reposaient. Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle avait passé une nuit apaisante. Timidement, elle lui sourit. Il éprouva alors l'envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou délicatement parfumé. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Et elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Cette vérité lui était apparue comme une évidence, un soir où Kaori essayait de trouver désespérément un sommeil sans cauchemar et que lui tentait de la rassurer en restant auprès d'elle. Il savait qu'il devait le lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Kaori rougit sous l'inspection minutieuse de son partenaire mais ne baissa nullement le regard. Elle attendait simplement une réponse de sa part.

- Alors ?

Ryô, appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte, plissa les yeux.

- Ben... j'ai envie de sortir moi-aussi. Et puis je te signale que ta cheville vient tout juste de guérir... Tu as besoin d'un homme fort pour porter tes paquets ! 

Kaori posa son sac par terre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête et eut ce petit sourire ironique qui voulait tout dire.

- Depuis quand apprécies-tu de faire les magasins ? Oh... laisse-moi deviner... C'est à cause d'Eriko, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryô perçut un soupçon de jalousie. Sa Kaori était de retour et il jubilait intérieurement.

- Kaori, depuis le temps que tu vis avec moi, tu devrais savoir que j'adore mater les jolies jeunes femmes dans les cabines d'essayage... et surtout si elles se trouvent au rayon lingerie... 

Kaori ne broncha pas mais une massue était miraculeusement apparue dans ses mains. D'un geste naturel, elle se mit jouer avec son marteau.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ?... Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les chiens de garde pour ma première sortie depuis cet... incident... Alors tes envies libidineuses et perverses, tu les garde pour toi ! 

Un sourire immense sur les lèvres, Ryô continuait à la regarder. Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué ! 

- Et je t'en prie, efface-moi ce sourire de crétin fini de ton visage... sinon, je crois que je vais...

Ryô leva la main en signe de paix.

- Hé Kaori, ne t'énerve pas comme ça... Tu te fais encore des idées... Plus sérieusement, je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule.

Le ton de Ryô était devenu si paternaliste tout à coup. Ouah ! Kaori détestait ça. C'était énervant. Irritant. Gênant même. Cette façon qu'avait Ryô de la traiter comme une petite fille la vexait au plus haut point. Ces dernières semaines, il avait été adorable avec elle. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais un peu comme un papa l'était avec sa fille. Chaque matin, il lui apporté son petit déjeuner au lit. Il lui avait préparé tous ses repas aussi. Et elle ne pouvait pas oublier les bouquins et les magazines qu'il lui avait offert pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie de trop. Et la cerise sur la gâteau, c'était qu'il avait même arrêté de sortir la nuit pour rester auprès d'elle si jamais elle faisait un cauchemar. Bref, elle aurait du être aux anges mais quelque chose dans tout ça la dérangeait. Au delà de tous ses gestes plein d'attention et de tendresse, elle avait bien senti qu'il restait sur sa réserve et qu'il faisait en sorte de garder une certaine distance avec elle. Il n'avait encore rien compris. Elle aurait simplement voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui murmure des mots doux et rassurants. Elle avait besoin de sa force et de sa présence. Et si elle avait remonté la pente aussi vite, c'était grâce à lui et surtout pour lui. Mais, au lieu d'avancer, ils étaient plus ou moins retombés dans leur relation vieille de huit ans où le silence et les cachotteries étaient de mise. Et ça elle avait un peu de mal à l'accepter. Frustrée, Kaori passa devant son partenaire et se planta au milieu de salon. 

- Mais comme tu peux le voir, je vais beaucoup mieux et je me sens prête à reprendre le cours de ma vie... 

Ryô, toujours appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte, se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- Le cours de ta vie ? Et qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

Kaori comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu. C'était vrai qu'elle avait fait en sorte que les choses changent entre eux et que, malgré tous ces efforts et sa volonté, elle n'y était pas parvenue. Et qu'au plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, leur relation était, ces derniers temps, loin d'être au beau fixe. 

- Je... je ne sais pas encore... Mais... mais ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît ! Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi ! J'ai besoin de voir seule Eriko... pour faire et parler de trucs de filles... Ce genre de choses, tu comprends ? 

Ryô continuait à la regarder, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Écoute Kaori, je suis heureux de voir que tu te sens bien mais tu ne sortiras pas toute seule. Je te rappelle qu'il y a trois semaines à peine, tu t'es faite agressée dans ta propre maison et que tu dois la vie à ...

Kaori fit un geste de la main pour couper court à l'intervention de Ryô.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Ryô... J'ai eu affaire à un serial killer. Un psychopathe. Un homme tellement étouffé par une mère possessive et des sœurs tyranniques qu'il haïssait les femmes... Il était obsédé par le vengeance, la souffrance et la mort. D'accord, j'ai eu la malchance d'être une des femmes qu'il a choisi pour assouvir ses fantasmes morbides. Mais cet homme est mort maintenant, mais moi je suis vivante... et j'ai envie d'oublier cette histoire le plus vite possible et de me concentrer sur autre chose, tu peux comprendre ça non ? 

Visiblement perplexe, Ryô s'approcha de sa compagne et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je comprends très bien, Kaori... Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a énormément de questions qui restent sans réponses dans cette affaire... Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'un homme, venu de nulle part, se soit trouvé justement dans notre appartement au moment où Pfaster a débarqué ? Et armé en plus ?... Et ta photo ? Comment expliques-tu que Donnie Pfaster l'avait en sa possession ? Qui le lui a donné ?... Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Kaori, mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes et ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

Kaori baissa les yeux. Vu sous cet angle, il était vrai que l'affaire était loin d'être résolue et que peut-être elle était encore en danger. Ryô n'avait pas tort de se méfier mais de là à devenir paranoïaque, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Son moral en prit un coup. Si l'enquête continuait à piétiner, elle allait devoir vivre avec ce sentiment permanent d'insécurité et la sensation d'être constamment surveillée par Ryô. Et cela pouvait encore durer des semaines, voire des mois. Elle qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'oublier cette malheureuse histoire, elle était servie ! S'en était déprimant. 

- Ryô, c'est juste une sortie en ville... Nous irons faire les magasins et je te promets de faire très attention !

Ryô avait l'air sérieux tout à coup. Lentement, il bougea la tête de gauche à droite en signe de contestation. Kaori soupira.

- Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix... soit je reste à la maison avec toi , soit je sors avec Eriko et je devrais supporter tes pitreries et tes tentatives de drague sur tout ce qui porte des jupes, c'est ça ?... Et pendant combien de temps ?

Ryô posa doucement son doigt sur le front de sa partenaire.

- Le temps qu'on comprenne ce qui s'est réellement passé ce mardi 12 juin .

Contrariée, Kaori fit une petite grimace. Elle était, bien sûre heureuse, et flattée de voir à quel point Ryô s'inquiéter pour elle mais de là à sacrifier son indépendance et sa liberté, il y avait des limites.

- Ryô, tu serais prêt à renoncer à draguer en ville, à te rendre dans tes cabarets et à aller louer tes films coquins pour rester avec moi ?... T'es complètement cinglé, on va finir par s'entretuer !!!!

Étrangement, Ryô se mit à rire et se gratta la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un problème Kaori, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi !!!!!!

BANG !!! Agacée de voir que Ryô ne pouvait jamais être sérieux, Kaori lui donna un énorme coup de marteau sur la tête et le laissa seul dans le salon, écrasé sous l'énorme massue.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, espèce de pervers !!!... pff!!! on ne peut jamais avoir de conversation sérieuse avec toi !

Avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son partenaire et, d'un sourire plein de malice, lui annonça :

- Je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard... Mais surtout ne te fait pas trop de souci... Je ferai très attention... A ce soir ! 

Ryô se releva doucement et fit quelques mouvements de gymnastique pour retrouver un semblant de forme humaine. Planté devant la fenêtre, il avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Il se mit à compter tout haut. Un. deux. trois... La porte se rouvrit brutalement laissant place à une Kaori en proie à une colère noire. En deux pas trois mouvements, la jeune femme empoigna violemment l'épaule de son partenaire et lui fit face.

- Ryôoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!... Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !!!!... Où sont-elles ?

Ryô haussa négligemment les épaules. Fâchée, Kaori lui donna un coup de pieds dans les tibias.

- Aie !!! Mais t'es folle, ça fait mal !!

Un nouveau coup de pieds.

- Où sont-elles ? Où as-tu caché mes clefs ?

Ryô tenta de prendre un air détaché et haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien... si tu rangeais un peu mieux tes affaires, tu n' en serais pas là !

Kaori poussa un grognement et se mit à fouiller les poches de son partenaire. Elle commença par chercher dans les poches avant de son pantalon, ensuite les poches arrières et puis elle finit par celles de son veston. Les joues rougies, elle trouva un vieux papier de chewing-gum et une photo un peu écornée sur les bords. Aucune trace de son jeu de clef . Abasourdie par sa découverte, Kaori planta le cliché devant les yeux de son partenaire et lui demanda :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Ryô écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Quel imbécile ! Il avait complètement oublié cette photo ! Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas remis cette veste depuis le dîner et que par conséquent, il n'avait pas pensé à récupérer le photo de Kaori. Gêné, il se mit à ricaner et chercha une explication dans son petit cerveau un peu lent à démarrer par moment.

- Je voulais montrer à Mick et à Falcon que tu n'étais pas photogénique pour un sou...

Kaori ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne le croyait pas. De toute manière, Mick avait déjà vu ces photos et si elle se souvenait bien de sa réaction, il avait beaucoup apprécié.

-Dois-je te rappeler que Falcon ne voit plus et que Mick serait trop heureux d'avoir une photo de moi en maillot de bain... Donc, il n'y a qu'une explication possible...

Tout-à-coup, Kaori était rayonnante. Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres et 

ses joues prirent une couleur un peu plus soutenue. 

- Tu voulais la garder pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? 

Les yeux de Kaori brillaient étrangement et Ryô était fasciné par ce qu'il pouvait y lire. De l'amour. De l'espoir. De l'admiration. De la passion. La voyant si rayonnante et si heureuse, Ryô n'eut plus envie de mentir. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité pour une fois ? Il lui prit le cliché des main et l'observa attentivement.

- C'est vrai... Tu es merveilleusement belle sur cette photo, Sugar Boy... Une vraie déesse sortie des eaux...

Kaori rougit de plus belle sous le compliment. 

- Ryô ?

Pour toute réponse, Ryô lui tendit les mains. Le visage de Kaori s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire. D'un geste timide, elle y posa ses mains et Kaori ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ces mains si robustes et si masculines de l'homme. Elle se retrouva alors plaquée contre son torse puissant. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement :

- Kaori... Je... 

DRING !!! La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans tout l'appartement faisant sursauter par la-même les deux tourtereaux. Grommelant des choses intelligibles, Ryô décrocha le combiné et répondit sur un ton bourru à son interlocuteur. Perdue dans ses rêveries, Kaori n'entendit que quelques jurons, "sale morveuse" et " très bien, j'arrive tout de suite" . Elle sentit alors la main de son partenaire se posait sur son épaule.

- Kaori, il faut que j'y aille... mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... Promets-moi de rester ici et de ne pas sortir seule... Je compte sur toi.

Avant de partir, Ryô attrapa la main de Kaori et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la paume et la serra contre son cœur. Sa partenaire, d'abord étonnée, sourit et devint encore plus rouge. Encore abasourdie par le comportement de son partenaire, Kaori se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en caressant délicatement sa main comme pour ne pas effacer de sa mémoire ce moment magique. Ce baiser représentait beaucoup pour elle. C'était peut-être la promesse d'un nouvel avenir. 

****

Café Cat's eye, quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 juin, 14h15,

Extrêmement contrarié, Ryô examina sa tasse de café comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Au moment même où il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'exprimer ses sentiments, voilà que le destin lui jouait encore un vilain tour... Il se sentait terriblement frustré... Durant les semaines passées, il avait fait des efforts surhumains pour rester maître de ses sentiments et de son désir. Il aurait tout donner pour prendre Kaori dans ses bras et lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais de peur de l'effrayer et d'abuser de sa fragilité, il avait réfréné ses ardeurs. Encore et toujours... Ryô soupira. Cette histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience de la force de ses sentiments et de la place primordiale que Kaori avait dans sa vie. Aucune femme n'arrivait à sa cheville et aucune femme ne pourrait la remplacer. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Plus maintenant. Il avait bien eu trop peur de la perdre. Et il était bien décidé à le lui dire. Absorbé dans ses pensées, Ryô n'entendit pas Mick qui l'appelait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Alors Ryô, comment va ma douce Kaori ?

Machinalement, Ryô souffla sur son café pour le refroidir et en but une gorgée. Bien évidemment, il était glacé vu que Falcon le lui avait servi il y près de 20 minutes.

- Elle est en pleine forme... Ahhh!!!!! Je ne comprendrais jamais les personnes qui se damneraient pour un café frappé. C'est tout bonnement dégueulasse !

Falcon, les mains dans l'évier, frottait avec un force maîtrisée la vaisselle sale de la journée. Le calme régnait dans le café. Tous étaient plus ou moins perdus dans ces pensées. Agité sur son tabouret, Ryô se mit à bailler et tapait frénétiquement de ses doigts le journal du jour posé sur le comptoir. 

- Mais dis-moi Ryô, ne me dis pas que tu as laissé Kaori toute seule ? .... Ohhhhh...

Une expression de pervers sur le visage, Mick descendit de son tabouret. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'apprêtait à quitter le café quand il sentit le magnum 357 de Ryô pointé sur lui.

- Tu ne voulais pas un autre café, Mick ? 

Bon gré, mal gré, Mick haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir, le dos courbé comme s'il avait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Mais Mick Angel ne disait pas son dernier mot. Patiemment, il attendit une nouvelle fois que Ryô se soit plongé dans ses pensées pour se faufiler vers la sortie. Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte, Mick fut heurté violemment par une jeune collégienne qui entrait en trombe dans le café. 

- Ryôooooooooo !!!!!!

Son cartable dans une main et une sacoche en cuir dans l'autre, la jeune Yuka prit quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle et en profita pour balayer rapidement du regard le café pratiquement désert. Un sourire machiavélique illumina son visage lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'objet de ses recherches, en l'occurrence un certain Ryô Saeba qui essayait naïvement de se dissimuler derrière un journal. Rapidement, elle s'approcha de lui et planta son regard plein de malice dans celui du tueur :

- Alors Ryô, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Ryô fronça les sourcils et se rappela brutalement le livre que Yuka lui avait offert. Elle voulait sûrement lui parler de ça ! Quelle poisse ! Primo, il n'avait aucune envie que Mick et Falcon soient au courant de ce mémorable présent et secundo, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec une sale gamine. Alors aussi rapide qu'un voleur, il entraîna discrètement la jeune collégienne vers une table isolé, dans un coin du café. Visiblement intrigué, Mick se réinstalla au comptoir et fit semblant de lire le journal tandis que Falcon, impassible, se replongea dans sa vaisselle. Ryô vérifia que ses amis étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à eux et, d'un signe de la main, fit comprendre à Yuka de baisser la voix. 

- Si c'est pour me parler de ça que tu m'as demandé de venir, je te préviens tout de suite : je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une gamine !

Vexée par la manière dont Ryô lui parlait, Yuka posa son cartable et sa sacoche sur la banquette et s'y installa silencieusement. Et comme si Ryô ne l'intéressait plus , elle se concentra sur la carte des desserts et se mit à chantonner. Levant les yeux au ciel, il grimaça et s'assit tranquillement en face de la jeune fille :

- Allez Yuka, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux !... Je suis pressé !

Une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux, Yuka se cacha derrière le carte et se mit à lire à voix haute les différentes sortes de glace que le café Cat's eye proposait à leurs clients. Indifférente aux grognements de Ryô, elle lança tout d'un coup :

- J'ai vu des photos très, très mais... vraiment très intéressantes de Kaori et de toi.

Visiblement amusé, Ryô croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se cala plus confortablement au fond de la banquette. L'imagination de cette gamine était incroyable et il se doutait bien que c'était encore un nouveau piège pour savoir où en était sa relation avec Kaori. 

- Ha ouais, des photos de moi et de Kaori ?... Je serais vraiment curieux de voir ça...

Yuka pointa un doigt sur un endroit de la carte et offrit son plus merveilleux sourire:

- Tu me paies une glace ? 

Ryô jura tout bas. Haaa, quelle petite peste ! Cette gamine savait pertinemment qu'elle avait piqué sa curiosité et elle en profitait lâchement pour satisfaire sa gourmandise. C'était bien une sœur Nogami ! Que ce soit Saeko, Reika ou même Yuka, toutes les trois savaient assurément le manipuler pour obtenir de lui ce qu'elles désiraient. Il soupira puis afficha un sourire plein d'ironie :

- Bien entendu, petite morveuse...

Ryô appela Falcon et lui demanda deux parfaits au chocolat. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se prive d'une bonne glace ! Quelques minutes plus tard et entre deux bouchées de crème chantilly, Yuka se décida enfin à répondre :

- Rien de plus simple, Ryô... Je les aies vues sur ton site Internet !

Complètement stupéfait parce que Yuka venait de dire, Ryô avala de travers la boule de glace au chocolat qu'il engloutissait. Il tapa violemment sur sa cage thoracique

pour ne pas s'étouffer :

- Comment ça sur mon site Internet ??? ... Mais de quoi tu parles ? 

Yuka raclait avec gourmandise les bords de sa coupe de glace pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Visiblement, elle se régalait et prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de Ryô.

- Hé Yuka, j'aimerais que tu me répondes si ce n'est pas trop de demander !!!!!!!

Ryô tapa du poing sur la table mais la jeune fille ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intimider par ce geste. Bien au contraire, elle s'essuya tranquillement la bouche avec une serviette et reposa avec précaution sa petite cuillère sur la table. Elle plongea ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de Ryô :

- Tu sais que je travaille sur un roman policier qui s'inspire plus ou moins de ta vie et de celle de Kaori... J'ai donc fait quelques recherches sur le thème " tueurs professionnels " sur Internet et je suis tombé sur un site parlant de City Hunter... Mais attends, je crois que tu comprendras mieux si je te montre. 

Yuka poussa les deux coupes de glaces pour pouvoir installer l'ordinateur qu'elle transportait dans sa sacoche en cuir. Elle fit signe à Ryô de s'asseoir près d'elle, alluma son ordinateur et le connecta à son téléphone portable pour pouvoir se brancher sur le web. (Ndlr : Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse marcher comme ça, mais bon, on va faire tout comme ! )

- J'ai mis l'adresse du site en favori donc ça va aller assez vite... je me connecte sur Internet... j'ouvre ma boîte de favoris... là... je clique sur l'adresse du site, en l'occurrence "www.CityHunter.com"... et voilà...

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le nom de City Hunter envahisse l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ryô était complètement abasourdi et intrigué par ce qu'il voyait . Son instinct de professionnel lui dictait que quelque chose de louche était en train de se préparer. Yuka, elle, s'amusait comme une petite folle.

- Tu cliques sur " Bienvenue sur le site officiel de City Hunter" et là, le sommaire apparaît... mais comme tu peux le voir, le site est encore en construction... 

Le site était très banal et n'avait rien de très original dans sa conception. Mais Ryô eut tout de suite conscience de la mine d'informations que cela pouvait représenter pour ses ennemis et pour toutes les personne qui voulaient connaître son existence. Consterné, il découvrit avec anxiété les différentes sections du site : "City hunter : un drôle de couple " , "biographie de Ryô Saeba ", "biographie de Kaori Makimura ", " Les forces et les faiblesses de City Hunter ", " Comment contacter City Hunter ", " Dans la vie intime de City Hunter ", " Son lieu de vie "... La voix de Yuka sortit Ryô de ses pensées :

- Regarde Ryô, pour l'instant on ne peut accéder qu'à ta biographie, celle de Kaori et la section sur ta vie intime...

Tout en parlant, Yuka cliqua sur la section "vie intime" puis sur "photos". Au fur et à mesure que les photos apparaissaient à l'écran, le rythme cardiaque de Ryô s'emballa. Incrédule, il vit Yuka pointer du doigt une photo le représentant avec Kaori en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Elle cliqua alors une seconde fois sur l'image pour l'agrandir. Des sueurs froides dans le dos, Ryô eut soudain très peur de comprendre. Cette situation, cette étreinte... Interloqué, Ryô fronça les sourcils. Visiblement cette photo a été prise la fameuse nuit où Kaori et lui avait fait un peu plus que de danser un slow. Mais prise par qui ? Et comment ? Et dans quel but ? Et comment était-elle arrivée sur le net ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ryô écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure que Yuka lui faisait découvrir les différentes clichés. Des images de leur vie de tous les jours. Lui luisant ses revues érotiques. Elle faisant le ménage et la cuisine. Et plus encore. Il y avait même les photos de vacances de Kaori. Il tiqua une fois de plus quand la photo de Kaori prenant la pose en maillot de bain sur une des plages d'Hawaï apparut sur l'écran, servant de lien à la section " biographie de Kaori Makimura". Cette photo ?!! C'était la même que celle du tueur. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Ryô. Peut-être que l'homme qui a agressé Kaori a eu connaissance de ce site et de là, il a choisi Kaori comme nouvelle victime... Oui, ce raisonnement tenait la route... Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Yuka cliquait, agrandissait, enregistrait, démontrant à Ryô qu'il était désormais facile de tout savoir sur la vie de City Hunter. Énervé, Ryô tentait de garder un semblant de calme :

- Dis-moi, Yuka, est-il possible de connaître le créateur de ce site ?

Fronçant ses jolis sourcils, Yuka se mit à cliquer et à recliquer au quatre coins de l'écran. Visiblement, elle était très douée en informatique et n'avait pas peur des nouvelles technologies, comme tout gamin de sa génération d'ailleurs. Ryô l'entendit soupirer :

- Désolée Ryô... le créateur de ce site se fait appeler Trapper et mais il n'a pas adresse e-mail... Il fait des mises à jour régulières... ouais, à raison d'une par semaine en général.

A l'inverse de Kaori, Ryô ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à l'informatique et tout ce qui tournait autour d'Internet. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas très familier mais, à cet instant très précis, Ryô se sentait un peu largué. 

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de connaître les dernières mises à jour ?

Yuka fit oui de la tête et cliqua encore une fois pour revenir à la page d'accueil du site. Elle entra dans le menu update et, les sourcils froncés, apprit à Ryô que la dernière mise à jour datait de hier et qu'elle concernait la section " vie privée " et "les forces et les faiblesses de City Hunter". Ryô serra les poings lorsqu'il comprit que les dernières photos téléchargées sur le net étaient celles prises dans son appartement. Yuka sélectionna un les clichés pris dans le salon et fit un commentaire qui éveilla l'intérêt de Ryô :

- C'est marrant de voir que ces clichés ont tous étaient pris sous le même angle ! Comme s'il y avait un appareil posé sur une étagère.

Ryô était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Yuka entra dans la section " forces et faiblesses de City Hunter ". Il n'y avait pas grand à lire chose mais la seule information accessible résumait en elle seule la peur de Ryô.

" _Chers pro City hunter, _

" Force est de constater que, d'après le fameux test du 12 juin mon sentiment était le bon. La partenaire de notre tueur préféré, Kaori Makimura, s'est révélée incapable d'être à la hauteur de la réputation de son associé. Elle est son talon d'Achille, son point faible, un boulet, un fardeau qui mènera un jour ou l'autre notre City Hunter préféré à la morgue. Alors si vous souhaitez comme moi que City Hunter reste le tueur professionnel le plus efficace et le plus craint au monde, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ." 

Ryô tapa du poing sur la table et se mit à jurer. Comment osait-il parler de sa partenaire de cette manière ? Et de quel test parlait-il ?... Ryô relut une seconde fois ce texte cynique et déplacé et comprit. Ce Donnie Pfaster. Il n'avait pas choisi Kaori au hasard. Au contraire, quelqu'un lui avait demandé de le faire. Et le deuxième homme, il était là pour récupérer les photos. 

- Que comptes-tu faire, Ryô ?... A tes yeux je ne suis encore qu'une gamine mais je sais très bien que ce site est comme une bombe à retardement... 

Une idée traversa rapidement l'esprit de Ryô. Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait mais il devait tenter le coup. Si jamais il laissait ce site perduré, ses ennemis n'auraient plus aucun souci pour les démasquer, les trouver et les tuer. Et il ne laisserait plus personne toucher à Kaori. Jamais.

- Dis-moi, j'ai entendu parler de certains virus qui sont tellement puissants qu'ils peuvent détruire des sites entiers... Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais en balancer un sur ce site ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Yuka dévisagea Ryô. Un énorme sourire illumina son visage et c'était avec une certaine excitation qu'elle répondit :

- T'es génial Ryô !!!... Encore faut-il trouver le bon virus... Mais... Attends une seconde !... La dernière fois que je me suis introduit dans le bureau de Saeko, j'ai vu qu'elle travaillait avec un spécialiste en informatique pour une enquête de piratage... J'ai piqué ses coordonnées si jamais j'avais besoin de précisions pour un de mes bouquins... 

Yuka sortit son portefeuille de son cartable et le vida sur la table. Ryô sourit quand il aperçut la photo de Léonardo Di Caprio à côté de celle représentant la famille Nogami au grand complet mais fit mine de ne rien voir. 

- Voilà... il s'appelle Eiji Kyoto et j'ai même son numéro de téléphone... mais à ta place je contacterai plutôt Saeko car si je me souviens bien ce monsieur Kyoto en pincer grave pour elle... Il ne pourra rien lui refuser... 

Ryô examina le bout de papier et le glissa dans sa poche. Puis il demanda à Falcon d'apporter un second parfait au chocolat à sa jeune amie. Visiblement ravie, Yuka rangea avec soin son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche en cuir : 

- Ryô... si je t'ai offert ce livre, c'est parce que j'ai entendu Saeko et Reika dire que vous étiez en froid, toi et Kaori, et que cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir baissé les bras... J'ai eu peur que vous vous sépariez pour de bon, alors j'ai voulu te donner un coup de pouce... 

Yuka récupéra son portefeuille et le remit dans son cartable. Tout en écoutant Ryô, elle cherchait quelque chose sur la table :

__

- C'est gentil... mais tout ce que je peux te promettre Yuka, c'est d'être dorénavant un peu moins lâche...

Étrangement Mick s'était décalé vers la gauche non loin de la table de Ryô et de Yuka. Mais Ryô n'était pas dupe et alors que Falcon servait enfin la glace de la jeune fille, il se leva, approcha son visage empreint d'ironie de l'homme et lui demanda dans une grimace :

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien écouté ?

Mick referma son journal et, le visage un peu trop sérieux pour être honnête, désigna Falcon du doigt :

-Pff !!! Vous parliez tellement fort qu'il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne rien entendre... Alors en fin de compte, ces types voulaient récupérés des photos pour les balancer sur le net et agrémenter ton propre site... Ce fan doit vraiment t'adorer pour avoir mis au point un plan aussi ingénieux.... Mais le plus dur maintenant, c'est de découvrir qui est derrière tout ça... Mais plus sérieusement Ryô, tu pourrais pas me donner ton adresse Internet ? ....J'aimerai bien télécharger la photo de Kaori pour la mettre en fond d'écran sur mon ordinateur.

La demande de Mick étant aussi ridicule qu'inattendue, Ryô faillit tomber à la renverse. La mine boudeuse, il toisa son ami d'un regard mauvais.

- Je ne crois pas que Kazue apprécierait tant que ça de voir Kaori décorer ton ordinateur, Mick ! 

Mick croisa ses bras sur son torse et jaugea son ami d'un air ironique :

- Ouais, c'est ça !!! ... Dis plutôt que tu n'as aucune envie de me faire profiter de la beauté de ta partenaire !!

Ryô haussa la voix et cria plus fort que Mick :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que Kaori n'avait rien d'une beauté alors arrête un peu avec ça !!!!

Ryô sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur la manche de sa veste et fut contrarié de découvrir le visage Yuka :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à faire que de te disputer avec Mick ! Je te signale qu'il y a un fou qui a balancé sur le net des informations cruciales sur City Hunter et que des gens pourraient s'en servir pour vous tuer, toi et Kaori... D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer... Moi, je m'occupe d'expliquer la situation à Saeko !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ryô ébouriffa les cheveux de Yuka et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir fait un signe à Mick et Falcon. L'air malicieux, Mick se retourna alors vers la jeune fille :

- Dis-moi, Yuka, tu ne pourrais pas nous montrer ces fameuses photos ?

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 juillet, 15h01,

Allongée sur son lit, Kaori, rêveuse, contemplait la plafond. Si elle s'était doutée qu'un léger baiser de Ryô la mettrait dans cet état d'euphorie, elle n'osait pas imaginer dans lequel état elle serait si tous les deux décidaient d'aller plus loin. Les joues rougissantes, Kaori se releva lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de clés qu'on introduisait dans une serrure puis une porte qu'on ouvrait et qu'on refermait. A la fois intimidée et impatiente de retrouver Ryô, Kaori déboula comme une tornade dans le salon mais resta pétrifiée de voir que ce n'était pas Ryô qui était assis sur le canapé mais un parfait inconnu. Visiblement à l'aise, l'homme offrit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme et sa voix rauque s'éleva dans le silence de l'appartement :

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Makimura... Ravi de voir que vous vous êtes remise de vos blessures.

****


	8. Révélations

****

Chapitre 8 : Révélations

Café Cat's eye, quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 juin, 16h15,

Yuka fixa d'un air dégoûté son troisième parfait au chocolat de la journée que Falcon venait gentiment de lui apporter à la demande de Mick. Avec une certaine hésitation, elle planta sa cuillère dans la crème chantilly puis se ravisa lorsque son estomac se rappela douloureusement à son bon souvenir. Grimaçante, la jeune collégienne soupira de résignation puis afficha une expression plus que contrariée lorsque son regard se posa, pour la millième fois en l'espace de dix minutes, sur l'énergumène blond qui pianotait avec frénésie sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Miiiiiiiick !!!!!!... Tu m'avais dit que tu en avais pour cinq minutes tout au plus et ça fait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure que tu t'énerves sur mon pauvre portable !

Pour toute réponse, Mick lui adressa son sourire de play-boy et haussa négligemment des épaules. Mais n'y tenant plus, Yuka, lui asséna un coup de coude digne de Buffy Summers et essaya aussitôt de reprendre son bien tandis que Mick, plié sur lui-même, tentait de faire passer la douleur. Sur le point de réussir à récupérer son ordinateur, la main de Mick se plaqua violemment sur le portable à présent fermé. 

- Bon dieu mais où est-ce que tu as appris à frapper aussi fort !!!... Tu aurais pu me casser une côte! ... Je vais avoir un énorme bleu maintenant !!

Loin de se laissée intimidée par ce "deuxième Ryô" , Yuka sauta sur ses deux jambes et feignit, de sa petite voix de jeune fille de 16 ans, d'être désolée pour lui.

- Désolée Mick... Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal... Et si Kazue te demande comment tu t'es fait cet énorme bleu, tu lui expliqueras à quel point j'étais énervée de te voir télécharger des photos de Kaori pour les mettre sur ton ordinateur au lieu de chercher des informations sur l'instigateur du fameux site de City Hunter !

La phrase fit son effet. Mick ouvrit la bouche et commença à se gratter frénétiquement la nuque comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. 

- Tu ne ferais pas ça Yuka ? ... Tu sais, Kaori est mon premier grand amour et, bien que je sois très amoureux de Kazue, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver encore quelques tendres sentiments pour elle... 

Mick posa des yeux tout penaud sur la jeune fille qui, au vu de son sourire ironique et sarcastique, n'était pas dupe. Elle était sur le point de répliquer lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable empli le café à moitié vide. D'abord surprise puis morte de rire, elle reconnut la mélodie du film "9 semaines et demi" - superbe chanson de Joe Cocker d'ailleurs - et se dit à quel point cet air résumait parfaitement les pensées perverses de cet homme.

- Mick, qu'est-ce que...

Mick avait déjà pris la communication et lui fit le geste de se taire.

__

- Hello ma douce Kaori !

( Le numéro de le jeune femme s'était affiché sur le portable et comme il le connaissait pas cœur...)

- C'est Ryô, espèce de crétin !

( Le sourire de Don-Juan de Mick se transforma en une grimace de dégoût.)

- Écoute Ryô... Ce numéro de téléphone est uniquement réservée aux jeune filles belles et désirables du Japon et du monde entier et non pas à des pervers libidineux comme toi !... Raccroche sinon tu risques de me faire rater des occasions de devenir l'homme le plus convoité du Japon !

(Mick était sur le point de couper lorsque le voix anormalement tendue de Ryô attira son intention.) 

- Jack Lemon, ça te dit quelque chose ?

(Intrigué, Mick se réinstalla sur la banquette et contempla avec une certaine gourmandise les filles qui passaient dans la rue)

- Ouais... C'est un tueur professionnel américain... Enfin, c'était... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais au vu de sa grande réputation, il était d'une rare efficacité et d'une rare discrétion dans le boulot... Il a disparu du paysage du jour au lendemain... Certains disent qu'il serait mort et d'autres disent qu'il aurait pris une retraite anticipée... Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

( Mick ouvrit de grands yeux approbateurs face à la divine créature blonde qui déambulait sur le trottoir d'en face.)

- Il serait actuellement au Japon et d'après certains de mes informateurs, il serait toujours en activité.

( Mick grimaça lorsque Yuka, visiblement intéressée par sa conversation se rassit une nouvelle fois à côté de lui.)

- Ah ouais ?... Et tu sais ce qu'il fabrique au Japon ? A part goûter aux joies du saké et de vos superbes cabarets, bien sûr?

( Mick remarqua l'hésitation dans la voix de Ryô puis de l'inquiétude dans chacun des mots prononcés. )

- Il a enlevé Kaori.

( Mick jura violemment et se redressa sur son siège.)

- Bordel de merde !!!!!!... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

( Ryô se mit à rire jaune à l'autre bout du fil )

- J'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer mais sache que Chambers a refait surface... Je l'ai trouvé à rôder près de l'immeuble... 

( Mick fronça les sourcils. )

- Dave Chambers ? ... bon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il a avoir là-dedans ? 

( Ryô prit quelques instants avant de répondre.)

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il travaillait en collaboration avec Lemon... Tu sais le fameux site que Yuka nous a montré... Eh bien... Chambers m'a raconté qu'il avait installé des caméras dans tout la maison pour pouvoir alimenter le site Internet de City Hunter... Et je ne te raconte pas toutes les infos qu'il a soutiré à Kaori...

( Surpris, Mick tapa bruyamment sur la table)

- Quoi ???????... Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt Chambers aurait-il à faire un tel site ? Et pourquoi avoir enlevé Kaori ?

( Mick entendit Ryô soupirer fortement )

- Je ne sais pas trop... Au début, je pensais que Chambers voulait se débarrasser de moi... Le routine, quoi... Mais quand il m'a annoncé que Kaori avait été enlevée par un tueur professionnel, j'avoue que j'ai flippé... Chambers a admis qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans toute cette histoire... mais en ce qui concerne Lemon, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique... A mon avis, quelqu'un d'autre doit tirer les ficelles... 

(Approuvant le raisonnement de son ex-partenaire, Mick hocha la tête. )

- Tu a une idée où Lemon a pu emmené Kaori ?

( Mick se sentit rassuré par le voix ferme qui lui répondit. )

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas... Chambers m' a parlé d'un magasin " Informatique Performance" dans le quartier des affaires... Il y aurait rencontré Lemon plusieurs fois..

( Mick sentit que Yuka tirait sur sa veste. Par de grands gestes, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'entendait pratiquement plus rien de la conversation.) 

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

( Instinctivement, le regard de Mick se posa sur sa main ganté. Il avait tendance à oublier la fragilité de ces mains. )

- Oh non, ça va aller... Je te rappelle que je suis encore le meilleur nettoyeur du Japon, si ce n'est de la planète... Et n'oublie pas que Lemon est américain ! 

( Mick grimaça )

- Ouais... Je vois que tu est toujours aussi imbu de ta petite personne !

( Ryô fit semblant de s'insurger puis redevint sérieux )

- Par contre Mick, ce serait sympa que tu ailles rendre une petite visite à ce cher Dave... Amène Falcon aussi... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui tirer les vers du nez ... Vous le trouverez sagement ligoté sur le canapé du salon... 

- Ok, pas de problème... Saeko est sur le coup ?

( Mick fit signe à Yuka d'aller chercher Falcon qui se trouvait à l'arrière.)

- Non... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la contacter... 

( Mick se remit sur ses deux pieds )

- Compte sur nous, Ryô !... Juste une petite chose... Kaori me doit toujours un dîner alors ramène-la nous saine et sauve !

- Dans tes rêves, Mick ! 

Mick raccrocha un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Kaori. Ryô ne laissera personne lui faire du mal. Rassuré, l'homme blond ramassa son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers Falcon et Yuka qui venaient de refaire surface. Il éprouva une furieuse envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. C'est alors que le visage à la fois parfait et prétentieux de Dave Chambers s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit. 

****

Établissement "Informatique performance" , quartier des affaires,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 16h25,

Légèrement poussée par l'homme qui la suivait, Kaori pénétra en trébuchant dans une grande pièce lumineuse à la décoration à la fois très moderne et très masculine. L'immense bureau, situé au deuxième étage d'un immeuble affecté à la réparation et à la maintenance d'outils informatiques, évoquait à lui-seul la réussite et la richesse de son propriétaire. De part ses grandes fenêtres, il surplombait, avec une certaine suffisance d'ailleurs, ses concurrents directs qui affichaient par leurs façades tristes et abîmées leurs grandes difficultés à rester rentable face à un tel génie de l'informatique. Devis, factures, cédéroms, dépliants s'entassaient ça et là sur tout ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un meuble. L'ordinateur portable, l'imprimante photocopieur fax et le téléphone tenaient discrètement sur le grand bureau en chêne, laissant la place nécessaire au chef d'entreprise pour étaler et étudier différents dossiers. Mais c'était l'ensemble home-cinéma avec le canapé en cuir noir qui attira le plus l'attention de Kaori. Ainsi que la petite kitchenette avec le coin bar qui servait évidemment à se restaurer. Cette pièce était faite à la fois pour le travail et pour la détente, il n'y avait pas de doute. Sur ses gardes, Kaori sentit l'homme bouger derrière elle. Des mains fermes mais sans aucune brutalité se posèrent sur ses épaules et la guidèrent énergiquement vers le divan en cuir. Non sans se poser d'innombrables questions, Kaori ne protesta pas et préféra jouer le jeu de son kidnappeur. Elle jugea préférable d' en apprendre un peu plus sur les intentions de cet homme avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Asseyez, Mademoiselle Makimura.... Tequila ou Martini ?... Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de champagne au frais ! 

Décontenancée par cette entrée en matière, Kaori ne répondit rien. Très tendue, elle s'installa silencieusement sur le canapé et fixa son regard sur la magazine d'informatique qui était posé sur la table basse. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et surtout que lui voulait cet homme ? Qui était-il ? Plus les minutes passaient et plus Kaori sentit la nervosité la gagnait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation qui échappait à son contrôle, elle commença à se triturer les doigts.

- Alors Tequila ou Martini ?

Kaori répondit machinalement martini bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de boire. Quelque chose la perturbait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle était mal à l'aise, certes, mais elle était loin d'être terrifiée. Elle avait simplement cette désagréable impression de connaître cet homme. Quelque chose en lui, lui était familier. Mais elle avait beau chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu ni rencontré. Mais qui était-il donc ? Que voulait-il ? Le bruit de verres qu'on posait sur la table en bois la força à lever les yeux. L'homme était maintenant assis en face d'elle, son verre de martini à la main. 

- J'imagine que de nombreuses questions se bousculent dans votre tête, Mademoiselle Makimura, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. 

Kaori examina avec attention cet homme brun aux yeux bleus. Il n'était pas Japonais, c'était évident. Américain ou Européen sans doute. Il était séduisant. Très séduisant même. A faire tourner la tête de la gente féminine. Mais Kaori ne se laissait pas facilement intimider ni charmer. La tête haute, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Ok... Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme but une gorgée d'alcool et fit tourner le liquide transparent dans son verre.

- Jack Lemon.

Kaori fronça les sourcils devant l'air arrogant de l'homme. Jack Lemon ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Et je suppose que je devrais frémir rien qu'en entendant votre nom ?

Nonchalamment, Jack posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table et plongea son regard froid dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Seulement si vous vous êtes de ces personnes qui éprouvez quelques frayeurs à discuter avec un tueur professionnel que vous ne connaissez ni d'Adam ni d'Ève... Non pour être plus sérieux, je voudrais vous parler de City Hunter et plus particulièrement de Ryô Saeba. 

La voix de Lemon qui se voulait ferme et intransigeante, n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur la jeune femme. Au lieu d'être intimidée, Kaori eut une grimace d'exaspération et laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

- Oooh, je vois...

Jack Lemon était donc tueur professionnel... Pff... Kaori marqua un temps de réflexion. A présent, elle saisissait parfaitement les raisons de sa présence ici ce qui provoqua sa colère. Doucement mais sûrement. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de tous ces nettoyeurs venus d'outre pacifique, tellement obsédés par leur ego et par l'envie de devenir ou de rester le numéro 1 de leur catégorie, qu'ils avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de l'enlever, elle Kaori Makimura, pour avoir ce cher City Hunter ! Loin de se laisser impressionner par son adversaire, Kaori attrapa son verre de martini, en but une gorgée et le reposa bruyamment sur la table. 

- J'ai une chose à vous dire, Jack Lemon... Ce n'est pas en m'enlevant et en me séquestrant ici que vous arriverez à vous débarrasser de City Hunter et à rassurer votre petit orgueil de nettoyeur professionnel en mal de reconnaissance !... Vous n'êtes pas le premier, ni le dernier d'ailleurs, à penser que prendre Kaori Makimura en otage était le gage assuré de la victoire sur City Hunter... 

Kaori se tenait maintenant debout, face à Lemon, les mains sur les hanches et le visage reflétant toute sa détermination.

- Vous faites fausse route, Monsieur Lemon, et vous vous en mordrez les doigts rapidement !

Lemon se leva à son tour, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Il affichait un sourire facétieux et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de la jeune femme. Nonchalamment, il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit le paquet de cigarettes qui traînait sur une pile de dossiers.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui fait fausse route ici, ce n'est sûrement pas moi...

Jack revint vers Kaori pour lui proposer une cigarette mais se ravisa lorsqu'il rencontra son regard furieux. 

- Premièrement, Mademoiselle Makimura, ceci n'est pas un enlèvement... Je vous ai simplement demandé de me suivre et, si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez émis aucune objection à ma requête. Je ne me trompe pas ?

Complètement interdite par les propos de Lemon, la jeune femme laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il avait raison. Il ne l'avait aucunement menacée et n'avait même pas sorti d'arme. Il lui avait juste demander de venir avec lui. Poliment mais avec fermeté. Et Kaori avait accepté. Sans doute par peur . Vexée de s'être faite avoir comme une débutante, Kaori se laissa retomber mollement dans le divan. Jack l'imita et exhala une bouffée de fumée.

- Deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune intention de vous séquestrer ici ni de vous faire du mal. Si je voulais réellement me débarrasser de vous, vous seriez morte depuis longtemps, croyez-moi ! 

Kaori tourna vivement la tête et posa une regard rempli de questions sur son "kidnappeur".

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Lemon écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier en cristal posé la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Que le bleu que votre fond de teint dissimule à la perfection ne serait rien par rapport à ce que vous auriez subi si je n'avais pas été là pour vous protéger de ce Donnie Pfaster. 

Kaori ouvrit des grands yeux stupéfaits. Cette voix. Ce timbre. Mais bien sûr ! Elle l'avait entendue le jour où elle s'était faite agressée ! Jack Lemon était donc l'homme qui lui avait permis d'échapper à la folie meurtrière de Pfaster. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait réellement ? Mal à l'aise, Kaori se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. 

- Oh... J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça... Je... Je suppose, qu'avant tout chose, je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie... 

Lemon eut un sourire las.

- Surtout, ne me remerciez pas. Si vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est parce que vous ne deviez pas mourir... enfin pas encore et surtout pas à ce moment là.

Perplexe, Kaori chercha à nouveau le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Jack était sur le point de répondre lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

- Excusez-moi !

Avec l'habilité qui caractérisait la plupart des tueurs professionnels, il sortit son mobile de sa veste et prit la communication. Kaori écouta attentivement - le moindre petit détail pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'enfuir - et fut quelque peu décontenancée d'entendre des mots comme "_chérie_", "_belle-maman_","_vacances_" ou encore "_devoirs_" et "_plages_" sortir de la bouche d'un soit-disant assassin. Alors, elle étudia avec soin le visage de Lemon. Étrangement, il rayonnait de bonheur et affichait un de ses sourires qui voulait dire à lui seul " _Je suis heureux et la vie est belle_". Pendant une minute, la jeune femme se surpris à se demander si cet homme était vraiment un tueur professionnel et non pas un de ces hommes un peu mythomanes qui essayait de donner un peu de piment à leur vie en s'imaginant agent secret ou agent du F.B.I. Après tout, elle en avait rencontré d'autres encore plus farfelus que ça durant sa courte vie, alors un de plus ou un de moins... Jack raccrocha et se dirigea vers le bar pour se resservir un martini.

- J'ai besoin de vous, Mademoiselle Makimura, autant que vous avez besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi... Alors détendez-vous et venez partager un verre avec moi pour que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. 

Étrangement rassurée par les propos tenus par Jack, Kaori se leva et s'installa sur un des tabouret en cuir qui longeait le bar. Entre ces cils, elle étudia avec précision le visage de son kidnappeur et fut surprise de lire dans ses yeux du respect et une certaine humanité. Il affichait maintenant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. 

- J'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe quand vous me dites que vous êtes tueur professionnel !... Un nettoyeur qui parle de vacances, de sa belle mère et de plage, c'est un petit peu incongru, vous ne croyez pas !... ( Kaori posa sa main sur son verre de martini quand Jack fit le geste de la resservir)... Je préfèrerais un café si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Jack s'affaira sur la machine à expresso puis sortit des glaçons du petit réfrigérateur qui était encastré dans le bar. Il en versa deux dans son verre.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis un ex-tueur professionnel.

La machine à café cracha puis toussa, signal que le café était prêt. Jack posa la petite tasse rempli de liquide noir et brûlant devant la jeune femme. Il avait remarqué un haussement de sourcils et se mit en devoir de lui expliquer la situation.

- J'ai quitté le milieu il y a à peu près huit ans maintenant... J'étais considéré comme le meilleur nettoyeur des États-Unis à une certaine époque... Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais aimé ce que j'étais et ce que je faisais. Alors dès que j'ai pu, je suis parti.... Je tiens une boîte d'informatique maintenant et je dois dire que les affaires marchent plutôt bien... "Informatique performance" est implantée dans tout le Japon et de grandes firmes internationales me font les yeux doux... Ca vous étonne, n'est ce pas ? 

L'image de Falcon derrière son bar s'imposa naturellement à l'esprit de Kaori et celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire.

- Un tueur professionnel reconverti en pro de l'informatique... Pourquoi pas ? J'en connais bien un qui possède un café !... Mais si vous ne faites plus partie du milieu, que voulez-vous à Ryô ?

Lemon but une gorgée de martini et eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Moi, rien ! Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est complètement obsédé par votre partenaire au point de ne vivre que pour lui !

Vivement intriguée, Kaori haussa de nouveau les sourcils et attendit la suite.

- Qui ça ?

Le visage de Jack était redevenu inexpressif et impassible. 

- Kira Kaidi.

Jack passa derrière le mini-bar et s'installa à côté de Kaori. Il regardait dans le vide et tenait fermement son verre dans ses mains comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. 

- Il y a environ six mois, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'une jeune femme, Kira Asaie, pour me proposer un partenariat avec une société américaine spécialisée dans le conception de logiciels informatiques. Elle disait être la représentante officiel du groupe " A.I Games". Comme ce domaine d'activité est très porteur et en pleine croissance, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et dès le lendemain, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec elle. En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour m'approcher et au bout de dix minutes d'entretien, je ne suis vite rendu compte que cette femme ne connaissait rien en informatique et qu'elle ne travaillait pour aucune entreprise comme elle le prétendait... J'ai un peu faim, vous voulez quelque chose à grignoter ?

Kaori fit non de la tête. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac pesait déjà deux tonnes et tout en regardant sa tasse à moitié vide, elle se fit la remarque que ce café très noir et très épais n'allait pas arrangé les choses.

- Que voulait réellement cette femme alors ?

Jack ouvrit un placard, en sortit un paquet de cacahuètes qu'il déversa dans une assiette en plastique blanche et revint à sa place. Il en prit une poignée et attendit d'avoir fini de mâcher pour répondre.

- Elle m'a déclaré, avec une certaine suffisance et une certain dédain d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait besoin non seulement de mes talents d'informaticien mais aussi mes talents de tueur professionnel !... Je dois bien avoué que, sur le coup, j'ai mis quelques minutes à réagir ! J'étais persuadé que mon passé de nettoyeur était derrière moi et qu'avec toutes les précautions que j'avais prises pour me faire oublier, personne ne pourrait apprendre la vérité !

Machinalement, Kaori attrapa elle-aussi quelques cacahuètes.

- Comment a-t-elle su ? 

Jack fit glisser vers lui une chemise en carton qui traînait sur le bar. L'homme en sortit deux photos qu'il plaça devant la jeune femme et pointa du doigt l'une d'elle. 

- Il s'agit de Kuto Kaidi, un homme très influent à Tôkyô et par delà les limites de la ville. Il possède la plus grande entreprise spécialisée dans l'import de meubles asiatiques du Japon. L'entreprise Kaidi. Je suppose que vous la connaissez... J'ai travaillé pour lui, il y a environ 8 ans quand je suis venu m'installé au Japon. C'était mon dernier boulot avant que je prenne ma retraite... enfin si je peux appeler ça comme ça. ( Lemon montra ensuite le portrait d'une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts ). Et elle, c'est Kira. La fille de Kaidi. Vous comprenez maintenant comment elle connaît mon passé de tueur ?

Kaori était perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette fille de sa vie. Mais avec le nombre de jeunes femmes que Ryô a côtoyé, il se pourrait qu'elle se trompe.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé tout simplement ?

Lemon prit un air embarrassé et se passa un main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Son regard laissait transparaître de la tristesse mais aussi un certain découragement.

- Kira me fait chanter... Pour tout dire, je suis marié depuis six ans maintenant et j'ai un petit garçon de quatre ans.... Le problème, c'est que ma femme, Asumi, n'est pas au courant de mon passé et vous comprendrez aisément que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le sache... Comme vous pouvez le constater Kaori, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. 

Kaori eut de la peine pour Jack. Plus elle lui parlait, plus elle le trouvait sympathique. Il avait beau être un ancien tueur professionnel, cruel et cynique, elle sentait en lui une profonde humanité et une touchante sensibilité. Par certain côté, il lui faisait penser à Ryô. 

- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous... Mais que vient faire City Hunter dans tout ça ?

Jack se tourna sur son tabouret de manière à lui faire face.

- C'est très simple... Kira est raide dingue de City Hunter depuis qu'il lui a sauvé la vie lors du braquage de la banque de Shinjuku... Mettez ça sur son manque de confiance en soi, sa fragilité psychologique, son côté enfant gâté mais cette femme dit avoir trouvé en Ryô ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des années chez un homme... 

Le jour où le braquage de Shinjuku avait eu lieu, Ryô se trouvait dans les parages par hasard. Il avait sauvé la vie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Des hommes. Des femmes. Des enfants. Et dans le lot, il y avait cette Kira Kaidi. 

- ... elle m' a donc engagé pour que je puisse rassembler le maximum d'informations à son sujet... Au début, je pensais que ça me prendrait quelques jours tout au plus mais Kira est devenue de plus en plus exigeante, insatiable... Comme si elle était complètement obsédée par lui... Photos, articles, anecdotes, relations... Elle voulait tout savoir ! 

Le ton de la voix de Jack était dur, cassant. Il semblait véritablement agacé par cette histoire et Kaori le ressentit encore plus à travers chaque mot qu'il prononçait. 

- L'obsession de Kira pour Ryô n'a cessé de grandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.... Elle voulait tout savoir de ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle voulait connaître l'identité de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait... Je crois qu'elle est devenue complètement folle !

Kaori avait du mal à croire que cette jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, au regard plein de vie, au sourire reflétant la joie de vivre pouvait être la jeune femme névrosée que Lemon lui décrivait. 

- Donc si je vous suis bien, vous avait été engagé pour satisfaire l'obsession de Kira pour Ryô... Ok. Jusque là tout est clair. Mais en quoi ce Donnie Pfaster intervient-il dans tout ça ?

Le regard de Jack devint noir au point qu'il ne reflétait plus aucune émotion. Kaori connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait déjà vu chez Ryô, Mick et Falcon. Il signifiait simplement mort et douleur.

- Pas la peine de répondre... J'ai compris... Kira connaissait Pfaster et elle lui a demandé de me tuer, c'est ça ?... Mais pourquoi m'avoir aidée dans ce cas ?

Jack haussa les épaules et tenta de prendre un air détaché. 

- Au départ, Pfaster n'était là que pour vous tester... Évaluer votre force, votre compétence à être la partenaire du plus grand nettoyeur du Japon ... Kira n'était pas encore décidée à vous voir disparaître.

Kaori était sous le choc de ses révélations. Ryô avait donc raison. Elle n'avait pas été la cible d'un simple psychopathe mais plutôt la victime de la folie d'une jeune femme névrosée. Cette histoire était donc loin d'être finie. Elle essaya de la cacher mais elle sentit l'angoisse et la peur monter petit à petit en elle. 

- "Encore" ?... Kira a donc changé d'avis et veut me savoir morte et enterrée ?

Lemon approuva d'un signe de la tête et se détourna de la jeune femme. 

- Kira était persuadée que vous et Saeba n'étiez que des partenaires de travail... Alors quand elle a appris que vous étiez amants, elle s'est mise dans une colère noire et a décidé de vous supprimer.

" Amants". Le mot résonna dans le tête de la jeune femme. Rouge comme une tomate, Kaori se mit en devoir de rétablir la vérité des faits.

- Mais non !... Vous vous trompez complètement !!!... Ryô et moi sommes de simples partenaires de travail et rien d'autre !... Moi et un obsédé comme lui !!! Pff... Il n'a aucune chance et, ce, même s'il était le dernier homme sur cette terre !

Kaori rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard moqueur de Jack. Il affichait un sourire narquois et la petit étincelle qui brillait au fond de son regard l'énerva encore plus. Exaspérée de voir qu'il se fichait délibérément de sa tête, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vous assure, je... je ne suis pas sa petite amie et encore moins sa maîtresse !

Le sourire de Jack redoubla d'intensité. 

- Quoi ???

Sans rien dire, Jack se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Puis il s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir, tapa plusieurs mots de passe et lança la connexion à Internet.

- Kira ne m'a pas seulement engagé pour que je rassemble le plus d'informations possible sur City Hunter... Elle m'a surtout engagé pour que je lui construise le site le plus complet et le plus dévoué.

Sous le choc, Kaori manqua de tomber de son tabouret. Elle retrouva in extremis son équilibre et s'accrocha, avec un manque certain de grâce, au bar.

- Un site Internet ?... Sur City Hunter ?... Mais c'est du délire !!! 

Kaori essaya de retrouver un semblant de calme. Bon, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi paniquer même si elle avait l'impression d'être face à un énorme puzzle dont les pièces avait quelques difficultés à s'emboîter les unes dans les autres. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il fallait simplement qu'elle voit Ryô. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il rencontre Lemon. A eux deux, ils trouveraient sûrement un moyen d'entraver les plans de cette Kira Kaidi. La voix de Jack la ramena à la réalité. Il lui fit signe de venir et visiblement fier de son travail, lança gaiement :

- Bienvenue sur www.CityHunter.com !!!... 

Jack fixa son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur et cliqua sur une photo pour l'agrandir. Il tapa du doigt sur l'écran tandis que le visage Kaori, qui découvrait au fur et à mesure l'image qui apparaissait, passa du blanc au rouge écrevisse.

- Oh mon dieu... mais... Mais où avez-vous eu ces photos ? 

****

Parking Business Plus, Quartier des affaires,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 16h53 

Planqué dans sa mini Austin rouge et caché derrière une paire de jumelles, Ryô Saeba inspectait avec une minutie presque surnaturelle les environs. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait pénétrer dans le magasin. Chambers lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'outre la porte principale qui donnait directement sur le magasin, il existait une autre entrée, située à l'arrière du bâtiment, qui facilitait à la fois l'approvisionnement et l'arrivée des employés. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. Ryô fronça des sourcils. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il trouvait quand même étonnant de ne voir aucun client entrer dans le commerce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une petite pancarte accroché sur la porte principale. Il eut d'abord quelques difficulté à décrypter le petit panonceau du magasin mais, après deux ou trois réglages et quelques plissements d'yeux, il put y lire "_fermé du 2 au 14 juillet pour cause de congés annuels_". Ryô eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Chambers avait donc raison. Il avait de fortes chances pour que Lemon ait emmené Kaori dans cet endroit. C'était une excellente couverture et il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé... Après un dernier regard vers les alentours, Ryô vérifia une dernière fois que son arme était bien chargée et qu'il avait apporté suffisamment de munitions avec lui. Il descendit alors de sa petite voiture rouge, qui remonta de quelques centimètres un fois son fardeau sorti, et se dirigea à pas de loups vers l'accès arrière de "Informatique Performance".

****

Établissement "Informatique performance" , quartier des affaires,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 17h01,

La tête entre les mains, Kaori tentait désespérément de retrouver son calme apparent. Elle venait de parcourir de A à Z le site de City Hunter et n'en revenait pas de la mine d'informations qu'il offrait à n'importe quel inconnu. Outre les nombreuses photos - Kaori injuria une fois encore Ryô pour lui avoir caché CET évènement primordiale pour l'évolution de leur relation ( ndrl : vous voyez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?) - qui dévoilaient avec un sens du détail et de la propos de leur vie à deux, les sections telles que "City hunter : un drôle de couple", " biographie de Ryô Saeba ", "biographie de Kaori Makimura", " Dans la vie intime de City Hunter ", étaient tellement riches en anecdotes et renseignements en tout genre que Kaori se surpris à redécouvrir des moments de sa vie qu'elle avait elle-même oubliés. Elle en éprouva un énorme malaise et se demanda, avec une certaine appréhension, jusqu'à quel point ce site pourrait porter préjudice à City Hunter.

Plus fatiguée psychologiquement que physiquement, Kaori se laissa aller contre la fauteuil en cuir et pria intérieurement pour que Ryô arrive le plus vite possible. Jack lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il avait fait en sorte que Saeba sache rapidement où il l'avait emmené Ensemble, ils pourraient alors mettre au point un plan capable de les sortir de ce guêpier sans trop de casse. A ce moment précis, Lemon refit son apparition après être allé passer un coup de fil personnel. Il s'approcha rapidement et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bureau comme si son attitude un peu zen aurait pour effet d'atténuer l'extrême tension qui marquait le visage de Kaori. Mais visiblement la jeune femme était mal à l'aise. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule pour la forcer à le regarder. 

- Vous tenez le choc Kaori ?

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire contrit et éprouva un besoin urgent de bouger et de sortir de cette pièce.

- Oui... Il faut bien non ?... Après tout je suis la partenaire de City Hunter et après tout ce que j'ai déjà vu durant ma vie, rien ne devrait plus m'étonner... - Kaori avait des fourmis dans les jambes - Je... J'aimerais me rafraîchir un peu, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? 

Confus de ne pas avoir penser au bien être de "son invitée", Jack se gratta la tête et fit un geste vers la porte du bureau.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt... Prenez les escaliers et passez la porte tout de suite sur votre droite. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin ! 

**********************

Étant donné que Lemon n'avait pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte de derrière, Ryô pénétra sans aucune difficulté dans le couloir de l'arrière boutique . Avec ordre et rapidité, Ryô s'engouffra, arme à la main, dans chacune des pièces mais ne trouva rien de bien probant. Il devait se résigner. Kaori ne se trouvait pas au rez de chaussé. C'aurait été trop facile. Non. Lemon devait l'attendre sagement au 1er étage. Ryô prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Soit il fonçait tête baissé et risquait, par la même occasion, de mettre sa partenaire en plus grand danger soit il montait discrètement et analyser la situation au vu des circonstances. Tel un chat aux pattes de velours, Ryô s'approcha du grand escalier en bois et tendit l'oreille. Mais rien. Il espérait entendre les grognements et les pleurnichements de Kaori mais apparemment sa partenaire n'avait pas envie de râler ou alors, il souhaitait de tout cœur se tromper, elle n'était pas en posture de le faire. Sur le point de grimper les premières marches, Ryô remarqua que la poignée de la porte sur sa gauche se mit à bouger. Ryô pensa tout de suite à Lemon. L'instinct en éveil, il se plaqua contre le mur de manière à ne pas être vu de l'inconnu et empoigna, à la première occasion, le bras de la victime qu'il tordit violemment dans le dos. C'est alors qu'il entendit le cri de douleur d'un femme et se rendit compte, un peu trop tard d'ailleurs, que c'était sa partenaire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer. Il la relâcha aussitôt et posa des yeux effarés sur la jeune femme grimaçante qui se massait énergiquement l'avant bras.

- Kaori ?????... Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kaori observa avec lassitude son poignet rougi et montra du doigt la petite pancarte " Toilettes - Réservé aux employés" qui était accrochée à la porte.

- A ton avis ?

Le regard de Ryô se posa tour à tour sur le visage coléreux de la jeune femme puis sur le fameux écriteau. Il paraissait un peu perdu et Kaori se reprocha tout de suite son ton un peu trop abrupte.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ryô faillit tomber à la renverse devant la stupidité de la question et les yeux grands ouvert se surpris à s'énerver :

- Ce que je fais là ? ...C'est une blague ou quoi ? ... Mais enfin Kaori, tu es sensée être ligotée et bâillonnée sur un lit poussiéreux, un peu bancale, datant de la première guerre mondiale, à la merci d'un des tueurs professionnels les plus doués de ma génération et tu oses me demander pourquoi je suis là ? 

Kaori se massa une fois de plus son poignet endolori et haussa négligemment des épaules. Elle venait encore de dire une bêtise et se demanda si une fois dans sa vie, elle pourrait être aussi efficace que son partenaire.

- Désolée... 

Ryô s'approcha de la jeune femme et attrapa son poignet. Il commença à le masser doucement ce qui fit rougir immédiatement la jeune femme. 

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal... Mais je t'ai prise pour Lemon... Mais au fait, où est cet imbécile que je lui règle une fois pour toute son compte ?

Kaori était hypnotisée par le geste de la main de Ryô et répondit machinalement :

- Il est dans son bureau... Nous t'attendions depuis un bout de temps d'ailleurs.

Étonné par les propos de sa partenaire, Ryô n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que la jeune femme se dégagea et monta les escaliers. Son partenaire sur les talons, elle se retourna une dernière fois et abaissa l'arme que Ryô venait de ressortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ryô, Jack Lemon est de notre côté... Prépare-toi à de brûlantes révélations. Je crois que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

Kaori entra alors dans le bureau pour prévenir Jack Lemon que City Hunter était enfin au grand complet. 


	9. Seuls contre tous

****

Chapitre 9 : Seuls contre tous 

Toit de " Micromaniac Corporation", Quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 juillet, 17h07,

Dissimulé sur le toit du bâtiment faisant face à "Informatique Performance", Tatsuya laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'il aperçut, à travers sa paire de jumelles, Ryô Saeba dans les locaux de l'entreprise. Bon sang, mais que faisait-il là ? Comment avait-il réussi à s'introduire dans le bâtiment sans être vu ? Tatsuya rechigna. La présence de Ryô Saeba allait tout changer. Zoom avant. Lemon, Saeba et la jeune femme étaient en pleine conversation et, au vu du visage fermé de City Hunter et les gestes agités de Jack, les révélations allaient bon train. Là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait réagir. A n'en pas douter, Lemon était en train de tout dévoiler et bientôt Saeba connaîtrait le rôle des Kaidi dans toute cette histoire. Tout ceci ne sentait pas bon. Mais pas bon du tout ! Se demandant quelle serait la meilleure marche à adopter, l'homme tâta sa veste de sa main droite à la recherche de son portable. Le mobile collé à l'oreille, il attendit avec nervosité que son interlocuteur prenne la communication. 

__

- Kuto Kaidi, j'écoute.

( La voix ferme mais fatiguée trahissait l'âge du vieil homme )

- Ici Tatsuya... Vous aviez raison, Monsieur Kaidi... Lemon semble être passé du côté de l'ennemi. Il est en grande conversation avec Kaori Makimura et Ryô Saeba. 

( Comme s'il pouvait être entendu, Tatsuya avait baissé la voix. ) 

- Saeba est là ?

( Tatsuya zooma sur Ryô et recula instinctivement lorsque son regard crut rencontrer le sien. Il se traita immédiatement d'imbécile. Comme si Saeba pouvait le voir de là où il était ! )

- Ouais... Il vient juste d'arriver. Et d'après la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux, Lemon se fait une joie de tout lui expliquer... Je suppose qu'on annule l'opération ?

( Silence de quelques secondes )

- Non... Vous deviez supprimer cette fille et Lemon si jamais ce dernier nous avait trahi alors faites-le.

( Surpris par cette réponse, Tatsuya mit quelques secondes avant de répondre )

- Vous... vous êtes sûr ? ... Vous savez que Mamzelle Kira ne sera pas contente s'il arrive quelque chose à City Hunter ?

( Se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire un gaffe, Tatsuya serra les dents .)

- Je ne vous paye pas pour que vous vous préoccupiez des états d'âmes de ma fille !... Alors faites ce que je vous dit et venez me voir dès que tout sera fini. Compris ? 

( Tatsuya hocha machinalement de la tête. ) 

- Bien, Monsieur Kaidi... Je m'en occupe !

Tatsuya zooma une nouvelle fois sur le petit groupe et resta un peu plus longtemps sur la jeune femme. Tout en ramassant les jumelles dans son étui, il se dit qu'il était vraiment dommage de devoir sacrifier une jeune femme aussi belle. Il aurait bien aimé lui tenir compagnie - son célibat commençait à lui peser un peu - mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas là pour écouter ses sentiments. Pff... Quand même, c'était dommage de devoir supprimer une fille comme ça ! Mais bon, c'était son job et il devait exécuter les ordres. Alors le regard froid et inexpressif, Tatsuya jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa montre - elle indiquait 17h07 - et d'un geste assuré, sortit une télécommande composée de plusieurs boutons sur lesquels il était prêt à appuyer.

****

"Informatique Performance", quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 17h10,

Au grand désespoir de Kaori, Ryô esquissa encore un de ses sourires débiles et facétieux dont il avait le secret. Avec l'aisance d'un sans gêne, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en cuir noir et se mit à émettre des gloussements lubriques.

- Alors c'était bien vrai ?... Il existe, vraiment sur cette terre, une jeune femme prête à tout pour assouvir mes moindres phantasmes et mes moindres désirs ? Une jeune femme qui se damnerait pour moi ?... Mais c'est génial ça !

Morte de honte face à l'attitude si juvénile de son partenaire, Kaori se cacha le visage dans ses mains et prit de grandes bouffées d'air pour tenter de calmer la colère qui menacer de l'envahir dans les secondes à venir. Elle avait beau avoir vécu plus de huit ans à ses côtés, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce besoin, devenu systématique par la force des choses, de tourner tout à la dérision et à la rigolade. Elle pria pour qu'il reprenne son sérieux mais, au lieu de ça, il enfonça fortement le clou.

- Vous n'auriez pas une photo de Kira pour que je vois de quoi elle a l'air ?... Vous comprenez, Lemon, il faut que je sache si elle peut faire l'affaire avant de lui offrir mon corps et mon âme!

Kaori glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'énerver et de donner une bonne leçon à Ryô mais... là il dépassait les bornes. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se raisonner. " _Respire, Kaori... Respire... Imagine le bruit de la mer... Les oiseaux qui chantent et les enfants qui jouent sur le sable... AHHHHHHHH... N'imagine surtout pas Ryô en train de courir après toutes ces jolies filles !... Non... Calme-toi et arrête d'imaginer ça !... Bon trop tard... Il l'aura cherché cet imbécile _!"

Après quatre semaines d'abstinence, Kaori retrouva sans aucun problème le maniement de la massue et se fit un plaisir d'aplatir Ryô pour qu'il fasse complètement corps avec le divan qu'il avait l'air de trouver à son goût. 

- OUAHH !!! ... Non Kaori !! Pas la massue !!!

Un sourire malsain déformant ses lèvres, Kaori se planta devant lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- La prochaine fois que tu oses baver avec autant de servitude pour une femme qui essaye par tous les moyens de me tuer, je te jure que ce n'est pas seulement ta tête que j'écraserai avec plaisir ! ... J'espère que c'est assez clair ?

Ryô, qui avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute, approuva d'un signe de tête et se réinstalla discrètement sur le canapé. Fatiguée par cette effort dont elle se serait bien passé, la jeune femme souffla bruyamment mais se raidit instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de Jack. 

- Bon sang Saeba, vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire vous pitreries !... Vous ne semblez pas saisir la gravité de la situation... Kira m'a donné 2 jours pour me débarrasser de Kaori et je vous signale que le compte à rebours est largement entamé !

Kaori n'avait jamais vu Jack aussi nerveux. Il semblait prêt à exploser. La jeune femme se laissa tomber mollement sur le divan et chercha à comprendre. Elle savait que Kira voulait la supprimer mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. Il fallait faire vite. Lemon parut comprendre les préoccupations de la jeune femme et lui prit la main pour la rassurer, ce qui, soit dit en passant, énerva Ryô qui sentit un certain sentiment de jalousie refaire son apparition.

- Si je ne vous ai rien dit Kaori, c'était pour ne pas vous effrayer d'avantage... Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il nous reste moins de 48 heures maintenant pour régler cette histoire.

Agacé par le ton paternaliste et un peu trop familier de l'homme, Ryô claqua la langue et croisa nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Tsss tsss... Ne vous inquiétez pas Lemon... Kaori et moi avons vécu des situations bien plus dramatiques et bien plus dangereuses que ça pour nous laisser intimider par une fan un peu trop encombrante !... Faites-moi confiance, Lemon !... Kaori restera en vie et votre secret sera bien gardé, foi de City Hunter !

Kaori tourna le tête vers son partenaire qui lui fit un clin d'oeil rempli de complicité en retour. Instantanément, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait en sécurité maintenant. Sereine. Apaisée. Ryô avait raison. Ils s'en sortiraient. Comme toujours. Et avec un peu de chance, ils sortiraient de cette affaire plus proches et plus forts que jamais. Il fallait juste que Lemon leur fasse confiance et tout irait bien.

- Vous savez Jack, nous...

Jack leur jeta un regard presque glacial. Il ne partageait pas l'assurance de Ryô. Loin de là. Il semblait toujours aussi énervé et prêt à hausser le ton.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop confiant Saeba... Et j'ai bien peur que cet excès de confiance nous amène droit dans le mur.... Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point Kira est rusée ?... Bien plus maligne que votre commandant Kreuz, votre Kaibara ou encore tous ces petits dealers ou trafiquants que vous avez eu sur votre route... N'oubliez surtout pas qu'elle a réussi à vous éloigner de votre partenaire sans la moindre difficulté et, que si je n'avais pas été là, Kaori ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui...

Ryô tiqua. Lemon n'avait pas complètement tord. Depuis le début de cette affaire, il avait commis plusieurs fautes impardonnables de la part d'un tueur professionnel et il avait bien failli payé le prix fort pour ses regrettables méprises. Kaori vit la mâchoire de son partenaire se contracter et ses poings se serrer violemment. Ryô savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Même si remettre la vie de sa partenaire dans les mains d'un parfait étranger, ancien nettoyeur de surcroît, lui coûtait beaucoup, Ryô se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. 

- OK, Lemon... Je vous écoute... 

Lemon se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de commencer :

- Je ne vais pas vous apprendre que la meilleure façon de neutraliser un adversaire, c'est de toucher son point faible. Or Kira a un seul et unique point faible : son père. A part vous bien sûr, c'est le seul être qu'elle admire et qu'elle aime...

Ryô écoutait avec une vive attention.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Lemon? ... Qu'en se débarrassant du père, on se débarrassera de la fille ? 

Kaori regarda tout à tour les deux hommes et prit part à la conversation.

- Non... non... Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Jack voulait dire... Si tu tues son père, il y a de forte chance pour que Kira veuille se venger et on se retrouva au même point... Non, je crois qu'il faut être plus malin que le singe...

Ryô reconnut tout de suite la petite lueur qui étincelait dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Une excellente idée à n'en pas douter. Kaori s'assit au bord du canapé pour se rapprocher des deux hommes et s'expliqua en faisant de grands gestes des mains :

- Si je me souviens bien ce que vous m'avez dit Jack, Kuto Kaidi aurait quelques liens, que nous qualifierons d'amicaux, avec la pègre de Tôkyô... Ce qui, soit dit en passant, expliquerait assez logiquement son influence sur la politique de la ville et son monopole dans le domaine des exportations de meubles asiatiques... Alors, voilà... Si nous réunissions le maximum de documents prouvant le lien de Kuto Kaidi avec la pègre, nous aurions un excellent moyen de pression sur Kira et nous pourrions obtenir d'elle qu'elle nous laisse tranquille... voire qu'elle quitte le Japon et aille s'extrader ailleurs !

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête. L'idée était bonne et demandait à être creusée. Ryô lui écoutait attentivement.

- Votre idée me plaît, Kaori... Il est pratiquement certain que Kira lâchera prise si on s'en prend à son père... Mais comment obtenir ses documents en moins de 24 heures ?

A cette question un franc sourire illumina le visage de Kaori qui désigna Ryô de la main.

- C'est simple... Ryô s'en chargera... N'oubliez pas que c'est le meilleur professionnel du Japon !

Un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres, Ryô restait toujours silencieux. Jack n'arrivait pas à discerner si Ryô était fier de sa partenaire ou bien s'il était tout simplement fier de lui-même. Les professionnels sont plus ou moins narcissiques, c'était bien connu. Kaori, elle, prenait un plaisir évident à dévoiler son plan :

- Si Ryô fait en sorte de " rencontrer " Kira Kaidi et qu'il essaie de la séduire, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y ait des chances pour qu'elle l'invite chez elle ou devrais-je dire chez son père ?... Elle est follement amoureuse de Ryô, non ? 

Jack n'eut pas le temps de faire de remarque que des bruits de pas provenant du couloir attira son attention. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment laissant place à un petit garçon brun, haut comme trois pommes, visiblement essoufflé d'avoir monté les escaliers. Le petit bout s'arrêta net, posa un regard à la fois surpris et malicieux sur Ryô et Kaori avant de s'élancer en criant le plus fort possible vers Lemon :

- Papaaaaaaaa !... Papaaaaaaaa!... J'ai envie d'un bisou !

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Jack enlaça son petit garçon, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le reposa gentiment par terre. La porte du bureau ouverte, une belle jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs fit son apparition et adressa un magnifique sourire à son mari :

- Je suis désolée de te déranger mon chéri mais Rei voulait absolument te faire un bisou avant de partir chez maman... Je crois qu'il est un peu déçu que tu ne nous accompagnes pas à la gare...

Jack se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air visiblement ennuyé.

- Je sais bien, Asumi... Mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis rendez-vous et je ne peux décemment pas laisser mes invités..

Asumi se rapprocha de son mari et s'aperçut à cet instant de la présence de Ryô et Kaori. Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et murmura doucement à son mari :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas t'absenter quelques instants ?... S'il te plaît ?... Pense un peu à Rei... C'est la première fois qu'il passera ses vacances sans toi... 

A son nom, Rei trépigna des pieds et tendit ses petits bras vers son père. Lemon posa des yeux d'une telle douceur sur son petit garçon que Kaori se sentit coupable d'être la raison qui le sépare de son fils. Si Kira ne l'avait pas prise comme bouc émissaire, Jack serait parti tranquillement en vacances avec sa petite famille. Elle se sentit fautive. Rei bavardait maintenant avec son papa avec toute l'innocence que lui procurait son jeune âge. La jeune femme ressentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir toute entière. S'il était inimaginable ou même impensable pour certains individus qu'un tueur professionnel puisse finalement changer de vie et retrouver un semblant d'humanité, Kaori, elle, venait d'avoir une fois de plus la preuve sous les yeux. Elle glissa rapidement un oeil sur son partenaire et leva les yeux au ciel au vu de son air hagard et lubrique. Visiblement, il trouvait "encore" cette jeune femme à son goût mais Kaori prit un malin plaisir à lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- C'est Asumi, la femme de Jack... Et ce petit bout'chou, c'est Rei... Leur fils de quatre ans.

Pendant que Ryô essayait de cacher sa déception de savoir cette belle jeune femme mariée, Kaori éleva la voix assez fort pour que Lemon puisse l'entendre. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous Jack et faites-moi plaisir... Accompagnez votre femme et votre fils... Et prenez votre temps, on ne bougera pas de là. Promis.

Jack posa un regard à la fois intrigué et reconnaissant sur la jeune femme ce qui, bien entendu, la fit rougir. Il la remercia d'un chaleureux sourire. La main dans celle de son gamin, il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau en compagnie de sa femme lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois et lança d'un oeil malicieux :

- Kaori... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de montrer le site à Saeba... Je compte sur vous pour le faire... je ne serez pas long... Encore merci.

La jeune femme se leva brutalement pour protester.

- Quoi ???????? 

Trop tard. Lemon avait claqué la porte. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Ryô et ces fameuses photos... Kaori pesta tout haut. Il n'était pas question que Ryô voit ce site. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ces photos. Enfin pas dans ces circonstances dramatiques. Pas comme ça. Et ce, même si elle mourrait d'envie de le mettre au pieds du mur et de comprendre ce qu'il lui était réellement passé par la tête lors de cette fameuse soirée. Le cœur de Kaori se mit à battre plus fort. Elle ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de subir les explications vaseuses et tortueuses de son partenaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kaori lança un regard affolé vers son partenaire puis vers l'ordinateur. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Ryô.

- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, Kaori... Le site... Je l'ai déjà vu... C'est la raison pour laquelle Yuka m'a appelé ce matin.

Kaori comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait qu'il savait et lui savait qu'elle savait. Que tout cela était compliqué ! Le mal de tête de le jeune femme reprit de plus belle. A moins que ce soit le sang qui lui battait aux tempes. 

- Aaaaahh... Donc tu sais que je sais.

Ryô leva des yeux visiblement amusés sur sa partenaire.

- Oui... je sais que tu sais... Et d'ailleurs je pense demander à Lemon de retirer certaines photos de ce site...

Kaori tenta de prendre un air détaché et haussa négligemment des épaules.

- Ahhhh.... pourquoi ?

Ryô se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il arborait une expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Mais enfin Kaori... à la vue de certains clichés, certaines femmes vont penser que je passe ma vie à regarder des revues pornographiques et à baver sur de superbes jeunes filles... Il faut que je préserve ma réputation... Et tu devrais en faire autant, ma chère... Te voir me donner des coups de massue à tout bout de champ n'a rien d'élégant ni de gracieux, crois-moi...

Kaori faillit tomber à la renverse devant les absurdités que venait de lui débiter Ryô. S'ils continuaient ce dialogue de sourd, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas elle qui ferait le premier pas ! Non, elle ne tomberait pas si bas. Après tout, c'état lui qui avait menti et qui avait maquillé la vérité à son avantage. Elle, elle n'était que la victime ! Bon, une victime consentante peut-être mais une victime quand même. C'était une question de principe. S'il avait son orgueil, elle aussi avait sa fierté ! Lasse de devoir toujours tout lui demander, le jeune femme lui jeta un regard plein d'amertume et lâcha d'une voix triste :

- Oh et puis tu m'énerves !... Fais ce que tu veux !

****

Toit de " Micromaniac Corporation", Quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 17h27,

Tatsuya jura. Lemon parti, il devrait patiemment attendre son retour pour mettre à exécution son plan. Décidément, c'était vraiment pas sa journée aujourd'hui ! Il aurait du rester au lit, comme son horoscope le lui avait si sagement conseillé. Irrité de devoir rester percher sur ce maudit toit et sous cette chaleur accablante, Tatsuya se promit de changer de métier et d'en trouver un autre mieux payé et moins dangereux.

****

"Informatique Performance", quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 17h33

Kaori et Ryô étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre comme deux imbéciles. Le regard étrangement obnubilé par ses sandales blanches, Kaori tritura pour la centième fois de la journée ses doigts et se mit en devoir de respirer le plus calmement possible. Il fallait qu'elle gère son stress et sa colère. Le silence, qui s'était installé entre eux, était devenu pesant. Oppressant. Il était rempli de sous-entendus. Chacun savait pertinemment de quoi l'autre voulait parler mais aucun des deux n'étaient décidés à faire le premier pas. Kaori avait simplement peur d'être une nouvelle fois rejetée. Elle savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne le supporterait pas. Ryô, lui, se sentait incapable de parler de ces choses-là. Toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises ce matin même s'étaient envolées en fumée. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. C'était dramatiquement ridicule ! Il lui suffirait de lui dire 3 petits mots et il ferait d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Douloureusement. Alors le silence persista encore quelques minutes. Toujours aussi épuisant psychologiquement. 

Silencieusement, Ryô admira une fois encore la beauté parfaite de la jeune femme. De ses jolies pieds à ses yeux brillants, l'homme ne put que constater la perfection de son corps et de ses traits. Étrangement, son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le poignet toujours un peu rougi de Kaori. Ryô maugréa contre lui-même. Il lui avait fait mal. Il n'aimait pas ça. Alors, d'un geste tendre, il lui reprit la main et recommença à la masser doucement. Surprise, le jeune femme tressaillit. 

- Je ne me rends pas toujours compte du mal que je fais, Kaori... 

Kaori se mit à rougir violemment sous ce regard insistant. Son cœur battait frénétiquement. Mais pas pour la même raison que tout à l'heure. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Ryô qui la touchait profondément. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Mais il était maintenant tellement proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son after-shave. ( Ndlr : je crois que je tombe dans le style Harlequin là... mais bon c'est la scène qui veut ça !!! ). Hypnotisée par ses mains si robustes et si viriles, elle s'entendit dire :

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, Ryô... Au contraire, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider et me protéger...

Les yeux de Ryô étaient remplis de questions. Avec sensualité, il caressa légèrement le bras nu de la jeune femme qui frissonna sous le geste. Sa voix rauque et masculine résonna dans le silence du bureau.

- Je ne te parlais pas des douleurs physiques, Kaori...

Kaori le regarda drôlement. L'atmosphère était devenue électrique. Les yeux de son partenaire brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il y avait une petite flamme au fond de ses yeux. Cette même petite flamme qu'elle avait aperçut le soir où il avait failli l'embrasser. Un espoir fou lui étreignit le cœur. Peut-être que si elle osait ?

- Ryô... je...

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. S'il existait le prix des plus gros empotés de la planète, nul doute qu'ils gagneraient le premier prix. ! Pfff... que c'était dur !! Et Ryô qui ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire. Elle pouvait sentir son regard glisser sur son corps et venir se poser encore et toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? 

- Ryô... je...

Ryô fixa intensément la visage rougi et les yeux éclatants de la jeune femme. Il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort de toute sa vie. Un désir tellement violent qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir s'il ne le satisfaisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Soit. Il lui montrerait. Avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait. Instinctivement, Ryô attrapa l'autre main de Kaori et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la paume et la serra contre son cœur. Ryô profita de la confusion de la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Frémissante, elle sentit alors le souffle chaud de Ryô dans son cou et ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant magique.

- As-tu remarqué à quel point nous sommes photogéniques, toi et moi ?... C'est Mick qui va être jaloux quand il va voir ces photos !

Kaori se mit à rire doucement. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait quitter ces bras si forts et si vigoureux. Alors quand Ryô se détacha doucement d'elle pour mieux voir son visage, le jeune femme émit un petit cri de protestation. Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, Ryô plongea ses yeux fiévreux dans ceux de la jeune femme et s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres.

****

Toit de " Micromaniac Corporation", Quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 17h45

Tatsuya souffla de soulagement quand il aperçut Lemon se garait rapidement sur la parking affrété au personnel. Toute cette affaire allait se terminer et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. 

****

"Informatique Performance", quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 17h50

Lemon monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il se sentait rassuré de savoir son fils et sa femme dans un train en partance pour Osaka. Au moins, Kaidi ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. C'était déjà ça. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Lemon stoppa net son geste. Le silence qui régnait dans l'immeuble attira son attention. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille et crut entendre des petits gémissements et de petits rires provenant du bureau. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Bingo ! Son plan avait fonctionné. Si Kaori et Ryô n'étaient que de simples partenaires de travail il y a encore une heure, il est fort à parier que leur relation ait maintenant nettement évoluée et pris un tournure beaucoup plus intéressante ! Jack était heureux pour la jeune femme. A force de travailler sur City Hunter, il avait deviné les sentiments qui liaient ces deux-là. Se retenant de rire, Jack redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et fit en sorte de faire le maximum de bruit dans les escaliers pour signaler son retour. Il frappa à la porte ( Ndrl : je sais c'est son bureau mais les bonnes manières ne se perdent jamais ) et entra comme si de rien n'était. 

- Kaori !!! Saeba !!! 

Kaori et Ryô étaient chacun à l'autre bout du canapé. Les cheveux un peu en désordre, les joues en feu et les yeux brillants, Kaori remettait le plus discrètement possible de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Quand à Ryô, se grattant négligemment la tête, il ricana bêtement: 

- Vous avez fait vite, Lemon !

Ironique, Jack plissa les yeux tout en continuant à regarder la jeune femme.

- Rapide... Efficace... telles sont les qualités premières d'un tueur professionnel, n'est-ce pas Saeba? 

A ces mots, un franc sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryô. En fin de compte, il aimait bien Lemon. Ils allaient résoudre cette affaire sans problème. Ryô en était définitivement persuadé. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rétorquer, le bruit d'un petit clic attira son attention. Son visage retrouva soudain le sérieux et l'impassibilité légendaire du tueur professionnel. Kaori se mit sur ses gardes. Ryô avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sous les yeux incrédules de Jack et Kaori, Ryô se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Sa voix se fit dure et inquiète :

- Lemon... Il y a une sortie de secours dans ce bâtiment ? 

Kaori et Jack s'échangèrent un regard perplexe et loin de s'en formaliser, Ryô ajouta :

- Répondez Lemon !... Y a-t-il une sortie de secours dans ce bâtiment ?

Ryô eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion retentit et fit vibrer les murs de la pièce dans un bruit sourd et strident. Sous la violence du choc, Ryô s'écrasa contre une des cloisons et reçut un des volumes sur "le génie informatique" sur la tête. 

- Qu'est-ce que... ? 

Les murs s'arrêtèrent momentanément de trembler alors qu'une chaleur inconnue envahit petit à petit toute la pièce. Kaori et Jack, affalés sur la canapé suite au choc, se remirent le plus rapidement possible sur leurs deux jambes. Tandis que Jack se précipitait vers la fenêtre pour tenter de comprendre un tant soit peu ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme chercha Ryô du regard pour voir s'il allait bien. Rassurée de le voir se gratter la tête dans une mine dubitative, elle souffla de soulagement. L'homme s'approcha d'un pas rapide, lui empoigna vigoureusement la main, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher.

- Kaori... Restes près de moi et ne me lâche ...

Ryô n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle explosion résonna dans l'immeuble. Les meubles oscillaient nerveusement, prêts à s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Les tableaux tombèrent un à un dans un bruit sourd et étouffé. Jack paraissait totalement dépassé par les évènements. Les murs commençaient à se craqueler profondément et les plafonds à se fissurer dangereusement. Des morceaux de plâtres tombèrent petit à petit sur le sol soulevant par la même des épais nuages de poussières. Kaori commença à tousser. Elle avait les yeux qui piquaient et la douloureuse sensation d'avoir les poumons en feu. La jeune femme avait l'impression de suffoquer tellement la chaleur étouffante mêlée à la poussière de plâtre rendait l'atmosphère presque irrespirable. L'alarme du magasin se mit en route. Nul doute qu'un incendie s'était déclaré au sous sol. Jack balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. 

- Saeba... Kaori... Par ici ! 

La chaleur était insoutenable. Kaori avait du mal à respirer tant ses poumons la faisait souffrir. Il y eu une nouvelle déflagration. Plus proche. Plus violente. Le plafond cédait sous la violence du choc. Affolé, Ryô se jeta sur Kaori pour la protéger des morceaux de plafond qui recommençaient à leur tomber sur la tête. Ils devaient sortir du bâtiment au plus vite.

- Lemon, il faut sortir d'ici et vite... 

Tenant Kaori par la main, Ryô ouvrit la porte du bureau mais la referma aussitôt lorsque des flammes gigantesques menacèrent de les engloutir tout entier. Le bâtiment était en proie à un énorme incendie et il n'était plus question pour eux de s'échapper par-là. Ils étaient piégés au premier étage et au vu de la fréquence des explosions, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine détonation.

- Non pas par là, Saeba... ( Lemon fit un signe à Ryô et lui intima de le suivre dans une petite pièce qui jouxtait le bureau. Il y avait une petite fenêtre que Lemon cassa avec un extincteur.) C'est l'issue de secours... Sortez par la fenêtre et agrippez-vous à l'échelle... Dépêchez-vous, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule complètement...

Une nouvelle explosion retentit. Cette fois-ci le détonateur devait se trouver au premier étage. Kaori se protégea instinctivement la tête de ses mains tandis que Ryô suivit Jack qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir une dernière fois l'ampleur des dégâts. Des poutres étaient tombées partout. Le feu dévorait la porte massive. Le superbe bureau en chêne ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir et, le visage reflétant toute sa rage et sa colère, Lemon vit son entreprise s'évanouir en fumée. Plus qu'une perte matérielle, Lemon ressentit ce désastre comme un échec. L'échec de sa vie. Alors il sentit la main de Ryô se posait sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir.

- Lemon, faut y aller !

Kaori descendit la première. Ryô l'aida à s'accrocher à l'échelle et vérifia qu'elle tenait bon tout au long de la distance. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait mal à la cheville mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Une fois arrivée à destination, Ryô se lança rapidement mais mit beaucoup moins de temps que sa partenaire à regagner le sol. Kaori s'était adossée au mur et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait mal partout mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait ni le temps et que ce n'était ni le moment pour elle de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Kaori, ça va aller ?

La jeune femme répondit d'un petit sourire. Elle se passa une main sur son visage comme si ce geste allait effacer la fatigue et le stress de ces dernières heures. Sur le point de répondre, elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés lorsque Ryô lui intima de courir le plus vite possible s'en se retourner. La jeune femme obéit et se retrouva plaquée au sol, couverte par le corps de Ryô. Une déflagration deux fois plus importante que autres souffla littéralement le haut de l'immeuble. Prise de panique, elle bloqua sur le coup sa respiration et attendit que Ryô lui dise de bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme se releva et l'aida à faire de même. Chancelante, Kaori dut s'appuyer sur son partenaire pour garder son équilibre. Le spectacle de cet immeuble en flamme était impressionnant. Le rez-de-chaussée était toujours debout mais le premier étage avait était complètement détruit dans l'explosion. S'ils étaient restés dans cet immeuble une minute de plus, ils ne seraient probablement plus de ce monde. Mais ils étaient sain et sauf encore une fois. Grâce à Ryô. Et à Jack aussi... Oh mon dieu Jack ! Affolée, Kaori scruta les alentours à la recherche de cet homme qui lui avait sauver la vie. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune femme chercha le regard de son partenaire et posa la question dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse :

- Ryô... Où est Jack ? 

****

Toit de " Micromaniac Corporation", Quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 Juillet, 18h01,

Tatsuya sourit de satisfaction. Il rangea son portable dans le poche intérieure de sa veste. Kuto Kaidi était content de son travail et lui avait promis une petite prime non négligeable en compensation des petits désagréments de la journée. En fin de compte, la journée n'avait pas été si catastrophique que ça. Au contraire. Et avec ce qu'il avait gagné, Tatsuya pourrait même se payer des vacances au soleil. 

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, Quartier de Shinjuku,

Lundi 2 juillet, 18h15,

Tout en soutenant Kaori qui éprouvait des difficultés à marcher à cause de sa cheville douloureuse, Ryô s'engouffra rapidement dans l'immeuble. Les sens toujours en éveil, il avait bien fait attention à ce que personnes ne les suivent depuis leur fuite du quartier des affaires et, pour en être vraiment certain, il n'avait pas hésité à emprunter toutes les petites ribines mal connues de la ville de Tôkyô. Et grâce à dieu, ils étaient sain et sauf. Kaori était vivante et c'est tout ce qui importait Ryô pour le moment. 

Face à la porte de leur appartement, Ryô prit le temps d'observer du coin de l'œil sa partenaire qui, la tête basse et les épaules affaissées, fixait inlassablement le sol. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il ressentait sa peine et son malaise au plus profond de lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Kaori avait été plus que choquée par les évènements de ces derniers 12 heures. Il se souvint du masque tristesse qui avait recouvert son visage lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Lemon était probablement mort. A cet instant précis, les yeux de Kaori avaient reflété une immense souffrance. Un chagrin à la limite du désespoir. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi fort chez elle. Et bien que cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il comprenait pourquoi.

- Mick !?... Falcon !?... On est là...

Ryô et Kaori pénétrèrent dans le salon et eurent la désagréable surprise de le trouver vide. Apparemment, Mick et Falcon étaient rentrés chez eux et Chambers avait pris le poudre d'escampette. La jeune femme, au bord de l'épuisement, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son associé et se dirigea, en boitillant, vers le canapé. Elle s'y assit silencieusement se cachant le visage de ses mains. Ryô eut mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état et serra convulsivement les poings. Il avait intérêt à mettre un terme à cette histoire de fou le plus vite possible, ne serait-ce que pour le bien être de Kaori. Sans faire le moindre bruit, Ryô passa à la cuisine et contacta Mick sur son portable "_réservé aux plus belles filles du Japon et du monde entier_" . Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et fut plus ou moins surpris d'apprendre que, selon les dires de Dave Chambers, Kuto Kaidi aurait non seulement décidé de supprimer Lemon et Kaori mais qu'il souhaitait le voir mort lui-aussi.

__

- A vrai dire Mick, tout cela m'étonne plus ou moins... Pour Kaidi, c'est un moyen comme un autre de guérir la folie de sa fille... Si je n'existe plus, l'obsession de Kira disparaîtra.

( Mick, au bout du fil, paraissait septique.)

- Ouais... mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure Ryô... Ton fameux Dave Chambers... Ben il n'a rien du parfait gentlemen dont l'ascension sociale n'a d'égale que la taille de son portefeuille... Figure-toi qu'il est recherché par Interpole pour détournement de fonds et escroquerie internationale... Kaidi qui était au courant de l'histoire, le père de Dave lui-même trempait dans la magouille, en a profité pour le faire chanter et l'a obligé à se rapprocher de Kaori pour lui soutirer le maximum d'infos sur toi et City Hunter...

( _Se rappelant les circonstances de leur première rencontre, Ryô se reprocha une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir écouté, avec plus de soin, son instinct de professionnel d'habitude irréprochable. )_

- Et où est passé cet escroc ?

( Mick se mit à ricaner )

- Ooooooh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Ryô... Il est avec cette chère Saeko... je te dis pas la tronche de ton inspectrice préférée quand je lui ai appris qu'elle avait un escroc mondialement recherché sous le nez pendant près de deux mois et qu'elle n'a rien vu...

( Ryô entendit comme des gémissement provenant du salon. Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil et crut apercevoir Kaori se séchait rapidement les yeux du dos de la main. Il fronça les sourcils. )

- Bon Mick... il faut que je te laisse et surtout n'oublie pas de dire à tout le monde que Kaori va bien.

( Ryô espéra que sa voix ne trahissait pas l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.) 

- Dis lui que je lui ferais un gros câlin dès que je la verrai !

(Dégoûté par l'image de Mick et Kaori dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ryô grimaça.)

- Ok et je ferai la même chose à la douce Kazue dès que je croiserai sa route... Bye Mick !

Ryô pénétra silencieusement dans le salon et posa délicatement le téléphone portable de Kaori sur la table basse. La jeune femme leva la tête à ce moment là et croisa le regard inquiet de son partenaire. Elle dessina un léger sourire mais le tremblement de ses lèvres trahissait un peu trop cruellement la tristesse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler par tous les moyens. Ryô fit mine de poser sa main sur son bras mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec ces choses-là. Il n'arrivait pas à réconforter les gens. A les écouter vraiment. A les comprendre. Kaori, elle, elle le faisait avec un tel naturel, une telle générosité et une telle certitude que Ryô se sentait minable à côté d'elle. Pourtant, ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi cette hésitation ? Ils étaient tellement proches, il y a quelques heures à peine ... Ryô détourna le regard et souffla doucement comme pour se donner du courage:

- Kaori...

Incrédule, Ryô vit la jeune femme se lever et s'approcher de la porte-fenêtre malgré sa cheville qui devait continuer à la faire souffrir. Le silence, qui s'était insidieusement installé entre eux, devenait frustrant. Kaori semblait une fois encore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Les minutes passèrent. Oppressantes. Ryô remarqua les poings de Kaori qui se serraient involontairement. Le visage dur et plein d'amertume, le jeune femme se retourna et semblait le supplier du regard.

- Comment lui expliquer Ryô ? Comment expliquer à un petit garçon de quatre ans que son père est mort parce qu'il a fait le mauvais choix ?

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle luttait contre ses émotions mais ces dernières étaient trop fortes pour qu'elle les canalise complètement.

- C'est injuste, Ryô... Trop injuste... Il ne méritait pas de mourir !

Dans une exclamation étouffée, Ryô s'approcha d'elle et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Spontanément, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire et sentit une douce chaleur irradiait tout son être. Et là, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes ces larmes qu'elle réprimait depuis ces derniers mois. Ryô resserra son étreinte et caressa de plus en plus sensuellement le dos de sa campagne. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras pour s'installer calmement sur le canapé. Blottie contre lui, Kaori se laissa aller à ses peines, à ses doutes et ses peurs sans la moindre retenue. Ryô se promit alors de tout faire pour que cette jeune femme, dont la beauté et la générosité n'avaient de cesse de le rendre fier et de l'impressionner, ne connaisse plus jamais de chagrin aussi fort.


	10. Confrontations

****

Chapitre 10 : Confrontations

****

Résidence de Kuto Kaidi, Tôkyô,

Mardi 3 juillet, 4h15,

Un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres, Kuto Kaidi remercia d'une poignée de main Sato Seirai pour avoir répondu aussi rapidement à son appel. D'un geste de la tête, il lui désigna une porte blanche et, les traits soucieux, tenta de lui expliquer la situation.

- Merci d'être venu si vite... C'est Kira... Elle est complètement effondrée... elle n'arrête pas de pleurer... J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait une crise de nerf... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sato...

Le médecin eut un petit sourire désolé et posa sa main sur le bras de son vieil ami. Ayant poursuivi leurs études ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de 40 ans maintenant et une solide amitié les unissait à présent. Une amitié qui s'était encore plus renforcée à la suite du décès de la femme de Kuto. Et comme s'il lisait dans les pensées, Kaidi jeta un regard vers un des portraits de sa femme, accroché au mur, et se passa une main tremblante dans le peu de cheveux qui lui restait. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il dut prendre appui sur un petit meuble du couloir pour garder un tant soit peu son équilibre.

- Je... je pensais que la meilleure manière pour elle de s'en sortir, c'était de faire disparaître l'objet de son obsession... Oh bien sûr, je me doutais qu'elle aurait du chagrin et de la peine mais de là à ne plus vouloir vivre... Il faut que tu l'aides Sato... je t'en prie... c'est ma petite fille... mon trésor... elle ressemble tellement à sa mère...

Troublé par les propos de l'homme, Seirai lança un regard anxieux tout autour de lui. L'atmosphère était étrange. Pesante. Cette maison d'habitude si calme et si apaisante semblait en proie à une agitation inhabituelle, presque incompréhensible. Alors sans s'en rendre compte, le médecin accentua la pression de ses mains sur la poignée de sa valise médicale. Un des propos de Kaidi lui revint en mémoire.

- Que veux-tu dire par "faire disparaître l'objet de son obsession" ? ... Je... croyais que Kira était tombé follement amoureuse d'un homme au point de ne vivre que pour cet amour ! ... Enfin, Kuto... Ne me dit pas que... ?

Kuto détourna rapidement le regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Sato... Kira a complètement perdu la tête et je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour lui rendre un tant soit peu de lucidité... Sur le coup, l'idée m'a parue bonne mais maintenant... Si elle apprend que Saeba est mort à cause de moi, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais... Je ne veux pas la perdre, Sato ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! 

Kuto Kaidi posa un regard désespéré sur une des photos de Kira qui étaient posée sur les meubles du couloir et soupira bruyamment.

- Jamais cette histoire n'aurait du aller si loin... J'ai découvert des choses, Sato... Des choses sur ma petite fille qui m'ont littéralement mortifié... Je ne suis pas un saint... et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être... mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me suis mis du sang sur les mains pour en arriver où je suis ! 

Kuto Kaidi commençait à s'énerver. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa fille a pu être la commanditaire de toute cette histoire. Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans le couloir.

- Je veux bien être traité d'escroc, de pourri, de corrompu mais de mafieux et du tueur, ça jamais !... J'ai eu tord de croire que ma petite Kira me connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre où était la limite du respectable... Sato, si j'ai eu besoin des services, au cours de mon existence, de tueurs professionnels comme Jack Lemon, c'était surtout pour intimider mes plus proches concurrents et me protéger de cette sale vermine que sont les politiciens et tous ces autres types avides de pouvoir et de richesse ... 

Sato Seirai écoutait son ami avec une sorte de complaisance et de pitié. Il avait beau apprécié l'intelligence et l'esprit de Kaidi, il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les méthodes qu'il avait employé pour devenir l'homme puissant et redouté qu'il était à présent. D'ailleurs, moins il en savait sur les affaires de l'entreprise Kaidi mieux il se portait.

- Je préférai que tu arrêtes là tes confidences, Kuto... Je suis venue pour Kira et parce que mon plus vieil ami a besoin de mes compétences de médecin... Mais je ne veux en aucun cas être mêlé à tes histoires frauduleuses... Bon à présent, allons voir cette chère enfant...

Au regard déterminé de Sato, Kuto sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il approuva alors d'un signe de tête. Il s'apprêtait à accompagner le médecin dans la chambre de sa fille quand un homme en noir accoura vers lui. Il était essoufflé et du prendre quelques instants avant de révéler une information importante à Kaidi.

- Monsieur... Monsieur... Tatsuya vient de nous appeler... Il paraîtrait que Ryô Saeba a été aperçu hier soir dans le quartier de Shinjuku... Il regagnait son immeuble... et la fille était avec lui...

Si la nouvelle secoua un tant soit peu Kaidi, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé de ne pas être le commanditaire de ce triple meurtre mais le fait de savoir Saeba vivant ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Le visage impassible, Kaidi prit un instant pour analyser la situation.

- Ryô Saeba serait toujours vivant.... C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle après tout... Mais il va falloir être très prudent car City Hunter n'est pas du genre à oublier et pardonner... Et Lemon ?

Riko bredouilla qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui et que la police aurait trouvé un corps parmi les débris de l'immeuble. Kaidi parla tellement bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, que Riko dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir la moindre petite parole de son patron.

- Très bien... Préparez la voiture... Nous irons à la rencontre de ce City Hunter dès que je serai rassuré sur la santé de ma fille... 

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kaidi tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la chambre de sa fille.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, Quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 3 juillet, 8h31,

Les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, Kaori s'assit au bord de son lit faisant glisser la 

couverture dont Ryô l'avait recouverte. Ses pieds nus posés sur le tapis de la chambre, 

la jeune femme s'aperçut dans un grand soupir qu'elle portait toujours la même tenue que la veille. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle finisse toute habiller dans son propre lit ? Elle avait du mal à se souvenir. Son esprit était embrouillé comme si elle avait bu toute la soirée. Machinalement, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour se réveiller et les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire un à un... L'explosion de l'immeuble... La mort si injuste de Jack.... La folie amoureuse de Kira.... Le site Internet.... Et son étreinte passionnée avec Ryô... Tous ces évènements avaient bien eu lieu et City Hunter en avait été le principal témoin ! Kaori ressentit comme un vertige. Jamais encore sa vie n'avait été bousculée à ce point là !! A tel point que même sa relation avec Ryô n'avait pas été épargnée par cette journée si spéciale. Kaori et Ryô. Ryô et Kaori. Ils étaient ensemble et plus unis que jamais. Kaori rougit au souvenir de leur première étreinte. 

Le bruit de moteur d'une voiture sortit la jeune femme de ses réflexions. Machinalement, elle se frotta les yeux puis se passa les mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour leur donner un aspect un peu plus présentable. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir avant d'inspecter rapidement la pièce. A en juger par les rayons qui filtraient à travers les volets fermés, le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son radio réveil et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure. 8H30. Kaori grimaça. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traîner au lit. Consciente qu'une dure journée se présentait à elle, Kaori lâcha un nouveau soupir, se leva rapidement et se dirigea en boitillant vers la salle de bain.

****

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kaori, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, descendit à la cuisine à la recherche de son partenaire. La jeune femme avait fait un détour par la chambre de Ryô et fut quelque peu surprise de ne pas le trouver enlacé avec son éternel édredon. Peut-être était-il déjà levé ? Peut-être était-il en train d'élaborer un plan pour les sortir de cette histoire de fou ? Peut-être faisait-il le tour de ses informateurs pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté ?... Tout en traversant le salon, Kaori remarqua une couverture et un oreiller dépliés sur le canapé, la télévision allumée et quelques paquets de gâteaux tombés par terre. Les sourcils froncés, elle découvrit aussi sur la table basse diverses photographies, le plan d'un bâtiment ainsi qu'un énorme dossier sur lequel était tamponné en rouge sang " Rapport d'enquête X3126 - entreprise Kaidi ". La porte de la cuisine était ouverte et la jeune femme attendit un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Ryô ?

Kaori s'étonna de sa propre voix qui tirait un peu sur les aigus. Les nerfs, pensa-t-elle. Oui, elle se sentait nerveuse tout à coup. Et elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle avait un peu honte de son attitude d'hier soir. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur du grand Ryô Saeba. Elle s'attendait même à recevoir quelques reproches. De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle les méritait. Et ce sentiment lui était devenu familier par la force des 

choses... Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kaori passa la tête par la porte et resta quelque peu interloquée lorsque la silhouette qu'elle aperçut n'appartenait pas à son partenaire mais à une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs. Mais elle ne mit que quelques instants à reconnaître sa meilleure amie.

- Miki !?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Où est Ryô ?... 

Miki se retourna rapidement et se força à sourire à son amie. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, extrêmement gênée même. Pour ne pas à avoir à regarder Kaori dans les yeux, la jeune femme passa un coup d'éponge sur la table du petit déjeuner et expliqua, en prenant une voix la plus détachée et la plus confiante possible :

- Je ne sais pas Kaori ... Ryô ne m'a pas dit grand-chose en fait... Il m'a simplement expliqué qu'il en avait vraiment marre de cette histoire et qu'il allait tout faire pour la résoudre une bonne une fois pour toute...

Kaori paraissait un peu choquée. Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, que ce soit la veille ou pendant ces longues années, Ryô avait décidé d'agir seul. Sans elle. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Kaori était déçue. Profondément dépitée. Elle se sentait trahie. Ryô était parti sans elle et ça lui faisait mal. Naïvement, elle pensait que Ryô la considérait maintenant comme sa partenaire à part entière et que personne ne pouvait plus les séparer. Mais lui en avait visiblement décidé autrement. La tête baissée pour ne pas montrer son chagrin à son amie, Kaori s'installa à la table de la cuisine et remercia d'une petite voix Miki qui lui servit un café. Elle avait l'estomac noué et la vue de la nourriture lui souleva le cœur.

- Tu sais Kaori... Moi aussi, j'ai été mise de côté.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Kaori leva des yeux interrogateurs et rencontra un regard solidaire. Miki touilla vivement son café et s'expliqua :

- Mick et Falcon sont partis donnés un coup de main à Ryô... Je n'ai pas même pas eu mon mot à dire avec Ryô " Tu ne bouges pas de là, Miki... Je serais plus rassuré si tu restes auprès de Kaori... Elle ne veut pas le dire mais elle a été énormément choquée par les derniers évènements..." 

Miki se fit un malin plaisir d'imiter Ryô mais eut quelques difficultés à prendre une de ses mimiques perverses. Kaori se sentit plus détendue tout à coup. Comme d'habitude, Ryô avait été plus perspicace et plus pertinent qu'elle. Vu l'état de fragilité dans lequel elle se trouvait hier soir et encore ce matin, il aurait été suicidaire pour Ryô de l'emmener avec elle. Revigorée par ses pensées rassurantes, Kaori afficha un franc sourire et plongea avec délectation ses lèvres dans son café.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier le plus important... Ryô a un message pour toi : " Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kaori... Et quand je rentrerai, on reprendra là où Lemon nous avait interrompu ! "... Un truc dans le genre... Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? 

En un instant, Kaori vira au rouge écrevisse. Des images de leur étreinte de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Très précisément, Kaori se remémora, avec un certain émoi d'ailleurs, la passion avec laquelle elle avait répondu aux caresses et aux baisers de Ryô. Dieu seul sait jusqu'où ils auraient été si Lemon n'était pas revenu si tôt. Kaori ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle affichait un de ses sourires qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit actuel. Le regard curieux et intéressé de Miki la sortit de ses pensées.

- Ben c'est que... Ryô et moi avons... Enfin... je...

Incapable d'aligner deux mots, Kaori fut sauvée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Miki se leva pour aller ouvrir et, sur le point de sortir de la cuisine, pointa un doigt accusateur et lança un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres :

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ryô et tu vas me faire la plaisir de tout me raconter... et dans les moindres détails !

Kaori piqua un fard. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fit tourner maladroitement sa tasse dans ses mains en attendant le retour de son amie. Dès qu'elle pensait à Ryô, son cœur se mettait à battre frénétiquement et violemment. Ironiquement, elle se compara même à ses héroïnes de feuilletons télé qu'elle affectionnait tant. Deux minutes passèrent. Kaori étaient toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait d'humeur romantique aujourd'hui. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. Kaori entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la salle. Comme un gémissement. Six minutes à présent. Des pas lourds et lents résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme se leva brusquement, sortit de la cuisine et se retrouva face à face avec un homme dont le visage sévère était dramatiquement marqué par les années. Elle le reconnut sans la moindre hésitation. Kaori eut un bref mouvement de recul et demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Miki, Monsieur Kaidi ? 

****

Résidence de Kuto Kaidi, Tôkyô,

Mardi 3 juillet, 8h41,

La camionnette grise s'engagea avec quelques difficultés dans la grande allée qui menait jusqu'à la magnifique résidence de Kuto Kaidi. Le moteur toussotait plus qu'il ne ronronnait, les amortisseurs semblaient quasiment inexistant et la carrosserie gondolée sur de nombreux endroits laissait imaginer un nombre impressionnant de chocs en tout genre. Dans un nuage de fumée, le véhicule stoppa net devant une énorme grille en fer et près d'un interphone qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé. Le conducteur coupa le moteur, fit une espèce de grimace avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel du gardien. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas, un homme qui jura et bientôt quelqu'un lui répondit, d'une voix un peu tendue d'ailleurs :

- Ouais... C'est pour quoi ?

Le conducteur revissa sa casquette couleur kaki sur sa tête blonde et lança un regard amusé à son collègue. Mais au vu de son expression renfrogné, ce dernier ne trouvait pas la situation très drôle.

- Agents Rupper et Bullit de l'entreprise de dératisation _"Mais qui a tué le rat de la ville ?"... _Monsieur Kaidi nous attends pour 9 h00.

Il y eu le bruit d'un livre qu'on ouvrait puis de pages qu'on tournait.

- 9h00 vous dites ? ... Ben c'est qu'il y a rien de noté sur l'agenda et comme je suis nouveau ici, je suis pas trop au courant de toutes ces choses là...

Un nouveau !!!... C'était bien sa veine ! Rupper regarda sa montre avec exaspération et sentit l'impatience le gagner petit à petit. Il appuya par inadvertance sur la klaxon de la camionnette, seule chose soit dit en passant qui marchait correctement dans cette poubelle ambulante, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Bullit.

- Je ne sais pas moi... Vous n'avez qu'à demander confirmation à Monsieur Kaidi.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- J'voudrais bien moi... mais Monsieur Kaidi est parti pour quelques heures... Vous ne pourriez pas revenir plus tard ? ... Je veux dire... Lorsque Monsieur Kaidi sera de retour ? 

Rupper prit la balle au bond et déclara d'une voix ferme et sans appel :

- Le problème mon petit gars, c'est que je ferme l'entreprise cette après-midi pour les vacances annuelles... Donc si on ne dératise pas ce matin, il faudra que Monsieur Kaidi attende le mois prochain pour se débarrasser de ces charmantes petites bestioles !

Il y eu un moment de silence. Rupper se demanda s'il avait été assez convaincant et lança un regard interrogateur à son passager. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et remonta d'un geste précis ses lunettes noires sur son nez. La voix criarde du gardien résonna un peu trop fort dans la camionnette.

- C'est Ok... Je vous ouvre... je crois pas que Mademoiselle Kira serait contente de passer la moitié de ses vacances avec des rats ! ... 

__

La grille s'ouvrit complètement en l'espace de deux minutes. Rupper tourna la clef de contact mais apparemment la camionnette n'était pas décidée à redémarrer. La seconde tentative échoua lamentablement. Bullit se mit à ricaner méchamment.

__

- Rupper et Bullit ???... J'ai l'air d'un agent de dératisation qui s'appellerait Bullit ??? Et ces tenues ridicules !!!! Franchement Angel, tu me déçois un peu... je te croyais un peu plus classe que ça !!!!!

Le moteur de la camionnette cracha, toussota et se mit à ronronner comme un chat malade. Mick enclencha la première, accéléra et passa la seconde. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, son véhicule ne dépasserait pas les 40 km/h.

- La ferme, l'éleph'... Tu voulais tuer de la vermine, n'est ce pas ?

Falcon tenta de croiser ses bras sur son torse mais l'étroitesse de l'habitacle du véhicule l'en empêcha.

- Ouais... mais j'voyais pas ça comme ça !

Mick était concentré sur sa conduite et afficha un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il vit se profiler à l'horizon la magnifique demeure des Kaidi. Le calvaire serait bientôt fini.

- Surtout n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour récupérer certains documents et pas pour exploser cette magnifique bâtisse... Alors, laisse ton bazooka de côté et fais plutôt le plein de bombes lacrymogènes... OK ?

Falcon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière de la camionnette et s'étonna encore du nombre de bombes lacrymogènes et de masques à gaz que Mick avait emporté avec lui. Il regarda avec un certain agacement son cher bazooka qui ne servirait à rien aujourd'hui et se demanda pour la dixième fois de la journée pourquoi il n'avait pas accompagné Ryô. Lui au moins devait rigoler ! 

****

Commissariat de Police, bureau de Saeko Nogami,

Mardi 3 juillet, 8h51,

Dans un geste qu'elle voulait naturel, l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami croisa et décroisa ses magnifiques jambes pour donner, aux yeux de son invité, un peu plus de d'importance à sa requête. 

- Vous devez comprendre, Eiji, que je ne vous demanderai pas ce service si je n'y voyais pas un quelconque intérêt pour la police et pour le bien-être de la communauté.

Elle termina sa tirade par un de ses plus beau sourire. Un peu dubitatif, Eiji Kyoto souleva un de ses sourcils et lança de nouveau un regard interrogateur sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un inspecteur aussi renommé et aussi respecté que Saeko Nogami prenne de tels risques professionnels à vouloir aider un tueur professionnel. Car s'il était là ce matin, assis près de la femme la plus sexy et la plus désirable qui lui soit donné de rencontrer, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison : détruire un site Internet qui, comble de l'ironie, mettait en danger le plus dangereux des nettoyeur du Japon. Eiji se gratta nerveusement la tête :

- Mademoiselle Nogami, j'ai du mal à concevoir que vous ne demandiez d'aider un tueur professionnel. N'est-ce pas votre travail que de les mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Saeko leva les yeux au ciel. Eiji avait beau être séduisant, son éthique et son sens de la justice l'exaspéraient sérieusement. Avec un homme comme Ryô, il lui suffisait de montrer une ou deux jambes en lui promettant la lune et elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Mais avec un être tel que Kyoto, l'affaire se corsait un peu. Alors, elle approcha sensuellement son visage près du sien et lui murmura doucement :

- Cher Eiji, vous devez savoir, qu'à notre époque, il est tout aussi efficace d'avoir des contacts et des informateurs dans les quartiers les plus chauds de Tokyo que de traquer les "méchants", comme vous les appelez, à partir d'un bureau. Je ne suis pas stupide, Eiji. Je sais ce que je fais... Et puis, City hunter n'est pas l'homme si impitoyable qu'on affirme, croyez-moi ! 

Saeko se mit à rire doucement. Elle lui plaisait. Elle en était certaine. Et rien que pour ça, il fléchirait. Indécis, Eiji soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Il réajusta rapidement ses lunettes qui lui glissaient élégamment sur le nez et ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque Saeko se remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux en place.

- Je vais faire semblant de vous croire, Mademoiselle Nogami... Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Saeko se leva en même temps que l'homme et lui ouvrit la porte du bureau : 

- Je vous remercie, Eiji... Je peux vous demander quand ce sera fait ?

Eiji regarda encore une fois l'ordinateur portable, toujours allumé sur le bureau, et la feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et sur laquelle il avait annoté plusieurs informations : 

- Je m'attèle à la tâche immédiatement... Je pense en avoir pour la journée tout au plus.

Saeko serra chaleureusement la main de l'informaticien non sans lui avoir promis un petit dîner, un de ses soirs et rien que tous les deux. Parce que sous ses faux airs d'informaticien coincé, Saeko avait invariablement remarqué cette petite flamme malicieuse au fond de ses yeux.

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, quartier des affaires,

Mardi 3 juillet, 9h05,

L'entrepôt Kaidi était immense et reflétait à lui seul la réussite exceptionnelle de son président. Des milliers de meubles étaient entreposaient sur des centaines de mètres carré et Ryô n'eut aucune difficulté à se faufiler et à se cacher derrière tous ces cartons pour gagner le bureau qui se trouvait au fond du bâtiment. Les gardes engagés par Kaidi n'étaient pas des plus efficaces et Ryô atteint son but sans aucune difficulté. Il n'avait pas sorti une seule fois son magnum 357. C'est Kaori qui aurait été contente. L'entrepôt à moitié traversé, Ryô fut surpris du calme qui y régnait. A part quelques sifflotements et bâillements venant d'ici et là, le silence était de mise.

Saeba trouva sans aucune difficulté le bureau de Kaidi. Il entra avec prudence dans la pièce et, une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, entreprit de fouiller le bureau à la recherche de certains documents qui pourraient prouver les liens de Kuto Kaidi avec la mafia. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Enfin, c'était surtout la seule chose qu'il pouvait vraiment faire pour le moment. Il avait longuement parler à Saeko de cette histoire, ce matin même, lorsqu'elle était venue lui apporter toutes les informations qu'elle possédaient sur Kuto Kaidi. Elle avait approuvé le plan de Ryô même si la jeune femme restait un peu dubitative quand à l'existence de tels documents. Il était peu probable que Kaidi ait conservé de telles preuves mais sait-on jamais avec les politiciens, leur attitude et leur réactions sont toujours plus ou moins surprenantes.

Avec la conscience d'un professionnel, Ryô fouilla chaque recoin du bureau. Il vérifia chaque tiroirs. Dessus. Dessous. Il contrôla même s'ils n'existaient pas des faux fonds. Mais rien. Les tapis et les tableaux ne révélèrent rien d'important. A part les papiers propres aux entreprises, il ne trouva rien de suspect. Ryô soupira de dépit et pria pour que Mick et Falcon aient plus de chance que lui. Face à la porte, il s'appuya contre le bord du bureau et attendit la venue de Kuto Kaidi.

****

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, Quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 3 juillet, 9h11,

Kuto Kaidi n'était pas venu seul. Il était affublé de trois sbires aux visages niais et dévorés par des lunettes de soleil trois fois trop grandes pour eux. Apparemment, ils étaient assez sûrs d'eux mais Kaori éprouva plus de pitié que de crainte face à des imbéciles pareil. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces hommes. Non. Elle craignait beaucoup plus Kuto Kaidi. Sous ces airs respectueux se cachait un homme dur et cruel. Kaori en était intimement persuadé. Et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à endormir Miki et à la porter dans une des chambres pour être seule avec elle. Le jeune femme sentit un angoisse sourde et lancinante lui nouer l'estomac. 

- Que voulez-vous Monsieur Kaidi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?... Peut-être vouliez vous vérifier en personne que City Hunter était toujours en vie ? Où alors vouliez-vous finir le travail que vos sbires ont lamentablement raté ?

Kaori mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi provocante et aussi insolente. Mais sous la tension, les mots sortaient mécaniquement. Rapidement. Sans réfléchir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais elle devait se montrer forte et courageuse. Elle devait réussir à cacher sa peur et son angoisse. Bref, elle devait être à la hauteur de la réputation de City Hunter. 

- Non, non... mademoiselle Makimura... je ne suis pas là pour ça.

La jeune femme se tenait toujours sur ses gardes. En aucun cas, elle ne devait relâcher son attention et se laisser intimider par cet homme.

- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?... Je vous rappelle que vous ou votre fille avaient essayé par deux fois de me supprimer !!! ... 

Le vieil homme s'installa sur le divan et d'un geste de la main invita Kaori à en faire autant. La jeune femme obtempéra mais mis le maximum de distance entre eux. Elle était extrêmement tendue. Kuto Kaidi s'éclaircit la gorge et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Me croirez-vous si je vous dit que j'ai été mis au courant de toute cette histoire il y a seulement quelques jours de cela ?... Je savais Kira amoureuse de Ryô Saeba... J'étais aussi au courant du site Internet qu'elle avait demandé à Lemon de le créer... mais... mais je ne pensais pas que son amour la pousserait si loin... Heureusement pour nous comme pour elle, vous êtes toujours en vie. 

Le visage impassible, Kaori essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de cet homme. Était-il sincère ou essayait-il simplement de l'amadouer pour mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos ? Voulait-il vraiment l'aider ? 

- Et Jack Lemon ?... Vous oubliez peut-être qu'il a péri dans l'explosion de l'immeuble ?

Kaidi la scruta quelques instants. Kaori soutint son regard et attendait une réponse de sa part. 

- Sa mort vous a attristé, Kaori ?... J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais il ne nous servait plus à rien.

Kaori sentit la colère lui soulevait le cœur. Elle serra violemment les poings. Comment pouvait-il parler de la mort avec une telle froideur ? Même Ryô avait toujours cet éclat de tristesse et d'humanité dans les yeux lorsqu'elle frappait encore. Kaori était maintenant persuadée d'une chose. Si Kira était devenue une femme névrosée, la responsabilité en revenait probablement à son père. Trop gâtée. Trop pourrie. Trop couvée. Kira pensait sûrement qu'elle pouvait tout faire pour réaliser ses rêves. Kaori ressenti de la pitié pour la jeune fille. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé une telle haine pour un homme. Dégoûtée par cet individu si imbus de lui-même, Kaori se leva brusquement et le regarda avec dédain.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, Monsieur Kaidi... Vous me répugnez, vous et votre fille... Et je vous serai reconnaissante de ne pas utiliser mon prénom tant que je ne vous aurais pas autoriser à le faire!!!

La voix de Kaori était montée d'un cran mais la situation semblait amusée Kaidi plus qu'autre chose. La jeune femme remarqua avec agacement le petit sourire ironique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres. Ses mains la démangeaient cruellement et elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire apparaître une énorme massue et écraser avec délectation ce parasite. Elle était vraiment à bout et voulait en finir une fois pour toute.

- Je répète ma question, Monsieur Kaidi... Que faites-vous ici ? 

Kuto Kaidi eut un petit ricanement cynique.

- Ma chère petite, remerciez-moi... je suis simplement venu mettre un terme à toute cette histoire...

A ces mots, Kaori ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et grimaça devant les deux hommes plantés à l'entrée du salon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Kaori eut comme une sensation de déjà vu ce qui augmenta cette sensation de malaise. A cet instant, Kuto fit un signe à un de ses hommes qui lui apporta immédiatement une mallette. Il ouvrit rapidement la valise et la retourna pour que la jeune femme voit son contenu.

- Je vous propose un marché, Mademoiselle Makimura... 1 millions de dollars contre votre promesse de quitter le pays et de ne plus jamais y revenir... Proposition tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, vous ne pensez pas ?

Sous le coup, Kaori chancela. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur glisser longuement sur elle. 

- Mon dieu mais... vous êtes aussi fou que votre fille...

Kaidi se mit alors à rire. D'un rire franc et sarcastique. 

- Vous croyez ?... Comprenez bien une chose, Mademoiselle Makimura, c'est que je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma fille... Kira est malheureuse parce qu'elle pense que vous lui avait volé sa place... auprès de ce Ryô Saeba... Bien sûr, je trouve un peu excessif de vouloir vous tuer pour ça... Je vous propose donc cette transaction, fort alléchante, je vous le concède bien... 

Complètement désorientée, Kaori ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cet homme n'avait pas réussi à la tuer alors maintenant, il essayait de l'acheter. D'un geste rageur, elle s'approcha de la mallette, regarda avec dédain les milliers de billets de banque qui s'étalaient devant elle et la ferma violemment. 

- Jamais, vous m'entendez !!... Jamais je ne quitterai le Japon !!... Je... je préfère encore mourir que de me laisser acheter par un être aussi ignoble que vous !!!

Ce fut au tour de Kaidi de se lever. Il arborait toujours cette expression impassible et arrogante. Il regarda avec étonnement tour à tour la valise et la jeune femme.

- Je vous pensez plus intelligente que ça, Kaori... Je vous offre une solution à tout vos problèmes et vous refusez... Ma foi, faites comme bon vous semble... Chico, Riko... Emmenez cette charmante demoiselle jusqu'à la voiture... Nous allons à l'entrepôt...

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, quartier des affaires,

Mardi 3 juillet, 9h35,

Ryô commençait à s'ennuyer tout seul dans cette grande pièce. Doucement mais sûrement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa partenaire et la douce étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée la veille avant que Lemon ne vienne les déranger. Un sourire pervers fit place au sourire figé qu'il arborait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il se doutait depuis longtemps que Kaori cachait un être passionné sous sa carapace mais ses réponses à ses caresses et ses baisers, hier, étaient bien au-delà de ses espérances. Face à ses pensées, Ryô ricana comme un idiot. Qu'il avait hâte de boucler cette affaire pour explorer de manière plus précise et plus franchement les liens qui l'unissaient à sa charmante associé ! Ah l'amour quand tu nous tiens !!... Mais la dure réalité reprit le dessus et Ryô retrouva son professionnalisme lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre et que la poignée de la porte se mit à tourner. Saeba regarda rapidement sa montre - elle indiquait 9h15 - sortit son magnum et le pointa sur la porte.

- Alors Kaidi, c'est une heure pour arriver au boulot ?

Mais au lieu de voir apparaître un vieux monsieur tout ridé, une magnifique jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux et au regard perçant pénétra dans la pièce. Timidement, elle détailla Ryô des pieds à la tête, un sourire de ravissement sur les lèvres. Ryô la reconnut immédiatement. Kira Kaidi était une splendide jeune femme. Il l'avait vu ce matin même en photo et remarqua qu'elle était bien plus belle au naturel. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant, essuyant furtivement les larmes provenant de ses yeux rougis, et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai... j'ai eu si peur Ryô... J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu... 

Ryô baissa son arme. Cette femme s'adressait à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Elle le regardait avec telle avidité et une telle possessivité que Ryô n'eut plus aucun doute sur la folie de Kira. Les sourcils froncés, il la vit s'approcher encore plus près jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux.

- Quand papa m'a dit que tu étais mort, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter... j'ai pleuré, pleuré toute la nuit me demandant pourquoi la vie était aussi cruelle avec moi... Puis j'ai entendu Tatsuya parlait... Il disait que City Hunter avait survécu... Que tu avais échappé à l'explosion... Alors je suis allé chez toi et je t'ai suivi... Et tu es là... devant moi... Aussi beau et charismatique que dans mes souvenirs... Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes !

Kira plongea ses yeux remplis d'amour et de folie dans ceux du nettoyeur. Elle était complètement plongé dans son délire et Ryô se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour satisfaire ces désirs. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main froide se poser sur la sienne. Kira semblait vouloir un rapprochement plus conséquent et Ryô ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Eh oui, Kira... City Hunter est toujours vivant... Nous avons réussi à nous échapper...

Ryô accentua le nous pour faire comprendre que Kaori aussi s'en était sortie. La jeune femme semblait déroutée. Elle ouvrit d'abord la bouche puis la referma. Enfin, comme si l'information avait fait son bout de chemin, Kira grimaça de dégoût. Elle lâcha alors la main du nettoyeur et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Nous ? ... Tu parles de cette fille, c'est ça ? ... Cette partenaire dont l'incapacité n'a d'égale que son manque de féminité ? ... Tu aurais du la laisser mourir, Ryô... C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite !

Les yeux de Ryô reflétaient l'acier. Il sentit une sorte de rage l'envahir. C'était à cause de cette femme que Kaori avait bien failli mourir. C'était aussi à cause d'elle qu'elle s'était faite agressée par un psychopathe. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable mais à la manière dont il regardait Kira, il paraissait sur le point de se mettre en colère.

- Où es ton père Kira ? ... J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Kira lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson et tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Ryô savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de cette fille. Il devait voir Kuto Kaidi. Pour trouver une solution. Voire un arrangement. Consternée par l'attitude de Kira, Ryô soupira. Il était vraiment dommage de voir que cette jeune femme si séduisante soit complètement névrosée.

****

Résidence de Kuto Kaidi, Tôkyô,

Mardi 3 juillet, 9h41,

Un cri transperça le silence de la maison. Accroché à une des colonnes blanches qui donnait un style des plus victorien à l'ensemble de la propriété, Falcon essayait de reprendre son calme. Le masque à gaz toujours en main, Mick déboula en courant du premier étage où il avait fouillé chaque pièce et stoppa net devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui. D'abord un peu surpris, il se gratta nonchalamment la gorge, se retourna vivement mais céda rapidement à la tentation d'admirer la posture de Falcon. Et au grand dam de l'éléphant, son fou rire résonna dans toute la pièce. 

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Mick ??... Fais le sortir de cette pièce et tout de suite !!!

Mick était plié en deux et ses yeux pleuraient tellement il rigolait. Avec un effort surhumain, il retrouva son flegme typiquement américain et balaya rapidement la salle du regard.

- De quoi... Ahahahahah... excuse-moi... Hum, hum... De quoi tu parles, Falcon ? 

Toujours accroché à sa colonne, Falcon désigna une boule de poils qui se cachait derrière une des canapés en cuir du salon. Les oreilles dressées en avant, les poils hérissés et les yeux grands ouverts, le pire ennemi de Falcon ne semblait pas content, mais pas content du tout, de trouver des étrangers dans sa maison. Il devait avoir six mois tout au plus. Mick s'approcha doucement de l'animal mais se fit cracher dessus.

- Sale bête !!... Je vais t'apprendre à cracher sur le meilleur nettoyeur des États-Unis!!

Mick grogna. Ce n'était pas un chaton qui allait tout gâcher alors que Falcon et lui avaient réussi, en un temps record d'ailleurs, à endormir et à rassembler tout le personnel de cette maison dans la cave de cette demeure. Et sans se faire repérer, excusez du peu ! Mick se remonta alors les manches prêt à l'affrontement. 

- Il s'appelle Ryô !!!

Mick jeta un regard interdit vers Falcon.

- Quoi ???

La colonne blanche commençait à s'effriter sérieusement sous le poids de l'éléphant. Et plus Falcon s'énervait, plus il appuyait dessus.

- Ce ch.. ch... hum... cette chose s'appelle Ryô... C'est quand j'ai prononcé ce nom qu'elle est apparue !

A ce nom, le petit chat se dirigea en douceur vers Falcon. Il s'installa en bas de la colonne en attendant probablement que cet homme veuille bien descendre. Mick retint un nouveau fou rire. La colonne se mit de nouveau à bouger et face au grognement de l'éléph, Mick se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Prudemment, l'Américain se mit à répéter le prénom de Ryô pour amadouer l'animal mais celui-ci ne semblait pas sensible aux charmes du nettoyeur.

- Tsss.. Sale bête... Tu vas venir ici !!

Le chat se dressa sur ses pattes et se remit à cracher. Mick leva les yeux au ciel et tenta d'analyser la situation. Bon, vu le nom de cette créature, elle devait sans doute appartenir à Kira Kaidi. Ok. Mick se dit alors que cette fille était vraiment cinglée pour donner le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait à son chat. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Mick se félicita de sa propre idée. Rapidement, il sortit, de son superbe uniforme de dératisateur, plusieurs soutien-gorges et petites culottes qu'il avait déniché dans la chambre de Kira. Il les fit sentir à Ryô qui, reconnaissant l'odeur de sa maîtresse, devint tout de suite plus docile. Mick l'attrapa rapidement et le montra fièrement à Falcon : 

- Je vais le mettre dans le jardin !

Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre, Mick remarqua le collier de l'animal. A la place de la médaille nominative, que la plupart des maîtres offre à leurs animal de compagnie, se trouvait un petite clef. Mick la regarda minutieusement. Il en avait déjà vu des semblables. Plusieurs fois même. C'était la clef d'un coffre. Oui, c'était ça. La clef d'un coffre d'une gare. Ravi de sa découverte, Mick récupéra le collier du chat, lui caressa tendrement la tête et le lâcha dans le jardin. Mais alors qu'il fermait la porte fenêtre, il entendit un énorme bruit et, la main droite sur son front, se douta que la colonne avait finalement cédé sous le poids de Falcon. 

****

Commissariat de Police, bureau de Saeko Nogami,

Mardi 3 juillet, 9h41,

Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, Saeko tapait le rapport de sa dernière enquête lorsque son téléphone sonna**.**

__

- Inspecteur Saeko Nogami !

( Le ton de la voix était à la fois neutre et professionnel) 

- Salut beauté, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ?

( Grimaçante, Saeko reconnut la voix mielleuse de Mick Angel )

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Mick ?

( La voix de le jeune femme était devenue glaciale et impersonnelle)

- Ouah... T'as mangé quoi ce matin pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? ... T'as besoin d'un homme, Saeko... Tu commences à être aigrie !

( Saeko prit un grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer )

- Arrête tes bêtises Mick et explique plutôt la raison de ton appel ! 

( La phrase fit son effet et Mick reprit son sérieux )

- J'ai les doc.

(Étonnée, Saeko ouvrit de grands yeux )

- Quels docs ?

( Mick souffla bruyamment )

- Bon dieu Saeko, t'es à la ramasse ou quoi ? ... Je te dis que j'ai trouvé les documents qui prouvent le lien entre Kuto Kaidi et le mafia !

( Saeko attrapa un stylo et un bloc)

- T'es où ? ... Mick, t'es toujours là ?

( Mick se mit à siffler et l'inspecteur comprit tout de suite qu'une jolie jeune fille venait sûrement de passer près de lui)

- Gare du nord... Mais t'inquiète pas, je te les apporte tout de suite.

(Saeko griffonna machinalement Gare du Nord sur sa feuille de papier et se mit debout)

- Non, pas la peine... Je te rejoins... Ensuite, nous irons retrouver Ryô à l'entrepôt Kaidi... Je suppose qu'il doit être toujours là-bas.

( Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Comme si un homme gémissait de douleur.)

- Mick ???

( Saeko enfila sa veste et lissa sa jupe lorsque la voix de Mick résonna à ses oreilles)

- Pourquoi les sacs à main des femmes sont-ils si durs ?

( Silence)

- Saeko ?!! 

( La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia une dernière qu'elle était bien armée)

- A tout de suite Mick !

Et elle raccrocha. 

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : D'abord à grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début et à tous ceux qui l'ont prises en court de route. 

Je me rends compte que je suis à un tournant de l'histoire et je voudrais savoir si vous préférez une fin rapide ( soit un chapitre de 14 pages + un épilogue de quelques pages) ou une fin, disons, plus étalée ( c'est à dire encore deux ou trois gros chapitres ).

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce choix n'aura aucune conséquence sur l'écriture de mes autres fics.

Merci encore de vos encouragements et vive City Hunter !


	11. Confiance aveugle

****

Chapitre 11 : Confiance Aveugle

Gare du Nord,

Mardi 3 juillet, 10h05

Le parc de stationnement était d'une taille impressionnante. Le portable collé à l'oreille, l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami progressait d'un pas rapide et nerveux dans le parking couvert de la gare du Nord de Tôkyô. D'une voix ferme et inflexible, la jeune femme informait ses supérieurs du bon déroulement de l'enquête, avec un sens l'analyse et du propos saisissant. Ses talons hauts résonnaient comme une sourde menace sur le sol bétonné mais les futurs vacanciers, touristes et autres employés de la gare, bien loin de s'imaginer à qui ils avaient vraiment affaire, se retournaient naturellement sur son passage pour découvrir la source de ce bruit extrêmement énervant. Au fur et à mesure que Saeko s'enfonçait dans le tunnel, la jeune femme pouvait sentir des regards aussi admiratifs que jalousés couler vers elle et sur sa plastique parfaite. Certains hommes jouaient la subtilité et profitaient que leur femme ait tourné le dos pour lui faire un clin d'œil des plus explicite alors que d'autres, trop impressionnés par le charisme qui se dégageait d'elle, la dévoraient littéralement du regard inconscient du mal qu'ils faisaient à leur femme. Immanquablement, les lèvres de la jeune femme se retroussaient en une esquisse de sourire. Belle et désirable, Saeko ne laissait jamais personne de marbre et loin d'en être gênée, cette jeune femme policier se servait intelligemment et subtilement de ces atouts pour arriver à ses fins. Sans jamais rien devoir à personne. Quoique ?!! Le visage de Ryô lui dressant la liste détaillée des services qu'il lui avait rendu contre un ou deux p'tit coups s'imposa naturellement à son esprit lui arrachant par la même occasion une petit rire mutin. Mais l'inspectrice reprit bien vite son sérieux lorsque son interlocuteur lui demanda si elle allait bien et ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil.

Le compte rendu terminé, Saeko ferma son portable et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de tailleur. Contente de la situation, elle laissa un franc sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres brillantes. Tout se déroulait à la perfection et l'inspecteur Nogami était plus que satisfaite de savoir son équipe sur le pied de guerre et prête à intervenir dès qu'elle lui ferait signe. Ambitieuse dans l'âme, Saeko n'avait jamais caché ses appétits carriéristes et elle voyait dans l'affaire Kaidi le moyen le plus rapide et efficace d'être enfin reconnue à sa juste valeur par sa hiérarchie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Mick et Falcon et mettre la main sur les fameux documents.

- Mick ?!! Falcon ?!! Mais où êtes vous à la fin ?

Le pas de plus en plus agressif, Saeko sentit l'agacement la gagner petit à petit. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de perdre son temps dans ce maudit parking et bougonna encore une fois contre Mick et Falcon qui ne lui avaient décidément pas faciliter la tâche en trouvant refuge dans cet endroit. Regorgeant d'une bonne centaine de véhicules en tout genre et de tout âge, Saeko avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Son agacement redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle atteignit la ligne de délimitation de fin de parking. Irritée, elle tapa du pied et souffla de frustration. Où pouvait bien se trouver le 4X4 de Falcon ? Saeko s'arrêta net et tourna sur elle-même pour avoir une meilleure vue du parc. Son sourire revint immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut le véhicule tout terrain garé entre une vieille camionnette toute cabossée et une superbe berline flambant neuve. 

- Mick ? Falcon ?

Tout en prononçant ces deux prénoms, l'inspecteur Nogami s'approcha naturellement du véhicule mais soupira de dépit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la voiture était vide. Le visage las, elle posa une main sur le capot de l'engin et, d'un haussement de sourcil, remarqua qu'il était froid. Ce qui signifiait que ce véhicule n'avait pas roulé depuis un bon moment. Proche de l'énervement, elle observa une nouvelle fois les alentours et remarqua une légère fumée qui se dégageait étrangement de l'arrière de la vieille camionnette. Suivant son intuition, Saeko fit rapidement le tour du 4X4 et jeta un coup d'œil à ce drôle de véhicule qui semblait avoir survécu à une troisième guerre mondiale. D'une laideur à faire peur, cette fourgonnette était supposée vanter les mérites de l'entreprise " Mais qui a tué le rat de la ville ? " et non repoussée la clientèle. Saeko s'avança. Les portes arrières du fourgon étaient grandes ouvertes. Sur ses gardes, la jeune femme contourna avec précaution ce dernier obstacle et faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle découvrit Mick Angel, nonchalamment assis à l'arrière du camion, cigarette au bec et plongé dans une lecture apparemment passionnante.

- Mick !?... Bon dieu Miiiick !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? - La voix était stridente et furieuse mais Mick ne broncha pas - Je te signale que ça fait un bon quart d'heure que je tourne en rond dans ce foutu parking pendant que toi, Monsieur fumait une cigarette, en matant tranquillement un de tes magazines d'obsédé !!

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Saeko était maintenant face à l'américain, ruminant son impatience. Mais loin d'être intimidé par cette marque de colère, Mick haussa simplement les épaules et exhala une bouffée de cigarette. 

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois, Saeko ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite séance de relaxation à deux pour.. 

Mick ne termina pas sa phrase, impressionné par le regard noir que Saeko venait de lui lancer. 

- Pff... Te fâche pas, je voulais juste rendre service ! - Le visage de Mick retrouva son sérieux - Jette donc un p'tit coup d'œil sur ces docs, Saeko ! Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage !

Les sourcils froncés et les yeux soupçonneux, l'inspectrice attrapa les documents et se mit en devoir de les consulter rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune femme referma le dossier, et un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, s'éloigna de la camionnette pour téléphoner. Mais, comble de la malchance, les communications ne passaient pratiquement plus.

- Hé merde ! - Saeko rangea une nouvelle fois son portable et revint vers Mick - Foutu parking !!!

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Mick sauta sur ses deux pieds et écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol. D'un geste élégant, il récupéra sa casquette posée près de lui, la revissa sur sa chevelure blonde et fit mine de dépoussiérer son magnifique uniforme kaki. Saeko s'apprêtait à vociférer sur l'américain lorsqu'elle remarqua sa tenue. Elle ouvrit d'abord des grands yeux étonnés puis fit de son mieux pour réprimer le fou rire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. 

- Mick ?!? hum... ne te fâche pas mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?... Non, non attends ! Laisse-moi deviner... hum... Un besoin urgent de changer de métier ? Ou alors l'accomplissement d'un rêve de gosse ? 

Mick secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis disparut à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Sa voix résonna faiblement aux oreilles de Saeko.

- Pff... tu peux toujours te moquer, Saeko, mais sache que grâce à ce superbe uniforme, j'ai réussi là où tes fabuleux collègues policiers avaient échoués. 

Là, Saeko devait admettre que Mick avait raison. De nombreux inspecteurs expérimentés avaient, mainte et mainte fois, essayé de trouver des preuves pour faire tomber Kuto Kaidi. Mais cet homme avait des relations très hauts placées et, protégé par les êtres les plus influents et les plus respectés de la ville, il était, aujourd'hui, quasiment impossible de le confondre sans risquer sa propre vie. Et voilà que Mick, en l'espace de deux petites heures, lui apportait ces preuves tant recherchées sur un plateau d'argent. Dans la discrétion et la désinvolture la plus totale. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Saeko haussa la voix pour que Mick puisse l'entendre.

- Tu as raison Mick. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je suis vraiment impressionnée... Grâce à ces documents, Kaidi peut dire au revoir à tout ce qu'il possède... Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous retrouve devant l'entrepôt dans un quart d'heure avec Falcon.... Mais... Mais au fait, où est Falcon ? 

En quelques secondes, Mick ressortit de la camionnette, le haut de son uniforme étrangement bombé. Le regard moqueur et le sourire malicieux, il fit signe à Saeko de s'approcher. 

- Falcon n'est pas loin.... Il est même tout prêt... Regarde un peu par là.

Assis au fond du fourgon et les yeux cachés par son éternelle paire de lunettes de soleil, Falcon semblait plongé dans un sommeil des plus profond. Son torse se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration mais son visage, aussi rouge que celui d'une Kaori en colère, témoignait d'un choc assez violent. Saeko s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Mick s'expliqua.

- T'inquiète pas Saeko... Notre grand gaillard va bien... Disons qu'il a eu quelque soucis avec le petit Ryô! 

Ryô ? Les sourcils froncés, Saeko fit un pas en arrière, restant muette devant la combinaison de Mick qui tressaillait frénétiquement. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant si elle n'avait pas besoin en fin de compte de quelques jours de vacances, et articula avec maladresse.

- Ryô ? Mais... je croyais qu'il était à l'entrepôt ?!

Mick secoua la tête en riant et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son uniforme de dératisateur. Deux petites oreilles pointues et un petit nez rose firent alors leur apparition. 

- Je ne parle pas de ce Ryô là mais plutôt ce Ryô- ci !

Saeko avait l'air si déroutée devant cette petite boule de poils que le rire de Mick redoubla d'intensité. La jeune femme baissa les yeux en soupirant et porta sa main à son front, ne sachant plus si elle devait en rire ou en pleuré. Que ce soit Mick Angel ou Ryô Saeba, ces deux énergumènes avaient toujours le chic pour faire les imbéciles alors que la situation prenait un tournant des plus au dramatiques. C'était sans doute leur manière de gérer leur stress et leur peur. Peut-être. Le temps pressant, Saeko ne s'appesantit pas plus sur la question et bloqua le dossier Kaidi sous son bras. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'inspecteur Nogami tourna promptement les talons et, d'un geste de la main, salua Mick avant de disparaître derrière l'énorme 4X4. 

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, quartier des affaires,

Mardi 3 juillet, 10h05,

Dans un crissement de pneus, la berline se gara devant l'entrepôt, entre plusieurs camions de livraison portant les couleurs de l'entreprise. En quelques secondes, Kuto Kaidi abandonna son véhicule et, la fameuse mallette pleine de millions dans sa main droite, contempla d'un air des plus contrarié les nombreux fourgons qui envahissaient le parking. Le regard de l'homme glissa ensuite vers son homme de main qui réajustait avec prétention ses lunettes sur son nez . 

- Riko ! Prend la mallette et mets la en sécurité ! 

Riko, qui s'apprêtait à faire sortir Kaori de la berline, arrêta net son geste et prit, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres, l'objet tendu par son patron.

- Une seconde Riko ! Elle s'appelle reviens, d'accord ?... Ne me fais pas de coup foireux sinon je te garantis que tu regretteras amèrement le jour où tu as décidé de quitter le giron de ta mère !

Son sourire se transformant en grimace, Riko échangea un dernier regard avec son acolyte Chiko et, après avoir salué comme il se doit son patron, se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrepôt. 

- Allez Miss City Hunter, active un peu !

A ces mots, Kaidi se retourna vivement et posa des yeux noirs sur Chiko. L'effet fut immédiat. La jeune recrue se tut immédiatement délaissant la jeune femme qui attendait sans mot dire sur la banquette arrière. Kaidi s'attarda quelques instants sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était très jolie. Et très intelligente aussi. Rien à voir avec la jeune femme empotée et désagréable que Kira lui avait décrite. Se sentant un peu trop observée, Kaori tourna ardemment la tête et lança un regard glacial au vieil homme.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça, Monsieur Kaidi ? Peut-être espérez-vous me voir fondre en larmes et accepter votre répugnante proposition ? 

Tout en parlant, Kaori s'agita sur son siège. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Et plus que son expression, c'était la manière dont elle triturait frénétiquement ses doigts qui dévoilait petit à petit l'état d'anxiété et de nervosité qui l'envahissait. 

- Je vous le répète Monsieur Kaidi, je ne me laisserai jamais acheter, surtout pas par un être aussi immoral et aussi corrompu que vous ! 

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il aimait bien cette fille. Le courage et la témérité dont elle faisait preuve forçaient le respect. En plus, elle n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête ni de lui exprimer clairement le fond de sa pensée ce qui renforçait encore plus son admiration. Face à cette même situation, Kaidi savait pertinemment que bien des femmes auraient acceptées sans rechigner et sans même s'offusquer ce fameux million dollars, trop contentes de quitter leur vie qu'elle jugeaient évidemment bien trop morne et sans grand intérêt pour elles. Mais Kaori était différente. C'était une jeune femme étonnante et remarquable. Intrigué par cette personnalité si singulière, Kaidi se rapprocha d'elle, appuyant nonchalamment son bras sur la portière arrière de la voiture.

- Donc pour vous je suis l'incarnation même de l'être immoral et corrompu ? Hum... C'est une vision intéressant. Très intéressant même. 

Face à cette voix ferme et empreinte d'une curiosité mal placée, Kaori leva fièrement la tête prête à répliquer. Mais la réaction de Kaidi fut toute aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. Un rire chaud et naturel résonna spontanément aux oreilles de la jeune femme la laissant complètement décontenancée par ce changement d'attitude. Méfiante, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard électrique : 

- Je ne vraiment vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Monsieur Kaidi !

Kaidi s'arrêta de rire et plongea un regard indulgent dans celui de la jeune femme. 

- Ce qui est amusant, Mademoiselle Makimura - Kaidi insista fortement sur son nom - c'est que vous osez me faire la morale alors que vous vivez, depuis près huit ans maintenant, sous le même toit qu'un tueur professionnel. Dois-je vous rappeler que votre cher Ryô Saeba est un nettoyeur réputé pour son implacable efficacité ? Un être immorale et sans aucune conscience qui tue sans la moindre pitié ? Et vous osez me parler de respectabilité et d'intégrité ? - Kaidi scrutait les réactions de la jeune femme avec une insistance dérangeante - Alors Mademoiselle Makimura, vous ne répondez pas ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Kaori se figea sur place. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se comparer à Ryô ? Il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Sentant la colère la gagner, Kaori serra convulsivement ses poings et répondit avec dédain :

- Je vous interdis de vous comparer à Ryô ! Vous ne connaissez de rien lui ! Vous m'entendez, rien !... Ryô est l'homme le plus humain et le plus estimable qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Il respire l'intégrité et l'honneur alors que vous... vous... vous n'êtes qu'un être complètement bouffé par le pouvoir et l'argent. En fait, vous me faites pitié, vous et votre fille !

Kaidi écoutait d'une oreille attentionnée et eut un sourire cynique.

- Votre dévouement et votre loyauté envers cet homme sont plus qu'admirable. Mademoiselle Makimura. Vraiment. Mais n'oubliez jamais que Saeba est le tueur n° 1 du Japon. Alors, de grâce, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que Saeba est le nouveau sauveur du monde et épargnez-moi vos petites leçons de morale.

Kaidi fit un signe de la main et se dégagea pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Ravi de pouvoir bouger, Chiko prit un plaisir évident à pousser sans ménagement Kaori à l'extérieur de la voiture, le revolver dirigé dans le bas de son dos.

- Eh !!! Pas besoin de te montrer aussi agressif !... Je vais descendre de ta fichue voiture !

Réprimant le juron qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Kaori entreprit maladroitement de sortir de la berline et se prit les pieds dans un des tapis de sol. Mais à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur le sol, elle sentit des mains la retenir fermement par les épaules. Kuto Kaidi, le visage étrangement crispé par le colère, aida alors la jeune femme à reprendre son équilibre et s'adressa à Chiko sur un ton tranchant :

- Je ne sais pas qui t'as enseigné les bonnes manières, Chiko, mais sache que je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement tant que tu seras à mon service ! Compris ? ... - Chiko fit la moue et baissa la tête, vexé de s'être fait rabroué par son patron devant Kaori - Très bien... Trouve un endroit confortable pour Mademoiselle Makimura ! - J'ai une affaire à régler. Je viendrais la voir plus tard dans la matinée. 

Le regard fermé et inexpressif, Kuto Kaidi se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrepôt, non sans avoir salué ironiquement son otage. Chiko attendit que son patron disparaisse derrière la grande porte en acier pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors c'est toi la partenaire de Ryô Saeba ? 

Kaori ne répondit rien et posa un regard meurtrier sur cet homme qui se la jouait un peu trop à son goût. Les poings toujours serrés, la jeune femme fulminait intérieurement et faisait une effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser exploser la colère qui lui nouait l'estomac. Cet homme, ce Kuto Kaidi, l'exaspérait au plus haut point et jamais encore de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti une telle rancœur pour un être humain. Mais pour qui cet homme se prenait-il donc à la fin ? Comme si le fait d'avoir de l'argent et d'être un des hommes les plus influents de Tôkyô lui donnaient le droit de la traiter de cette façon et de lui pourrir ainsi la vie ! Mais Kaori n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses réflexions que Chiko accentua la pression de son arme dans le creux de ces reins. Il eut alors un petit ricanement qui faisait plus penser au cri d'une chèvre qu'à un rire humain.

- Allez la belle ! Mets toi en route !

Le visage coléreux, Kaori engagea le pas bien décidée à démontrer à ce James Bond de pacotille à qui il avait affaire. Elle était la partenaire de City Hunter et ce n'était pas un tueur à la gomme qui allait lui faire peur. Elle devait simplement trouver un plan et agir le plus vite possible. Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme buta sur un caillou et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, faillit s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Elle réussit, dans un ultime effort, à retrouver son équilibre. 

- Aie !

D'une voix plaintive, Kaori laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Le visage tendu, elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour masser vigoureusement sa cheville endolorie. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Chiko. Dans un grognement, l'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et, au vu des bandages qui couvrait sa cheville blessée, ne put que constater que la jeune femme était belle et bien blessée. 

- Et merde ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

Chiko souffla très fort et observa tour à tour l'entrepôt et la jeune femme. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et lança d'un air blasé. 

- Eh bien Miss City Hunter, je crois que tu ne le donnes pas trop le choix !

Un rictus malsain sur les lèvres, Chiko observa quelques instants le revolver qu'il avait dans la main. Kaori eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? L'air de plus en plus amusé, Chiko s'approcha d'elle et rangea son flingue dans le haut de son pantalon. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'attrapa par le bras, la tira violemment à lui avant de la jeter négligemment sur son épaule, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. 

- Ouawh ! Mais c'est qu'elle pèse son poids la demoiselle !

Son rire de chèvre résonna une fois de plus aux oreilles de Kaori. Il prit un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je crois qu'un petit régime s'impose ! Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, là où tu seras tu n'auras aucun mal à perdre ces quelques kilos superflus !

Kaori vira au rouge écrevisse et ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement.

- Espèce de mufle !!! Lâche-moi, tu m'entends !!!! Lâche-moi tout de suite ou tu risques de le regretter !!!

Kaori se mit à gesticuler le plus violemment possible sur l'épaule de son ravisseur. Martelant son dos d'une multitude de coups de poings rageurs, la jeune femme espérait lui faire perdre son équilibre et en profiter pour s'enfuir. 

- Héééééééé là ! Tu vas te tenir tranquille ou j' t'assomme une bonne fois pour toute !

Kaori était dans une colère noire. Chiko allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Personne n'avait le droit de la traiter de la sorte. Personne ! Rebelle dans l'âme, la jeune femme se risqua une dernière fois à démontrer à cet amateur qui elle était vraiment et qu'elle n'était pas la partenaire du grand City Hunter pour rien. Croisant le doigts pour que ça marche ( enfin façon de parler! ), Kaori rassembla ses dernières forces et recommença à remuer furieusement afin de dégager ces jambes, pour quelques secondes seulement, des bras de Chiko. Elle donna ensuite un magnifique coup de genou dans l'épaule droite de l'homme qui, complètement déstabilisé par la violence du choc, tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Kaori se remit hâtivement sur ses deux jambes et profita du manque de réaction de Chiko pour filer le plus rapidement possible vers la porte d'acier. Un rictus de douleur sur les lèvres, l'homme se releva péniblement en se massant l'épaule et aboya comme un chien enragé :

- Reviens ici, espèce de petite garce !.... Je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher !!!!

Une fois sur ses deux jambes, Chiko galopa aussi vite qu'un cheval. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir le diable aux trousses et l'expression furieuse qu'il arborait ne présageait rien de bon. En un temps record, il arriva à la hauteur de Kaori qui, gênée par sa cheville, ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. En quelques secondes, il la rattrapa. Un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres, Chiko l'agrippa brutalement par le bras et la secoua sans ménagement.

- Hééééééé! Où comptais-tu aller comme ça, ma jolie ?

Le sourire niais qu'il affichait acheva d'exaspérer la jeune femme. Kaori grimaça de dégoût et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup "made in Kaori" lorsque la voix d'un homme résonna à leurs oreilles et les figea littéralement sur place. 

- Hé mon gars, par ici !

Surpris par ce timbre qu'il ne connaissait pas, Chiko lâcha la jeune femme et se retourna subitement pour faire face à cet inopportun. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre à qui il avait affaire qu'il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'estomac puis sur la joue droite. Frappé de plein fouet, Chiko s'effondra, sa tête frappant violemment le sol lui faisant voir des milliers étoiles avant de le plonger dans l'inconscience. 

- Alors Kaori, comme on se retrouve !

Content de lui, l'homme plongea son regard bleu acier dans celui de la jeune femme. Un sourire se dessina instantanément sur les lèvres de Kaori lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard malicieux de Jack Lemon. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat noir, il paraissait en pleine forme malgré le bleu de son oeil et les égratignures qu'elle pouvait distinguer sur ses mains et son visage. Les yeux grands ouverts, Kaori lâcha des mains la brique qu'elle destinait à Chiko et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. 

- Vous !?... Mais enfin !... Comment est-ce possible ?... Je croyais...

Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'homme leva la main pour couper court à l'intervention de Kaori et chercha un moyen efficace d'attacher Chiko. La jeune femme, ayant comprit tout de suite les intentions de l'homme, bougea les quelques cartons qui gisaient près de la porte et découvrit de vieilles ficelles jaunies par le temps. ( PS : n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont dans un entrepôt ! ) Certes, elles seraient certainement pas très solides mais elles permettraient à Kaori et à Jack de gagner un certain temps avant que Riko parvienne à s'en défaire. 

- Désolé d'être si abrupte, Kaori mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment pour les explications. 

Timidement, Kaori avança la main et toucha délicatement l'épaule de Jack comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Surpris, l'homme se retourna aussitôt mais resta complètement médusé devant le visage de la jeune femme. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il contempla la larme qui glissait silencieusement le long de sa joue et plongea dans ces yeux si empreints de douceur et de sincérité. Toujours sans rien dire, il vit Kaori essuyer d'un geste maladroit sa joue mouillée, se mettre à rougir et baisser la tête dans un dernier mouvement de pudeur.

- Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez en vie, Jack... Et encore merci d'être venu à mon secours.

Touché plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité par cette marque de sympathie, Jack détourna rapidement la tête, fixa son attention sur le corps ficelé de Chiko et récupéra le revolver qui était coincé dans le ceinturon de cet imbécile aux lunettes noires. Il avait beau aimé sa femme et son fils, le charme qui se dégageait de Kaori Makimura le troublait dangereusement. Chose rarissime en soi, elle était aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et aucun homme digne de ce nom ne pouvait rester insensible à ça. Mal à l'aise, Lemon se racla la gorge et tenta de prendre un air détaché.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier Kaori. De toute manière, vous vous débrouilliez très bien sans moi ! Chiko n'avait aucune chance face à la partenaire de City Hunter, je vous l'assure !

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Kaori releva la tête et prononça simplement le mot qui signifiait tant pour elle.

- Merci.

Jack tendit le revolver à Kaori le temps qu'il traîne le corps de sa victime sur quelques mètres et qu'il le jette derrière des cartons qui pourrissaient, depuis quelques temps déjà, près de la grande porte en acier. 

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que j'ai fait le ménage dans l'entrepôt. Les quelques gardes que Kaidi avait embauché n'étaient pas très futés et je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à m'en débarrasser. Mais je serai plus rassuré lorsqu'on aura mis la main sur ce demeuré de Kuto Kaidi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il demande du renfort !

Lemon observa une dernière fois les alentours.

- Vous voyez tous ces camions, Kaori ? Kaidi vient d'être livré et je vous garantis que ces colis contiennent autre chose que des meubles en kit !

A cet instant précis, Kaori éprouva une drôle de sensation. Le regard étrangement attiré par cet énorme bâtiment, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière et resta à fixer la fenêtre en fer, située au premier étage, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de voir à travers les murs. Cette sensation, elle la connaissait bien. Elle était douce et apaisante. Le sourire de Kaori s'élargit. Ryô était là. Plus présent et plus rassurant que jamais. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait ressentir sa force brute, son charisme presque animal et son regard sombre l'envelopper d'une immuable protection. Instantanément, les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent d'une nouvelle flamme et c'était d'une voix déterminée qu'elle demanda à Lemon. 

- Ryô est ici, n'est-ce pas ? 

En se relevant, Lemon considéra avec attention la jeune femme et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kaori, revolver en main, s'avance vers la porte et pénètre, avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir, dans l'imposante structure. 

****

Quelque part à Tôkyô,

Au même moment,

La Porsche de Saeko filait à vive allure sur le périphérique. Sa conduite, nerveuse et audacieuse, lui avait valu plusieurs coups de klaxons et des dizaines de regard noirs de la part des autres automobilistes. Agacée d'être la cible de la mauvaise d'humeur de tous ces Japonais frustrés, l'inspecteur Nogami appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur du véhicule et explosant par la même occasion la limitation de vitesse. Elle était pressée. Extrêmement pressée. Maintenant qu'elle avait les documents en sa possession, elle devait obtenir le plus rapidement possible le mandat qui lui permettrait de fouiller l'entrepôt Kaidi en toute légalité et de faire tomber, un bonne fois pour toute, ce chef d'entreprise véreux. 

****

A suivre ....


	12. Game Over

****

Chapitre 12 : Game Over

Entrepôt Kaidi, Aile Est,

Mardi 3 juillet, 10h20,

Adossée contre un mur en pierre, Kaori observa avec une certaines réserve et un certain détachement le dépôt qui représentait à lui seul la suprématie de Kuto Kaidi dans le monde des affaires. L'entrepôt était bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et les milliers de cartons et d'emballages, qui s'empilaient et s'étalaient sur ces centaines de mètres carrés, lui donnaient carrément le vertige. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la deuxième partie du bâtiment, communément appelée "aile Est". Les centaines de caisses, qui y étaient entreposées, étaient très volumineuses et, bizarrement, aucune ne portait d'étiquette " Kaidi Corporation". Kaori en avait, d'ailleurs, fait part Jack. Ce dernier, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, ne s'était pas fait prié pour lui révéler les autres activités, beaucoup plus lucratives d'ailleurs, de l'entreprise Kaidi. 

Révoltée, la jeune femme s'avança une nouvelle fois vers la caisse ouverte avec soin par son compagnon de fuite, et posa des yeux enragés sur son contenu. Au lieu de trouver des meubles en bois et autres objets de décoration, la caisse contenait toutes sortes d'armements destinés, à n'en pas douter, aux pays sous développés et en proie à des crises sociales sans précédent Grenades, mitraillettes, bazooka, mines... Tout ce qu'il faut pour mener une guerre sans merci. Le nécessaire pour tuer et massacrer des innocents. La bouche de Kaori se déforma en un rictus des plus amer. En fin de compte, Kaidi n'était pas l'excellent homme d'affaire qu'on croyait. Non. Il était simplement un de ces hommes qui avait réussi par un échange de bon procédé. Un entrepôt clandestin fourmillant d'armes et autres équipements pour faire la guerre contre un peu de pouvoir et beaucoup d'argent. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle le sifflement de Jack lui parvint aux oreilles. Les traits anxieux, Kaori tapa plusieurs fois son pieds droit contre le sol pour vérifier une nouvelle fois la solidité de sa cheville. La douleur était passée et même si elle boitait toujours autant, la jeune femme longea rapidement les caisses pour atteindre la petite salle qui se situait au fond de l'entrepôt.

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, Bureau Est du Bâtiment,

Mardi 3 juillet, 10h20

Le regard de Jack était empreint de pitié mêlée d'indulgence face au jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Les mains attachées dans le dos, le dernier homme de main de Kaidi serrait désespérément une mallette en cuir noir entre ses pieds et donnait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Il était d'une pâleur extrême. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Lemon s'avança vers et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Alors Riko, qu'est-ce que tu veux nous cacher comme ça ?

Tout en posant cette question, Lemon récupéra le précieux attaché-case de Riko et le posa délicatement sur table poussiéreuse qui faisait office de bureau. Il était intimement convaincu que cette mallette contenait les précieux documents qui lui permettrait, comme à Ryô et Kaori d'ailleurs, de confondre Kaidi et tourner la page sur cette histoire de fou. Mais réalisant assez rapidement qu'il était incapable de ouvrir cette boîte en trésor sans la clé, Jack lâcha un juron. Le visage contrarié, il tenta toutefois de crocheter la serrure avec un couteau suisse mais sans succès. La serrure paraissait tout bonnement inviolable.

- Et Merde ! Sans cette foutue clé, on ne pourra jamais savoir ce qu'il trimballait dans cette mallette... A moins que...

Avec précaution, Kaori ferma la porte et leva rapidement les yeux vers les deux hommes. Avec la rapidité d'un animal, Jack se retourna, dégaina et pointa son arme sur elle. Mais face à cette jeune femme qui levait ironiquement les mains en signe de paix, l'homme soupira de soulagement et abaissa son arme. Quant à Kaori, se sentant un peu fautive, elle lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et lança un "désolé" tout aussi penaud.

- Kaori, regardez donc qui essayez de nous faucher compagnie !

Le visage assombri, Jack laissa entrevoir le tueur professionnel qui sommeillait en lui. Il jeta un regard menaçant sur le pauvre Riko qui, visiblement impressionné et effrayé par le charisme de Lemon, baissa la tête dans un geste de protection, ses épaules suivant le même chemin. 

- Cette mallette !? Mais où l'avez-vous trouvée Jack ? 

Les traits de plus en plus tendus, Jack lui exposa brièvement comment il avait surpris Riko sur le point de quitter l'entrepôt avec cet attaché-case, étrangement serré contre son torse. Il lui expliqua aussi que sans la clef, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir la mallette. Le regard soupçonneux, Kaori se tourna vers le sbire de Kaidi et afficha un sourire des plus ironique. Elle se souvenait très nettement du regard complice que Chiko et Riko avaient échangée lorsque Kaidi avait tendu la mallette. 

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe Riko mais... toi et Chiko... vous aviez décidé de vous partager le million de dollars ?

Touché. Le visage de Riko devint rouge de colère. Vexé d'avoir été démasqué par une simple fille, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier et commença à s'agiter fiévreusement sur sa chaise. Mais nullement impressionnée par cet démonstration d'orgueil mal placé, Kaori fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt posé sur son menton . 

- Ce qui signifie que tu dois avoir le clef sur toi, n'est pas Riko ?

Les yeux triomphants, Kaori s'approcha de Riko et se mit en devoir de le fouiller. Elle posa à peine ses mains sur les épaules qu'elle découvrit une chaîne dissimulée sous son pull et à laquelle était accrochée une petite clé. Un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, elle l'arracha brutalement de son cou et l'offrit à un Lemon visiblement impressionné.

- Tenez Jack... Mais désolée de vous décevoir, cette mallette ne contient aucun des documents que nous recherchons. Elle contient seulement 1 million de dollars. 

Consterné, Riko détourna la tête lorsque Lemon ouvrit l'attaché-case. Ses rêves d'homme riche et adulé venaient s'envoler en fumée. Il se retint même de pleurer en entendant Lemon émettre un long sifflement à la vue de tous ces billets. 

- Ouawh !!!!...Eh bien ça en fait de l'argent ! Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien faire avec ça !- Lemon échangea un regard complice avec Kaori et se tourna vers son otage - T'aurais pas une petite idée, Riko ? 

Riko, proche de la dépression nerveuse, ne prêta pas aucune attention aux dires de l'homme et se mit à fixer inlassablement le sol recouvert de poussière. Amusé par cette réaction puérile, Lemon haussa négligemment des épaules et prit quelques billets dans ses mains. Il se mit spontanément à les compter. 

- Jack ?

Lemon eut un bref mouvement de recul alors que Kaori lui empoigna brutalement le bras. Un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens, pressée de lui faire part de son idée.

- Jack... Je sais que ça va vous paraître ridicule mais... si vous gardiez ce million de dollars ? Je veux dire... qu'à cause de Kaidi, vous avez perdu votre entreprise et votre travail. Je trouve qu' il serait normal que vous receviez un petit dédommagement pour le tort qu'il vous a fait, non ?

La voix de Kaori devenait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise et le regard confondu que lui lançait Lemon, à cet instant précis, n'eut d'effet que de renforcer encore plus ses craintes.

- Vous croyez vraiment, Mademoiselle Makimura ?

Pris par leur conversation, Jack et Kaori n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Pourtant, Kuto Kaidi était bien là. Les yeux écarquillés de rage, il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et pointait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, un revolver sur eux.

Lemon glissa lentement sa main vers son arme mais Kaidi avait l'œil. 

- Un geste de plus Lemon et j'envoie cette charmante jeune femme faire un petit tour au paradis ... Alors fais-moi plaisir, ne bouge plus et jette ton arme à terre.

Lemon s'exécuta sans broncher et fit glisser son revolver aux des pieds de Kaidi. Ce dernier le poussa, dans puissant coup de pied, bien plus loin dans l'entrepôt pour être sûr que Jack ne puisse pas la récupérer. Kaori serra les poings, cherchant désespérément une idée qui puisse les sortir de là. A voir le plissement de son front, Lemon était tout aussi soucieux qu'elle de trouver un plan efficace. De plus en plus crispée, la jeune femme sursauta quand la voix dure de Kaidi l'interpella. 

- Kaori ! Détachez-moi cet imbécile de Riko et ficelez Lemon à la place ! 

D'un geste agacé et confus, Kuto balança une corde au pied de la jeune femme et braqua, cette fois-ci, son arme sur l'es-tueur professionnel. Kaori, nerveuse et inquiète, chercha l'approbation et un peu de réconfort dans le regard de Jack. Le sourire qui lui adressa lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et, c'est un peu plus confiante, qu'elle récupéra la ficelle à ses pieds et qu'elle délivra Riko de ses liens. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit. Lemon installé sur la chaise, la partenaire de City Hunter prit un soin particulier à ne pas trop serré les liens, lui laissant ainsi une chance de se détacher et d'intervenir dès que la situation le permettrait. 

- Maintenant Kaori, je veux que vous fassiez vos adieux à Lemon et que vous veniez avec moi.

Kaori sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Cet homme était bel et bien décidé à les tuer. Ils connaissaient le secret des Kaidi donc ils étaient devenus gênant. Kaori balaya d'un regard affolé la pièce qui risquait de devenir son tombeau. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Alors Kaori tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Vous ne pouvait pas me tuer, Monsieur Kaidi. Si vous osez levé la main sur moi, il vous tuera sans la moindre pitié.

D'une voix ferme et inflexible, Kaori articula chaque mot.

- Ryô vous tuera, vous et votre précieuse Kira.

Kaidi se mit à rire. Mais cette fois-ci, son rire trahissait les doutes qui venaient de l'assaillir douloureusement. Pensait-il pouvoir tuer impunément la partenaire de City Hunter ? La femme que Ryô Saeba chérissait plus que tout ? 

- Il est ici, Monsieur Kaidi. Je ressens sa présence tout comme il ressent la mienne. City hunter, c'est nous deux. City Hunter désigne notre équipe à lui et à moi. Alors si vous me tuez maintenant, vous et votre fille mourraient sur le champs.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front du vieil homme. Les traits contractés à l'extrême, il paraissait sur le point de craquer. Kira était le seul point faible de cet être immonde et Kaori espérait se servir de cet amour indestructible pour sauver sa vie et celle de Lemon. La bouche de Kaidi se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. 

- Vous mentez, Mademoiselle Makimura ! Saeba n'est pas là !! Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà venu vous sauver ? 

Lemon prit plaisir à répondre à la place de Kaori.

- Parce qu'il savait que j'étais là et que je protégerai Kaori.

Cette nouvelle ébranla un fois de plus la confiance de Kaidi. Le yeux plissés, les mains moites, il pointa son arme sur la jeune dans un geste rageur. 

- Où est-il alors ?

Riko leva la tête et, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation des plus banale, répondit spontanément.

- Ben, avec M'zelle Kira. Je les ai entendus lorsque je suis passé devant votre bureau, tout à l'heure. Ils avaient d'ailleurs l'air de se disputer .

Si la nouvelle déstabilisa Kaori, elle n'en montra rien. Le fait de savoir Ryô en proie à la folie de Kira l'inquiétait beaucoup. Déjà que Ryô ne savait pas comment réagir face à une jeune femme saine d'esprit, le savoir avec une déstabilisée mentale l'inquiétait plus encore. Kaori jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lemon et remarqua qu'il avait les mains presque détachées. 

- Et tu n'as rien fait, espèce de demeuré ! Tu n'as rien fait pour aider ma petite fille ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser avec ce tueur sanguinaire ?! 

Si Kaori était d'un calme olympien, Kaidi perdit instantanément son sang-froid et visa sans la moindre hésitation son homme de main. Dans un dernier mouvement d'humeur, Kaidi perdit le contrôle de lui-même et tira une première balle dans l'épaule de Riko puis une seconde un peu plus bas dans le thorax. Sous le choc, Riko tituba, recula de quelques pas, le visage défait, regarda ses blessures et le sang qui coulait sur son costume. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, il pressa ses mains sur ses blessures avant de s'effondrer sur le sol bétonné. Interdite, Kaori regarda ce corps sans vie se vider de son sang.

- Kaori ! Mets-toi vite à l'abri !

La jeune femme recula encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le coin du mur. Le cœur battant et, les yeux grand ouvert, elle aperçut Lemon, qui profitant de l'instant de panique, se jeta brutalement sur Kaidi pour le désarmer. Kuto Kaidi ne résista pas bien longtemps et la force musculaire à la jeunesse de Jack. Le revolver glissa sur le béton. Plaqué au sol, le président des entreprises Kaidi semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques secondes et accepta sa défaite dans un profond soupir . 

- Kaori, donne-moi la ficelle que je mette une bonne foi pour toute hors d'état de nuire cet pourriture !

Kaori obtempéra, posa un dernier regard empreint de pitié sur cet homme et fila à vitesse grand V vers le grand bureau de Monsieur Kuto Kaidi. 

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, Aile Ouest, 

Bureau de Kuto Kaidi,

Mardi 3 juillet, 10h40

Le silence qui régnait dans l'entrepôt était impressionnant et Kaori se sentait complètement oppressée.Dans la discrétion la plus totale, la jeune femme parcourut la distance qui la séparait du bureau de Kuto Kaidi et s'arrêta net aux pieds des escaliers. Le souffle court, le visage déterminé, la jeune femme grimaça lorsqu'une douleur devenue familière lui vrillait de nouveau la cheville droite. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ryô était là. En haut de ces marches. Et elle était bien décidée à le rejoindre. Alors, s'aidant de la rambarde pour ne pas appuyer inutilement sur sa cheville, la partenaire de City Hunter grimpa silencieusement les marches en acier. Arrivée à bon port, elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte et retint instinctivement sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de son partenaire. 

- Lâche cette arme, Kira ! Serais-tu devenu complètement folle pour essayer de me tuer ? 

Un rire strident et saccadé résonna aux oreilles de Kaori. Machinalement la jeune femme se boucha les oreilles et leva les yeux au ciel. Si jamais elle doutait encore de l'état hystérique de la fille Kaidi, elle venait cruellement d'en avoir la preuve. Les sourcils froncés, Kaori se laissa aller contre le mur. Que pouvait-elle faire pour aider Ryô ? Si elle s'écoutait, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à défoncer cette satanée porte de bureau, mettre une bonne raclée à Kira Kaidi et lui prouver par A+B qu'elle était la meilleure partenaire qui soit pour Ryô Saeba. Ce serait tellement simple mais tellement stupide aussi ! En fait Kaori n'avait aucune idée des réactions de Kira et elle savait par expérience qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Kira était très intelligente et Kaori ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Alors, la raison reprenant rapidement le dessus sur la rancœur et la jalousie, la jeune femme attendit de se calmer et d'avoir trouver un meilleur plan avant d'intervenir.

- Ahahahaha... C'est une très bonne question, Ryô chéri. Vraiment.... Mais je pourrais te la retourner. Comment un homme saint d'esprit peut-il refuser le pouvoir, la richesse, le respect de tous et l'amour absolu d'une femme sans la petite moindre parcelle d'hésitation ? 

Kaori écoutait d'une oreille attentive et, les yeux fermés, essayait de visualiser la scène qui se jouait derrière ce mur. A quoi rimait cette discussion ? Pourquoi Ryô ne la désarmait-il pas ? Kaori avait beau avoir une confiance absolue en son partenaire ce coup-ci, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait du mal à le comprendre. 

- Je ne suis pas une hystérique, Ryô. Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi... Tu comprends, j'en avais assez que tu agisses dans l'ombre sans aucune reconnaissance.... Je veux qu'on te récompense enfin à ta juste valeur. Je veux que tout le monde sache qui est le véritable City Hunter ! Un homme bon et intègre qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour me sauver !!! 

Collée contre le mur, Kaori s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte lorsqu'elle remarqua que cette dernière n'était pas très bien fermée. Chance inespérée, la jeune femme n'eut qu'à la pousser doucement pour l'entrebâiller légèrement et ainsi voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette fameuse pièce. La voix tranchante de Ryô s'éleva haut et fort et coupa court aux élucubrations passionnées de Kira. 

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Kira. Je ne suis ni bon, ni mauvais. J'agis simplement selon mon instinct et mes envies, c'est tout. 

Kaori entendit le soupir de Ryô puis le bruissement d'une veste. Accroupie à côté de la porte, la jeune femme glissa son regard dans la petite ouverture et distingua deux corps qui se faisaient face au milieu de la pièce. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette athlétique de son partenaire. Elle ne le voyait que de dos mais, le connaissant comme personne, elle se doutait très bien de l'expression qu'il arborait à cet instant précis. Une expression des plus sombre et des plus impassible. Le visage même du tueur. Rapidement, son regard dévia sur Kira et sur l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Kaori ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Incroyablement belle et sexy, la fille de Kuto Kaidi était d'une élégance et d'une grâce inimaginable. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient une tristesse et une mélancolie à vous fendre le cœur. Cette fille était tout simplement splendide. Machinalement, Kaori attrapa dans sa main une mèche de ses cheveux courts, la regarda avec agacement et grimaça de dépit. Elle se sentit fade à côté de à cette réincarnation de la grâce et de la féminité. Inintéressante et transparente. Blessée dans son orgueil de femme, Kaori réussit néanmoins à contenir l'énorme sentiment de jalousie qui la submergea entièrement. 

- Et de quoi as-tu envies à cet instant précis ?

Les poings serrés et le sang affluant rapidement à son visage, Kaori regarda, impuissante, Kira s'approcher langoureusement de Ryô. Provocante, elle se colla contre lui et lui décocha un sourire à faire damner un saint. Kaori comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle avait dans la tête mais de là où elle était, elle était dans l'impossibilité de voir l'expression du visage de son partenaire. Elle crut le voir tressaillir légèrement lorsque Kira caressa furtivement son torse de sa main gauche. Les yeux douloureusement fermés, Kaori pria silencieusement pour que le côté pervers de Ryô ne refasse pas surface et qu'il garde son sang-froid face à cette divine créature.

- Alors Ryô ? A quoi pourrions-nous jouer tous les deux ? 

Kaori était au supplice. Les dents serrés et le visage furieux, elle supportait difficilement de voir cette Kira se serrer toujours et encore plus étroitement contre son partenaire. Elle crut exploser de jalousie quand elle vit la main de Kira se balader avec nonchalance sur le bras musclé de Ryô et revenir toujours plus provocante sur son torse. Sous les yeux perdus de sa partenaire, Ryô se décida quand même à réagir. Doucement mais fermement, il saisit Kira par les épaules et la poussa en arrière.

- Qu'y a -t-il Ryô ? Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi ? 

Kaori réprima le rire sarcastique qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Pas assez jolie ? Comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était un de ses femmes qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire tourner la tête des hommes. Kaori soupira. Kira Kaidi était vraiment une redoutable séductrice, presque démoniaque. Les mains moites, Kaori attendit avec une impatience mêlée d'angoisse la réponse de l'homme.

- Tu es incroyablement belle, Kira et tu le sais parfaitement... Dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde et je t'aurais offert une nuit d'amour inoubliable... Mais en essayant de tuer Kaori, c'est comme si tu avais essayé de me tuer, moi. Et ça je ne peux pas pardonner.

Kaori sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Ces simples mots, sortis de la bouche de Ryô, lui firent un bien fou. Ils apaisèrent tous ces tourments et toutes ces inquiétudes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kira. Comme si elle avait reçu une gifle, cette dernière fit plusieurs pas en arrière, le visage complètement décomposé. 

- Kaori ???? Pourquoi me parles-tu de cette fille ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est qu'un fardeau pour toi ?... Je sais très bien que tu la gardes comme partenaire à cause de cette stupide promesse que tu as faite à son frère. Mais je t'assure, Ryô, tu as payé ta dette maintenant et tu peux te débarrasser d'elle ! C'est en la gardant près de toi, que City Hunter risque de mourir !!! 

Exaspérée par l'impudence de cette fille, Kaori se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De quel droit cette folle osait- elle parler de Makimura ? De quel droit émettait-elle un jugement sur les choix et Ryô ? Devenue extrêmement pâle tout à coup, Kaori baissa son regard et réprima les larmes de colère qui lui commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Cette garce avait tapé dans le mille et, par ces quelques mots, elle avait réussi à ébranler le peu de confiance que Kaori avait en elle. 

- Tu te trompes, Kira. Si j'ai gardé Kaori auprès de moi tout ce temps, c'est par pur égoïsme et non pas pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Makimura.

Kaori releva les yeux, à la fois déroutée et enchantée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kira, quant à elle, semblait souffrir comme jamais et Ryô sembla prendre un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou..

- Kaori est ma partenaire, Kira. Elle est et restera la seule partenaire de ma vie. Mais après tout, libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux. 

"La seule partenaire de ma vie". Le sous-entendu ne passa pas inaperçu. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaori alors qu'elle répétait en silence les mots prononcés par Ryô. Rassurée et confiante, heureuse malgré les circonstances, la jeune femme se concentra sur la silhouette immobile de son partenaire et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. 

- Comment peux-tu me faire autant de mal ? Comment oses-tu me parler d'elle après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

Kira commençait à énerver sérieusement Kaori. Mais qu'attendait Ryô pour se débarrasser un fois pour toute d'elle ? Silencieuse, la jeune femme guettait le moindre petit indice qui pourrait expliquer le manque de réaction de Ryô et réprima un grognement lorsque Kira leva son revolver sur Ryô. 

- Kaori ! Kaori ! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! - Kira essuya d'un geste rageur les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies - Mais plus pour longtemps, je te l'assure ! 

Ivre de rage, la fille Kaidi pointa son arme sur Ryô. Sa voix reflétait son implacable détermination.

- Mon père... oui, mon père... Il doit être au courant pour toi et Kaori .. Et, je suis sûre qu'en ce moment précis, il s'occupe de son cas... Tu vois Ryô, à la différence de toi, mon père fait toujours tout ce que je lui demande et c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime autant. 

Les mots sortaient rapidement. Trop rapidement d'ailleurs. Bien que séparés, Ryô et Kaori éprouvaient la même sensation que Kira essayait avant tout de se convaincre elle-même. 

- Tu ne dis rien, Ryô ? Aurais-tu peur de savoir ta douce Kaori entre les mains de mon père ? Ou alors aurais-tu peur que je me décide à te tuer ?... Car vois-tu Ryô, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne d'autre ne t'aura ! 

Kira était au bout de ses limites et Kaori n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Si elle rentrait comme une furie dans le bureau, Ryô ou elle risquaient d'être blessé, ou même pire, tuer. C'était trop dangereux. Elle devait trouver autre chose. Oui, mais quoi ? Sans se faire voir ni entendre, Kaori recula de quelque pas et se remit debout. Par pur réflexe, elle fouilla les poches de son jean en espérant y découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant qui puisse aider Ryô. Mais à part le ticket de caisse de la supérette de coin, les poches de son pantalon étaient désespérément vides. La voix de Kira montait dangereusement dans les aigus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Ryô ? Pourquoi souris-tu comme un imbécile ?

De plus en plus nerveuse, Kaori regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir demandé une arme à Jack et pesta intérieurement sur son manque de professionnalisme. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle mit quelques instants à comprendre le sens des paroles tout juste prononcées par Ryô.

- Je souris parce que, je me rends compte, que tu n'as vraiment rien compris, Kira. Je savais depuis le début que tu m'avais suivi jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Et je savais aussi que ton père s'en prendrait à Kaori dès que j'aurais tourné le dos... C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai rencontré Lemon dans le dépôt, je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de Kaori et de se charger de ton père... Je voulais m'occuper personnellement de toi, Kira. 

Au fur et à mesure des explications de Ryô, des milliers de questions traversèrent le cerveau de Kaori. Kira, quant à elle, semblait complètement perdue mais gardait fièrement Ryô en joue.

- Je m'en contrefiche de savoir Lemon vivant. Ce petit informaticien à la gomme ne m'intéresse pas la moins du monde !... Mais dis-moi une chose Ryô... Si tu savais Kaori en danger, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement attachée et ficelée sur ce canapé et partir à son secours ?

Kaori manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsque Ryô émit un petit rire et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, dans un geste de malaise .

- C'est toujours agréable de parler avec une de ces fans, Kira ! Quoi de plus plaisant que d'être le cœur des fantasmes d'un jolie jeune femme !!!

Devant l'air estomaqué de Kira, Ryô retrouva son sérieux. Kaori retint son souffle et entrouvrit un peu plus la porte.

- Pour te dire la vérité, je voulais avoir un moyen de pression sur ton père si jamais Lemon ne réussissait pas à protéger Kaori. Au pire des cas, j'étais bien décidé à t'échanger contre la vie de ma partenaire et le certitude que tu nous laisse tranquille dans l'avenir... Mais si je suis restais avec toi, c'était surtout pour être sûr que tu ne t'en prennes pas directement à elle. Tu es beaucoup plus dangereuse que ton père, Kira. Je l'ai vite compris quand j'ai su que tu étais l'instigatrice de l' affaire Donnie Pfaster... Ah ! Et si je ne t'ai pas ficelée, c'est par respect pour ton statut de jolie jeune femme !!!

Kira se mit à sourire à travers ces larmes.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tant que Kaori sera vivante, tu ne seras jamais à moi... Ce n'est pas juste, Ryô. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux te garder près de moi !

Kaori ne pouvait pas voir le regard que Ryô posait sur Kira. Il était aussi dur que de l'acier et imprégné de haine et de rancœur. Les traits tendus, Ryô eut un geste impatient de la main.

- Tu ne peux pas me perdre, Kira. Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais. Je n'appartiens à personne ! 

Toujours dissimulée derrière la porte, Kaori croisa furtivement le regard de Kira. L'avait-elle vu ? Avait-elle remarqué sa présence ? Ses yeux étaient cruellement vides. Son sourire s'était transformé en un rictus des plus amer. Elle était blessée. Profondément blessée. Mais Kaori éprouva une haine des plus féroces pour cette femme névrosée.

- Très bien Ryô ! Mais tu comprendras parfaitement mon désir de me débarrasser d'elle, sous tes yeux et sans aucun remords. 

Kira traversa la pièce en un éclair de seconde, ouvrit la porte en grand et afficha un sourire des plus sadiques en découvrant Kaori agenouillée par terre. D'un mouvement de la main, elle lui fit signe de se lever, s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce en gardant l'arme scrupuleusement pointée sur elle. D'abord surpris , Ryô dévisagea son associée puis l'enveloppa d'un regard rassurant. Le visage tendu, il s'adressa d'une voix sombre à la fille Kaidi.

- Si tu la touches, Kira, je te tues.

Le visage de Ryô était redevenu impassible et dur comme l'acier. Mais Kira ne paraissait pas impressionnée le moins du monde. 

- Désolé, Ryô mais je ne te crois pas. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es incapable de tirer sur une femme, surtout si elle est jolie. 

L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. Kira était derrière Kaori et plaça, dans un geste délibérément lent, son arme sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle afficha alors un sourire satisfait.

- Tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'étais plus dangereuse que mon père. Si j'avais pris les choses en main plus tôt, Kaori serait morte depuis longtemps et tu serais tout à moi, à présent. 

Même sous la menace, Kaori ne bronchait pas. Elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'un courage incroyable. Ryô était fière d'elle. Il ne pouvait rêvé meilleur équipière. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il devait agir rapidement et efficacement.

- Je crois que c'est le mot de la fin, Kira.

La sirène de dizaines de voitures de polices se mit à hurler au moment même où Kaori saisissait l'arme de Kira dans ses mains afin de bloquer le barillet. L'arme verrouillée et dans l'impossibilité de tirer sur sa victime, la fille Kaidi céda à la panique et resta figée sur place. Kaori se baissa le plus rapidement possible ce qui permit à Ryô de tirer sur l'arme de Kira. Sous la violence du choc, la jeune femme lâcha son revolver, qui glissa sous le bureau en bois, tomba à la renverse en entraînant Kaori dans sa chute. Anxieux, Ryô se précipita immédiatement vers la jeune femme 

- Tout va bien, Kaori ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son partenaire et esquissa un sourire face au regard à la fois tendre et inquiet qu'il posait sur elle. 

- Dis Ryô, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui finit par terre ? 

Tout en rouspétant sur l'injustice de la vie et sur le fait que c'était toujours elle qui finissait bâillonnée, ficelée ou encore étalée par terre, Kaori s'assit maladroitement sur son séant, se massa légèrement le bas du dos avant d'épousseter son jean et son débardeur noir. 

- Franchement Ryô, je crois que je deviens trop vieille pour ce genre de sport !!! Tu devrais vraiment songer à changer d' assistante !

Rassuré par la réaction de Kaori, Ryô s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Il n'en est pas question, partenaire ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâcherai plus ! Je suis fier de toi, Kaori.

Kaori ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ces mots, Kaori rêvait de les entendre depuis le jour où elle avait accepté de devenir l'assistante du redoutable Ryô Saeba et de vivre dans son monde. Elle eut l'impression étonnante et apaisante que toutes les peines, les chagrins et les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées ces dernières années s'effacèrent en un instant grâce à cette simple confession. Perdue dans ses pensées, Kaori ne s'était pas rendue compte que Ryô lui avait enlevé une chaussure et une chaussette pour vérifier l'état de sa cheville. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de douleur alors que les doigts longs et musclés de Ryô se promener nonchalamment sur son mollet. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kaori se mette à rougir.

- Ta cheville est enflée. Il va falloir mettre de la glace. 

Mal à l'aise, Kaori détourna la tête et regarda la fille Kaidi qui, étendue non loin d'elle, paraissait plongée dans une demi-inconscience. Un démon dans un corps de déesse. C'était dommage qu'une fille aussi jolie et intelligente ait sombré dans le folie meurtrière. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait tout gâchée. Kaori soupira. Elle ressentit une immense peine. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, Kaori pria silencieusement pour que cette jeune femme retrouve un semblant d'équilibre et de paix. 

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort avec Kira ? ... je veux dire... Sachant qu'elle t'aimait, tu la nargues en lui parlant d " une nuit d'amour inoubliable ! " J'ai trouvé ça gonflé de ta part !

A ces mots, Ryô arrêta son massage et leva son visage étrangement sérieux vers elle. 

- Depuis quand écoutes-tu aux portes, Kaori ? 

Vexée par le ton un peu trop paternaliste de Ryô, Kaori récupéra sa bande et la réajusta sur sa cheville. Elle enfila ensuite sa chaussette et mit sa chaussure.

- Je te signale que je n'ai jamais écouté aux portes de ma vie ! Je... j'attendais simplement le bon moment pour te venir en aide, c'est tout ! 

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Kaori était furieuse contre elle-même. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire qu'elle avait tout entendu de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kira ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui expliquer qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui et qu'il serait le seul et unique partenaire qui partagerait sa vie ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi timide ?

- Ouais et bien si j'avais su que tu étais là à nous espionner, je t'assure que je ne me serais pas coltiner Kira aussi longtemps !

Ryô poussait le bouchon un peu loin. Il s'en rendait compte mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait taquiner Kaori et voir ces magnifiques yeux candides briller d'une contrariété et d'une fureur à peine contenues. Alors poussé par l'envie de l'agacer encore plus, il approcha sa tête et plongea ses yeux malicieux dans les siens. 

- Seriez-vous jalouse, Mademoiselle Makimura ? Car je peux toujours vous proposer un après-midi d'amour mémorable suivi, bien entendu, d'une nuit d'amour inoubliable . 

Ryô avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. Sous ce regard brûlant, Kaori rougit de plus belle, aussi troublée qu'une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous. 

- Mais noooon ! Bien sûr que non !... Pff ! Que vas-tu encore t'imaginer ? 

Ryô se rapprocha encore un peu, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et toi Kaori, pourquoi tu n'imaginerais pas pour une fois ?

Contre toute attente, Kaori resta bouche bée. Une jolie couleur colora une nouvelle fois ces joues un peu pâlottes. Aussi souple qu'un chat, Ryô se releva et proposa son aide à Kaori. Troublée par le comportement attentionné et charmeur de Ryô, la jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de poser sa main dans celle de l'homme. 

- Allez partenaire, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Dans un clin d'œil, Ryô attira la jeune femme à lui et, la serrant tendrement contre lui, l'aida à marcher, laissant le soin à l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami de s'occuper du cas de Kira Kaidi. 

A suivre...


	13. Pression Médiatique

****

Chapitre 13 : Pression médiatique

__

****

Quartier des affaires,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h15,

Le quartier des affaires était bouclé sur un large périmètre et il était maintenant quasiment impossible à de simples civiles d'y pénétrer. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et les policiers, débordés par les évènements, essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser le flot de curieux qui s'était amassé en un temps record autour de l'entrepôt Kaidi. Des centaines de personnes attendaient passivement, derrière les quelques dizaines de barrières dressées à la va-vite et échangeaient avec passion leurs impressions sur cette étrange affaire, comme si l'effondrement de l'empire Kaidi les touchait personnellement. Plongée dans ce brouhaha incessant, une jeune femme lissa machinalement son superbe chemisier blanc, réajusta une fois de plus la veste de son tailleur et vérifia, dans un geste devenu automatique, sa coiffure impeccable. Sûre d'elle et de son apparence, elle fit un rapide signe de la main à l'homme qui lui faisait face et souffla énergiquement avant de se lancer.

__

- Bonjour. Ici Akané Tendô en direct du quartier des Affaires_. _Il est tout juste 11h15 et je suis actuellement devant l'entrepôt Kaidi où seraient entreposées des milliers d'armes en partance pour les pays sous-développés. Le très respecté industriel Kuto Kaidi... 

Micro en main et face à la caméra, la jeune journaliste de "Tôkyô news" enregistrait avec un savoir-faire évident son communiqué sur la déchéance irréversible de Kuto Kaidi. Homme d'affaire respecté et d'une influence sans nom sur la ville de Tôkyô, l'arrestation de cet industriel allait faire trembler de rage et de colère - de légères secousses parvenaient déjà jusqu'à l'entrepôt - les plus grands industriels du Japon. Tout le monde se doutait que Kuto Kaidi ne serait pas épargnait et qu'il allait faire la une des médias pendant d'interminables semaines. D'ailleurs, sa chute faisait déjà couler beaucoup d'encre et entachait de manière brutale le monde de l'industrie Japonaise. Par son manque vigilance et son lien que trop fusionnel avec sa fille, Kaidi avait non seulement perdu son empire et son intégrité mais il avait jeté, sans vraiment le vouloir, le discrédit sur ce monde jusqu'à la synonyme de convoitise et d'admiration. En quelques minutes, Kaidi avait perdu ses lettres de noblesses. Et ça, même ses plus proches collaborateurs et amis ne lui pardonneraient jamais. 

__

- ... La police japonaise laisserait sous-entendre que Kira Kaidi, fille unique de Kuto Kaidi, serait en ce moment même dans les locaux. En effet sa voiture, un cabriolet rouge décapotable, aurait été aperçue...

Des dizaines de reporters sillonnaient le site, filmant et interviewant tout ce qui avait le malheur de porter un uniforme. Ils n'avaient pas accès à l'entrepôt lui-même, l'entrée du parking étant interdite aux personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de la police ou qui n'avaient reçu d'autorisation spéciale. Mais tous s'entêtaient rageusement. Les oreilles traînantes et les yeux grands ouverts, chacun cherchait avidement la moindre petite faille à ce barrage policier, la moindre occasion de se faufiler en douce vers la grande bâtisse en pierre et surprendre Kaidi dans son désarroi. L'évènement était trop beau, trop fort. C'était l'opportunité que tout journaliste digne de ce nom espérait. La chance de prouver sa valeur et son professionnalisme une bonne fois pour toute. La chance de booster sa carrière.

__

- Aidée d'une bonne vingtaine de policiers, l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami procède en ce moment même à la perquisition de cet énorme entrepôt. Le nombre d'armes... 

Akané Tendô faisait partie de ces reporters "aux dents longues". Elle se décrivait elle-même comme une jeune femme ambitieuse et elle ne s'en cachait pas, loin de là. Sans se poser de questions, elle avait accouru dès que son cameraman lui avait fait part de la rumeur, se sentant prête à bousculer son propre destin et à montrer de quoi elle était réellement capable. Alors face à la caméra, la jeune femme offrit le meilleur de son talent et prit sur elle pour ne pas étrangler son collègue qui tournait son bulletin d'information à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Le tournage ne dura que quelques minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Akané retraça, en quelques mots bien tranchants de vérité, le parcours professionnel de Kuto Kaidi avant d'annoncer, sobrement mais efficacement, comment cet homme d'affaire si admirable avait pactisé avec la mafia pour ériger son empire. Et professionnelle jusqu'au bout de ses ongles impeccablement vernis, cette brune piquante ne se priva pas de donner certains détails qu'elle avait réussis à arracher, quelques minutes auparavant, à un ou deux policiers un peu trop sensibles à deux battements de cils et à un sourire charmeur. 

- C'était Akané Tendô, en direct de l'entrepôt Kaidi, pour Tôkyô News.

Un sourire un peu figé sur les lèvres, la journaliste attendit que la lumière s'éteigne sur la caméra pour laisser libre court à sa frustration. D'un petit grognement et d'un battement de pieds, elle manifesta physiquement son insatisfaction. Le regard à l'affût d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé, elle se décida pourtant à suivre Toji, son caméraman et néanmoins meilleur ami, vers la fourgonnette prêtée par la chaîne de télévision "Tôkyô news".

****

Quartier des affaires, Camionnette "Tôkyô News"

Mardi 3 Juillet, 11h21,

La porte de la camionnette se referma violemment sur le bruit de la foule. L'intérieur du véhicule, qu'Akané trouvait évidemment bien trop petit pour travailler efficacement, était très cosy et renfermait le dernier cri en matière de matériel audiovisuel. Mais la jeune journaliste n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir sa performance et juger de l'impact qu'elle aurait sur sa carrière. Tendue à l'extrême, Miss Tendô glissa rapidement la cassette dans le magnétoscope avant de se caler confortablement au fond de sa chaise bleu. Toji, conscient du malaise de son amie, attendit plusieurs minutes avant de lancer la lecture du film.

- Hé calme-toi, Akané ! N'oublie pas que tu es la meilleure journaliste de ta génération... Alors relax ! 

La voix de Toji se voulait légère et décontractée. Touchée par cette marque de confiance, Akané lui adressa un joli sourire et lui fit signe d'enclencher la lecture d'un geste de la main. Toji s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure du visionnage, les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent dangereusement, ses lèvres s'ouvrant irrégulièrement pour laisser filer des grognements et autres interjections malhonnêtes, signes évidents qu'elle n'était pas contente de ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Énervée, Akané tapait maintenant des doigts sur la console. Sa prestation était bonne. Simplement bonne. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait LE SCOOP. Cette nouvelle interplanétaire, ou dans son cas plus modestement japonaise, qui lui permettrait enfin de se hisser de rang de simple journaliste de terrain au rang de présentatrice du 20 heures. Cette place, elle en rêvait depuis des années et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle pressentait que cette affaire recelait beaucoup plus qu'une simple affaire de cache d'armes. En quelques secondes, ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace peu flatteuse alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement l'information qui lui permettrait de remporter le Pulitzer. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit. 

- STOP ! Toji ! STOP !

Comme secouée par un courant électrique, Akané fit un bond sur sa chaise et planta inconsciemment ses longs ongles dans le bras de son collègue. Ce qui lui valut un regard furibond de la part de ce dernier. 

- Regarde Toji ! Regarde bien ces hommes ! Je suis sûre que je les ai déjà vus quelque part ! 

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, la journaliste pointa du doigt l'écran de l'ordinateur afin d'attirer l'attention de Toji sur les deux hommes bruns figés à l'image. L'un deux, représenté de face, était facilement reconnaissable alors que l'autre ne dévoilait qu'un superbe profil athlétique. Intrigué, le caméraman appuya sur un bouton pour agrandir l'image tout fronçant des yeux, comme si ce geste améliorait immanquablement sa vue. 

- Mais ouais, t'as raison.... La tête de ce type ne m'est pas inconnue ! - minute de silence - Bon dieu, oui ! Cet homme ! Ce ne serait pas Jack Lemon, par hasard ? 

Akané approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Exactement ! Et tu vois cet homme à sa droite ? Hé bien, c'est le fameux City Hunter !

Sachant qu'elle avait prononcé le NOM tant redouté, Akané se délectait déjà de l'effet produit sur son partenaire. 

- City quoi ?

La journaliste se retint de justesse de tomber de sa chaise, s'accrochant désespérément au bras droit de son collègue et se mit à jurer contre lui. 

- CITY HUNTER !!!! Le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon ! Le tueur professionnel le plus craint et le plus respecté de tous ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de Ryô Saeba ?... Bon sang Toji, il est peut-être temps que tu sortes enfin de ta campagne et que tu t'intéresses un peu plus au monde réel et un peu moins à la bourse et à l'économie !!! 

Habitué au coup de sang de son amie, Toji haussa nonchalamment des épaules et se focalisa sur son ordinateur.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas m'intéresser aux anges exterminateurs de ta ville bien aimée, mais je te signale que tu es une journaliste spécialisée dans l'économie et la finance ! Alors concentre-toi sur l'affaire qui nous intéresse : les causes et les conséquences de l'effondrement de l'empire Kaidi.... Et puis, ne t'énerve pas comme ça Akané, tu sais très bien que c'est mauvais pour ta tension !! 

Le visage rouge de colère, Akané lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Arrête de me parler comme à une veille ! Je suis loin d'être foutue ! Je n'ai pas encore 30 ans, je te signale !! 

Devant l'air outragé de sa partenaire, Toji se retint difficilement de rire mais préféra désamorcé les choses, en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Gomen Akané ! Je suis le premier à reconnaître que tu n'es pas encore à mettre à la poubelle .... Allez, au lieu de râler, raconte-moi comment tu connais ce fameux City Bunker ?... Tu fréquentes les tueurs à gage maintenant ? 

Face à autant de stupidité, la jeune femme préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. D'un mouvement rapide, elle tourna sur sa chaise et attrapa les deux photos qui sortaient de l'imprimante couleur. Les yeux rivés sur le beau profil de Ryô, Akané se tut quelques instants.

- Hier soir, je surfais sur le net à la recherche d'informations sur l'évolution de la mortalité et la criminalité dans notre beau pays et je suis tombée sur le Site de City HUNTER. J'y ai trouvé de nombreuses photos et de nombreuses informations sur cet homme de l'ombre.... Hum.. Ce Ryô Saeba est d'un tel d'un charisme et d'une telle beauté que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'interviewer !!! 

Toji eut un petit ricanement qui déplut fortement à la jeune journaliste.

- 36 15 Kitty Hunter, c'est ça ?... Tu te fiches de moi, Akané ? 

Akané répliqua vivement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Quel intérêt j'aurais à mentir ? 

Prestement, Toji fit pivoter la chaise de sa collègue afin de lui parler face à face. 

- Je ne sais pas... Mais franchement Akané, tu entends ce que tu dis ? As-tu déjà vu un tueur professionnel se vanter de ses talents de tueur sur un site Internet alors qu'il est assidûment recherché par la police ? Je trouverais ça un brin prétentieux et un tant soit peu suicidaire de la part de ce nettoyeur, tu ne crois pas ?... Non, si ça se trouve, c'est encore un de ses sites bidons créés pour des jeux de rôles !

Agacée par ce regard moqueur posé sur elle, Akané inclina la tête et se concentra sur la photo de Ryô. 

- Après tout, pense ce que tu veux... Mais c'est incroyable de voir comme cet homme ressemble à Ryô Saeba ! 

Akané avait prononcé ses paroles d'une voix très douce comme si elle ne se parlait qu'à elle-même. Toji se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise et, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regarda durement sa collègue.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, Akané ? A cause de cette image ?... Bon dieu, cette photo est tellement réussie que tout homme un tant soit peu brun et athlétique pourrait correspondre à ta description !... Tu n'es pas tombée sous le charme de ce tueur, quand même ?

En entendant ces mots, Akané ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de rire.

- Mais que vas-tu chercher là ? 

Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, Toji ne la lâchait pas du regard. 

- Rassure-moi Akané et dis-moi, qu'en tant que professionnelle, tu as consciencieusement vérifier l'exactitude de chaque information donnée par ce site avant de me clamer haut et fort que cet homme est un tueur professionnel ?

Prise en faute et vexée dans son orgueil de journaliste, Akané détourna rapidement la tête et baissa les yeux. Un faible son sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle essayait de se trouver des excuses.

- En fait, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps... J'ai découvert ce site que tard dans la soirée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de pousser les recherches plus loin... Mais je t'assure que..

Voyant que sa partenaire était sur le point de recommencer, Toji leva la main lui intimant de se taire et de l'écouter. La jeune femme regarda le plafond de la camionnette dans un long soupir.

- Non Akané ! Il faut que tu oublies ce City Center et que tu te concentre sur Jack Lemon. Je te rappelle que cet homme d'affaire est sensé avoir péri dans l'incendie de son entreprise et qu'on le retrouve aujourd'hui en très grande forme. Et ça, je t'assure que c'est bien plus réel que ton histoire abracadabrante de tueur professionnel... Tu cherches un scoop, Akané ? Alors bouge-toi un peu et révèle au monde entier que Jack Lemon, puissant homme d'affaire dans le domaine de l'informatique, est toujours vivant et qu'il entretient des relations plus que suspicieuses avec l'entreprise Kaidi ! 

Le regard empreint de perplexité, la jeune journaliste ne répondit rien sur le moment, se leva et ouvrit la porte de la camionnette. Le bruit de la foule lui parvint immédiatement aux oreilles et lui insuffla l'énergie qui l'avait désertée quelques minutes plus tôt. Respirant un grand coup, elle se retourna une dernière fois et fit un clin d'œil à Toji.

- Fais en sorte que le communiqué passe pour le flash de 11h30.. Je vais mener ma petite enquête sur Jack Lemon !... Hum... Je suis sûre que l'inspecteur Nogami a beaucoup de choses à raconter ! 

Tranquillisée et de nouveau prête au combat, Akané afficha un sourire empreint de confiance. 

****

Quartier des affaires, 

Accès parking de l'entrepôt Kaidi,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h30,

La vieille camionnette avait des difficultés à se frayer un chemin entre les centaines de fouineurs, les véhicules de police et des médias qui étaient postés aux endroits les plus stratégiques de cet énorme site. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sans risquer d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur sa conscience déjà trop chargée selon lui, l'américain écrasa le frein pour immobiliser son véhicule.

- Bon dieu, mais on se croirait à la sortie d'un concert des Rolling Stone !!... C'est pas croyable ! 

Lâchant un sifflement admiratif, Mick s'affala sur son volant, quelque peu étonné par le nombre de personnes présentes sur le site. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. En observant cette foule bruyante, le nettoyeur se repassa dans sa tête le coup de téléphone plutôt autoritaire de Saeko qui lui demandait de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible à l'entrepôt et d'apporter, si possible, trois autres tenues de dératiseur. Ryô et Kaori avaient, semble-t-il, un besoin urgent de sa camionnette pour échapper à cet endroit grouillant de policiers et de journalistes affamés d'exclusivités. Fidèle à lui-même, Mick avait d'abord grommelé une bonne dizaine de minutes contre Ryô et son manque évident de professionnalisme avant d'accepter en pensant à sa douce Kaori. Et entre deux directives de Saeko, il fit nettement comprendre qu'il en avait marre de jouer la roue de secours et qu'il serait temps qu'on l'estime enfin à sa juste valeur. Il n'était pas n'importe qui quand même ! Il était le célèbre Mick Angel, tueur numéro un des États-Unis et des alentours. Enfin, ex-tueur numéro un car depuis son combat avec Kaibara, il n'était plus en si grande forme que ça. A cause de ça. A cause de ses mains. Perdu dans la contemplation de ses gants en daim, Mick revint sur terre lorsque sa camionnette tangua dangereusement et reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était. 

- C'est pas le tout de rêver Mick, mais Ryô et Kaori ont besoin de ton aide !

L'esprit de nouveau opérationnel, Mick se lança à tout hasard à la recherche de cette chère inspectrice aux cheveux mi-long et au charme dévastateur. Non pas qu'elle lui manquait énormément mais il avait besoin d'elle pour accéder au parking. Son regard perçant rencontra beaucoup d'hommes d'affaire, venu la plupart du temps des entreprises avoisinantes ou des quartiers voisins. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses personnes âgées qui n'avaient sûrement rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire que de jouer les curieuses afin d'avoir un sujet de commérage pour les journées à venir. Mick nota la présence de quelques étudiants, passant là par pur hasard et de mères de famille, rentrant des courses ou d'une promenade avec leurs tous petits. Son côté cavaleur reprenant le dessus, l'Américain fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas voir plus de jolies jeunes femmes dans cette masse bruyante et réprima une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'une grand-mère, loin d'être indifférente à ses charmes occidentaux, lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Mick ricana tout seul lorsqu'un policier s'approcha et cogna contre la vitre.

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! Je vous demanderai de reculer et de faire demi-tour !

Toutes les vitres étaient fermées et Mick n'entendait rien de ce que le policier venait de dire. Enfonçant au maximum sa casquette sur son crâne, l'Américain remit prestement ses lunettes de soleil et se regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur du véhicule pour s'assurer que son déguisement était parfait et que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Mick se pencha ensuite vers la boîte à gants, l'ouvrit dans un bruit sec et prit son téléphone portable.

__

- Inspecteur Saeko Nogami, j'écoute !

( La ligne grésillait et l'agent de police frappa une nouvelle fois à la vitre)

- Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière entretien ?

( Mick entendit un gros soupir de lassitude )

- Mick ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend !

( Toc ! toc ! toc ! toc.... toc !)

- De plus en plus charmante à ce que je vois !!! Dis-moi, Saeko, c'est la police qui te rend aussi agressive ou c'est ton état naturel ?

( Mick se décida à tourner à regarder l'agent lorsque ce dernier tenta d'ouvrir sa portière )

- ... 

( Désinvolte, l'américain salua l'agent de la main et lui désigna son téléphone en haussant les épaules.) 

- Pas de réplique cinglante, chère inspectrice ? Ooh là là que je suis déçu !!! 

( Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Le policier commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et fit signe à plusieurs collègues de s'approcher )

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles, Mick ? Je te signale que tout le monde t'attend ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher Kaori et Ryô éternellement !

( Mick fronça des yeux et comprit que ce n'était plus le moment de rigoler lorsque quatre policiers entourèrent son véhicule)

- Disons que sans ton aide, je vais avoir quelques difficultés à passer le barrage que tes collègues ont mis tellement de cœur à ériger !... D'ailleurs, le mieux serait que tu leur en parles toi-même, Ok ?

- Quoi ?!!! Mais... 

Baissant manuellement la vitre, Mick adressa son plus franc sourire au policier et lui présenta immédiatement le téléphone.

- C'est pour vous, Monsieur l'Agent. L'inspecteur Nogami souhaiterait vous parler. C'est important, je crois.

Complètement abasourdi par l'aplomb de cet homme à la casquette, le policier regarda le portable avec des yeux tout ronds et avança timidement la main pour prendre la communication. Le nettoyeur dut se faire force pour ne pas laisser son hilarité éclater au grand jour lorsque l'homme en uniforme s'éloigna, aussi stressé qu'un étudiant cherchant son nom sur la liste des reçus du baccalauréat, en lançant un timide " Allô ".

Deux minutes plus tard, le policer revint vers Mick, un sourire un peu contrit sur ses lèvres gercés par le soleil et lui tendit le mobile. D'une voix gêné, il rappela ses trois autres collègues à l'ordre et, de son talkie-walkie, demanda aux agents s'occupant de la sécurité de soulever la barrière qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres pour laisser la camionnette accéder au parking et au dépôt. Instruction d'un supérieur, précisa-t-il.

Satisfait de son jeu d'acteur, Mick salua le policier d'un geste de la main, desserra son frein à main, passa la première et démarra aussi vite qu'un escargot malade. Le pieds appuyant régulièrement sur l'accélérateur, le conducteur maîtrisait difficilement les soubresauts de cette poubelle qui lui servait de véhicule. La mécanique semblait sur le point de lâcher. Et l'Américain jura violemment lorsqu'il mit plusieurs minutes à passer sa seconde. Visiblement, cette camionnette n'avait plus envie de rouler et aspirait à une retraite bien méritée dans un de ses musées pour vieilles automobiles. Concentré sur sa conduite et sur le comportement de ce qui ressemblait fort à des fans et des détracteurs de Kaidi, Mick frôla l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une jeune femme se jeta sur son capot avant. Il pila net, écrasant à la fois le frein et son nez sur le volant qu'il jugea bien trop dur pour les circonstances. Un vive douleur lui tira un petite larme au coin de l'œil. Doucement, Mick retira ses lunettes d'aviateur qu'il posa maladroitement sur le tableau de bord et commença à tâter de ses mains gantées son nez rougi par le choc afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser. Et une fois rassuré sur ce point, le nettoyeur vociféra, pour la forme bien sûr, sur cet engin de la mort avant de se mettre à ricaner bêtement. 

- Ahahahahaha.... Tu croyais quoi mon pauvre Mick ? Que ce tacot était équipé d'un airbag et de tous ces systèmes de sécurité à la dernière mode ?!!! 

La mine boudeuse, Mick donna un coup sur le volant et sursauta presque lorsqu'une voix féminine lui répondit sur un ton malicieux :

- hum... Excusez-moi de me mêler de cette conversation non moins passionnante que vous entretenez avec vous-même, mais vous devriez savoir que même si votre tacot possédait un airbag, il ne se serait jamais déclenché vu la vitesse à laquelle vous rouliez !!!

Surpris par cette apparition soudaine, l'américain dévisagea avec incrédulité cette jolie brune aux yeux malicieux qui s'était installée sur le siège voisin. Lui qui ne se laissait jamais surprendre par personne - n'était pas tueur professionnel qui voulait - il s'étonnait grandement de ne pas l'avoir entendue grimper dans le véhicule. La raison était simple. Soit il devenait vieux et sourd soit cette fille était vraiment très forte !!! A lui de choisir. Décidé à savoir à qui il avait affaire, Mick glissa un regard appréciateur vers sa voisine et la reconnaissant immédiatement, lui agita un doigt accusateur sous le nez. 

- Vous !!!... Espèce de petite folle, j'ai failli être défiguré à cause de votre inconscience !!! Moi l'être le plus beau, le plus charismatique, le plus intelligent, le plus...

Surprenant un bâillement venant de sa droite, Mick s'arrêta dans ses débordements de compliments à lui-même et tenta de revêtir son masque d'homme sage et réfléchi.

- Ca va, ça va, je me tais... !!! Alors ma belle, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? 

Dragueur invétéré, Mick avait délibérément prit une voix à la Cary Grant pour poser sa question. Son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches à la "Émail Diamant", la jeune femme se serait cru devant un acteur de cinéma. Mais loin d'être impressionnée par ce numéro de charme à deux euros, elle ouvrit simplement de grands yeux et enfonça le clou en se mettant à rire.

- Vous ? En rien !!!... Je veux juste utiliser votre camionnette pour accéder à l'entrepôt ! Qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ? 

Déprimé de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt de cette fille, Mick posa sa tête sur le volant et, des plus désespérés, rumina contre l'injustice de la vie. Comme un bon Ryô le ferait, il se demanda pourquoi le destin lui faisait croisé autant de jolies filles, si ce n'était pas pour partager de bons moments avec elles ! Un silence gênant s'installa dans le véhicule, entrecoupés des lamentations de Mick. 

- Monsieur, vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ?... Je peux conduire si vous le désirez. Vous n'avait pas l'air vraiment maître de votre véhicule ! 

Si cette jeune femme brune voulait vexer Mick dans son orgueil de mâle, elle avait réussi. Piqué au vif, le nettoyeur américain se redressa d'un coup, retrouvant sourire et énergie et, comble de joie, une parcelle de son intelligence.

- Vous souhaitez vous rendre à l'entrepôt ?... Hum... Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander pourquoi ?... - la femme se raidit instantanément ce qui n'échappa pas à Mick - Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un des ses journalistes obsédés par les scoops et les photos volées ?

A ces mots, elle jeta un regard électrique à cet homme décidément pas comme les autres. Comme pour gagner la sympathie de son chauffeur, elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste de tristesse.

- Bien sûr que non... Kira est ma meilleure amie et je sens qu'elle a besoin de moi. Mais les policiers s'en fichent. Kira n'a plus que son père dans la vie et je tiens à la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Mick fronça les sourcils. Son instinct de professionnel lui dictait de ne pas se fier à cette femme. Elle était tout (belle, charmante intelligente...) sauf honnête. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Après tout, une fois qu'il sera à l'entrepôt, il la laissera vaquer à ses occupations et lui, il n'entendra plus jamais parler d'elle. 

A suivre...


	14. L'équipée sauvage

****

Chapitre 14 : Une équipée sauvage

Entrepôt Kaidi, quartier des affaires,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h28, 

****

Saeko leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la camionnette toute pourrie de Mick entra piteusement dans son champs de vision. La mine perplexe, elle se demanda comment cet énergumène avait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici avec un telle épave et, la main posée sur son front, pria silencieusement pour qu'il arrive à ramener Ryô et Kaori sans trop sans encombre. 

Dans un toussotement poussif, le fourgon s'arrêta péniblement derrière le camion de livraison le plus proche de la porte en acier qui donnait sur l'aile Ouest de l'entrepôt. Toujours affublé de son uniforme, Mick sortit promptement du véhicule, ouvrit brutalement les portes arrières et récupéra un grand sac de sport avant de se rejoindre Saeko. L'inspectrice fit quelques remarques cinglantes sur son moyen de transport avant de lui indiquer où trouver ses acolytes. D'humour malicieuse, l'Américain lui fit une dernière révérence et pénétra sans attendre dans le grande bâtisse en pierre.

- Inspecteur Saeko Nogami ?

Sur le point de se rendre dans l'aile Est pour rendre une petite visite à Kuto Kaidi et sa fille, Saeko s'arrêta net dans sa course et se retourna pour découvrir la personne qui l'interpellait. Méfiante, elle vit une jeune femme brune, habillée en tailleur, s'avancer vers elle, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Une seule question traversa son esprit. Qui était donc cette femme ?

- Inspecteur Saeko Nogami ? - Saeko leva un sourcil perplexe - Je me présente. Akané Tendô de la chaîne nationale " Tôkyô News". Pourriez-vous m'accorder un instant ? J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur l'affaire Kaidi. 

Saeko grogna en silence Cette jeune femme était journaliste. Il manquait plus que ça. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquée comme ça pour qu'un reporter à la gomme lui tombe droit dans les pattes. Le visage contrarié, Saeko ne se gêna pas pour détailler avec dédain cette jeune femme qui symbolisait à elle-seule une profession qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Deux adjectifs lui venaient automatiquement à l'esprit lorsqu'elle rencontrait des journalistes. Hypocrite et sournois. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Saeko se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais bien qu'elle soit consciente que cette rancœur était surtout due à une mauvaise expérience de jeunesse et qu'elle était, dans ce cas, loin d'être légitime, elle n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à ces individus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et de ses principes. D'ailleurs quelle personne digne de ce nom, redonnerait sa confiance à une profession qui n'a pas hésité à manipuler et à rouler dans la boue une jeune diplômée de l'École de Police pour obtenir des renseignements confidentiels sur un trafic de drogue ? Le visage d'un homme s'imposa brutalement à son esprit, lui arrachant un sourire plein de rancune. On l'avait eu une fois. Soit. Mais c'était fini maintenant. Saeko était une femme mûre et réfléchie, confiante et combattive, et elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser avoir par ce reporter malvenu. 

- Désolée, Miss Tendô. Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur cette affaire. Alors si vous voulez-bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

Le ton était ferme et n'admettait aucune réplique. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'impertinence de cette Akané Tendô. Loin de se laisser intimider, la journaliste sortit un magnétophone de la poche de sa veste et le mit en route sous le regard exaspéré de l'inspectrice. Sûre d'elle même, elle enchaîna :

- Inspecteur Nogami, il paraîtrait que Mademoiselle Kira soit personnellement impliquée dans la déchéance de son père. Confirmez-vous cette information ?

Les yeux plissés, Saeko serra les poings et inspira une grande bouffé d'oxygène pour ne pas laisser éclater se colère face à cette sans-gène. Le temps filait rapidement et si elle voulait converser avec Kaidi avant l'arrivée de son avocat, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche un peu et qu'elle se débarrasse de cette punaise. .

- Miss Tendô, je me doute bien de la façon dont vous avez opérée pour passer le barrage policier mais sachez que vous n'obtiendrez aucune information de moi.... Vous n'avez pas de chance, mais vous êtes tombée sur le seul inspecteur qui ne supporte pas de parler aux journalistes... Alors rangez-moi cet appareil et laissez-moi faire mon boulot en paix. 

Les yeux empreints de mépris, Saeko articula un au revoir à peine inaudible et tourna les talons dans un bruit sec. Mais Akané, nullement démotivée, revint une fois encore à la charge avec des arguments beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus percutants.

- Inspecteur Nogami, comment expliquez-vous la réapparition de Jack Lemon ? N'a-t-il pas péri la veille dans l'incendie de son entreprise ?

A ces mots, Saeko se figea sur place. La journaliste sourit mielleusement. Sa petite bombe, savamment employée, eut l'effet qu'elle espérait. Et toujours aussi arrogante, elle continua sur sa lancée, souhaitant déstabiliser le plus possible cette inspectrice, un peu trop condescendante à son goût. 

- Dites-moi, Inspecteur Nogami, comment justifiez-vous la présence de Jack Lemon et celle de City Hunter dans cet entrepôt le jour même où Kuto Kaidi est enfin démasqué ? Ont-ils un lien avec l'arrestation de Kaidi ?... 

City hunter ?!! Avait-elle bien entendu ? Cette femme venait de lui parler de City hunter !!! Comment est-elle au courant ? Comment avait-t-elle découvert ? Saeko sentit que le sol s'ouvrait brutalement sous ses pieds. Si un seul journaliste laissait entendre qu'elle entretenait des liens autres que professionnels avec le tueur numéro un du Japon, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière. Sans compter que Ryô, démasqué, ne pourrait plus vivre dans sa relative clandestinité et serait peut-être obligé de quitter le pays. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Machinalement, Saeko leva les yeux, espérant trouver un début de solution dans les épais nuages blancs qui envahissaient petit à petit le ciel. Son cerveau marcha au quart de tour, se repassant chaque phrase dite et entendue. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle dissimule son trouble. Il en allait de leur survie à tous. 

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?

Une phrase stupide pour gagner du temps. Nerveuse, Saeko observa la jeune femme qui se rapprochait d'elle avec une lenteur calculée, la narguant d'un sourire orgueilleux. Saeko eut un flash des plus déplaisant. Cette fille était carriériste. Elle transpirait l'ambition. Tour comme elle d'ailleurs. Intelligente, elle usait de ses armes et de ses atouts pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Comme elle. Confuse, elle avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir et c'était une sensation plus que dérangeante. Irritée, Saeko posa instinctivement sa main sur sa cuisse droite, s'imaginant clouer cette fouine, d'un majestueux lancement de couteaux, sur un des murs de l'entrepôt. 

- Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez la présence de ces deux hommes et leurs rôles dans toute cette affaire.

Mais comment était-elle au courant ? Saeko n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir la réponse. Akané lui tendit une photo qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste et Saeko observa attentivement cette preuve accablante. Oui, c'était bien Ryô et Jack. En fait, les deux nettoyeurs n'étaient sortis quelques minutes, juste le temps d'apprécier la situation. Au moment où Saeko avait eu l'idée d'appeler Mick à la rescousse. Bon sang, mais comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ? De longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Saeko pouvait sentir le regard pesant cette journaliste posé sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et vite. Un déclic s'opéra immédiatement lorsque Saeko rapprocha l'image de ses yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. La solution était là. Sous ses yeux. Lemon était facilement reconnaissable, soit mais Ryô ne dévoilait que son profil, très flou d'ailleurs, à la caméra. 

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Miss Tendô. Cet homme est bien Jack Lemon... Mais comment pouvez-vous dire que cet autre homme à ses côtés soit bien City Hunter ? L'auriez-vous déjà rencontré ? 

Pour la première depuis le début de leur entretien, Akané ne sut que répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet inspecteur admette si facilement que Lemon soit toujours vivant. Au point qu'elle en perdit de sa répartie légendaire. 

- Bien sûr que non... hum... Inspecteur Nogami, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du site www.cityhunter.com ? Un grande base de données qui réunit des centaines d'informations et de photos de City Hunter ? 

Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, le site de Lemon remonta à la surface. Saeko en aurait eu froid dans le dos si Eiji ne l'avait pas contacté, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, pour l'informer qu'il était en bonne voie de détruire le site. Dans deux ou trois heures, ce site ne menacera plus personne. Deux ou trois petites heures et tous les fichiers de City Hunter s'autodétruiront pour toujours. Subitement intéressée par la tournure que prenait cet entretien, Saeko arqua un sourcil à la manière d'une Dana Scully face à un Fox Mulder tout excité par une affaire non classée et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulut candide.

- Un site sur City Hunter dites-vous ?... Là, je dois bien avouer que je vous m'intriguais, Miss Tendô... City hunter est un des criminels les plus recherchés du Japon et, malgré tous nos efforts, il est encore, à l'heure actuelle impossible à qui que ce soit de dépeindre un portrait précis de ce fugitif ... Alors un site avec des photos... Je trouve ça curieux... 

Saeko sut qu'elle avait réussi à ébranler les convictions d'Akané lorsque cette dernière se remit à fixer intensément la photo comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui parle et lui délivre son secret. Saeko en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et s'affola de l'heure qu'il était. Fini de jouer. Il était temps d'agir et de boucler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. 

- Ryô, après tout ça, tu ne pourras plus rien me réclamer !!! J'aurais payer toute ma dette !!!

Saeko pensa tout haut si bien qu'Akané sortit instantanément de sa réflexion. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien entendu. Redevenue sérieuse, Saeko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit un geste vers le magnétophone. Il était temps d'en finir.

- D'accord Miss Tendô. Vous vouliez parler de Jack Lemon ?... Alors parlons de lui. En fait... 

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, Aile Ouest,

Salle de repos,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h36,

Assise sur le bord d'un divan qui faisait le bonheur des mites et autres insectes dévoreurs de tissu, Kaori balaya d'un regard lointain cette pièce qui servait de salle de repos aux employés de l'entreprise Kaidi. Elle se sentait d'humeur étrange tout à coup, oscillant entre des moments de pure euphorie à des instants d'agacement chronique. En fait la matinée qu'elle venait de passer avait été plus éprouvante que prévue et elle avait encore du mal à croire à tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Entre son enlèvement, la résurrection de Jack, la névrose apparemment contagieuse de la famille Kaidi et le comportement à la fois déroutant et fascinant de Ryô, elle avait de quoi se sentir un peu perdue et complètement vidée de ses forces. Et maintenant, elle se sentait aussi énergique qu'un mollusque au réveil. 

Se lovant au fond du canapé, Kaori ferma les yeux et laissa vagabonder son esprit au gré de ses envies. Dans un soupir de délice, elle se remémora ce regard chaleureux posé sur elle. Ces gestes à la fois tendres et affectueux. Ces paroles si douces à entendre. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'élargirent alors en un magnifique sourire. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, Ryô l'avait regardée passionnément, lui parlant comme à une véritable femme. De part son attitude et ses mots choisis, il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il souhaitait passé à un stade supérieur dans leur relation. Qu'il souhaitait qu'elle devienne sa partenaire à part entière. Et Kaori en était encore toute troublée. Si émue qu'elle ne ressentit pas tout de suite la douleur qui lui vrillait le bas du dos.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que.... ?

Ramenée brutalement à la réalité, Kaori se leva d'un coup et découvrit, à moitié dissimulée par un coussin tâché de ketchup et de Nutella, une longue télécommande noire. Elle l'observa attentivement avant appuyer sur le bouton qui servait à allumer la petite télévision qui trônait sur un vieille caisse en bois, dans un coin de la pièce. Il était près de 11h30 et c'était l'heure de la diffusion du programme préféré des enfants et adultes japonais : le légendaire Yu-Gi-Ho et ses Duels de Monstres. Agissant comme une professionnelle, Kaori ne manqua pas de couper le son pour être sûr d'entendre si jamais un garde ou un policier avait la bonne idée de passer par ici pour fouiller cette pièce. Quelques minutes passèrent encore. De nouveau assise sur le divan, Kaori se passa longuement les mains dans les cheveux avant de s'étirer longuement. Dieu, qu'elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle ! Elle en avait marre de cet endroit froid et austère. Ryô et Jack s'étaient absentés depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant et elle commençait à désespérer de les voir revenir avant midi. Zappeuse dans l'âme, la jeune femme laissa le soin à Téa, Joey et les autres d'encourager Yu-Gi-Ho dans son duel contre Seto Kaiba et fit un tour d'horizon des différentes programmes proposés par les chaînes. Les sourcils froncés, elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre elles avaient interrompu leurs programmes et diffusaient des flashs d'information de manière régulière. Kaori augmenta le son. La grande bâtisse qui passait inlassablement à l'image était loin de lui être inconnu. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'arrestation de Kuto Kaidi était évidemment sur toutes les lèvres mais aussi sur tous les écrans.

__

- Bonjour. Ici Akané Tendo en direct du quartier des Affaires_. _Il est tout juste 11h05 et je suis actuellement devant l'entrepôt Kaidi où seraient entreposées des milliers d'armes en partance pour les pays sous-développés. Le très respecté industriel Kuto Kaidi ... 

Le son était faible mais Kaori ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'augmenter sans risquer de se faire remarquer. Elle s'approcha alors de la boîte à images.

- ... La police japonaise laisserait sous-entendre que Kira Kaidi, fille unique de Kuto Kaidi, serait en ce moment même dans les locaux. En effet sa voiture, un cabriolet rouge décapotable, aurait été aperçue...

Intriguée par la manière dont la presse allait s'approprier l'histoire des Kaidi, Kaori s'installa face au poste de télévision, à même le sol et fixa avec une attention particulière les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle était à la fois estomaquée et effrayée par la rapidité à laquelle les médias avaient couvert l'évènement. Sans parler de cette foule qui entourait l'entrepôt. C'était tout simplement stupéfiant. Kaori se sentit mal tout à coup. Comme écrasée par le poids de cette affaire. Son cœur de mit à battre plus vite, son estomac pesant des tonnes. Elle prit brutalement conscience que City Hunter avait joué vraiment gros cette fois-ci et que s'ils étaient tous toujours en vie, c'était peut-être grâce à la bonne étoile qui brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis près de huit ans maintenant. 

__

- Aid.. d'une bonne v...gtaines de ...ciers, l'inspecteur Saeko No... procède en ce moment mê... à la per...isition de cet énor... entrepôt. Le nombre d'ar... 

Avec plusieurs crépitements, l'image se mit à vibrer violemment finissant par disparaître définitivement dans un écran noir. Murmurant dans sa barbe, Kaori se remit doucement sur ses pieds (elle ne voulait pas appuyer sur sa cheville douloureuse) et curieuse de connaître la suite du reportage, commença à taper du poing sur le haut du téléviseur pour le refaire fonctionner. Se rendant compte qu'elle se faisait mal inutilement, la jeune femme sortit une massue de taille moyenne (ndla : un petit 250 kg, ça vous va ??? ) et recommença à taper, ne mesurant pas sa force. Bizarrement, son stress et sa fatigue s'évaporèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle frappait. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sous les yeux médusées de Ryô et Jack qui avaient choisi ce moment pour revenir de leur excursion, le téléviseur se fendit en deux, plusieurs morceaux tombant sur la fine moquette grise. 

- Mick ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Nous... Kaori !!?... Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Rouge comme une pivoine, la jeune femme lâcha brutalement sa massue et se retourna rapidement vers les deux hommes. Elle afficha d'abord un sourire figé puis, se rendant compte de l'expression qu'arborait son charmant partenaire, elle baissa vivement les yeux. pff... Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre toujours dans des situations aussi embarrassantes ? Comment ? Elle devait avoir un don pour ça. Un véritable talent caché. Confuse, elle se plaça timidement devant le téléviseur pour tenter de le cacher. Attitude qui amusa grandement Ryô.

- Euh... Rien de bien passionnant, tu sais... Je regardais simplement la télévision en attendant votre retour.... - Kaori s'éclaircit la voix - hum... Vous... Vous avez trouvé un moyen de quitter cet endroit ? 

Le front légèrement plissé, Lemon s'approcha en silence de l'épave tandis que Ryô, toujours fidèle à lui-même, prit un malin plaisir à détailler sa partenaire de son regard le plus moqueur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette délicieuse demoiselle qui préférait fixer ses pieds plutôt que de le regarder. 

- Comment fais-tu ça, Kaori ?

Le mots étaient sortis tout seuls et Kaori et Ryô glissèrent un regard interrogateur vers Lemon. La jeune femme fit face à Jack et resta un peu interloquée par l'attitude de l'ex-nettoyeur Américain. Il semblait captivé par la massue qui gisait dans le ventre du téléviseur. 

- Comment fais-tu pour faire apparaître ces énormes massues ? 

La question était tellement incongrue que la jeune femme faillit tomber à la renverse. Retrouvant de justesse son équilibre, Kaori se gratta machinalement l'arrière de la tête et se mit à ricaner bêtement jusqu'à ce que le voix sombre et espiègle de Ryô la fasse taire en lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace.

- Je vais vous le dire, moi !.... Héhéhé... Kaori est, en fait,.... une sorcière !!!

Ryô, qui s'était glissé silencieusement derrière sa partenaire, prit un malin plaisir à désigner du doigt la jolie frimousse de la demoiselle. Comportement que Kaori apprécia moyennement. 

- Écoutez-moi bien, Lemon. Kaori est une sorcière maléfique, venue de fond des âges pour me jeter des sorts.... La preuve, c'est qu'avant qu'elle ne devienne ma partenaire, j'avais tellement de rendez-vous amoureux que j'avais engagée une divine secrétaire pour m'aider à gérer mon emploi du temps surchargé et satisfaire au mieux mes centaines d'admira... 

Ryô arrêta net son discours ridicule lorsqu'il ressentit une chaleur annonciatrice d'une sanction immédiate. Kaori n'avait pas du tout apprécier ce discours débile. Un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, il haussa négligemment des épaules, l'air de dire " vous voyez bien" .

- Si moi je suis une sorcière maléfique alors toi, tu n'es qu'un démon lubrique !!! Et l'enfer n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir ! Ca, je te l'assure !

BOUUM ! Ryô n'eut pas le temps de dire uuf qu'une énorme massue de 10 000t signée " Magie des Sœurs Halliwell " le cloua littéralement sur le seul mur en plâtre de la pièce. Dans un bruit étouffé, l'objet tomba sur la moquette laissant apparaître un Ryô Saeba, le visage lamentablement écrasé avec deux ou trois dents en moins. Et sur le point de répliquer que Kaori manquait un peu trop d'humour à son goût, Ryô ravala sa salive lorsque son regard croisa des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres.

- Un seul mot plus et tu te me supplieras de t'envoyer directement en enfer !!!

Face à la colère de sa partenaire, Ryô se tut et se mit à se lamenter comme un petit garçon. Mais cette scène n'attendrit pas le moins du monde sa partenaire. Au contraire. Se frottant les mains de satisfaction, le jeune femme prit une grande bouffée d'air, afficha un sourire qu'elle voulait désinvolte et se tourna vers un Jack, toujours aussi étonné par les réactions de ce couple détonnant mais néanmoins tellement attachant. 

- Ohhhhhhhhhh Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là ! Je crois que je vais finir par le massacrer pour de bon !

Horripilée par l'attitude à la limite du compréhensible de son partenaire, Kaori préféra lui tourner le dos, le temps de retrouver son calme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit la tristesse et l'exaspération de son regard. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ? Pourquoi ressentait-il toujours ce besoin de la taquiner et de se moquer d'elle ? Il peut -être tellement charmant et séduisant quand il s'en donnait la peine. Pourquoi... ? Kaori n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que la main de Lemon se posa doucement sur son épaule. 

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous poser autant de questions, Kaori.... Quand on a la chance d'être aussi proche et complice que Ryô et vous l'êtes, le reste ne devrait pas compter... L'important, c'est que vous soyez ensemble, vous ne croyez pas? 

Kaori écouta attentivement, serrant les poings quelques instants avant de se traiter d'idiote. Lemon avait raison. Son discours sonnait tellement juste. Pourquoi se posait-elle toujours autant de questions ? Pourquoi se torturait-elle toujours inutilement ? Il était peut-être temps qu'elle cesse de tout analyser et de décortiquer chacun des gestes et chacune des paroles de son partenaire. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait ?... Ou plutôt comprendre qu'il l'aimait ? N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'elle désirait le plus depuis toutes ces années ? Kaori glissa un regard vers Ryô et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à le vue de cet homme en pleine séance de gym improvisée. Ryô était Ryô et elle aimait cet homme depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, avec ces défauts et ces qualités. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était et elle savait pertinemment que si on le lui en proposait, elle ne voudrait pas d'un autre Ryô. Revigorée par ses pensées positives et les paroles réconfortantes de Lemon, Kaori illuminait la joie de vivre lorsque Mick Angel fit son apparition, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. 

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, quartier des affaires,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h38, 

D'un geste de la main, Saeko demanda à un de ses hommes de raccompagner Akané Tendô à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec cette journaliste malgré leur visible antipathie, l'inspecteur Nogami alla même jusqu'à la remercier d'une poignée de main avant que cette dernière ne s'engouffre dans la voiture de police. Se rappelant que Kuto Kaidi l'attendait dans son bureau, Saeko héla deux de ses hommes et pénétra avec eux dans l'entrepôt.

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, Aile Ouest,

Salle de repos,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h40

Mick referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. C'est vrai qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu dans cette accoutrement singulier mais, en fin de compte, son déguisement s'était révélé très efficace et même au delà de ses espérances. Couvert par Saeko, le nettoyeur Américain avait traversé les milliers de mètres carrés que représentait ce dépôt sans aucun problème, expliquant simplement aux plus curieux qu'une invasion de rats était prévisible dans les prochains jours et qu'il était là pour prévenir avant de guérir. Et tous ces imbéciles avaient gobé le morceau sans broncher !

- Alors ma douce, tu vas bien ?... Je suis venu aussi vite que possible mais avec la foule qu'il y a dehors, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à Ryô et Lemon, c'est un Mick tout mielleux qui s'avança vers Kaori. Il lui prit tendrement les mains sous le regard meurtrier de Ryô. Mais amusée par l'attitude protectrice de l'américain et voulant rendre le monnaie de sa pièce à son partenaire ( ben oui, Kaori a le droit de taquiner aussi !!!), la jeune femme ne fit aucun geste pour retirer ses mains, et bien au contraire lui adressa un sourire des plus doux. 

- Bon, me voilà rassuré ! Je n'étais pas sûr que Ryô soit capabl...

BANG ! La télécommande de la télévision percuta violemment Mick avant de tomber à terre, dans un petit bruit. Les lèvres tordues en un rictus douloureux, l'américain retira sa casquette pour se masser la tête, pestant contre cette journée décidément pourrie. 

- Tiens, Ryô ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !...Je pensais que cet entrepôt était débarrassé de toute sa vermine ! 

Piqué au vif, Ryô plissa les yeux et s'approcha dangereusement de son meilleur ennemi. Les mains sur les hanches, il le toisa méchamment et émit un petit rire sarcastique. 

- Très drôle, Mick !... Mais de la part d'un pique-assiette comme toi, j'aurais tendance à prends ça pour un compliment. 

Honteuse de l'attitude des deux hommes, Kaori baissa la tête dans un profond soupir. Lemon lui, ne disait rien, complètement abasourdi par le scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

- Pique-assiette, moi ? !!!... Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu manges à l'œil pratiquement tous les midis chez Miki et Falcon ?

****

Les yeux fermés et aussi droite que le justice, Kaori serrait rageusement les poings, essayant désespérément de juguler le flot de colère qui menaçait d'éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Mais Ryô et Mick, trop occupés à s'envoyer des fleurs empoisonnées, ne voyaient toujours rien. Etloin de se sentir coupable**, **le nettoyeur Japonais pointa hargneusement son doigt sur le cœur de Mick en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Qui est-ce qui vient dîner dans mon appartement dès que Kazue s'absente pour deux ou trois jours ? Hein, Mick ?... Aurais-tu déjà oublié la semaine que tu as passé chez moi lorsque ta petite femme est partie en séminaire ?... Et surtout ne t'avise pas de me dire que c'est pour la cuisine de Kaori !!! Je ne te croyais pas !!! 

****

Mick lui retourna un sourire qui en disait long. 

- Mais ma parole ! C'est que le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon serait jaloux !!!

Vexé, Ryô lança son regard le plus meurtrier et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la voix de Kaori les cloua littéralement sur place. 

- Caaaaaa suffiiiiiiit !... Bon dieu, mais quel âge avez-vous ?... Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous disputez ?... Je vous signale que cet endroit grouille de policiers et de journalistes qui seraient trop heureux de vous arrêter et de vous mettre en prison !!!... Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins de huit ans ! 

Les épaules de Ryô et Mick s'affaissèrent dans un même mouvement, leur donnant l'attitude de deux gamins pris en faute. Complètement pétrifiés par la rage de la jeune femme, ils n'osaient même pas la regarder de peur d'être brûlés vif par ces yeux coléreux. Observateur, Lemon semblait se délecter de cette petite saynète fort sympathique. 

****

- Désolé !!!

****

Leur tête toujours baissée, Ryô et Mick s'excusèrent en même temps. Kaori en avait marre. Mais alors vraiment marre ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle! Est-ce trop demandé ? Kaori soupira de lassitude. 

- Vous êtes vraiment épuisant, vous le savez ça ? Quand vous êtes tous les deux, j'ai vraiment deux fois plus de travail !

Dans un murmure, Mick et Ryô s'excusèrent une nouvelle fois. Alors décidant que l'incident était clos et qu'il était vraiment temps de déguerpir d'ici, Kaori récupéra le sac de sport que l'Américain avait apporté avec lui et le posa à ses pieds. Ryô ne lui avait rien dit mais elle était assez maligne pour comprendre que Mick était venu les aider.

- Je suppose que ce sac fait partie de ton plan pour nous sortir de là ! 

Le beau blond avait toujours sa casquette dans la main et, content de voir que Kaori était calmée et prête à lui reparler, la revissa machinalement sur sa tête. Dans un silence bienfaiteur, Mick sortit trois autres uniformes de son sac et les étala rapidement sur le canapé. La couleur était vraiment moche et arracha des grimaces de dégoût aux trois autres professionnels. Pas très content de la réaction de ses amis, Mick secoua la tête dans un mouvement d'humeur.

- Tss-tss... Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A la dernière création de Gorgio Armani peut-être ?

Ryô était sur le point de lancer une pique à son ex-partenaire lorsque le regard noir de son associée l'en dissuada. Mick, qui s'amusait de l'hésitation de Kaori, expliqua de sa voix la plus douce. 

- T'inquiète pas Kaori ! J'ai réussi à trouver un uniforme à ta taille !... Un 36 des plus parfait, c'est ça ?

Mick ne se priva pour détailler sa taille fine et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. La jeune femme rougit de plus belle avant de retenir Ryô qui commençait singulièrement à en avoir marre de l'attitude badine de l'américain. Il était prêt à lui faire passer l'envie de reluquer sa précieuse Kaori.

- Calme-toi Ryô !! Mick ne fait que plaisanter, c'est tout !

En retrait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Jack Lemon, vêtu de son habit de travail, posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Mick qui se retourna prestement.

- Mick Angel, c'est ça ?... Jack Lemon.

Le regard plein de sympathie pour son compatriote américain, Lemon lui tendit sa main, visiblement prêt à sceller une nouvelle amitié.

- Kaori m'a appris que vous étiez originaire des États-Unis !!!... Je viens de l'État de Washington et vous ?

Mick, non content de pouvoir enfin parler de sa terre natale, répondit avec un satisfaction non feinte. Angel avait beau aimer le Japon, il avait une tendresse particulière pour l'Amérique. Il trouvait les Américains beaucoup moins compliqués que les Japonais et beaucoup plus extravertis. Devant les yeux stupéfaits de Ryô et Kaori, les deux hommes commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien, critiquant à tout va le comportement du nouveau Président, la nouvelle coiffure ( hum... il ne voulait pas choquer Kaori !) de Pamela Anderson et le dernier concert des Rolling Stone. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent même de rejoindre les premiers la camionnette pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours à sa place, laissant Ryô et Kaori tous seuls dans cette pièce austère. 

****

Quartier des affaires, Camionnette "Tôkyô News"

Mardi 3 Juillet, 11h51,

Akané éteignit son magnétophone, laissant le temps à Toji d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un vague sourire de triomphe flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle chercha le regard de son partenaire. Il semblait dubitatif mais le lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux la rassura tout de suite. Il était comme elle. Il avait comprit que cette bande magnétique représentait leur billet pour une toute nouvelle carrière. Ils avaient enfin le scoop de leur vie. Heureuse comme jamais, la jeune femme se retint de ne pas exploser de joie. Silencieusement, elle se laissa couler contre le dossier de sa chaise et remercia en silence Jack Lemon de lui avoir apporter le reportage de sa vie! 

****

Entrepôt Kaidi, Aile Ouest,

Salle de repos,

Mardi 3 juillet, 11h50

La porte se referma doucement. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Rien que tous les deux. Le visage étrangement serein, Ryô contempla sa partenaire avec une insistance troublante. Presque bouleversante. Il aimait cette femme. Il était tout pour elle. Il avait beau essayé de détacher son regard de ces yeux étincelants, de ces lèvres brillantes et de ces joues rougies par ce sentiment de passion timide qu'elle ressentait elle-aussi mais il n'arrivait pas. . Il était plus proche d'elle qu'aucun autre être humain dans ce bas monde. Lentement, il sentit un désir irrépressible monter en lui. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. De la caresser. De la sentir frémir dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il adorait cette femme ! Un léger sourire caressa ses lèvres charnues alors qu'il prononcé d'une voix troublante le prénom de la femme qui représentait tant pour elle.

- Kaori ? 

La jeune femme était mal à l'aise. S'afférant énergiquement à faire disparaître le moindres plis sur le vêtement qu'elle devait passer, Kaori faisait tout pour éviter le regard fiévreux de son partenaire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses là. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ryô réagir comme ça. Elle était tellement ignorante des choses de l'amour et son inexpérience en ce domaine la paralysait entièrement, renforçant inlassablement son manque de confiance en elle. Elle aimait Ryô mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui montrer. Comment le lui dire. Un "je t'aime" peut-être tellement effrayant quelquefois.

- Kaori, tu es toujours fâché contre moi ? 

Kaori ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce était empli de désir inavoué. Les mots ne sortaient pas. La jeune femme avait l'impression que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait se perdre dans des mièvreries affligeantes, dignes des feuilletons télé qu'elle affectionnait tant. La jeune femme fit glisser la fermeture son " bleu de travail" avec la raideur d'un robot et pria pour que son esprit s'apaise rapidement.

- Si c'est à cause de Mick... Tu sais très bien que c'est un jeu entre nous... 

Kaori était une femme d'une sensualité troublante. Et son innocence ne faisait qu'accentuer ce côté caché de sa personnalité. Elle s'étonnait encore de la facilité à laquelle le Ryô facétieux et taquin s'effaçait pour laisser place à un homme dont le charme et la séduction lui faisait tourner la tête. Le souffle court, Kaori ne bougeait pas. Elle respira plus fort. Kaori ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il battait si fort qu'elle s'imagina que Ryô pouvait les entendre. Et Kaori sentait ses émotions s'exacerber au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ce silence devenait insupportable.

- Tu... tu devrais te changer, Ryô... Mick... 

Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire qui la fit fondre littéralement. Elle resta bouche bée, ne pouvant articuler deux mots à la suite. Ryô était d'une sensualité à fleur de peau et le charisme qui se dégageait de sa personne lui coupa le souffle. A la fois effrayée et grisée par l'effet que lui faisait cet homme, Kaori accrocha son regard sombre et brûlant dans lequel elle se perdit avec délice. Le corps secoué de légers frissons, elle le vit s'avancer doucement vers elle, vibrant sous la main de cet homme qui lui caressait sensuellement le bras. Se faisant force pour ne pas sombrer dans cette douce torpeur, elle articula d'une faible voix.

- Ryô !! Jack et Mick doivent nous attendre et.... 

Ryô posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et afficha le sourire le plus sensuel qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

- chut tt !!! Surtout ne dis rien !

Avec légèreté, Ryô enserra sa taille fine et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et plein de tendresse et lorsqu'il devint plus passionné et plus enflammé, c'est tout naturellement que Kaori y répondit. La jeune femme sentit une onde électrique lui passait dans tout le corps lorsque les mains de Ryô commencèrent à lui caresser le dos. Amoureuse à en mourir, la jeune femme se lova passionnément dans les bras puissants de son partenaire, ses mains se perdant dans ces cheveux de jais. Petits baisers fiévreux sur les joues, sur le nez, sur le front, dans le cou, Ryô et Kaori s'enlacèrent fougueusement et, heureux d'être réunis, oublièrent quelques minutes l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le hurlement d'une sirène de police que la jeune femme reprit contenance et repoussa doucement Ryô.

- Ryô !.. Je... Je crois sincèrement qu'on devrait penser à y aller !

Mais Ryô ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Les yeux étincelants, les joues rosies, les cheveux un peu décoiffés, un sourire ébahi sur les lèvres, Kaori focalisa une fois de plus son regard sur ses pieds ne se doutant pas le moins du monde à quel point elle était belle et désirable à ce moment précis. Ryô sourit et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu as raison, Sugar Boy... Attendons d'être à la maison pour goûter au délice d'une nuit d'amour inoubliable !

Déjà cramoisie, les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte encore plus soutenue. Ravi de l'effet de sa petite phrase, Ryô prit son uniforme et s'éloigna un peu pour enfiler plus facilement le vêtement. Une lueur coquine dans les yeux, il observa avec convoitise la jeune femme se glisser dans sa panoplie de dératiseur et apprécia les rondeurs étonnamment mises en valeur par la ligne du vêtement. 

- Allez Ryô, bouge-toi un peu... On y va. 

Sous le regard insistant de son partenaire, Kaori tapa un peu du pied sur sa cheville pour vérifier qu'elle tiendrait bon. La glace qu'elle avait trouvée dans le petit réfrigérateur de la salle de repos lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle boitillait toujours mais elle n'avait presque plus mal. Se dirigeant vers la porte, Ryô la saisit par le poignet et l'attira tout contre lui. Le regard câlin, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le nez, sortit une casquette de derrière son dos et coiffa, d'un air amusé, la tête de sa partenaire avec.

- Savez-vous Mademoiselle, que vous êtes le plus bel agent de dératisation que j'ai jamais vue ? 

Émue par cet aveu inattendu, Kaori plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ryô et lui souffla doucement " merci ". Alors plus complices que jamais, Ryô lui prit main de sa partenaire et se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais la lâcher, l'amena hors de cet endroit qui avait failli les séparer à tous jamais.

A suivre. 


	15. Toi, moi et les autres

****

Chapitre 15 : Toi, moi et... les autres (1/2)

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 3 juillet, 14h 31,

Le retour s'était passé aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer. Ils avaient peut-être mis une bonne heure pour regagner l'immeuble de Ryô mais la fine équipe était arrivée à destination sans aucun problème. Et au grand étonnement de tous, la camionnette pourrie de Mick avait tenu le choc des vingt kilomètres qui les séparaient du quartier de Shinjuku, attendant d'avoir atteint le garage pour rendre son dernier souffle.

- Je t'dis qu'elle est foutue, Mick... Il ne faut pas avoir fait de longues études de mécanique pour comprendre que le moteur a littéralement explosé... Hé l'Américain, tu m'écoutes ?

Adossé au mur, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Ryô observait rapidement et d'un oeil plus qu'agacé son ancien partenaire ou pour être plus juste le postérieur de son ancien partenaire, le haut du corps de l'américain étant plongé dans le cœur de la fameuse carcasse ambulante.

- Miiiiiiiick !!!

N'obtenant qu'un vague bruit métallique pour seule et unique réponse à ses lamentations, Ryô souffla bruyamment, laissant son regard se balader ça et là mais sans jamais vraiment se poser. Une heure qu'il était là, à regarder mais sans réellement le voir, un Mick Angel trop occupé à farfouiller dans le moteur de ce fourgon pourri pour se rendre compte de l'ennui dans lequel il était plongé. Cinquante longues minutes à bailler et à penser à sa partenaire qui s'était rendue chez Kazue avec Miki et Falcon pour soigner sa cheville. Trente six milles secondes à fantasmer sur ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Kaori si cette imbécile au sourire niais n'était pas toujours dans ses pattes. Ahhh sa merveilleuse Kaori ! Sa douceur, sa fraîcheur, son charme... sa beauté, ses formes généreuses... Lentement mais sûrement, les pensées de Ryô prirent une tournure beaucoup plus charnelle que romantique, un sourire pervers se formant rapidement sur ses lèvres. Grisé par les idées libidineuses qui lui trottaient dans la tête, Ryô regarda sa montre et grimaça en voyant l'heure. Kaori allait bientôt revenir et Mick Angel était toujours là.

- Bordel Mick, il est plus de 14h30... Tu comptes envahir mon garage avec cette poubelle encore combien de temps ?... J'ai la dalle figure-toi !!...

Comme pour donner plus de poids à son affirmation, le ventre de Ryô se mit alors à grogner. Et tout en continuant à râler, il s'approcha de son ancien partenaire et, plus qu'irrité qu'autre chose, donna un coup de pied dans le pneu arrière droit de la camionnette qui s'affaissa poussivement et bruyamment sur sol, comme dans un dessin animé japonais. Sous le choc, Mick, qui avait encore le nez dans le moteur, reçut le capot sur la tête et se retrouva la tête la première dans le cambouis.

- Oups désolé !... Mick ?... Mick ? Mick ?

Dans un silence impressionnant, Mick Angel, sortit, en s'aidant de ses bras, , sa boîte mécanique pour rejoindre le monde réel. Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et la bouche grande ouverte, il massa de sa main droite l'endroit exacte où le capot avait frappé son crâne visiblement perplexe. Son visage était devenu tout noir et quelques mèches brunes décoraient maintenant ses cheveux si blonds, seules ses dents parfaitement blanches continuant à étinceler de propreté. Face à cette image, Ryô fit d'abord une grimace étrange avant de partir dans un grand fou rire.

- Désolé de rire Mick... mais tu verrais ta tête !!!

Les yeux de l'américain enveloppèrent avec peine la pauvre camionnette qui gisait comme morte sur le sol avant de se poser avec colère sur l'étalon de Shinjuku. A l'expression de son acolyte, Ryô se douta que Mick commençait à comprendre qu'il était la cause de sa transformation soudaine en " mécano crado ". Un repli stratégique s'imposait.

- Je... je ... je crois que je vais aller commander des pizzas...

Un pas un arrière. Un second. Puis encore un mais tout ça dans la discrétion la plus totale. Tout en déblatérant, Ryô se rapprocha de la sortie, souriant et riant débilement. Mick fronçait étrangement ses sourcils.

- Je... Je te laisse avec ta chère camionnette Mick... Je suis sûre que tu parviendras 

la sauver... Courage mon frère !!

Le poings droit brandi dans les airs, Ryô arrêta net son cinéma lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Mick se posaient sur les roues du défunt véhicule puis venir lentement observer ses chaussures. Par pur réflexe, il se mit à faire des petits pas de danse comme pour soustraire ses pieds à la vue d'Angel et espérer sauver sa tête. Mais les poings rageusement serrer de son ex-partenaire et ce silence déroutant ne lui disant rien qui vaille, il choisit la solution du lâche, préférant s'enfuir et laisser Mick piquer sa crise dans son coin. Ce qui ne tarda pas vraiment.

- RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, quartier de Shinjuku,

Mardi 3 juillet, 14h 51,

Quatre à quatre, Ryô grimpa les escaliers, la voix criarde de Mick s'affaiblissant à ces oreilles à chaque étage qu'il dépassait. Arrivé à destination, il se précipita dans l'appartement, ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et réprimer le fou rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge.

- Pfffff... faut que je me calme, moi!!!... ( grognement d'estomac )... Bon sang, j'ai la dalle... Le temps que Kaori revienne, je vais commander une ou deux pizzas !!

A cette pensée, le sourire de Ryô se transforma instantanément en un rictus pervers. Se frottant frénétiquement les mains l'une contre l'autre, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le téléphone, avec un enthousiasme plus que surprenant pour un type qui doit simplement commander des pizzas. Il composa alors rapidement le numéro de la pizzeria, numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur soit dit en passant, son sourire se muant en une grimace de plus en plus lubrique.

- Playboy pizza, Olga à votre service ! Commandez et vous serez exaucez !

( Ryô bava littéralement en entendant le voix suave et outrageusement sexy de la jeune femme. A son accent, elle devait être étrangère, fait qui accentua l'excitation de notre étalon. Complètement sous le charme, il mit l'interphone pour mieux l'entendre et apprécier cette voix cristalline .)

- Olgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ma chérieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!

( Trop absorbé par sa conversation, Ryô n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir )

- C'est bien vous, Monsieur Saeba ? Je suis ravie de vous entendre !!!

( Plus la jeune fille parlait, plus sa voix se faisait sexy et mielleuse)

- Mais tout le bonheur est pour moi, Olga ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton Ryô d'amour !!

( Ryô donnait l'impression d'être un gamin de dix ans qui parlerait au Père-Noel)

- Vous avez fait votre choix, mon petit Ryô d'amour ?

(La femme avait prononcé le prénom de Ryô avec une sensualité tellement aberrante que ce dernier émit un petit ricanement de ravissement )

- Ouioui... Ce sera une ardente, une désirée et deux sulfureuses.

( Ryô entendit la jeune femme griffonnait sur un bout de papier)

- Vous savez que pour l'achat de deux pizzas ardentes, vous avez le droit à deux cocktails passionnata gratuits ?... Je peux vous les apporter moi-même Ryô... Je finis dans une demi-heure...

( Ryô saisit tout de suite le sous-entendu mais miraculeusement ne sauta aucunement sur l'occasion )

- Peut-être pour une prochaine fois, Olga.

( La serveuse soupira et prit une voix toute douce.)

- Comme vous voudrez Ryô. Il vous manque encore 20 points et vous pourrez vous abonner à Play-Boy Magazine gratuitement et pendant un an... Vos pizzas seront livrées dans une demi-heure. Je vous souhaite une excellente dégustation.

- Merci Olga.

Satisfait de son self-contrôle face à l'occasion qui venait de s'offrir à lui, Ryô raccrocha le combiné mais déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une source de chaleur se déployait de plus en plus ardemment derrière lui. Tout en se retournant, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et se mit à agiter les mains devant lui, dans un ultime geste de protection.

- Kaori !... Non !... C'est pas ce que tu crois !!! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !!!

Les yeux reflétant une colère sans égale, Kaori se tenait face à Ryô, une énorme massue à la main. Elle portait toujours sa tenue de dératiseur et sa cheville semblait beaucoup plus solide.

- Tu vas m'expliquer quoi mon RYO D'AMOUR ? ( L'aura colérique de Kaori grandissait à vue d'œil, atteignant une taille très impressionnante ) ... Va te faire voir avec tes Ryô d'amour, espèce de larve lubrique !!!!

La massue prête à frapper, Ryô tenta le tout pour le tout et, plantant son regard ténébreux dans celui de sa partenaire, lâcha d'une voix délibérément chaude et sensuelle:

- Kaori ma douce, si tu as tout entendu, tu devrais savoir que j'ai refusé de sortir avec cette fille... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais en colère. Il n'y a que toi qui compte !

La massue tomba lourdement sur le sol. Émue par cette aveu, Kaori baissa les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses joues rougies, incapable d'articuler un mot. Ryô, attendri par tant de candeur, fit pourtant un bond de dix mètres lorsqu'il aperçut, caché derrière sa partenaire, Miki, Kazue, Falcon et Mick en plein débat sur ses dernières paroles.

- Quoi ????... Kaori dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'ils font encore chez nous !!!... Mais vous êtes pires que des para... !!!

Bang !! Ryô n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une énorme massue vint le clouer au mur, cherchant au passage Mick qui observait avec une attention un peu trop poussée les fesses de Kaori. ( C'est qu'elle vise bien notre très chère Kaori ! ). Ce dernier, la tête à l'envers, tourna la tête vers son vieux partenaire .

- Play Boy Pizza ?

Toujours imbriqué dans le mur, Mick avait prononcé ses mots avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Bon sang Ryô !!! Pourquoi m'avoir caché que le paradis des pizzas existait !!! - l'américain sauta sur Ryô et le secoua violemment pas les épaules devant une Kaori et une Kazue mortes de honte - On est comme des frères, non ?... hum j'aime les pizzas et surtout les pizzas girls... tout ce que ...

Bang ! Mick n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une massue écrasa ses dents. Entre sa peau et ses cheveux noircis de cambouis et ses dents écaillés, le sex-appeal de Mick Angel venait de prendre un sacré coup. Au point de faire grimacer Kazue. deuxième lancé de massues.

- Bon maintenant, ça suffit... - la voix de Saeko résonna aussi durement que ses talons sur le parquet - On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Akané ne va tarder à vous trouver.

L'inspectrice, le visage fermé, s'agenouilla face à Ryô et déclara d'un ton plus que sérieux.

- Il faut que vous quittiez la ville pour quelques temps, Ryô. Et très vite.

Résidence de Ryôga et Akari Hibiki,

1er jour de vacances, Hawaï,

Jeudi 5 Juillet, 10h31,

Les rayons du soleil entraient avec une discrétion naturelle dans cette chambre lumineuse comme s'ils craignaient de déranger le sommeil bienfaiteur de ses occupants. Les longs rideaux transparents, qui habillaient élégamment la porte-fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, se soulevaient au rythme régulier d'une brise subtile et exquise. Le ronronnement du ventilateur résonnait tout doucement, rendant l'air ambiant rafraîchissant et revigorant.

Étendu sur le grand lit blanc qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, Ryô Saeba bougea légèrement la tête dans un petit grognement énervé et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais les paupières lourdes et l'esprit un peu cotonneux, il renonça vite à cet effort physique, un peu trop matinal à son goût, et préféra se laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient tendrement sur la plage. Cette musique enchanteresse lui amena un étrange sourire sur les lèvres mais fut quelque peu faussée par le grondement de son estomac qui le rappela brutalement à la réalité.

- hum... non... encore quelques minutes...

Dans un geste agacé, Ryô cacha de ses mains ses yeux toujours fermés. Un deuxième gargouillement résonna alors encore plus fort et plus longtemps, le sortant petit à petit de sa léthargie.

- non... Kaori... laisse moi encore cinq petites minutes ... je veux encore dormir...

Comme à son habitude, Ryô émergea du monde des songes en râlant tout haut, les mots envahissant la pièce avec cette éternelle sensation de déjà vu. Grommelant dans sa barbe naissante, l'homme posa sa main quelques instants sur ce ventre qui lui semblait tout à coup démesurément vide, espérant calmer l'appétit dérangeant de sa panse. Mais un nouveau gargouillis retentit de plus belle lui faisant comprendre que seul un énorme petit déjeuner réussirait à apaiser son corps affamé.

- ...

Les lèvres grimaçantes, il bougonna plus pour la forme que par véritable nécessité, baillant aussi élégamment qu'un homme des cavernes. Puis retrouvant l'agilité d'un chat, il s'étira énergiquement, étendant ses bras vigoureux sur tout la largeur du lit pour se figer tout aussitôt lorsque sa main rencontra la douceur et la chaleur d'une peau délicieusement nue. Brutalement sorti de sa rêverie, Ryô ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sous l'agressivité de la lumière avant de s'étonner, de ses grands yeux ronds, de la blancheur un peu trop parfaite du plafond. Sa main tâtant une nouvelle fois la texture savoureuse d'une peau humaine, Ryô délaissa quelque peu l'aspect décoratif de la pièce pour se pencher sur sa découverte tactile. Il se redressa alors rapidement sur son séant et, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, se figea d'admiration devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

- Kao...

Estomaquée de trouver sa partenaire dans le même lit que lui, Ryô en avait presque perdu sa voix. Comme dans un de ses plus beaux rêves, la jeune femme était à quelques centimètres de lui, si proche qu'il lui suffisait simplement de tendre la main pour effleurer cette femme adorablement tentante. Vêtue d'un caraco en soie blanche et du pantacourt assorti, elle somnolait délicieusement, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Parée de la sorte, elle ressemblait à un ange. Un magnifique ange tombé des cieux.

- Kaori ?

Troublé par cette vision divine, Ryô s'agenouilla près d'elle, déglutissant péniblement. Son regard, aussi perçant que celui d'un lynx, glissa longuement sur ce superbe corps qui, sculpté par de longues heures d'aérobic et de coups de massue donnés à tout-va, n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles mannequins du monde. Le cœur battant et la tête à l'envers, il remarqua une nouvelle fois la petite chaîne dorée qui ornait sa cheville droite et qui lui donnait cette petite touche sexy qui le mettait dans tous ces états. Spontanément, il tendit la main pour toucher l'objet avant de se raviser aussi vite, sachant pertinemment que s'il commençait à goûter à la douceur de cette peau, il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de l'explorer plus en caresses et en baisers.

Maintenant complètement réveillé par ses intentions libertines, Ryô batailla dur pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses idées charnelles et pour garder son sang franc légendaire. Bien que l'envie lui démangeait cruellement le corps et l'esprit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment sauter sur Kaori comme ça. Quoique ? Quel homme normalement constitué pourrait résister à une telle tentation ? Quel homme pourrait résister au charme innocent cette femme ? Éberlué par la tournure indécentes que prenaient ses pensées, Ryô souffla lentement, inspira en rythme, éloignant, dans un dernier sursaut de raison, son propre corps de la superbe créature qui partageait sa couche .

- pffffffff !!!

Le parquet en bois se mit à craquer doucement sous les pieds nus de Ryô. Affublé de son sempiternel pantalon noir et son éternel tee-shit rouge, il se posta devant la grande fenêtre, son regard se perdant, sans vraiment le vouloir dans la profondeur de l'océan. Une main glissant dans ses cheveux noirs, il soupira. Il se rappelait leur départ précipité pour cet endroit merveilleux et surtout sa colère quand il avait appris que Mick, Kazue Falcon et Miki les accompagnaient sur cette île merveilleuse. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir ingurgiter une bonne dose de somnifère pour supporter ce long voyage en avion et ne pas avoir à subir les pitreries de Mick Angel. En fait, il se rappelait de beaucoup de choses mais la manière dont il était arrivé dans ce lit en compagnie de Kaori, lui était totalement étrangère. Et, bien que cette situation ne soit pas désagréable en soi, il était vraiment curieux de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

Un vague sourire chatouillant ses lèvres, Ryô délaissa alors l'infini du lagon bleu pour revenir doucement auprès de la clef du mystère. Les yeux brillants de tendresse, Ryô caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme et, se penchant lentement vers elle, lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille.

- Debout Mademoiselle Makimura... il est temps de se réveiller...

Dans un grommellement sourd, Kaori remua très lentement, ses jambes froissant le drap blanc tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement dans un marmonnement incompréhensible. Visiblement plongée dans ses rêves, elle tapa du poing dans l'oreiller avant d'y enfouir sa tête dans un vif mouvement de contestation. Ce geste fit sourire Ryô qui réalisa soudainement qu'elle devait sûrement rêver de lui et que même en plein songe, il réussissait aussi à l'agacer. Attendri par sa belle au bois dormant préférée, il avança alors timidement la main pour glisser derrière l'oreille la petite mèche rebelle qui lui barrait le front. La jeune femme se réveilla tout aussitôt dans un profond soupir, accrochant tout de suite le regard moqueur et tendre de son partenaire.

- hum... Bonjour Ryô...

Devant un Ryô tout sourire, Kaori roula sur le dos, s'étirant lascivement dans un soupir d'aise qui faisait délicieusement penser au ronronnement d'un chat. Puis, les bras tendus au dessus de sa tête et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle arrêta net son geste, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau matinal.

- Quoiiiiii ?!!! Ryô ?

Dans un sursaut de panique mêlé d'embarras, Kaori s'assit précipitamment sur le lit face à un Ryô essayant de refouler son hilarité. Consciente de son allure un peu débrayée, elle se passa maladroitement les mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et lissa grossièrement sa tenue de nuit.

- Ryôooo ?!!!... Arrête un peu de rire !!! Ryôoooooo !!!!... Mais enfin... que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

La question était empreinte d'une telle naïveté que Ryô retrouva son calme, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. D'humeur badine, l'homme haussa négligemment les épaules et profita de l'étonnement de sa partenaire pour la rejoindre sur le lit. Abasourdie par cette attitude plus qu'inattendue, les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte encore plus soutenue, la plongeant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Kaori réprima même un cri lorsque le matelas, qui s'affaissa sous le poids de l'homme, la fit glisser dangereusement vers lui.

- Toi que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Ryô tapa légèrement de son index le front de sa partenaire, une lueur malicieuse illuminant ses yeux d'habitude si sombres. Prise au dépourvue, Kaori piqua un fard, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge devenue étrangement sèche.

- Quoi ?... Comment ça TA chambre ?

L'esprit toujours quelque peu ensommeillé, Kaori observa rapidement la grande pièce, se raidissant instantanément lorsqu'elle remarqua les valises de Ryô, entassées les unes sur les autres près de la porte. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Kaori se liquéfia sur place lorsque la réalité de la situation lui revint tout à coup en mémoire. Alors passant de la pâleur d'un fantôme à la rougeur d'une écrevisse, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de subir ses remarques déplacées.

- Je te signale, ma chère Kaori que lorsqu'on rend une visite nocturne à quelqu'un, il est déconseillé de s'endormir avant d'avoir passer à l'attaque... tsss... amateur...

Aussi rouge et embarrassée qu'un Falcon face à une Miki un peu trop câline, Kaori baissa la tête, tripotant avec frénésie le drap blanc qui recouvrait le lit comme si sa survie en dépendait. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ?

- Moi ? Te rendre une visite nocturne ? Mais enfin... non, Ryô !!! Je...

La voix était faible et saccadée. Morte de honte, la jeune femme observa du coin de l'œil son partenaire, sa gêne se muant en colère au fur et à mesure qu'elle détaillait l'expression facétieuse et perverse qu'il affichait. Ce crétin se moquait d'elle et, elle, elle courait aussi vite qu'un cheval !

- Je ne te savais pas aussi impatiente de connaître les faveurs de l'étalon de Shinjuku, partenaire !!!...Mais c'est où tu veux et quand tu veux !!!

Pour donner plus de poids à ces paroles, Ryô lui fit un clin d'œil provoquant et ouvrit grands ses bras, plongeant la jeune femme dans l'exaspération la plus totale. Ses joues virant au rouge magenta, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. En proie à une colère noire, elle serra simplement les poings, ses yeux se fermant brutalement comme pour apaiser l'ébullition de son esprit et de son corps. Elle ressemblait à une sorcière en pleine incantation.

- Ryôooo Saebaaaaa !!!!... Comment oses-tu, même pendant la plus infime des secondes, me comparer à un obsédé lubrique de ton espèce ? ... Je ne pense pas à ma libido à longueur de minute, moi, alors cesse un peu de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !!!

Pour une fois, Kaori n'utilisa pas de massue. Elle balança le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence une énorme lampe de chevet, qui atterrit avec violence sur le visage déformé de Ryô, l'empêchant de répliquer le moindre petit mot. De toute manière, pour sa propre survie, il était plus raisonnable d'arrêter de la taquiner.

- Ma parole, mais t'es aussi douce au réveil qu'en plein milieu de l'après midi !!!

Pétrifié par la colère de Kaori, Ryô stoppa net ses remarques absurdes et entreprit de masser son nez endolori. En fait même s'il paraissait parfaitement zen, Ryô se sentait aussi gêné que sa partenaire. Si, par le passé, ils avaient partagé le même lit, c'était pour des raisons purement professionnel. Mal à l'aise, il se rappela le premier soir où Kaori avait emménagé chez lui ou encore la fois où un petit cesna s'était crashé dans leur appartement. Oui. Le peu de fois où ils avaient partagés le même lit, c'était en tout bien tout honneur. Mais maintenant les règles du jeu avaient changé. Il n'y avait pas de cliente. Et encore moins d'avion tombé du ciel. Non. Il y avait simplement Ryô et Kaori. Kaori et Ryô. Une homme et un femme amoureux.

- Dis-moi Kaori, comment on a atterri dans ce lit ? ... - se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Ryô fit de grand geste de la main -... non... attends.. je veux dire... je me rappelle avoir pris le taxi pour l'aéroport mais après c'est le trou noir...

L'expression de Kaori passa du mécontentement à la confusion la plus totale. Complètement réveillée par cette question, elle en oublia presque sa mauvaise humeur et s'adossa contre le montant du lit. Ryô s'étonna. Elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. La jeune femme sentit ses joues brûler une nouvelle fois. Elle était vraiment dans une situation embarrassante. Il n'y avait rien de choquant dans ce qu'elle avait fait pourtant.

Arrivée à Hawaï, Kaori avait décidé de veiller quelques heures Ryô parce qu'elle trouvait inquiétant qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé. Kazue avait donné la dose nécessaire à le tenir endormi pendant le trajet en avion. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais Ryô dormait toujours et, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Kazue, Kaori ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Alors Kaori, tu m'expliques ?

Persuadée que Ryô allait se moquer d'elle et de son anxiété déplacée, Kaori hésita à répondre. Pourtant, s'éclaircissant légèrement la voix, Kaori tenta de s'expliquer :

- En fait Ryô...

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Il lui semblait avoir entendu comme un sifflement. Alors instinctivement, elle tourna sa tête vers la porte de la chambre, s'agenouillant sur le lit face à Ryô.

- Ryô ?... Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Trop occupé à admirer le superbe décolleté de sa partenaire et à réfréner ses ardeurs, Ryô balbutia quelques mots en guise de réponse. Ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement, de plus en plus attirés par ce corps presque indécent de perfection, tandis que son cerveau lui intimait rapidement de se calmer et d'effacer les pensées coquines qui lui foudroyaient une nouvelle fois l'esprit.

- hum... .

N'y tentant plus, les doigts de Ryô parcoururent le quelques centimètres qui les séparaient de cette peau si tentante. Le visage déformé par la perversité, il fit glisser son index le long du bras nu de sa compagne, la faisant doucement frémir d'émotions.

- Ryô ? Mais enfin... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un sourire avide sur les lèvres, Ryô posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, l'attirant encore plus près. Surprise par ce geste, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et les écarquilla encore plus lorsqu'il lui tendit ses lèvres dans un baiser sonore, limite baveux, qui n'aurait pas même pas tenté la pire des obsédées. Le sifflement retentit une nouvelle fois. La bouche de Ryô se rapprochait dangereusement et Kaori ne savait plus où donnait de la tête.

- Ryôoo !!!! Non !!! Pas maintenanttttt !!

Perdu dans sa propre fougue, Ryô ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses bras enveloppaient un énorme coussin et que sa bouche s'écrasait sur une taie d'oreiller dégageant un parfum agréablement florale. En fait, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il étreignait un bout de chiffon qu'il se sentit partir vers l'arrière, poussé par une grande force. Alors dans un petit cri de stupéfaction, il dégringola bruyamment du lit, sa tête tapant durement contre le plancher, au moment même où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Mick Angel tout sourire.

- Héééé Ryôoooo !! Lève..... Qu'est ce... Kaori ???

Affublé d'une chemise hawaïenne, d'un bermuda aux couleurs criardes et d'une paire de sandales achetée à la boutique du coin, Mick avait tout l'air d'un surfeur stéréotypé made in América. Et avec ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière par sa paire de lunettes de soleil posée sur sa tête, Kaori avait la désagréable impression d'avoir en face d'elle un sauveteur des mers tout droit sorti de Baywatch qu'un ex-tueur professionnel.

- Mick !?? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Trop heureux de sa trouvaille, l'Américain ne répondit pas, détaillant avidement la jolie jeune femme qui était assise sur le lit.

- Rooo... quel délicieux tableau...

Énervée par le sourire débile qu'il affichait, Kaori descendit du lit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté pour vérifier que Ryô était bel et bien invisible aux yeux de Mick. En trente secondes, elle se trouva face au beau blond, lui empoignant le bras avec fougue pour le pousser sans ménagement dehors.

- Sors d'ici Mick ! ... Je te signale que la chambre de Ryô est à côté alors va-t-en !!

Sans attendre la réaction de Mick, Kaori le poussa dehors, lui fermant violemment la porte au nez, soulagée qu'il n'est pas découvert la présence de Ryô dans la chambre. Se tenant le front dans un geste d'agacé, elle ne ressentit aucun remord en entendant les pleurs du nouveau sosie des sauveteurs en mer.

Adossée au panneau de bois, elle se demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle allait faire pour supporter ces vacances à plusieurs. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à gérer sa relation avec Ryô, elle se voyait mal annoncer la vérité aux autres. Rien que d'imaginer les indiscrétions de Mick, les questions de Miki et les sourires en coin de Kazue l'épuisait psychologiquement et physiquement.

- Arggg...

Sortie de ses pensées par un grognement ryonesque, Kaori s'élança vers le lit et le traversa à quatre pattes, se penchant prudemment de l'autre côté pour voir dans quel état se trouvait son partenaire. Un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, elle récupéra le coussin qui recouvrait le haut de son corps et ravala le rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge à la vue de son expression affligée.

- hum... Ryô ?... Rien de cassé, j'espère ?

Les yeux rieurs, Kaori pencha la tête dans un sourire enchanteur, plongeant par la même Ryô dans un abîme de douceur et de tendresse. Mais tourmenté par le pouvoir que cette femme pouvait avoir sur lui, il se rembrunit presque aussitôt, tournant la tête sur le côté. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Kaori.

- Bon très bien... si tu veux faire la tête...

Déçue par l'attitude de l'homme, Kaori se redressa lentement, prenant conscience que Ryô était un homme bien difficile à cerner et qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à l'entente parfaite entre eux. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite la main qui lui agrippa le poignet pour l'attirer lentement dans le vide.

- Hééééé ...

En deux temps trois mouvements, la jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur l'homme, ses mains tremblantes posé sur sa poitrine. Lentement, elle scruta ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, bouleversée par ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ce regard. Les yeux de Ryô brillaient d'une flamme ardente. D'une lueur passionnée et passionnante. Hypnotisée par cette lumière pleine de promesse, Kaori avait l'impression de se perdre pieds et manqua un battement de cœur lorsque Ryô commença à caresser délicatement son bras, l'attirant inexorablement vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser plein de passion et d'amour.

TOC TOC TOC

- Kaori, c'est Miki... Mick m'a dit que tu étais réveillée... Je peux entrer ?

La tête nichée dans le cou de sa partenaire et ses mains posées au ceux de ses reins, Ryô se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça. Pourquoi les dérangeait-on à chaque fois que les choses devenaient plus concrètes entre eux ?

- Je m'habille Miki et je te retrouve en bas...

La voix de Kaori résonna dans le silence de la chambre. Frustrée, la jeune femme se détacha lentement du corps de Ryô, essayant de retrouver son calme et sa lucidité. Mais le corps grisé d'un désir encore inassouvi, c'est une main tremblante qu'elle lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ryô, je...

Tout aussi frustré mais néanmoins ravi de lire la même déception dans le regard de sa partenaire, Ryô posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Ils se devaient d'être plus patients, c'est tout.

- Si on allait grignoter quelque chose ? Je crois que je vais mourir de faim si je reste ici ...

Et comme pour donner un peu plus de poids à sa requête, le ventre de Ryô émit un nouveau grognement. Loin d'en être offusquée, Kaori se mit à rire et rejoignit la porte non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

- ok... une dernière chose Ryô... fais attention en sortant... autrement Mick pourrait croire que tu m'as rendue une visite nocturne !!

Kaori ponctua sa remarque d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Ryô attendit que la jeune femme disparaisse de sa vue pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il souffla. Bon dieu comment faisait-elle pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Il ne pourra jamais résister. Elle était si... désirable. Si belle. Si généreuse. D'un pas traînant, Ryô traversa sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une longue douche glacée lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et il avait la nette impression que ce serait la première d'une longue série !

A suivre...


	16. Toi, moi et les autres

****

Chapitre 16 : Toi, moi et... les autres (2/2)

6ème jour de vacances,

Vendredi 6 juillet, 13h31,

La place était noire de monde et la voix, qui n'était au départ qu'un faible chuchotement, monta rapidement de plusieurs crans jusqu'à faire tourner la tête de nombreux touristes.

- Allez Kaori... Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Embarrassée au point de détourner les yeux des vacanciers trop curieux, Kaori agita fébrilement les mains pour faire comprendre à Ryô de baisser d'un ton et de se montrer un peu plus discret. La jeune femme s'approcha alors doucement de lui, murmurant nerveusement à son oreille.

- Ryô... ce serait mal de faire ça et tu le sais très bien...

Amusé par la réponse de sa partenaire, Ryô l'enveloppa d'un regard moqueur et sourit instantanément devant la frimousse gênée qu'elle affichait. Il ressentit dès lors le besoin impérieux de la taquiner.

- Mais non Kaori, tu vois le mal partout... Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, ma belle !!

Clin d'œil provoquant et sourire enjôleur, Ryô se transforma en séducteur irrésistible pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Mais Kaori, connaissant que trop bien l'animal, tint bon et ne céda pas, même si son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il plongea un regard délibérément empreint de sensualité dans le sien. C'est donc les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés qu'elle lança un regard furibond à cet espèce d'énergumène qui, incapable d'afficher un visage sérieux plus de 4 minutes, arborait maintenant son air de débile à la manque.

- Aaaaaah... et puis ôte tes mains de là ! - machinalement Kaori fit un pas en arrière sous l'intrusion plus que qu'envahissante des mains de son partenaire sur ses reins et sur ses fesses - On est dans un lieu public, faut-il que je te le rappelle ? ... héééé !! Ryô je t'ai dit d'arrêter, espèce de crétin !!

Les yeux plissés et la bouche boudeuse, Ryô rangea à contrecœur ses doigts baladeurs et, d'un geste plus qu'énervé, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée quelquefois !!!... C'est pas de cette manière que tu contenteras l'appétit de l'étalon de Shinjuku, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Piquée au vif et vexée par cette remarque déplacée, Kaori serra les dents et les poings, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser cet homme sous une énorme massue. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il méritait une petite leçon de savoir-vivre ! La jeune femme soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant lentement sous la fatigue. Elle s'était jurée de laisser ses petites crises de violence derrière elle durant leurs vacances mais là, elle éprouvait de vives difficultés à se contenir... Inspirer... Expirer.... Les yeux fermés, Kaori prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, tentant tout de même de retrouver son calme.

- Ryô... Je te signale que si on nous voit, on aura des problèmes... Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer, c'est tout !... Alors arrête un peu de râler et contrôle-toi un peu !

Ryô pouffa d'agacement et rumina sa colère.

- Ouais et bien peut-être que j'en ai marre de me contrôler !!... Même si je suis aussi parfait qu'un dieu Grec, je ne suis pas de marbre... Ahhh au diable Mick, Miki, Falcon et Kazue... et tous ces imbéciles de touriiiiiiisteeeeees !!!

Cette remarque acerbe valut à Ryô les foudres de plusieurs étrangers qui, choqués par tant d'impudence, le montrèrent du doigt en marmonnant hargneusement sur le manque flagrant de civilité des Japonais. Mais loin d'en être offusqué, Ryô leur tira la langue à plusieurs reprises dans un comportement des plus enfantins. Abasourdie par cette attitude très puérile, Kaori, rouge de honte, posa sa main sur son front et remua la tête dans un geste agacé, attendant que son partenaire daigne se calmer.

- Ryô, arrête un peu ses enfantillages !!... je sais que tu es déçu... Je le suis tout autant que toi !

Le pieds battant la mesure sur le sol, Ryô haussa les épaules pour seul et unique commentaire. Blasé par la conversation, il étala son ennui en soufflant bruyamment, son regard de fin connaisseur glissant longuement sur la silhouette longiligne de Kaori et apprécia une nouvelle fois le jean taille basse et le débardeur blanc que la jeune femme avait revêtus. Tenue décontractée mais tellement sexy sur elle. Et avec sa paire de lunettes de soleil posée sur son adorable nez, elle avait tout l'air d'une touriste. Une délicieuse voyageuse qu'il croquerait bien. Des pensées pas très catholiques traversèrent son esprit d'homme pour la centième fois de la journée, pour la millième fois depuis leur arrivée sur cette île.

- Kaori ?

Le prénom ne dépassa sa gorge étrangement sèche. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour !! Il mourrait d'envie de fondre de plaisir dans les bras de cette charmante tentatrice sous le soleil d'Hawai. Il la désirait ardemment. Passionnément. Trop peut-être ? Ryô fit la grimace. Non. Pas trop. Il savait déjà qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas seulement son instinct d'homme qui le chatouillait. Plus que son corps, c'était son cœur qui le réclamait. Plus que l'assouvissement d'un désir physique, c'était sa manière à lui d'apprivoiser par l'amour véritable. Oserait-il tenter quelque chose ici et maintenant ?

- Ok ! T'as gagné... mais que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre par la suite !...

Mais l'endroit n'étant pas propice à de telles "activités", Ryô redevint sérieux et s'imaginant sous une douche froide mit, pour quelques minutes seulement, son humeur badine de côté. Déçu par son manque de témérité, le nettoyeur enfonça ses mains dans son pantalon de couleur beige, se détourna rapidement et s'éloigna un peu en bougonnant sur le manque de tendresse et de compassion de sa partenaire. Troublée cette attitude plus qu'exagérée, Kaori leva les yeux au ciel avec la désagréable impression qu'ils ne parlaient pas, mais alors pas du tout, de la même chose.

- Ryô...

Le prénom s'envola avec la légère brise qui soufflait avec délice dans cet endroit suffocant de chaleur. Glissant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, la jeune femme regarda une nouvelle fois la foule de vacanciers qui grouillait bruyamment sur le ponton, ses yeux ancrant à tout jamais dans sa mémoire la beauté presque surnaturelle de cette île. Un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, elle fit plusieurs signe de la main à Miki et Falcon qui les observaient du bateau de croisière, toujours à quai mais seulement pour quelques minutes. Alors tranquillement, elle s'approcha de son compagnon.

- Ryô... Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça quand même ?... Tu comprends, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ces choses là... Et puis à qui la faute si on en est là ?... Ryô... Ryôooooooooo !!!.... Arrête un peu de reluquer cette blondasse ou je t'envoie dire bonjour au requin !!!

Il y a des mots magiques qui ont un effet immédiat. Il y a des phrases qui n'ont pas besoin d'être répétées pour être comprises. Ryô tressaillit sous la dureté du ton, rentrant machinalement la tête dans ses épaules. L'âme en peine, il opina gentiment de la tête et regarda, les yeux humides, la belle créature innocente sortir de sa vie à tout jamais. Les traits déformés par une tristesse toute relative, il se laissa même faire lorsque Kaori le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt et le traîna comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre dans la direction opposée à la charmante jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.

- C'est pas vrai ça ! Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, ma parole !!!... Tu pourrais au moins t'abstenir de mater les autres filles quand je suis avec toi !!... Ahh tu as toujours le chic pour me faire sortir de mes gonds !!!

Le sol était loin d'être plat et le postérieur de Ryô souffrait à chaque bosse qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Mais malgré les protestations et les petits cris de douleur de son partenaire, Kaori ne ralentit pas le pas et, bien au contraire, accentua l'allure trop occupée à lui crier dessus.

- Kaoriiiiiii... Kaori !!!!!... Hé tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille avec moi... Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne peut pas participer à cette virée dans les îles !!

A ces mots la jeune femme s'immobilisa, une source de chaleur anormale enveloppant petit à petit son corps. Spectateur privilégié de ce spectacle, Ryô ravala pourtant sa langue, conscient qu'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à payer son effronterie. D'une voix douce, il essaya, dans un dernier sursaut de courage, de gagner la clémence du juge Makimura.

- Kaori, ma douce... je ne voulais pas dire ça... ma langue a fourché...

Bang !! Qu'avait-il dit ? Que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ? Le menteur !!!! En proie à une colère difficilement gérable, la jeune femme lâcha prestement son fardeau humain qui s'éclata dans un bruit sourd sur le sol gondolé. Le visage rougi et abîmé, Ryô se lamenta alors une nouvelle fois sur la violence de Kaori et, s'asseyant en tailleur, se massa rapidement le nez, vérifiant qu'il était toujours en place.

- Aieee !! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?...

Ne portant aucune attention à son demeuré de partenaire, la jeune femme contempla amèrement la longue file d'attente qu'ils venaient de quitter et le panneau en bois sur lequel il était marqué _" Complet - Prochain départ demain à 13h30 - vente des billets aujourd'hui dès 14h00 "_

-... j'aurais pu me casser le nez !!!

De mauvaise humeur, la jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois vers le ponton et, apercevant Mick et Kazue qui s'apprêtaient à monter sur le bateau, pria intérieurement pour qu'un orage éclate au dessus de leurs têtes dans la demi-heure qui suivait, rêvant sournoisement que la mer se déchaîne brutalement pour rendre leur voyage insupportable. Une croisière... elle en avait toujours rêvé... avec Ryô en plus... Pourquoi le destin lui jouait toujours de si mauvais tours ? La mine défaite, elle regretta tout aussitôt ces pensées diaboliques et regarda une nouvelle fois ses amis. Des dizaines de jolies jeunes femmes entouraient à présent le couple et l'américain, qui portait toujours sa panoplie de " Mitch Bucchannon " version platine, affichait un sourire tellement étincelant qu'il en était presque éblouissant. Instinctivement, Kaori plissa les yeux et grimaça piteusement en pensant à cette pauvre Kazue qui allait passer le plus clair de son temps à réfréner les ardeurs de son Ryô blond. C'est alors que des couinements familiers lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Kaoriiii !! Tu m'écoutes ?... Kaoriiii !!

Excédée par les lamentations de Ryô, Kaori sentit la colère l'envahir pour de bon. Le regard mauvais, elle darda de toute sa hauteur l'homme qui, par terre, pleurnichait comme un gamin à qui on venait de refuser une glace.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Ryô !? Ce n'était pas de ta faute !? - le ton était ironique et montait dangereusement dans les aigus -... Je t'avais pourtant demandé de te lever à 8h30 ce matin mais non... Monsieur a préféré traînailler au lit jusqu'à 11 heures et du coup, on est arrivé en retard pour acheter nos billets... Grâce à ta fainéantise légendaire, on ne pourra pas partir en excursion avec les autres!

Kaori était vraiment furieuse. Elle n'aimait pas quand les choses allaient de travers et aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours d'ailleurs, rien n'allait droit. Leur escapade dans les îles était tombée à l'eau à cause de ce crétin de qui depuis leur arrivée n'en faisait qu'à sa tête... Ils étaient dans un endroit paradisiaque et il ne lui avait même pas rendu une seule fois une visite nocturne ! Même pas une demi visite ! Rien ! Nada ! En fait c'est tout juste s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit depuis qu'ils avaient été coupés dans leur élan !! Elle était déçue et commençait à se poser des questions... Oups ! Les joues virant au rouge écarlate, Kaori ouvrit grands les yeux et fit la moue. Pourquoi songeait-elle à ça ? Pourquoi ces pensées prenaient-elles un chemin aussi intime ? Etait-ce la frustration de ne pas être harcelée par Ryô qui la mettait dans cet état aussi agressif ? Cachée derrière ses lunettes, Kaori l'observa à la dérobée. Comme elle, sa peau commençait à prendre une jolie teinte hâlée, le rendant diablement séduisant. Il émanait de lui un charisme presque animal, tellement fascinant que Kaori se troubla instantanément. La jeune femme ressentit alors un désir indescriptible courir violemment dans ses veines, la mettant mal à l'aise. A force de côtoyer ce pervers de Ryô, ne devenait-elle pas aussi obsédée que lui ?

- Désolé d'avoir eu une panne de réveil, Kaori - Ryô, de nouveau debout, revissa sa caquette sur sa tête - mais dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai proposé de ruser pour récupérer la place de Mick et Kazue mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir !...

Décontenancée par le chemin que prenaient ses propres pensées, Kaori sortit une brochure de sa poche et la relit rapidement pour cacher son visage bouleversé par les émotions et pour s'éclaircir les idées. Que ce soit pour l'île de Corail - découverte par la célébrissime Ginie- ou encore l'île du Désir- explorée par la génialissime Mikomi - cette mini-croisière de quatre jours parmi les îlots voisins était la nouvelle excursion avec un grand E à faire lors d'un séjour à Hawaî. Ryô, quant à lui, continuait toujours à déblatérer dans son coin mais, comprenant qu'il parlait dans le vide, se décida à lui jouer un tour.

- ...et si tu m'avais écouté, Miss Morale, à l'heure actuelle, nous serions sur l'océan, les cheveux dans le vent, grisé par... Ouawh, quelle beautéééééééé !!!

Ryô sautilla sur place, le visage déformé par la perversité de ses pensées.

- Mademoiselleeeeeeeeeee....

Les mots résonnèrent longuement aux oreilles de Kaori. Alors les traits rageurs et le corps entourée d'une aura maléfique, la jeune femme leva des yeux destructeurs de son prospectus qui se transforma comme par magie en une immense noix de coco affublée de piques gigantesques.

- Là tu viens de dépasser les limites de l'acceptable, Ryô Saeba ! Fais ta prière, espèce de larve immonde !

BANNNNNNG ! Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop ! Au bord de l'explosion, Kaori perdit tout contrôle et corrigea avec une satisfaction visible son cher partenaire, le plantant sur le champ. Et loin de se formaliser des regards curieux et effrayés de la population locale qui montrèrent du doigt cette japonaise pas très gracieuse, Kaori continua à fulminer à haute voix.

- Mais pourquoi je me suis entichée d'un obsédé comme lui !!! Pourquoi ? ... J'en ai vraiment marre de faire la potiche... Arggggg tu parles de vacances !!!

La voyant prendre la direction de la plage, Ryô se débarrassa de sa prison, la jetant le plus loin possible dans la mer et, trois mouvements de gymnastique plus tard, il s'élança à ses trousses. L'image d'une Kaori en maillot de bain et de tous ces bellâtres en manque de filles qui traînaient sur la plage s'imposant à son esprit, il accéléra immédiatement le pas.

- Kaori !!!... Attends-moi !!!

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Ryô la rejoignit et, tout mielleux, tenta maladroitement de s'excuser. Mais Kaori n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses bidon et détourna vivement la tête lorsque son regard croisa celui de son partenaire.

- T'es vraiment fâchée contre moi ou alors c'est juste une de tes petite crise de jalousie habituelle ?

Ryô articula ses mots avec un pointe de moquerie dans la voix avant de se prendre un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes. L'air de rien il ravala la douleur, dévisageant avec intérêt la mine défaite de la jeune femme. Inquiet, il comprit qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans la taquinerie et qu'il l'avait peut-être blessée sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Désolée, Kaori... Je voulais juste te taquiner une fois de plus, c'est tout.

Nouveau croisement de regard, nouveau détournement de tête. Ryô pesta intérieurement. Alors que son plan se déroulait à la perfection - il avait réussi à se débarrasser, et pour quatre longues journées en plus, de pots de colle prénommés Miki, Mick, Falcon et Kazue aussi simplement qu'il le prévoyait - il avait quand même réussi à mettre Kaori en colère. Et s'il voulait profiter à fond de ces 96 heures dans cet endroit paradisiaque, il se devait tout faire pour lui rendre son joli sourire. C'était une question même de survie.

- Allez Kaori... Arrête un peu de faire la tête, et oublie Miki et les autres... Je suis sûr qu'on va aussi bien s'amuser qu'eux... Écoute un peu ça...

Quand Kaori était en colère, elle perdait tout son sens pratique, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'opportunité qui s'offrait enfin à eux. Alors l'air sérieux, Ryô se chargea de mettre les points sur les i. Dans une attitude sans équivoque, il fit lui face et, posant ses mains sur ses épaules bronzées, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de prononcer la fin de sa phrase, à haute voix, d'une manière délibérément douce et envoûtante.

- seuls... rien que toi et moi... dans cette grande maison bordée par un magnifique plage de sable fin... Tu imagines, ma belle ?

Les yeux cachés derrière des verres fumées, Kaori resta bouche bée, comprenant enfin où Ryô voulait en venir. Elle et lui. Lui et elle. Sans un Mick prêt à tout pour la séduire dès que Kazue avait la dos tourné. Sans une Miki observant à la dérobée l'attitude étrange d'un couple qui ne voulait pas encore se dévoiler aux yeux de tous. Sans un Falcon et Kazue faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à toutes ces histoires. Sans personne pour les déranger dans leur moment d'intimité.

- Sugar Boy ?

Le sourcils froncés, Ryô baissa les yeux et rencontra son reflet dans des lunettes de soleil. Un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, il attendit qu'elle les ôte de son adorable nez pour plonger un regard assombri d'amour et de désir dans ses yeux brillants de cette petite lueur espiègle qu'il aimait tant voir. Puis comme dans un rêve, il sentit une main glissée délicieusement dans la sienne tandis que, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune femme déposa ses lèvres sucrés dans un baiser à la fois tendre et timide mais plein de promesses.

- Tu as raison, Ryô... Il est temps que nous pensions enfin à nous et uniquement à nous...

La sirène du bateau résonna aux oreilles des deux partenaires comme pour leur signaler qu'ils étaient enfin tous les deux, sans personne pour venir les déranger. Le couple, tendrement enlacé, contempla encore quelques minutes le navire avant que Kaori ne se décide à bouger, lançant un regard malicieux à Ryô.

- Quoi ?

Un sourire magique sur les lèvres, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'expliquer. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mutine.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai ?... Ta panne de réveil ? C'était une ruse pour qu'on soit enfin tous les deux, n'est ce pas ?

L'air de rien, Ryô haussa rapidement les épaules et, prêt profiter au maximum de leur petit séjour en tête à tête, engagea le pas, entraînant derrière lui une Kaori riant aux éclats.

6ème jour de vacances, chambre de Kaori

Vendredi 14 juillet, 19h31,

La journée avait passé à une vitesse vertigineuse, comblant le cœur de Ryô et Kaori d'éclats de rire, de tendres baisers et scellant à tout jamais une complicité presque irréelle de sincérité et d'intensité. Ces quelques heures passées ensemble les avait rapprochés plus encore que ces longues années de vie commune, leur apportant cette désinvolture et cette fraîcheur qui manquait cruellement dans la routine de leur quotidien difficile.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'apprivoiser totalement et se délectaient de se découvrir encore et encore. Et si leur cœur s'ouvrait et se dévoilait avec une facilité de plus en plus déconcertante, voire même déstabilisante, ils n'aspiraient maintenant qu'à unir leur corps et leur âme pour être enfin en parfaite harmonie avec ce besoin, devenu presque vitale, de ne faire qu'un avec de l'autre.

Seule dans sa chambre, Kaori contempla une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait une superbe robe blanche sans manche, élégamment décolletée en V, dont la fente sur le devant laissait entrevoir la perfection de ses jambes. Sa peau délicieusement dorée par le soleil contrastait magnifiquement avec la couleur de sa tenue et sa silhouette, musclée et harmonieuse, n'avait rien à envier au plus grand mannequin de ce monde. Pourtant, les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme s'observa longuement. Les lèvres s'étirant en un rictus insatisfait, elle examina soigneusement son profil droit puis son profil gauche, glissant machinalement ses mains sur le tissu en se demandant si, finalement, cette toilette ne lui faisait pas des hanches trop épaisses et n'écrasait pas trop sa poitrine.

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle ce soir ?

Grimace contrariée, soupir de dépit, Kaori resta désespérément plantée devant le miroir, n'arrivant toujours pas à apprécier à sa juste valeur l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Au souvenir de certains propos tenus par Ryô - propos pas très galants fusse-t-il le rappeler - sur ses hanches trop épanouies et de sa poitrine trop plate, la jeune femme perdit toute objectivité face à sa beauté et à son pouvoir de séduction. Et même si Ryô l'avait vue en maillot de bain plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée sur cette île et qu'il ne lui avait pas caché son "enthousiasme" à la découvrir vêtue de la sorte, Kaori ne pouvait s'enlever aussi facilement de la tête toutes ces critiques blessantes et ces mots difficiles qu'elle avait encaissés durant toutes ces années.

- arggg sûrement pas moi...

Lasse de jouer au mannequin de pacotille, Kaori se résigna à rester vêtue de la sorte et commença à vérifier son léger maquillage. Puis soutenant son propre regard, elle passa longuement ses mains dans ses cheveux, remettant en place quelques une de ses mèches rebelles, essayant par la même occasion de sculpter une coiffure qui lui donnerait un côté un peu plus sophistiquée. Mais rien n'y faisait, Kaori était une jeune femme qui respirait le naturel et même sa chevelure ne se laissa pas dompter aussi facilement.

- Mais quelle mouche a donc piqué Ryô pour qu'il m'invite dans le restaurant le plus chic des environs ?

Kaori regretta immédiatement ses paroles et se mordit dans un geste agacé la lèvre inférieure. En fait, si elle vociférait de la sorte contre Ryô, c'était plus pour masquer son manque de confiance en elle qu'autre chose. L'impatience de voir enfin s'épanouir leur relation lui donner des ailes mais l'appréhension de se donner totalement à Ryô la freiner sournoisement.

Finalement perdant la bataille contre ses mèches folles, Kaori accepta son image et, délaissant son double, partit à la recherche de son unique paire de sandales blanches qui avait trouvé refuge dans un des placards de la chambre. A quatre pattes sur le sol, la jeune femme continua à rouspéter pour la forme, jetant par dessus son épaule une paire de tennis, une paire de tong et des escarpins en cuir qui atterrirent dans un bruit sec sur le plancher.

- Bon sang, mais où sont ces maudites chaussures ?

Lâchant un cri de joie en mettant la main sur ses sandales, Kaori se redressa dans une mimique plutôt comique et les enfila maladroitement, peu habituée à porter ce genre de chaussures. Puis, dans un geste automatique, elle tapa plusieurs fois le bout de ses pieds sur le sol, s'assurant ainsi que les lanières en cuir blanches étaient bien fixées sur ses chevilles.

- Parfait... - Kaori vérifia l'heure sur la montre qui brillait à son poignet - Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre Ryô...

Le temps était venu. Alors plus ou moins prête à affronter le regard carnassier de son partenaire, Kaori prit une profonde inspiration, lissant une dernière fois les plis imaginaires de sa tenue. Un dernier regard dans la glace, elle se sourit à elle-même puis s'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux pour se donner du courage. Et c'est le cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle attrapa la pochette qui l'attendait sur le lit et qu'elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre, priant silencieusement pour que sa nervosité ne l'empêche pas de vivre pleinement cette soirée qui allait, sans aucun doute, changer le cours de sa vie de femme.

A suivre...


	17. Forever City Hunter

Chapitre 18 : Forever City Hunter

10ème jour de vacances,

Plage privée de Mr Tendo,

Mardi 10 juillet, 13h11

La brise soufflait légèrement, apportant cette fraîcheur tant recherchée par les touristes malmenés par la chaleur des pays ensoleillés. Une douce mélodie, émanant d'un vieux poste planté avec habileté dans le sable blanc, s'harmonisait merveilleusement avec le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient tendrement sur la plage. Le cadre était idyllique et le panorama enchanteur pour tout être humain à la recherche de tranquillité et de calme. Mais pour un homme comme Ryô Saeba, une plage sans paillote et sans Bunny Girl manquait cruellement d'intérêt. Alors assis sur cette serviette de plage à l'effigie de la plantureuse Betty Boop que Mick lui avait offert, l'étalon de Shinjuku scrutait intensément l'horizon, se demandant comment il pourrait égayer ce début d'après-midi un peu trop amollissant à son goût.

- Kaoriiii !!!... Je m'ennuiiiiiie !

La voix de l'homme, qui prit les intonations d'un petit garçon capricieux en manque de bêtises, s'éleva avec énergie dans les airs, bien décidée à réveiller cette nature que trop somnolente et sa douce Kaori qui se prélassait nonchalamment au soleil. Une grimace en guise de sourire, le japonais éprouva une soudaine envie de râler et de briser ce silence qui commençait bizarrement à l'oppresser.

- Kaoriiiii !!.... J'en ai marre de cette plage déserte !!!... Pense à toutes ces jeunes hawaïennes qui attendent l'Étalon de Shinjuku pour connaître enfin le grand amour et le pur plaisir physique !!!

Étendue sur sa serviette, Kaori n'émit pour toute réponse qu'un petit grognement rauque, trop habituée à ce genre de lamentations ryonesques. Mais le manque de répondant de la jeune femme intrigua sérieusement notre Ryô qui, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les bras protégeant son visage, s'était préparé tout aussi psychologiquement que physiquement à faire corps avec une massue bien imposante. Mais rien. Pas même une ridicule mini massue. Kaori ne bronchait pas. Étonné par ce comportement, le plus bougon des nettoyeurs s'imagina innocemment que sa partenaire n'avait pas bien saisi le sens de sa phrase et décida donc de repasser à l'attaque.

- Haaaa et toutes ces belles naïades sortant de l'eau froide, le corps ruisselant et offert, ne quémandant que mes bras pour les réchauffer !!

Ryô avait mis les formes cette fois-ci. Bave aux lèvres, sourire malsain et mains mimant la troublante chute de reins de ces nymphes des mers, il s'excitait tout seul sur sa serviette dans le seul but de faire sortir Kaori de sa léthargie chaleureuse. Mais toujours rien. Pas même un léger mouvement. Juste un infime soupir et un petit rire étouffé qui le vexa ouvertement. La moue dubitative, le beau téméraire s'installa à genoux près d'elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lui donnant mentalement quelques secondes pour réagir. Qui sait si le soleil écrasant d'Hawaï n'avait pas eu raison de ses réflexes légendaires ? Satisfait de sa propre réflexion, Ryô opina gaiement d'un geste de la tête, ne se lassant pas d'admirer une nouvelle fois les courbes de ce corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

- tsss Ryô, je te signale que la température de la mer avoisine les 30 degrés ici alors, à moins que tu ne fasses importer un iceberg géant dans cet immense océan, je crois que ton plan de radiateur humain tombera irrémédiablement à l'eau...

Kaori avait répondu d'un timbre doux et régulier, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Elle avait juste relever la tête quelques secondes pour parler. Ryô fixa sa nuque, les yeux grands ouverts. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas comme d'habitude ? Est-ce que, du fait que leur relation soit maintenant véritablement définie, la jeune femme le laisserait dire autant de débilités qu'il voudrait et courir après les filles sans prendre la peine de le remettre à sa place ?... Non ! Impossible ! Ryô ne pouvait pas envisager l'avenir sans les crises de jalousie et les coups de massue à tout va de sa partenaire. Il était assez déjà troublé par leur nouveau rapport sans avoir à gérer et à apprivoiser une Kaori calme et docile. Cette constatation, d'ailleurs, lui fit un peu peur.

- hahaha très drôle Kaori !

La mine boudeuse, Ryô fit semblant d'être froissé par son humour déplacé et commença à bougonner dans sa barbe sur le fait que Mademoiselle Makimura préférait dormir que de s'occuper de lui ! Les yeux plissés, il remarqua tout de même le pied droit de compagne qui se mouvait sensuellement au rythme d'une douce musique. Ryô sourit. A n'en pas douter, cette jeune personne devait se laisser porter par de doux rêves faits d'océan couleur lagon, de plages qui n'en finissaient plus, de soleil dorant la peau... le tout pimenté par la présence du merveilleux étalon de Shinjuku ! Un rictus pervers se dessina étrangement sur les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il s'imaginait bien jouer au docteur avec elle, sur cette plage.

- Kaaaaooooriiiii ? Dis, au lieu de jouer au lézard, tu préfèrerais pas t'occuper de ton petit Ryô et jouer au docteur avec lui ?

Maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le pas et qu'ils étaient devenus un vrai couple, Ryô ne manquait pas une occasion d'exprimer son désir pour elle. En fait s'il s'écoutait, il lui ferait l'amour 24h/24h... Mais manque de chance pour notre amant en manque de contact physique, sa voix libidineuse fut couverte par la radio qui se mit soudainement à hurler le dernier tube à la mode, entre trois grésillements et sifflements douloureux, brisant ainsi la paix de ce cadre magnifique. Agacé par cette cacophonie qui venait de lui casser son plan, Ryô se boucha les oreilles. Puis d'un geste vif, il se pencha sur la vieillerie pour couper court à cette torture acoustique et en profita, bien sûr, pour caresser au passage le dos de sa belle.

- Hééééé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?...

Comme piquée au vif, Kaori se redressa enfin, enveloppant Ryô d'un regard interrogateur. Son partenaire haussa simplement les épaules avant de pointer du doigt l'objet du délit.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire... J'essaie simplement de protéger ce qu'il nous reste d'oreilles... Figure-toi que je ne tiens pas à devenir sourd avant mes trente ans !... Mon ouie doit être en parfaite état pour entendre tes gémissements sensuels et tes plaintes lascives lorsque je...

Ryô ponctua le début de sa phrase d'un sourire et d'un regard affreusement pervers ce qui déplut évidemment à Kaori. BANG ! L'homme perdit alors trois dents dans l'affaire, le poing de la jeune femme étant particulièrement efficace et musclé lorsqu'elle se sentait énervée et mal à l'aise.

- Pervers ! Obsédé ! Cafard gluant ! Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose une fois dans ta vie ?... Je veux bien être tolérante Ryô mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin !!

Le regard mauvais et les joues rouges, Kaori poussa un long soupir gêné. Bien qu'ils aient fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises et que la dernière fois remontait à pas plus tard que ce matin, la jeune femme se sentait toujours aussi embarrassée lorsque son partenaire parlait haut et fort de leurs ébats amoureux comme s'il parlait d'un match de foot. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec ces choses là mais il continuait à le faire, trop heureux de pouvoir encore et toujours la taquiner. En fait, elle avait simplement besoin de temps pour apprivoiser et gérer "ce nouvel aspect " - fort excitant mais tellement nouveau - de sa vie de femme.

- Les massues ne sont jamais loin, je te préviens !!... Aaaaahhh tu m'énerves !!

D'un geste rageur, Kaori ralluma la radio et, provocante, augmenta le volume du son. Après un sourire railleur à l'attention de son partenaire, elle se rallongea aussitôt sur sa serviette et reprit son bain de soleil là où elle l'avait laissé. Ryô la regarda longuement, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. En vérité, il était soulagé. Rien n'avait changé. Kaori était toujours la même. Elle avait décidément très mauvais caractère et partait toujours au quart de tour dès qu'il la taquinait un peu. Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus en elle. C'était un femme têtue, indépendante, indisciplinée, mais elle était tout autant intelligente, généreuse, passionnée - des images très osées lui revinrent en mémoire - et d'une beauté renversante.

- pff... avant tes trente ans, tu dis ?!!... mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Ryô... je te signale que tu as passé le cap de la trentaine depuis pas mal de temps déjà !

Kaori bougonnait à présent toute seule, ses pieds tapant frénétiquement dans le sable. Une nouvelle chanson, sensée être le top du top en matière de musique, démarra au même moment mais fut tout autant massacrée que la précédente par des bourdonnements assourdissants et une lenteur de lecture ahurissante.

- Héééé Kaori, tu voudrais pas me faire plaisir et t'acheter un nouveau lecteur CD radio cassette ? Soit un peu gentille avec ton petit Ryô... Cette antiquité est à mettre aux ordures tellement elle nous casse les oreilles !!!

Kaori tourna la tête en direction de Ryô, lui lançant un regard assassin avant de soupirer bruyamment. Le visage fermé, elle s'assit sur sa serviette et attrapa la maudite radio "tueuse de tubes". Mais curieusement, elle posa un regard chargé d'émotions sur cet objet plus que banal avant de baisser sensiblement le son.

- Cette radio m'a été offerte par Hideyuki le jour de mes 16 ans alors tu comprendras que même si elle fonctionne très mal, je ne m'en séparerai jamais...

Tout en parlant, Kaori ne lâcha pas du regard son vieux transistor. Le son était de plus en plus chaotique et devenait même épisodique. Ryô sourit tendrement à l'évocation de son ancien partenaire et meilleur ami. Hideyuki ? Oui, son très cher Hideyuki... Était-il conscient du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait le jour où il lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Kaori ?

- A moi aussi, ma belle, Hideyuki a fait un merveilleux présent... un magnifique cadeau dont je ne me séparerai jamais...

La moitié de la phrase se perdit entre trois notes de musiques. La brise effleurait toujours aussi langoureusement les peaux découvertes de cet homme et de cet femme, le bruit des vagues devenant particulièrement enivrant. Le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance et d'amour, Ryô observa longuement le profil sa partenaire, s'attardant sur ce petit sourire paisible qui s'était dessiné naturellement sur ses lèvres. Nul doute qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle se remémorait le jour où son frère lui avait offert ce poste, très moderne à l'époque soit dit en passant. Il se dégageait de ce corps gracile une aura tellement sereine qu'il s'en sentit presque bouleversé. Il la sentit enfin heureuse. Délivrée de cette crainte de l'avenir. Libérée de cette peur de ne jamais être aimé de l'autre. Elle était comme lui en fait. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryô Saeba, tueur professionnel de son état, se sentait vraiment bien. Il était comme affranchi du poids du passé et de tous ses actes terrifiants qu'il avait pu commettre.

- Merci Hideyuki... merci de m'avoir permis de veiller sur ta petite sœur... et surtout merci de m'avoir donné l'amour...

Ryô prononça ses paroles tous bas. Juste pour lui et Hideyuki. L'esprit léger, il passa une main dans ses cheveux épais avant d'étaler ses longues jambes habillées d'un pantalon en toile de couleur beige devant lui. Puis sa chemise blanche atterrissant silencieusement sur le sable, près du sac de plage, il offrit son torse et son visage nus à la chaleur des rayons du soleil.

- Bahhh quel ennui... je suis pas un homme à rester à ne rien faire, Kaori !!!

Pour donner plus de poids à cette affirmation, Ryô bailla très fort et fit semblant de pleurnicher.

- ... m'ennuie... m'ennuie... m'ennuie...

Ryô répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois comme si elle pouvait avoir un pouvoir hypnotique sur Kaori. Il ne s'était pas plaint depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant et c'était un exploit pour lui. Alors comme pour souligner cet évènement historique, la musique se tut soudainement rendant l'instant presque solennel.

- Argg je crois que les piles sont mortes !

Kaori secoua le poste dans tous les sens et avec toute sa délicatesse légendaire mais elle avait beau tout essayer, plus aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Vaincue, elle le reposa alors sur le sable avant de se tourner, le regard accusateur, vers son partenaire

- Alors Monsieur s'ennuie ?... Oh je suis vraiment désolée mais à qui la faute si on en est ENCORE là ?

Sachant qu'il était quelque peu impliqué dans cette mise à l'écart de la société, Ryô préféra se taire et écouta gentiment les reproches de son associée. Il avait bien quelques idées en tête pour pimenter leur après-midi mais elles ne seraient sûrement pas du goût de Kaori. Faire l'amour oui ! Mais pas n'importe où et surtout pas tout le temps !

- Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas importuné chaque jeune femme qui avait eu le malheur de croiser ton chemin, nous ne serions pas " personna non grata" dans tous les endroits divertissants des environs !... Alors arrête de râler et profite plutôt de ce paysage magnifique !

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Ryô la prit au mot. Les yeux sombres, il détailla avec avidité sa silhouette, la bave aux lèvres et les mains animées par ce besoin impérieux de retourner à l'exploration de ce corps si tentant. Pourtant il se reprit bien vite lorsque son regard se posa sur son visage délicat. Assise tout près de lui, les jambes délicatement ramenées contre sa poitrine et le yeux perdus dans l'immensité du lagon, Kaori respirait tellement la sérénité et le bonheur qu'il culpabilisait déjà de l'arracher à sa rêverie idyllique.

- Kaori, es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir partir aujourd'hui ? Je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles rester quelques jours de plus...

La jeune femme tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui, lui offrant un de ses merveilleux sourires amoureux dont elle avait le secret. Ryô sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec ces choses là, avec les choses de l'amour. Et bien qu'il ne devrait pas, il s'étonnait encore tous les jours de lire autant de passion et de confiance dans les yeux de sa belle.

- Je me souviens qu'il y a à peine six mois, j'étais sur cette même plage...

La voix de Kaori avait changé. Elle était maintenant d'une timidité presque inaudible. D'un geste pudique, la jeune femme posa délicatement ses mains sur ses pieds et concentra son regard sur les grains de sable qui s'y étaient déposés.

- Pour te dire la vérité, je m'étais échappée de la fête qu'Akari avait organisée en mon honneur, trop heureuse de fuir cette grande maison grouillante de personnes que je connaissais même pas.... Alors, je me suis enfuie pour me retrouver sur cette plage à contempler les étoiles... Je pensais à toi, à moi et à cet hypothétique "nous" que je désespérais que nous devenions un jour... Tu étais si loin de moi... C'est idiot, mais tu ne m'as jamais autant manqué que ce soir là...

Kaori sourit tristement à ce souvenir et resserra machinalement ses bras autour de ses jambes.

- Et puis... j'ai vu plusieurs étoiles filantes... Quelques dizaines de bouts d'astéroïdes qui tombaient et déchiraient le ciel en de magnifiques traînées de lumières. Tu aurais du voir ça Ryô, c'était un spectacle féerique !!!

Les images revenant, la jeune femme retrouva tout aussi vite l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait perdu et plongea son regard éclatant dans celui de son partenaire.

- Tu as fait des vœux ?

Ryô avait posé la question innocemment et s'étonna quelque peu de la réaction de sa partenaire. Tout d'un coup, elle paraissait embarrassée et la manière dont elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure laissait supposer qu'elle hésitait à répondre.

- oui... et à chaque fois le même...

Kaori baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, puis, un petit sourire confiant se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle plongea un regard décidé dans celui de compagnon.

- J'ai souhaité que la mort t'oublie aussi longtemps qu'elle m'oubliera moi...

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces mots avec toute la détermination d'une femme amoureuse. Un long silence suivit cet aveu bouleversant de sincérité. Une émouvante pause invariablement troublée par le chant des vagues. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le nettoyeur se demanda une nouvelle fois comment un être aussi bon et généreux Kaori pouvait aimer un homme aussi vil et égoïste que lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup. Il avait soudain si peur de ne pas mériter toutes ces preuves d'amour et de confiance.

- Tu sais que lorsqu'on dévoile un vœu, on dit qu'il ne se réalisera pas...

Les mots sortirent tous seuls, brutalement, sans que Ryô n'arrive à les contrôler. Cette réplique, cruelle et totalement déplacée à l'heure où leur couple venait seulement de naître, résonna avec mépris à ses propres oreilles. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Kaori lui ouvrait son cœur, lui dévoilant sans détour ses doutes et ses craintes et lui, il lui faisait tout pour briser ses espoirs. Pourquoi ? Les traits visiblement tendus, Ryô chercha alors ses yeux. Il s'attendait à rencontrer un regard triste, reflétant l'incompréhension et la peine. Mais rien. Juste deux grands lacs magnifiques qui le scrutait avec une douce détermination.

- Alors j'espère simplement mourir avant toi.

Les mots touchèrent Ryô une fois de plus, le introduisant dans un trouble sans nom. Il avait l'impression que sa carapace d'homme intouchable se fendillait à chaque regard, à chaque caresse et à chaque mot prononcé par sa douce partenaire. Il devenait un homme grâce à elle. Il découvrait l'amour et le plaisir de vivre grâce à elle. Alors le simple fait qu'elle puisse mourir avant lui, lui était tout simplement insupportable.

- Je te l'ai dit Kaori. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Jamais

Pour toute réponse, Kaori lui offrit un nouveau sourire et articula silencieusement un " Je sais " rassurant et déstabilisant de confiance avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans le contemplation de l'étendue turquoise qui lui faisait face.

- N'as-tu jamais prié, Ryô ? N'as-tu jamais espéré qu'une force céleste te protège de la folie et de la cruauté des hommes ? ... Moi, il m'arrive quelques fois de prier... Pour ta survie... Pour ma survie... et celle de nos amis - Kaori lâcha un petit soupir entendu - c'est peut être un acte ridicule et inutile dans cette profession qu'est la nôtre mais il m'arrive de supplier l'insondable dans ces moments terrifiants où je me sais impuissante et incapable de t'aider...

L'atmosphère avait changé, résonnant d'une nostalgie et de confidences intimidantes. Ryô serra les dents et les poings. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était même un peu perdu. A quel moment leur conversation avait-elle dévié sur la mort ? Sur leur propre mort ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? L'homme baissa la tête dans un profond soupir. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est, qu'à cet instant précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet et retrouver une certaine insouciance. Les yeux sombres, il fit pourtant un effort pour écouter Kaori comme elle, elle savait si bien le faire avec les autres.

- oui... il m'arrive d'implorer tellement fort que mes doigts s'ankylosent et que mes yeux me brûlent... même si... même si je sais que tout ceci n'est qu'illusoire et que la mort, elle, est bien réelle...

Lentement, la jeune femme fit couler un peu de sable fin entre ses longs doigts délicats puis observa longuement la main de Ryô qui était si proche de la sienne. Elle éprouva alors le besoin vitale de la toucher.

- De toi à moi Kaori, je n'ai jamais cru en une autre force que la mienne... Pourtant maintenant, je me rends compte qu'avoir une grande force ne suffit pas toujours. Le plus doué des hommes ne peut défier éternellement la mort s'il ne désire pas rester réellement en vie... J'ai des capacités hors du commun, je te l'accorde ma belle mais... mais si tu n'étais pas avec moi... si tu ne partageais pas ma pauvre petite vie de pervers à la manque, je t'assure que je serai étendu entre quatre planche depuis très longtemps déjà...

Tout en s'exprimant, Ryo observa les alentours d'un air distrait. Il n'aimait pas se confier. Mais si le fait de se livrer à la femme qu'il aimait pouvait l'aider à renforcer et à préserver son couple, il ferait cet effort. Communiquer. S'ouvrir. Partager. Ou même parler. Tout simplement.

- Je suis là Ryô et je serai toujours là.... Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu dois compter sur moi. Pour notre survie et notre équilibre à tous les deux.

C'est alors que la main de Kaori abolit les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de cette main rassurante. Et sans jamais trembler, elle se glissa harmonieusement dans cette paume chaude et accueillante, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec tendresse dans les siens.

- Notre vie au Japon ne ressemblera en rien à ces jours idylliques que nous venons de passer ici, Kaori... surtout lorsque l'on saura que tu es ma compagne. La femme de Ryô Saeba, tu imagines ? Quelle cible parfaite pour tout professionnel qui souhaite défier le grand City Hunter et accéder ainsi au devant de la scène !!!

Sentant une douce chaleur apaisante courir dans ses veines, Ryô posa des yeux attendris sur leurs deux mains liées par ce désir et ce besoin d'être toujours là pour l'autre. Union de l'âme, union du cœur, il approcha alors doucement la main de sa bien-aimée de sa bouche, en embrassa tendrement le dos avant de la garder précieusement contre son cœur.

- Plus que jamais aujourd'hui, la mort peut nous surprendre n'importe où et n'importe quand... dans la rue... à chaque détour d'une petite ruelle.. partout et ailleurs... Nous allons devoir vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de notre tête tout le reste de notre vie... Je veux que tu en aies conscience, ma belle... Alors es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir sacrifier tes rêves de mariage et d'une vie tranquille et bien rangée pour rester auprès d'un homme comme moi ?

Kaori, légèrement rougissante depuis que Ryô lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était sa femme, le regarda pourtant droit dans les yeux, un lueur de défi au fond du regard.

- Combien de fois m'as-tu déjà posée cette question tordue, espèce d'imbécile heureux ? Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre tellement la réponse est évidente... Mais toi, cher partenaire ? Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir renoncer à toutes les charmantes jeunes femmes qui peuplent notre pays pour n'aimer que moi ?

Kaori ponctua sa demande d'un haussement de sourcil qui voulait tout dire.

- Quoi ?!!! - Ryô fit un bond de 5 mètres sur sa serviette, lâchant par la même occasion la main de sa partenaire - Haaaaaaa je n'y avais même pas pensé !!! Quel horreur !!! Mais que vont devenir toutes ces belles poupées japonaises sans leur Étalon de Shinjuku pour leur faire découvrir ce qu'est le véritable plaisir char...

Bang !!! Cette fois-ci, Ryô fut pris de court et embrassa avec passion l'énorme massue dont Kaori venait de lui faire cadeau.

- Arrête un peu de jouer les abrutis et écoute moi une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en parle plus ! Sache que je ne sacrifie rien du tout pour toi. Mais alors rien du tout... Le mariage m'importe peu et les enfants.. - Kaori pointa à ce moment là son index sur le torse Ryô - bah, j'en ai déjà un à m'occuper 24h/24 alors..

Kaori faillit piquer un fou rire face au regard hébété de son homme.

- Moi, un enfant ? Un enfant ?!!! Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ??? Je te signale que tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière ni même ce matin quand je te... hum, peut-être préfères-tu que je te montre ?

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Ryô lui décocha un clin d'œil malicieux tandis que ses mains chaudes partirent à la conquête des reins de la jeune femme. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Kaori se retrouva plaquée contre l'étalon de Shinjuku, son visage tellement proche du sien qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sensuellement ses lèvres. Profondément émue, la jeune femme essaya pourtant, dans un dernier sursaut de principe, de cacher son trouble et son désir.

- Ryô mais ma parole, tu ne peux pas oublier ta libido et être sérieux plus de dix minutes ?

Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, Ryô frôla d'un baiser la joue de sa belle, la collant encore plus amoureusement contre son torse chaud et puissant.

- Dix minutes ? On dirait bien que j'ai encore dépassé mon record de 4 minutes !!! ... Et puis je suis sérieux... très sérieux même... je te croquerai bien...

Alors la bouche tout contre l'oreille de Kaori, Ryô prit soin de dévoiler dans de délicieux mots d'amour son désir pour elle, ses mains d'homme se perdant sur son corps dans d'exquises caresses de plus en plus explicites.

- mmm ta peau a le goût de sel et tu sens bon le sable chaud... Si je me rappelle bien, il nous reste deux heures à tuer avant notre départ pour l'aéroport...

La voix de Ryô était diaboliquement sensuelle et Kaori sentit les dernières barrières de la raison s'effondrer une à une. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se laissa porter par les sensations grisantes que faisaient naître en elle ces doigts qui courraient lascivement sur son dos et cette bouche qui explorait lentement la peau de son cou.

- Et... Et si Mick et les autres débarquaient ?... Ils peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre !!

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se détacha de son partenaire, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil, limite affolé, qu'aucun invité imaginaire ne puisse les surprendre, collés l'un à l'autre, dans une position plus que compromettante. Ryô tenta de la rassurer.

- Pas de souci la dessus, ma belle !! Mick m'a téléphoné il y a environ une heure pour me prévenir de leur retour dans la soirée. En fait, ce scélérat m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de nous retrouver tous les deux, nus et enlacés dans le même lit. Sa douce Kaori avec un animal comme moi, ce serait le choc de sa vie, m'a-t-il gentiment précisé !

Comme si l'opinion de Mick était vitale, Ryô vociféra une nouvelle fois contre le plus nul des surfeurs américains, donnant l'impression d'oublier pendant quelques minutes ses attentions vis à vis de Kaori. La jeune femme, qui s'éloigna encore de quelques centimètres de ce tentateur, souffla aussitôt de soulagement. Elle éprouvait peut-être le même désir que lui mais faire l'amour sur la plage ne l'enchantait guère. Mettez ça sur le compte de la timidité ou sur son manque de confiance en elle mais s'unir en pleine nature et en plein jour lui faisait, à l'heure actuelle, presque peur. Kaori soupira une nouvelle fois. Enfin, peut-être le ferait-elle un jour ? Oui sûrement mais... pas maintenant. C'était encore un peu trop tôt. Comment le lui dire sans le froisser ?

- Argg ils sont au courant pour nous deux...

Kaori sortit la première phrase qui lui traversa l'esprit. Comment lui dire ? Peut-être qu'en détournant les pensées de Ryô ... ? Oui, la solution était peut-être là.

- Et alors ?

Les mains de Ryô se posèrent sur ses épaules, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était étrangement sérieux tout à coup. Que se passait-il ? Le cœur de Kaori fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Était-il vraiment fâché que toute petite la bande soit au courant de l'évolution de leur relation ?

- Et alors quoi ?

La voix de Kaori retrouva une certaine timidité, son cœur tambourinant encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Mais à cette question, Ryô se mit simplement à sourire, lui adressant un nouveau clin d'œil espiègle.

- Un dernier câlin avant notre départ pour le Japon ?

Si Ryô ne l'avait pas délicatement retenue par les épaules, Kaori se serait effondrée sur le sable, en proie à une violente crise de nerf. Mais les yeux tout ronds, elle resta à le fixer pendant quelques minutes, analysant cette proposition plus qu'habituelle de la part d'un Ryô Saeba.

- Un petit câlin, s'il te plait... s'il te plait... s'il te plait...

Remplacé le mot câlin par jouet ou glace et vous aurez l'image d'un gamin qui ferait un caprice devant une maman autoritaire. Mais Ryô n'était plus un gamin et Kaori, elle, encore moins sa mère. La jeune femme le regarda alors avec une indulgence toute relative. Elle ne céderait pas. Non. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle avait aussi son mot à dire et qu'elle n'était pas à la disposition de sa libido, plus qu'éveillée chez un Ryô Saeba. Alors les yeux plein de malice, Kaori décida de lui jouer un petit tour à sa manière.

- Un câlin ? hum, je ne sais pas Ryô... Tu sais qu'il est fortement déconseillé de faire l'amour sur la plage ?... Alors comment faire ?

L'index tapotant négligemment sur sa mâchoire, la jeune femme prit une attitude des plus sérieuses, se donnant l'air de réfléchir consciencieusement au problème. Quant à Ryô, visiblement dérouté par cette information plus que cruciale pour la satisfaction immédiate de sa libido, il ouvrit de grands yeux, brassant dans un premier temps l'air chaud d'Hawaï avant de s'exprimer d'une voix affolée.

- Quoi ? !!! Mais enfin Kaori, où as-tu été péchée une idée pareille ?

Haussant légèrement les épaules, Kaori se leva tranquillement et se mit à retirer énergiquement les grains de sables qui collaient à sa peau bronzée. Elle sentit aussitôt les yeux de son amant couler avidement sur son corps, enveloppant d'un regard brûlant ses longues jambes, son ventre plat et la rondeur parfaite de ses seins. La respiration de plus en plus rapide, la jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à ce désir enivrant qui courait dans ses veines. Et bien décidée à tenir bon, elle attrapa la chemise de son partenaire, l'enfilant aussi vite qu'elle put.

- Je ne sais pas... Je me souviens vaguement t'avoir entendu dire à Mick, lorsqu'il était sur le point de conclure avec cette jolie hawaïenne, qu'il n'était pas très malin de faire l'amour sur la plage...

Comme toujours, Ryô fit semblant de ne pas se rappeler. Irritée par tant de mauvaise foi, Kaori lui rafraîchit rapidement la mémoire, lui assénant par la même occasion un léger coup de mini-massue.

- Mais si Ryô, cette jeune femme brune qui faisait du monokini dans la petite crique là-bas...

Puis d'un geste de la main, Kaori désigna l'endroit en question devant un Ryô légèrement dubitatif.

- ... donc je ne fais que suivre ton précieux conseil, cher associé.

Devant la mine déconfite de son partenaire, Kaori ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ryô, plus qu'agacé qu'autre chose, se leva à son tour, regardant dans la direction indiquée. La mine contrariée, il se remémora alors ce fameux jour où Mick et lui, après avoir stupidement parié sur celui qui séduirait le plus de filles en l'espace de 24 heures, avaient passé la nuit dehors, pitoyablement attachés au seul cocotier de la plage. En fait, Kaori avait surpris ces deux énergumènes en pleine danse de la séduction et, pour leur donner une leçon de savoir vivre, elle les avait plantés là, ligotés à un arbre. Ils avaient pu dès lors compter fleurettes aux seuls habitants de la mer c'est-à-dire crabes et autres tortues génialement affectueux avec les êtres humains.

N'ayant pas un bon souvenir de cette nuit forcée à la belle étoile, Ryô se repassa, à contre cœur bien entendu, le film de ce jour glorieux, grimaçant lorsque la scène « du conseil fait à Mick par Ryô Saeba » lui effleura de nouveau l'esprit. Aie, aie !!! Mais quel mouche l'avait donc piqué pour qu'il dise une bêtise pareille ?

- hum tu sais ma belle, lors d'un défi, tous les coups sont permis... Nous étions à égalité lorsque cette fille a croisé notre route et comme il était hors de question que Mick Angel remporte notre pari, j'ai menti... Question d'honneur pour City Hunter !!

Torse savamment bombé, regard rivé vers le lointain et rictus des plus arrogants, Ryô Saeba articula chacun de ces mots avec toute la détermination de l'homme le plus égocentrique de la terre, ne se doutant pas de la puérilité de sa réaction. Kaori faillit tomber une nouvelle fois à la renverse. Mais comment faisait-il pour être un instant T l'homme le plus viril et le plus charismatique de la terre et devenir aussi immature et aussi pénible qu'un adolescent la minute suivante ?

- Pour l'honneur de City Hunter ?... Pfffff qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

Face à un tel concentré d'orgueil, Kaori leva les yeux au ciel, préférant se taire et ne pas rentrer dans le débat. De toute manière, elle savait pertinemment que quoiqu'elle dise, elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec un homme d'aussi mauvaise foi. Alors l'air faussement outrée, la jeune femme se mit en devoir de rassembler ses affaires de plage, puis, serviette et sac en main, tourna les talons pour regagner leur maison de vacances. Mine de rien, l'heure avançait et elle ne s'était toujours pas occupée des bagages.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie, Ryô mais les valises ne vont pas se faire toutes seules...

Sans attendre son partenaire qui était toujours planté au milieu de la plage, la jeune femme activa le pas, ses pieds se mélangeant avec délice dans la finesse du sable blanc. La brise, qui s'était légèrement renforcée, jouait maintenant avec facétie avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, lui arrachant un petit sourire de bien-être. Dernier moment de sérénité avant de retrouver la foule et le brouhaha entêtant de Shinjuku.

- Tsssss mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

La voix rauque résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme à l'instant même où son poignet se retrouva prisonnier d'une agréable chaleur humaine. Kaori s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux. Ryô était derrière elle et dans une lenteur calculée, il posa subtilement ses mains sur les reins de la jeune femme.

- Viens là, toi...

Le sac tomba sur le sable dans un bruit étouffé, suivi de près par la serviette de plage. Fascinée par le timbre virile de cette voix, Kaori se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de son partenaire. Finalement, elle avait envie de craquer et de se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Tu sais ma douce, j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer la fameuse scène de « Tant qu'il y aura des hommes »...

Les bras de Ryô se refermèrent doucement sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon plein de promesses et de bienveillance. Kaori frissonna. Cette voix, toujours plus belle, toujours plus enivrante, avait un pouvoir magique sur ses sens. Alors comment résister ? Comment ?

-... Cette merveilleuse scène où Burt Lancaster et Deborah Kerr s'embrassent langoureusement sur le sable mouillé, la mer caressant sensuellement la perfection de leurs deux corps fiévreusement enlacés...

D'un geste plein de délicatesse, Ryô la fit pivoter dans ses bras et plongea son regard amoureux dans le sien. La jeune femme resta sans voix face à ce visage, qui pour la première fois en l'espace de toutes ces années passées ensemble, reflétait une envie de vivre et d'aimer presque insatiable.

- Promets-moi, Kaori... Promets-moi que lorsque nous reviendrons sur cette plage, année après année, nous rejouerons à chaque fois cette scène magique... à notre manière, bien entendu...

Bouleversée au point de se sentir aux bords des larmes, Kaori enlaça le plus fort possible son amant et confident, cherchant à garder à jamais la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Sur le pointe des pieds, elle chercha alors son oreille, lui murmurant d'une voix mi-larmoyante, mi-rieuse :

- oh oui Ryô et tu verras... oui tu verras que Burt et Déborah n'auront qu'à bien se tenir car je ne connais pas un seul couple sur cette terre capable de s'accorder aussi bien que nous... Serre-moi fort, s'il te plait... et ne me laisse plus... plus jamais...

Alors ils s'enlacèrent longuement, savourant avec délice les dernières minutes d'intimité de sérénité que cet endroit magnifique leur procurait.

Ils s'aimèrent à la fois tendrement et passionnément, puisant dans la chaleur de l'autre la force de faire face à cet avenir à la fois si exaltant de promesses et si terrifiant d'incertitudes.

Puis, ils firent une dernière balade le long de la plage, main dans la main, le même sourire aux lèvres et le même éclat dans les yeux.

Ils croisèrent le fameux cocotier qui avait si gentiment accueilli Ryô Saeba et Mick Angel, un soir du mois de juillet. Visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde, ils s'approchèrent du tronc, s'amusant par avance de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Alors toi ou moi ? ... Ok, Kaori je m'en occupe... héhéhé...

Au bout de dix minutes, Kaori et Ryô rebroussèrent chemin, riant et chahutant comme deux gamins.

Une demi heure plus tard, Ryô rangeait les bagages dans le coffre du taxi tandis que Kaori verrouillait, avec un pincement au cœur, la porte de la maison. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur sa propre nostalgie qu'elle dut corrigé d'un bon coup de massue son obsédé de partenaire qui trouvait la « chauffeuse de taxi » vraiment très à son goût.

- Ryooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!! Viens ici, espèce d'obsédé !!!... Je vais te faire passer l'envie de peloter les chauffeurs de taxi, moi !!

Il était 15h50 lorsque l'avion décolla de l'île. Assise côté hublot, Kaori observa avec mélancolie ce paysage magnifique disparaître derrière d'épais nuages blancs. A ce moment, un grognement résonna à ses oreilles, la faisant tourner la tête. Souriante, elle caressa la joue de Ryô qui dormait tranquillement, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Ryô, NOUS rentrons enfin à la maison...

Ce fut les derniers mots que Kaori prononça durant le voyage. Le cœur léger, elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, rêvant de sa nouvelle vie de partenaire « à part entière » de City Hunter.

Mais ça, c'est une toute autre histoire...

FIN

Hum vous êtes toujours là ? Bien... Vous ne vous demandez pas ce que Ryô et Kaori ont bien pu faire à ce pauvre cocotier ? Si... Vous voulez le savoir ?

Ok.

Approchez-vous du tronc... encore plus près... c'est bien... Je sais que Ryo écrit comme un cochon mais Kaori étant aussi dangereuse avec un canif qu'une massue, le choix était vite fait. Alors vous arrivez à lire ?

F.O.R.E.V.E.R.C.I.T.Y.H.U.N.T.E.R

« For Ever City Hunter »

Merci encore pour tous celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Sans vous, je n'aurai jamais pu la finir. Merci du fond du cœur et, qui sait, peut-être à bientôt.


End file.
